Take my hand
by A Russian Widow
Summary: "Gran Carrera Callejera. Black Widow vs. Iron Man. LA REVANCHA. Asiste este viernes a las 11:30 pm en la Av. Rio de Janeiro, calle Mayor. Apuestas a partir de 100 , diríjase a Hawkeye. ¡Te esperamos!" Nota de Autor: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Marvel y Disney. La historia es totalmente mía. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Universo Alternativo.
1. Chapter I

**¡Aquí está el primer capítulo!**

 **Espero que les guste, y que dejen reviews *cruza los dedos*. Soy nueva en esto de subir fics largos, porque... Bueno, a veces, da miedo de que se burlen de ti por lo que escribes y eso, pero no importa ahora. ¡SUBÍ EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO! Y lo haré cada viernes, no sé la hora exacta porque siempre hay cosas qué hacer. Dejo el parloteo, y espero que les guste lo que leen Ü**

 **Dedicado a: AmericanWidow porque es asdfghjklñ3**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

" _ **G**_ _ran Carrera Callejera._

 _Black Widow vs. Iron Man._

 _LA REVANCHA._

 _Asiste este viernes a las 11:30 pm en la Av. Rio de Janeiro, calle Mayor._

 _Apuestas a partir de 100$, diríjase a Hawkeye._

 _¡Te esperamos!"_

 _Ese viernes~_

El inicio de la carrera fue anunciado, duraría casi dos horas, puesto que iniciaría en el centro de la ciudad, correrían todo el borde de esta y terminarían donde empezó. Tony se acomodó el auricular, cuando ya se encontraba dentro del Lamborghini, se despidió de Pepper con una sonrisa y se acercó a la línea de salida, donde una decidida Natasha le esperaba dentro de su hermoso Corvette Stingray negro, escuchando "The Phoenix" de Fall Out Boy. Ésta le lanzó una sonrisa malvada, que hizo que el castaño se congelara al instante.

Tres chicas rubias aparecieron frente a ellos, con poca ropa y banderas en la mano. Los motores rugieron, la adrenalina comenzaba a hervir en la sangre de ambos corredores, los gritos de apoyo se escuchaban como si de un juego de fútbol americano se tratase. ¿Quién diría que esa universidad se convertía en todo aquello de noche? La más prestigiosa universidad de los Estados Unidos se convertía en una pista de carreras callejeras ilegales.

 _¡En sus marcas!_

 _¿Listos?_

 _¡Fuera!_

Las ruedas de los autos chillaron contra el pavimento, los motores rugieron por velocidad y todos los ocupantes vitorearon, silbaron y aplaudieron el inicio de la gran competencia. Las chicas rubias se apartaron, en cuanto los competidores desaparecieron de la vista de todos, dejando solo una nube de humo y un olor a llantas quemadas, que impregnó cada una de las prendas que tenían los presentes.

En una de las paredes de ladrillos del edificio abandonado, apreció el mapa por el que corrían Romanoff y Stark, con el camino que recorrían iluminado, también aparecieron dos puntos que se movían constantemente a poca distancia de separación entre ellos, uno era rojo, Natasha, y otro amarillo, Tony.

Cuando iban más de la mitad del recorrido, el radio le avisó a Natasha que los policías habían notado "irregularidades" en las afueras de Nueva York. Se intentó comunicar con su _hermamigo_ , Clint Barton, pero este parecía estar concentrado en una charla con su novia, Lauren Bennett, sobre lo mucho que se querían, provocándole náuseas a la conductora.

— ¡Clint, maldición! ¡Escucha! —gritó la última de la familia Romanoff por el auricular que éste llevaba.

—No grites, ¿Qué pasa?

—Cierra la calle 86, y abre la 72, parece que hay policías cerca.

—Voy. Ya les digo a los chicos.

—Voy por la 80, más te vale apurarte.

—Ya, ya lo hice. Le informaré a Tony.

—Ya lo sabe —. Puso los ojos en blanco y siguió concentrada en la vía.

—Claro, JARVIS.

Atravesó el callejón que daba acceso directo a la 75, y cruzó a la derecha seguida del Lamborghini. Cambió de velocidad, y tomó la recta en quinta dejando a su contrincante unos cuantos kilómetros atrás. La adrenalina corría por sus venas y vibraba en su cabeza, podía sentir el movimiento del auto sobre el pavimento, el zumbido de la velocidad bajo sus manos, el poder de ser ella misma, de sentirse libre, de ser una sola con el Corvette. Natasha observó en su GPS, tenía un atajo justo al frene, teniendo en cuenta que la única regla era que no habían reglas, cruzó a la izquierda, cayendo en una carretera de tierra un poco húmeda y se internó en un lugar arbolado de unos 500 metros de largo.

— _Red,_ parece que tu precioso Corvette pasará a tener otro dueño —le habló en joven Anthony Stark por el auricular.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, Stark.

La pelirroja aceleró, saliendo del atajo. Escuchaba claramente la música electrónica que estaba sonando en el edificio abandonado, también los gritos de las personas, puesto que el mapa estaba en la pared y todos sabían que ella se estaba acercando a velocidad máxima; vio el retrovisor, apenas lograba ver el borrón rojo que era el auto de Tony, solo veía las luces delanteras. Llegó a la meta; una horda de gritos, aplausos, silbidos –y cualquier tipo de bulla para felicitar a alguien–, opacaron la música y llegaron hasta los oídos del castaño, quien golpeó el volante del auto dejando escapar un poco la frustración de ser derrotado por la mismísima _Black Widow_ , por quinta vez en dos años universitarios.

Natasha se bajó del auto, repentinamente, todo se quedó en silencio; ella levantó los brazos sobre su cabeza y los gritos regresaron con más fuerza.

Es Black Widow, la pelirroja rusa de ojos verdes que domina las calles, los autos, los hombres, y cualquier cosa que se proponga, en general. Y sí, ella no es una damisela en apuros, es una damisela patea traseros.

Muchos le tenían respeto y temor, puesto que su apodo no se lo ganó en la lotería, sino con sus propias manos, literalmente. Llegó a SHIELD University dos años atrás, y a las tres semanas de haberlo hecho, había ascendido del puesto 100 en la lista de corredores, hasta el 4, quedando por vencer a Thor Odinson, Anthony Stark –sus actuales amigos– y a Brock Rumlow, el hombre que tuvo la victoria un año entero y le juró odio eterno a la rusa.

Clint Barton, su hermanastro, amigo y confidente, se encargaba de las pistas, los policías y los lugares donde celebrarían. Él era especial para ella, era su familia, aunque no corriese la misma sangre por sus venas, Clint era el único que la aceptaba, quería y respetaba, como su verdadera familia nunca lo hizo. Él sabía toda la historia de su vida, e incluso, la conocía mejor que ella misma.

—Clint, pasa la mitad a tu cuenta —le informó Nat a su hermano con una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro.

Él vivía para cuidarla como su hermano mayor, y aunque Nat insistiese en que no debía, la seguía en cada paso que daba.

— ¿Segura? —. Los ojos grises del rubio se iluminaron como dos faros.

—Sí, es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, te desvelas cada vez que tengo carreras y me cuidas cuando me embriago.

—Sabes que lo hago con ganas, y lo de cuidarte cuando te pones al pedo... Sí, me lo merezco. Eres insoportable cuando lo haces.

Le dio un abrazo de lado, y vieron como la barra de la transferencia bancaria se movía. Un carraspeo los sobresaltó, se giraron y estaba Tony, Pepper, Thor, Jane y Lauren viéndolos.

—Eh... ¿Viudita? —habló Tony un poco nervioso.

La aludida le vio, con una sonrisa en los labios — ¿Si, Tony?

—Con respecto al auto, ¿Quieres llevarte las llaves ahorita o te las llevo a tu casa mañana?

—Mañana. Quiero todo de ese Audi, hasta las copias de las llaves —exigió relajadamente. Los iris cafés de Tony se empañaron, y éste asintió, hasta observar la sonrisa malvada que Natasha tenía estampada.

—Eres una sádica —comentó furioso volviendo los ojos una rendijas.

—Tony... —advirtió Pepper en un susurro.

—Tu eres el masoquista —replicó Natasha.

—Tasha... —. Esta vez fue Clint quien advirtió. Discretamente, le hizo una seña a Lauren para que se pusiera detrás de él. Thor, el apuesto rubio de metro noventa y descendiente de los reyes germanos, captó la situación tensa, y se acercó un poco más.

Ambos contrincantes comenzaron una guerra de miradas. Si él decía algo, ella le partiría la cara y si ella decía algo, él respondería y terminarían igual que siempre, Natasha ahorcando a Tony.

—Bueno, parece que ya conocen sus facciones, pueden alejarse —dijo Pepper, poniendo las manos sobre el pecho de su mejor amigo, Stark, y alejándolo de la situación.

Hubo un suspiro colectivo, hasta Jane suspiró. Era la primera vez que presenciaba una discusión entre ellos, pues era la más nueva del grupo.

—Jane, por favor, disculpa a estos cavernícolas —. Lauren se disculpó por el comportamiento del par de jóvenes, con una sonrisa tensa.

—Tranquila —sonrió tímidamente—. En serio, creí que se matarían.

—No somos cavernícolas. Él empezó —rezongó la pelirroja.

—Bien. Cambiemos de tema —propuso Clint.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el rubio de ojos color plomo y alma de algodón. Comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, se informaron un poco más sobre la que sería la nueva integrante del grupo y comentaron un poco sobre sus vidas y carreras.

Jane Foster, una castaña de ojos del mismo tono que su cabello, estudiaba segundo año de astrofísica, fue transferida desde la Universidad de Chicago hasta SHIELD University, puesto que a su papá lo habían transferido en el trabajo. Thor Odinson estudiaba tercer año de historia allí por decisión propia, todos le conocían por ser el capitán del equipo de fútbol americano y tratar a las personas de una manera peculiar. Lauren Bennet estudiaba segundo año de diseño de modas, era la mejor en ello y estaba totalmente enamorada de Clint, quien también estudiaba el segundo año de una rama del diseño. Natasha Romanoff, la chica problema, la rusa pelirroja de ojos verdes y cuerpo perfecto, estudiaba arquitectura y, como en todo lo que hacía, era la mejor. Se tomaron la libertad de hablar de Tony, que era el niño rico de mami y papi, un genio en física y estudiaba ingeniería, y la otra pelirroja de ojos azules, Virginia "Pepper" Potts estaba en la escuela de administración.

Jane preguntó cómo se habían conocido, y Clint comenzó a contar la historia resumida, y con mucho _Clauren_. Natasha aprovechó la situación para escabullirse, sentía que hacía mal quinto, porque era obvio que Jane y Thor estaban saliendo. Comenzó a buscar al chico de las bebidas entre la multitud de personas que pertenecían a diversas universidades, se topó con una par de chicos que estaban borrachos y pertenecían al grupo de amigos de Brock.

—Como siempre, queriendo saber que estoy haciendo —se dijo para sí misma.

Por fin encontró al chico de las bebidas, con Tony tomando directo de una botella de whisky. Ella prefería el vodka, era su bebida favorita. James, el chico que buscaba, le dio una botella de vodka y Natasha salió del edificio que se había vuelto caluroso, gracias a la cantidad de personas que se movían constantemente al ritmo de la música electrónica.

La noche estaba mucho más oscura de lo normal, pues el astro favorito de Natasha no se encontraba; el frío de finales de septiembre le calaba la chaqueta y la sudadera de mangas largas que ocupaba. No era para menos, eran casi las tres de la madrugada y se encontraban en uno de los lugares más altos de la ciudad.

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, antes de dar la primera la calada, tomó de la bebida que le quemó la garganta y el humo escapó por su nariz. Se sentó sobre un muro de ladrillos que separaba a la población de un acantilado, desde allí podía ver todo Nueva York iluminado, conocía cada calle, y solía ir allí o a la azotea del edificio de arquitectura en la universidad, para contemplar a la ciudad en su mejor momento: la noche. Habían múltiples luces de colores, en su mayoría eran amarillas, rosas, y blancas; cerca del centro, pululaban muchos más colores, era por los avisos del Time Square, incluso podía notar el gran edificio con el apellido Stark en el que Tony había colaborado a su padre, que era tan escandaloso como él, pero con mucha más humildad de la que su hijo poseía.

Sin previo aviso, le atacaron los recuerdos de su estancia en Rusia, su país natal, la tierra por la que solo siente asco; su cerebro volvió a desconectarse del presente, le pasaba a menudo, cuando se encontraba sola. En sus recuerdos, sesenta zapatillas de ballet se movían al ritmo de un piano y un chelo, estaban en punta todas ellas, saltaban de un lado a otro, de manera sincronizada y con gracias, haciendo el mejor espectáculo de sus vidas; pero nunca eran perfectas, siempre había un error. Una mano torcida, un pie desubicado, el mentón muy arriba, el brazo mal arqueado por milímetros.

Estos saltaron a otra parte, treinta niñas vestidas con mallas deportivas, camisetas blancas y un hombre sin compasión frente a ellas, enseñándoles artes marciales. Peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, moretones en todas partes, costillas rotas, puños sangrantes, labios rotos, golpes desorientadores, el sabor metálico de la sangre...

Una batería junto a una guitarra sacaron a Natasha del trance en el que se encontraba, buscó el origen del sonido y provenía de su bolsillo. Era el inicio de _"Do_ _I_ _wanna know?"_ de Artic Monkeys, y eso significaba que alguien la estaba llamando, así que sacó su teléfono, observó el identificador de llamadas que decía: «número desconocido»; frunció el ceño y contestó:

— ¿Sí?

—Romanoff, ¿Qué tal tu fiesta de despedida? —. Una voz ronca y conocida le habló desde el otro lado de la línea. Era imposible confundir esa voz, Brock Rumlow.

— ¿Despedida? Si esto apenas está comenzando —dijo con alegría fingida.

—Está comenzando a caer. Disfruta tu última noche, Romanoff —amenazó.

—La última de esta semana, querrás decir. Lástima que no viniste con tus amiguitos, Rumlow. Te habría invitado un par de tragos —. Su tono de voz de volvió bajo y sensual, ese que usaba para coquetear con algún chico.

Brock bufó de mal humor. Odiaba que ella usase ese tono con él, era dulce como la miel, pero venenoso como el de una víbora.

—Pues, en ese caso, brindaría por tu última noche en el primer lugar de la _Red List —._ Se escuchó una tintineo, quizá eran los hielos de lo que fuese que Brock estuviese tomando, chocando con el vaso de vidrio—. Disfruta de la noche, _viudita._

La llamada terminó. Natasha sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y erizarle los vellos del cuerpo, meditó las palabras de su "enemigo". _Algo va a pasar,_ habló su sexto sentido; sin rechistar, la pelirroja le concedió la razón, se levantó de su sitio para dirigirse al donde se encontraban sus amigos: la fiesta; pero su camino se vio interrumpido por dos chicos, uno rubio de ojos color plomo y otro moreno con ojos oscuros como esa noche. No los reconoció al momento, pero supo después que eran Johann Schmidt y Albert Wesker, los amigos "borrachos" de Rumlow.

—Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo el rubio, Johann, como si fuera una casualidad verla—. Ya no tenemos que seguir buscándote, viudita.

¿En serio? ¿Nadie sabía otra manera de llamarla? ¡Le podían decir hasta zanahoria! Al menos, ella no sé molestaría tanto como cuando le decían "viudita".

—La zanahoria rusa quiere jugar a los puñitos —. ¡Error! Si se molestaría igual o peor si le decían zanahoria... rusa.

— ¿Puñitos? ¡Puñitos tu puta madre! —. Y cabe destacar, que los _puñitos_ de Natasha, terminaron en el rostro de Albert, y una _patadita_ en la ingle de Johann. Estaba roja de la ira, mucho más roja que su cabello, la cabeza le palpitaba, las manos también y la adrenalina comenzó a correr por su torrente sanguíneo, los iba a dejar inconscientes si alguien no la apartaba pronto, pero nadie estaba cerca y lo suficientemente sobrio como para hacerlo.

Volaron puños, patadas, llaves, sangre ¡Y hasta dientes en esa pelea! Dos hombres bien dotados –pertenecían al equipo de fútbol americano– contra una mujer rusa, molesta y especialista en artes marciales mixtas. Albert perdió uno de sus colmillos cuando este aterrizó sobre el pie de Natasha –¿O es al revés?–; Johann atinó a darle en la mandíbula a la pelirroja, cosa que la desestabilizó y le dio chance para lanzarle una patada en el estómago, dejándole sin aire. El moreno se disponía a vengarse, pero perdió el conocimiento cuando una roca impactó en su frente, ahora no tenía un diente sino que también tenía un autógrafo de primera de la futura arquitecta. Mientras que el rubio alemán, Johann, se incorporó, le sangraba la nariz al igual que a Natasha, pero esta no espero a que él se pusiera en guardia cuando atacó, lanzándole una patada en la mandíbula con la gracia de una bailarina. La rusa era rápida, gracias a las clases de danza clásica europea.

En cuanto se percató que los hombres estaban en el piso, salió corriendo al interior del edificio y comenzó a buscar a Clint, quien estaba en una esquina, con la lengua en la garganta de Lauren.

— ¡Clint, deja de ahogarla con tu lengua y vámonos! —le gritó, tirando de su musculosa violeta.

— ¡Qué! ¿Por qué? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

—La policía viene para acá, y a menos que quieras ir cárcel, debemos irnos.

— ¿La policía? Pero si nadie sabía de esto... —comenzó Clint.

— ¡Idiota! Por algo tengo la nariz rota —le dijo Natasha señalando su rostro.

—Rumlow —dijo la pareja al unísono.

—Iré por Thor y ustedes por Stark, ¿Vale?

— ¡Siempre nos dejas el trabajo difícil!

—Cállate y muévete —espetó Lauren enfadada. Su novio era adorable y muy ingenuo, por eso lo adoraba, pero a veces se pasaba de la línea y comenzaba a discutir en los momentos menos esperados.

—Voy.

Clauren fue en busca de Stark que estaba con el DJ de la fiesta, interfiriendo en su trabajo y Natasha encontró a un Thor muy borracho con Jane intentando sacarlo del lugar hasta su auto, un Jeep 4x4 estacionado junto a su Corvette.

—Jane, ¿Puedes con él? —preguntó agitada.

—Sí, falta poco para llegar a su auto —contestó.

—Iré por Pepper, ¿La has visto?

—No, ¿Qué te pasó en la nariz?

—Nada. Apúrate, y lleva a Thor a tu casa por vías alternas. Los _polis_ vienen para acá.

Jane se tensó de pies a cabeza. Había que moverse si era así. Asintió y Natasha comenzó a correr entre la multitud de personas que salían de manera discreta, sin armar un escándalo y entrar en pánico. Identificó a Pepper que estaba siendo acosada por un estudiante del último año, era alto y poco atractivo, seguro estaba en el equipo de lucha, porque eran los únicos –después de los chicos del equipo de fútbol americano– que tenían una contextura gigante, pero eso no era problema para Natasha, así que solo tocó su brazo y dijo con su tono y mirada de Black Widow:

—Si no quieres que te parta la cara y la deje en tu trasero, aléjate de ella.

El hombre de casi dos metros, palideció y parece que la borrachera que cargaba se le pasó. La chica frente a él, le había pateado el trasero al entrenador de lucha, así que él no debía subestimarla, además la sangre seca en su rostro le daba un aspecto más amenazante. Salió corriendo y desapareció.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó sin mucho tacto la rusa.

—S–sí, gracias Nat

Esta asintió y le dio una media sonrisa. Salieron de allí, la pelirroja de ojos azules corrió hasta el auto de Thor, donde Jane la esperaba. El Lamborghini de Tony había desaparecido puesto que, lo había rifado como parte del trato que él mismo hizo con sus "fans", así que Clint se encargó de un ebrio Tony y ya había partido. Solo quedaban el Jeep y el Corvette, Pepper se subió a la camioneta y Nat se despidió con una mano.

La policía local junto a bomberos rodeó el edificio en llamas, y comenzaron a buscar evidencias, pero solo encontraron cenizas, vidrios rotos y madera quemada. No había nada que examinar, ni nadie que dijera algo, así que solo se limitaron a apagar las llamas e irse con las manos vacías.


	2. Chapter II

Capítulo II

 **U** na de las obligaciones de Natasha Romanoff, al ser la número uno en la Red List, era asegurarse que no quedase ninguna evidencia de haber hecho fiestas o carreras y que no haya ningún tipo de incidentes como: robo de autos, muertes y que alguien vaya a la cárcel, dentro del lugar. Debía velar por la seguridad de todos y cada uno de los presentes "importantes" en las carreras. Era un trabajo muy pesado, pero tenía a su hermano que le ayudaba en todo por medio de su página web, donde toda la universidad estaba suscrita; además, de que todos le temían cuando se enojaba, ni el hombre con los pantalones en su sitio y bien puestos se atrevía a enfrentarla cuando se encontraba en ese estado de ánimo.

Al verificar que no había ningún aparato eléctrico ni personas dentro del edificio, solo evidencias que podrían servirle a las autoridades, Natasha encendió un folleto que anunciaba la carrera y lo puso dentro de la botella de vodka, de la cual había tomado mucho antes, el fuego ardió y diez segundos después que hubo lanzado la botella, estalló. Había toda clase de alcohol en el piso de cemento, así que las llamas se propagaron rápidamente, subiendo por las paredes y llegando al techo del segundo piso, donde se encontraban vigas de madera. El edificio no tardó en estar envuelto en llamas.

Ahora la pelirroja se encontraba entrando a la ciudad, con un aspecto terrible, pues tenía la mejilla hinchada, el labio roto, un pequeño corte en la ceja –del que no tenía idea–, la nariz roja y sangre seca en la mitad del rostro y prendas, de la cual solo una fracción era suya. El aire zumbaba en sus oídos, y movía sus rizados mechones, apartándolos de su rostro. Iba a una velocidad razonable, pues las afueras de Nueva York eran muy solitarias a esa hora.

Pensaba en la nada, otra vez, hasta que su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el asiento del copiloto, así que lo tomó y contestó:

— ¿Sí?

—Dime que no eres tú la que está entrando a _NY*_ —dijo Clint alterado.

—Lo estoy haciendo, ¿Qué pasa? —respondió confusa, con el ceño fruncido.

—Maldición, no —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para Natasha—. Cruza a la derecha en la siguiente calle, y no bajes la velocidad hasta que llegues a la quinta avenida, es una calle ciega. Una vez que llegues, cruzas a la izquierda y estaciónate en la última casa. No te bajes del auto hasta que yo te diga, ¿entendido? —ordenó.

—Si… Pero ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien me está siguiendo? —. Natasha estaba desconcertada, no veía a nadie detrás de ella, los únicos autos que vio fueron los de la policía y los bomberos cuando pasaron, y unos cuantos que estaban delante.

—No, bueno, sí. Solo que no lo ves porque está muy por detrás, como a 600 metros.

— ¿Qué haces en casa de Stark? —preguntó, de repente, Natasha.

La única manera de que su hermano viese su auto de manera tan exacta era por medio del satélite que Howard Stark había puesto en órbita hacía más de un año y Tony lo usaba para "proteger" a sus amigos y para acosar personas. Además, JARVIS siempre le decía donde se encontraba cada quien en caso de estar "perdido" o, simplemente, no contestar el teléfono.

—No quería que Tony vomitara mi auto —. Hizo un gesto de asco, y aunque su hermana no lo viese, sabía que lo había hecho—. También porque desde acá podía cuidarte las espaldas.

—Ah, claro. Olvidaba que eres un sobreprotector —. Puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Algún indicio de quién puede estar siguiéndome?

—Tu mejor amigo —respondió Clint con sarcasmo.

— ¡Maldito Rumlow! ¿Qué sus padres no le enseñaron que acosar a las personas está mal? —. Nat estaba molesta, pero la falta de sueño hacía que hiciera ese tipo de comentarios graciosos y sarcásticos, en lugar de estallar como la pólvora cuando entraba en contacto con el fuego.

—Tasha, cruza —le recordó.

—Entendido, _cap_ —. Hizo lo que su hermano le indicó y aceleró.

—No me digas "cap" —. Natasha soltó una risita—. Y no te rías, no es gracioso.

—Vale. _Relajado_ , _Hawkeye_

—Ese está mucho mejor —dijo con orgullo.

— ¿También te puedo llamar Légolas*, Katniss*, Robín Hood*, Susan* o Cupido*?

—Oye, no te pases.

Ambos rieron. Era en esos momentos, en los que Natasha agradecía a su padre que hubiese adoptado a Clint, bueno, era lo único que le agradecería en su vida, porque lo demás había sido pura basura aunque él se llenase la boca diciéndole que hacia todo eso por su "bien". Le había arruinado la vida, la existencia, todo por el simple hecho de no soportar verla porque era el vivo retrato de su madre, pese a que Natasha intentó cambiarse el color del cabello para que su padre la "aceptase", nada era suficiente.

— ¿Nat? ¿Sigues allí?

— ¿Ah? Sí —. Otra vez se había desconectado del mundo. —Ya estoy frente a la casa. ¿Qué hago ahora?

—Quédate hasta las seis–treinta allí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero faltan dos horas! —gritó, exasperada.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, por tu seguridad, hazlo —dijo un Clint muy protector.

—Ajá. Lo que sea —. Su tono de voz era cortante.

—No vayas a… —. Las demás palabras no fueron escuchadas por la rusa, puesto que había cortado la llamada. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Vete al carajo, Clint! Tengo sueño y no voy a dormir en el auto. No te ofendas, Jude —. Jude era el Corvette, así lo había bautizado; acaricio el tablero, como si el auto fuese Herbie* y entendiera todo.

Descansó la cabeza sobre el volante, estaba cansada y había tenido una noche de mierda; lo único bueno era que tenía un R8 blanco como la nieve y Stark debía recoger los restos de su orgullo roto y lo poco que quedaba de su dignidad. Sonrió de medio lado con los ojos cerrados al recordar la cara de su amigo cuando le pregunto por las llaves y los papeles del auto, pero algo dentro de sí misma le decía que aunque tuviese autos caros, millones de dólares en sus cuentas bancarias y una casa digna de ser puesta en las revistas de mansiones, seguía siendo aquella chica que provenía de la tierra de nadie, sin importar que su pasaporte la señalara como rusa.

Despertó sobresaltada, como si alguien le hubiese gritado, ¿En qué momento se había quedado dormida? Tomó el teléfono para ver la hora, eran las cinco–treinta y el aparato se apagó.

—Estúpido teléfono —murmuró.

Estiró la mano hasta la guantera, la abrió y a ciegas, buscó los cigarrillos. No estaban. Entró en pánico, porque pensó en la última vez que los había visto, fue en el muro del acantilado. Comenzó a buscar debajo de los asientos, las alfombras, en cada compartimento del auto hasta encontrarlos, pero solo quedaba uno. Exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Estaba de suerte, solo que no tenía encendedor. Resoplo de mal humor.

—Al pato Lucas y a mí.

Observó a la casa frente a ella, era de tres plantas, blanca y muy bonita. Tenía un jardín pequeño junto a una gran cochera. Se veía gigante, la fachada tenía una franja como si fuese cortado diagonalmente, y aunque no se lograba apreciar completa, a Nat le pareció que tenía una maravillosa estructura y apostaría lo que fuese a que la casa estaba deshabitada. Tomó el bolso de tela escocesa, que estaba en el asiento trasero del auto, rebuscó para asegurar que no tenía el jodido encendedor.

 _Era mi favorito, ¿En serio se tenía que perder?,_ pensó frustrada. Se bajó del Corvette, con el bolso al hombro y las llaves en su mano, ocupó la capucha de la remera que le cubría la mitad del rostro; se detuvo frente a la puerta de la casa y, después de asegurarse de que no tuviese alarma, sacó una horquilla del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans.

Diez minutos después, Natasha Romanoff estaba fumando cerca de la ventana, sentada en la encimera de la espectacular cocina de la casa en la había entrado de manera ilegal. No había alarma, no había habitantes, tenía un gran sofá en el cual dormir unas dos horas, su teléfono se estaba cargando y había encontrado un encendedor, además había ido al baño y se había limpiado el rostro. Era una abusadora, sí; no era su casa, sí; pero le importaba un pepino todo, quería dormir y descansar.

Luego de darle la última calada, apagó el cigarrillo, tirándolo por el lavaplatos. Toda la casa estaba impregnada a ese olor que algunas personas repudiaban, así que a la rusa no le quedó más de otra que echar un poco de su perfume, que nunca dejaba en caso de tener que ir a algún lugar y no quiera estar oliendo a cigarro. Ahora todo olía a ella, a canela con vainilla. Al menos cuando alguien abriese la casa, encontraría un olor agradable, pensó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

Nat se bajó de la encimera, y caminó hasta el sofá color café, donde se recostó y contempló la estancia. Se encontraba en un lado del salón y, como todo el tiempo que visitaba un lugar nuevo, comenzaba a describirlo en su cabeza.

Era un rectángulo perfecto. Al otro lado, se encontraba la cocina que tenía los electrodomésticos necesarios, de acero inoxidable, un tope de granito blanco donde estaban dos sillas altas, lo que lo convertía en una desayunador. El piso de toda la estancia –y apostaría a que el de toda la casa también– era de porcelana blanca; la mueblería, desde la cocina hasta el salón, era de madera color chocolate. En el medio del rectángulo, se encontraba el comedor donde las sillas eran de madera y, la mesa como tal, de vidrio con patas de madera, con una araña de cristal guindando justo en el medio. Donde se encontraba Natasha, un mueble en forma de L color crema, con cojines de una extensa gama de colores tierra, además de que tenía ventanales en toda la parte del frente, dando justo al jardín lleno de flores, cubiertos por una delgada cortina color crema. Todo tenía decoraciones rojas, eran ese punto de color entre tanto marrón, era bonita y elegante. Las escaleras que estaban eran flotantes, viajaban en forma de zigzag justo frente a la entrada de vidrio del garaje, donde cabían dos autos y, a juzgar por el vecindario, eran suficientes.

Todo en aquel lugar era elegante, y bellísimo, y el lugar perfecto para...

Los ojos esmeraldas de Nat, se cerraron lentamente, haciendo que cayera en el vacío de un sueño sin pesadillas. Su mente se desconectó totalmente de cualquier tipo de recuerdos, tanto dolorosos como felices, y literalmente, no supo más nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

* * *

Se limpió las manos con el trapo sucio de pintura, sería inútil hacerlo, puesto que era óleo y eso solo se quitaba con aceite de cocina y diluyente, pero este último se lo había gastado la semana pasada. Observó a su alrededor, lleno de lienzos con obras de arte en ellos. Tenía muchos cuadros espectaculares, algunos eran clásicos, otros escenas que había visto por ahí y había capturado con su teléfono; además, muchos eran paisajes de Venezuela, el país al que había ido de intercambio el año pasado. Tenía la belleza del Salto Ángel desde todos los ángulos aéreos posibles, el Ávila, los Médanos de Coro, desde las bellas playas de Margarita hasta el páramo de los Andes, sitios visitados comúnmente como La Colonia Tovar, un pueblo con raíces alemanas que aun prevalecían intactas, Parques Nacionales que ofrecían maravillosos recuerdos e incluso tenía cuadros de flores del Jardín botánico perteneciente a la universidad más importante del país, la Universidad Central de Venezuela. Se había enamorado de ese país, aunque tuviese una mala racha sociopolítica en ese momento, se hubiese quedado allí de por vida si su madre no hubiese enfermado de tal manera. Ahora ella le necesitaba como nunca en su vida, y aunque se enfrentaban a una situación complicada, porque luchar junto a un familiar con leucemia no era nada fácil, su madre le insistía que pintase cuando fuese necesario y asistiera a la universidad todos los días.

Steven Rogers fijó la vista en el reloj rústico –como todo en la habitación– ubicado en la pared de su estudio de artes, eran pasadas las siete de la mañana, había estado pintando toda la noche y debía lucir como un zombi aplastado por un auto que transportaba elefantes. Quería descansar un poco, antes de ir a almorzar con sus padres, pero tenía que empezar el día quitándose las manchas de pintura violeta y azul que tenía en las manos, así que bajó al baño de su habitación, puesto que se encontraba en el último piso de su casa de tres plantas, para ver si corría con suerte y tenía aceite para bebes en el cajón, pero no, la suerte en ese momento no estaba de su lado y no había ningún tipo de aceite en su habitación. Terminó por decidirse y bajar a la planta baja por algo más de café y el bendito aceite.

Entró a la estancia, que estaba perfumada a canela y vainilla, aroma que hizo que su piel se erizase y sus sentidos se despertaran un poco más. Se encogió de hombros, abrió el primer compartimento, donde estaban las especias y tomó lo que buscaba, mientras se preparaba el café. Escuchó un suspiro–sollozo, de esos que haces cuando te quedas dormido llorando, todo su cuerpo se tensó. Él no había hecho eso, pero estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado. Se giró, y la cosa más maravillosa, bizarra y adorable estaba frente a sus profundos ojos azules como el mar. No supo si sonreír, molestarse o regañarse por no haber encendido la alarma en toda la noche.

Una chica endemoniadamente hermosa, de cabellos rojizos, piel pálida y perfecta, dormía plácidamente en su sofá, vestía pantalones ajustados de cuero, una remera negra que estaba alzada dejando ver su abdomen plano y pálido; su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, después de unas cuantas respiraciones normales, suspiraba. Steve se quedó hipnotizado viéndola dormir, estaba quieto como una estatua, en su camiseta y pantalones desgastados pintados de todo tipo de colores; cruzó sus brazos fuertes, haciendo que la camiseta se tensara en el pecho. Se recostó sobre la encimera y no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, viendo el espectáculo de la hermosa pelirroja durmiendo. Se hallaba sobre su espalda, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza como si fuesen almohadas y las piernas extendidas; él sostuvo la respiración cuando ella se volvió un ovillo, dándole a la espalda y dejando ver un tatuaje que consistía en diez –o más– aves negras que partían desde la frase _C'est la vie,_ ubicada en la parte torácica de la columna,y volaban hacia el costado derecho.

 _Le tuvo que haber dolido como el infierno,_ pensó Steve haciendo una mueca, puesto que había escuchado que un tatuaje sobre un hueso dolía como si te estuviesen despellejando. La observó unos segundos más, se perdía en sus curvas, en su piel cada cinco segundos, era increíblemente hermosa; eso no le pasaba a menudo, es decir, nunca le pasaba.

Su hipnosis duró hasta que se percató que la joven desconocida estaba temblando como hoja de papel al viento, así que con cautela fue a su habitación y buscó una manta gruesa. Hacía frío a esa hora de la mañana justo en esos meses, finales de septiembre, y no se quería imaginar cuando entrase el invierno, que las temperaturas eran muy bajas y tenía que llevar cinco capas de ropa. Cubrió a la pelirroja con la manta, que agradeció envolviéndose más en ella, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio de ojos azules. Él le apartó algunos cabellos color fuego que le cubrían el rostro, colocándoselos detrás de la oreja. Sí, definitivamente era hermosa, lucía como las chicas rudas y sexys de las películas, de labios gruesos y rojos, pómulos altos y diminutas pecas regadas por el rostro, que no se veían muy fácilmente.

El artista recordó lo que había ido a hacer, así que empezó con el arduo trabajo de quitarse las manchas de pintura seca. Tomó dos tazas de café y, cuando terminó su trabajo, se dedicó a dibujar a la desconocida, que ahora se encontraba sobre su pecho con el brazo izquierdo guindando al borde de su cama improvisada, y el cabello corto alborotado en rizos, le cubría la mitad del rostro.

* * *

Despertó como todas las mañana, con la sensación de estar cayendo por un acantilado sin fin. Todas sus noches terminaban de la misma manera, ella cayendo por el acantilado ubicado detrás del internado en el que estuvo. Sus ojos se abrieron, pero ella no veía ni recordaba nada, hasta que parpadeó unas cuantas veces y las formas a su alrededor comenzaron a ser totalmente reconocibles y humanas. Se incorporó, aún desconcertada. Observó a su alrededor, esa estancia nunca la había visitado antes... Ahogó un jadeo cuando recordó todo, que se había metido a una casa de manera ilegal y se había quedado dormida en el sofá; ahora tenía una manta cubriéndola, cosa que no recordaba haber llevado en encima, y olía a café –su olor favorito en el mundo–.

Natasha observó más allá de la mesa de comer, y lo vio, mirándola con una taza en sus manos y una sonrisa de medio lado. La piel se le encrespó, se llenó de pánico, la respiración se le volvió irregular y su mente se bloqueó totalmente. Estaba muerta. Pasaría los próximos setenta años en la cárcel y moriría en una mugrienta celda. Todo su cuerpo se paralizó, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, frente al joven rubio peligrosamente apuesto, que se hallaba inclinado sobre el desayunador, apoyando los codos en este, y aunque su rostro decía que no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, notó que tenía los ojos más azules que jamás había contemplado. Ocupaba una camiseta manchada de pintura, y el cabello le caía sobre la frente. Tragó saliva de manera dificultosa.

—Buenos días, señorita —habló él. Su voz profunda hizo eco en el cuerpo de Natasha, haciéndola estremecer como nunca en su vida.

—B–Buenos d–días —murmuró.

— ¿Ha dormido bien? —preguntó con sorna.

Esto molestó a Natasha, pero no podía dar ningún paso en falso puesto que no tenía ni idea de quien era este hombre, y parecía ser militar, ya que poseía un collar de identificación.

—Sí, ¿Y u–usted? —respondió, como lo haría en circunstancias "normales". Ahora sonaba segura y estaba en su faceta de "no digas nada que me moleste o te arrepentirás", solo que esto no intimidó a Steve, puesto que él caminó desde la cocina hasta el salón, con dos tazas de café en las manos.

—Si pintar toda la noche cuenta como dormir, entonces, sí.

Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apreció en el rostro de él, aligerando todo. Los músculos de la pelirroja se relajaron visiblemente, y esto lo notó el de orbes azules. No quería intimidar a la chica, ni hacerla molestar, porque parecía que tenía carácter, con solo ver su cabello y su sonrisa había notado eso.

— ¿Eres pintor? —. Natasha abrió un poco los ojos, asombrada.

—Artista —corrigió amablemente orgulloso.

¿Qué clase de hombre hacia eso? Este espécimen nunca antes apreciado por sus ojos, este rubio de casi dos metros que tenía las facciones tan perfectas que un Adonis podía ponerse envidioso y un par de ojos tan azules y profundos como el océano. Él poseía y hacía eso.

—Genial —. Una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de la pelirroja. El arte era una de sus pasiones, no la pintura exactamente, pero si el ballet y eso era todo un arte.

—Steve Rogers —. Le ofreció la taza de café como ofrenda de paz y de que no le haría nada.

—Natasha Romanoff —. La tomó.

Ella supo qué significaba la taza, cuando fijó su mirada verde en sus ojos, leyó que no le haría nada que la dañase. Seguramente no llamaría a la policía, ni estaría los próximos setenta años en la cárcel y ella había exagerado, como siempre cuando entraba en pánico. Se hizo un silencio incómodo, donde solo los ojos hablaban y unas cuantas sonrisas tímidas.

Quien diría que Natasha Romanoff, la chica "ruda" de SHIELD University, a la que todos le temían, podría estar compartiendo sonrisas y miradas ligeras con un Steve Rogers, uno de los jóvenes solteros más apuestos, gentiles y humildes de la misma universidad. Lo mejor de todo, era que nunca se habían topado en lo que iba de año, y no sabían de la existencia del otro hasta este momento, cuando se encontraron en la sala de estar del chico.

—Entonces... ¿El sofá es tan cómodo como luce? —dijo después de unos minutos silenciosos, donde solo escucharon los sorbos del otro cuando tomaba café.

El rostro de Natasha enrojeció tanto o mucho más que su cabello. Era realmente vergonzoso haber entrado a una casa, solo para dormir... aunque podría mentir. Él notó el sonrojo y reprimió una risilla, nunca había visto nada tan adorable.

—Sí, es cómodo. Y... Gracias —. Steve frunció el ceño, confundido—. Por no hablar con la policía, y haberme dado la manta. Estaba muriendo de frío.

—Cuando quieras... Solo que la próxima vez, te daré una llave para que no entres a hurtadillas —dijo con sarcasmo guiñándole un ojo.

La rusa puso los ojos en blanco y fijó la vista en sus manos, la taza estaba vacía y quería un poco más de café.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirió repentinamente el rubio. Había notado que la chica que decía llamarse Natasha tenía el labio inferior roto y un corte en la ceja, cosa de la que no se hubiese dado cuenta de no ser por lo pálida que era, además parecía tener un poco hinchada su mejilla izquierda. Ella lo miró con confusión—. Lo siento. No me puedo resistir, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Se tensó ante esta pregunta. ¿Qué contestaría? ¿Diría la verdad o la mentira? ¡Qué dilema!

* * *

NY: abreviatura de Nueva York

Herbie: es el nombre del auto que parece tener vida propia en la película llamada "Herbie, a toda marcha" protagonizada por Lindsay Lohan.

Legolas: es uno de los personajes principales de la novela "El señor de los Anillos", escrita por J. R. R. Tolkien.

Katniss: es el personaje principal de la trilogía "Los Juegos de Hambre", escrita por Suzanne Collins.

Robín Hood: fue un arquetípico héroe y forajido del folclore inglés medieval.

Cupido: según la mitología romana, el dios del deseo amoroso.

Esta información es sacada de la madre de las copias, Wikipedia.

¡Y SALIÓ STEVE! Okya. Gracias a las chicas bellas y hermosas que me hacen feliz, que comentaron, me dieron fav y follow. Son lo máximo . . Espero que les guste este segundo capítulo. Cualquier error que tenga, pueden dejármelo en los reviews, lo corregiré enseguida. Y estoy meditando la opción de actualizar dos veces por semana, bc una sola vez es poco y ustedes están sedientas por lecturas.

Veré si lo hago, o no. Quizá les caiga de sorpresa el próximo. Besos y gracias por leer :3


	3. Chapter III

**Capítulo III**

—Porque... —comenzó poco inspirada y muy insegura de lo que fuese a decir, así que solo formuló la verdad en su cabeza, para analizarla y poder responder con coherencia.

 _Estaba huyendo de la policía y Brock Rumlow y éste era el único lugar seguro; además quería fumar pero no tenía encendedor; también tenía sueño y decidí entrar a tu casa porque ya lo he hecho antes y me pareció deshabitada,_ respondió en su cabeza. No le diría eso ni de broma, ahí sí llamaría a la policía y estaría setenta años tras la cárcel.

—Porque… Bueno, me estaba siguiendo un tipo al que no le caigo bien y éste es el único lugar seguro que conozco… —. Desvío la mirada a cualquier lugar, menos los azules ojos de Steve, pues por alguna razón desconocida para ella, la hipnotizaban.

— ¿No pasó a mayores? —preguntó sintiendo demasiado interés por Natasha y lo que le había sucedido la noche anterior.

—No, solo compartimos unos golpes —explicó, para justificar el corte en la ceja, el labio roto y la mejilla, que suponía, debía tener un poco hinchada.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste con las autoridades? —volvió a cuestionar. ¿Por qué carajos hacía tantas preguntas? ¿No podía quedarse con eso, con que la estaba siguiendo un tipo?

—Bueno... —empezó Nat, pero el timbre sonó, salvándola.

—Discúlpame, ya vengo —dijo Steve, para luego levantarse e ir a ver quién tocaba.

Ella suspiró aliviada. No sabía que más inventar para decirle a Steve. Así que como estaba falta de ideas, tomó su teléfono totalmente cargado y lo encendió. Le preguntaría a Clint, o esa era su intención, hasta que escuchó voces en la entrada –cosa que la distrajo–, una era de una mujer y la otra del dueño de la casa. Tenía un tono amable, cariñoso, lleno de ternura.

 _¿Con quién estará hablando?_ , se preguntó la rusa. Y su pregunta fue respondida, la mujer entró en la estancia, vestía de traje color violeta, llevaba un pañuelo en la cabeza y joyas sencillas. Llevaba un anillo que había visto en algún lugar. Era guapa, estaba en sus cuarenta y tantos, tenía brillantes ojos azules como los de Steve y rubia, algunos mechones caían fuera de su pañuelo blanco con algunas flores del mismo tono que su traje.

—Buenos días —dijo la mujer alegre.

—Buenos días —contestó la intrusa un poco incómoda.

Steve estaba golpeando una mano con impaciencia contra su muslo, detrás de la mujer. _¿Está nervioso?_ Natasha frunció el ceño, y de repente, los nervios la atacaron a ella. Sí, aunque no lo creas, ella estaba nerviosa, tanto por la presencia de ésta mujer como por la de Steve, y que podían llamar a las autoridades en cualquier momento y ella iría presa por cargos muchos más grandes que allanamiento de propiedad privada, puesto que cuando Brock se enterase, no duraría en inventar unos cuantos y hundirla más.

—No sabía que interrumpía, puedo irme si desean —dijo la mujer con un poco de vergüenza.

Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas al ver que su madre pensaba _ese tipo de cosas_ y Natasha frunció el ceño.

Al ver a la chica con aspecto de recién levantada, a su hijo, como zombi aplastado por un auto que transportaba elefantes, la cobija que estaba sobre la pelirroja y lo desordenado que lucía el sofá, supuso que habían estado ocupados la noche anterior. Y si, lo estuvieron, pero no de la maneras que ella pensaba.

—No, mamá. Tranquila. Papá no condujo hasta acá por nada. Toma asiento, por favor ¿Quieres algo de beber? —ofreció con nerviosismo, alejándose a la cocina. Seguro que su madre pediría té. ¿Qué le preguntaría sobre Natasha? O peor, ¿Qué le diría él sobre ella?

 _¡Steve, cálmate! Eres el peor mintiendo, y tu madre lo sabe, así que debes decirle la verdad o, al menos, acércate lo máximo a ella,_ pensaba el hombre; mientras que por la cabeza de Natasha pasaban otros pensamientos. _¡Qué! ¿Es su madre? ¡Qué! ¿Ahora qué hago?_ Los orbes verdes de Romanoff se abrieron de golpe y sus nervios aumentaron al 1000%. Debía desaparecer de allí, lo antes posible.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la madre de Steve, quien no pasó por alto la expresión de la rusa.

—Si —respondió ella. Esta vez, el rubio frunció el ceño y la miró extrañado—. Recordé que tengo una reunión importante en la universidad, y voy súper tarde —mintió, tomando el bolso y su teléfono—. Un placer conocerla, señora —. _La jodida educación atravesándose,_ riñó para sus adentros. Le ofreció una sonrisa tensa a la mujer y salió pitando del salón.

—Te acompaño hasta la puerta —murmuró Steve saliendo detrás de ella, a pasos gigantes.

Antes de ella pusiera la mano en el perilla, la jaló por el brazo, acercándola a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se conectaron, haciendo _clic_ al instante. Natasha respiró con dificultad ante la cercanía de semejante belleza y tuvo que resistir la tentación de besar sus labios rosas que debían de saber a café. El olor a óleo y a diluyente invadió sus fosas nasales, era delicioso. Steve sintió una especie de cosquilleo corriendo por su mano e instalándose en su estómago, sus ojos verdes como la selva escondían tantos secretos como ella, sus labios entre abiertos, exhalando el aire que él le inhalaba, le invitaban a besarla, pero... ¿Qué diablos estaban pensando? ¡No sabían ni quiénes eran! ¡Solo sabían sus nombres, más nada!

— ¿Steve? —le llamó su madre.

—Dame un segundo —pidió. Se giró hacia la pelirroja—. Espero volver a verte, _Natasha._

Ella desvío la mirada, no sabía si responder un sí o un no, ¿Y sí simplemente no respondía?, pero sentía la obligación de contestar algo.

Se descubrió deseando verlo otra vez, aunque sabía que no era bueno _eso_ que él le hacía sentir. La rusa se decidió por un:

—Tal vez —sonrió socarronamente. Steve se sorprendió por esa reacción, era atrevida y... ¿le gustaba? Sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Me devuelves el brazo?

—Oh, claro. Lo siento.

La soltó y ella logró ver las mejillas sonrosadas del chico que le sacaba dos cabezas de altura. Se guardó un comentario sobre ello, y decidió que también se guardaría esa imagen de Steve Rogers con las mejillas encendidas. Nat salió de la casa a toda prisa en cuanto pudo abrir la puerta, encontrándose a un señor que era como Steve, un poco mayor y vestido de militar, pero era como él, supuso que debía ser su padre.

—Buenos días, señorita —dijo él cuando pasó a su lado.

—Buenos días, señor —respondió cabizbaja.

Subió al Corvette, el cual volvió a la vida en menos de dos segundos, Natasha derrapó dejando marcas en el pavimento y a los pocos presentes –incluyendo al señor Rogers– en las calles, consternados, puesto que nunca habían visto a ninguna mujer salir de esa casa, excepto la señora Rogers, y mucho menos en un auto haciendo semejante espectáculo.

La rusa aceleró hasta llegar a la principal, no sabía cuál era la razón por la cual había salido tan rápido de esa casa. Simplemente, entró en pánico y tuvo que irse, pero así era ella, cuando entraba en ese estado, huía o dejaba de respirar.

— ¿En serio, Romanoff? Tú no eres así, tú no entras en pánico de esta manera, tú enfrentas los problemas, tú... —se reprendió a sí misma—. ¡Maldición! Tú no dices "tal vez", tú dices "no".

Golpeó el volante, sonando el claxon y, seguidamente, sonó el teléfono. Contestó.

— ¿Qué? —dijo bruscamente.

—Oye, lo siento —habló Clint al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Lo sientes? ¿En serio? Esperé tu llamada a las seis ¿Y se te ocurre hacerlo a las diez de la mañana? —despotricó, rápidamente.

—Me quedé dormido, lo siento.

La pelirroja dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones. Clint no tenía la culpa, él había trabajo todo el día anterior para que la carrera no fuese descubierta y luego tuvo que salir corriendo con Tony borracho y con Lauren. Además, no había sido tan malo que la mandase a ese lugar, había conocido a Steve, y a pesar de haber salido corriendo de su casa, había sido agradable conocerle.

—Ya deja de disculparte, y abre la cochera de una vez.

— ¿Ya estás en casa de Stark?

—No, idiota. Estoy en Las Vegas.

—LO–SIEN–TO, ¿sí? —. Clint dijo recalcando cada silaba.

Hizo lo que Natasha le había ordenado. Él estaba arrepentido, ahora su hermana lo fastidiaría el resto de la semana con eso. Tendría que hacerle desayuno, ayudarle con sus tareas y ser su súbdito hasta que pronunciase _las palabras sagradas "_ estás disculpado". Ella nunca le fallaba, o al menos, no cuando le pedía algo, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Lauren lo había convencido de dormir un poco, y no la culpaba, él se estaba durmiendo sobre el ordenador, esperando el momento correcto para decirle a Natasha que podía volver.

—Clinton Francis Barton, relájate, ¿quieres? Estoy viva y con Jude. Es lo único que importa.

—Sí, solo importa que tengas a Jude —. Suspiró él—. ¿No estas molesta?

—No, Barton, no estoy molesta —. La voz no provino del teléfono, sino de detrás de él. El rubio–castaño vio su teléfono desconcertado, la llamada había terminado.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, segura —le sonrió para que le creyera. Un gran peso se quitó de encima del mayor de los hermanos.

— ¿Qué tal dormir con Jude? —inquirió, sirviéndole un par de tazas de cereal con leche chocolatada para luego sentarse y comenzar a comer de lo mismo.

Natasha tomó asiento a su lado, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro la recordar la imagen de Steve con las mejillas rosadas. —No dormí con Jude, entré a la casa frente a la que me estacioné.

—Te dije que no lo hicieras

—No me dijiste nada.

—No me dejaste hacerlo.

— ¡Viudita, apareciste! —dijo Tony detrás de ellos, interrumpiéndolos—. ¿Qué hacen comiendo de mi cereal? ¿Acaso en Rusia no enseñan a pedir permiso?

—También me da gusto verte, Stark —dijo Romanoff con sarcasmo.

—Siempre da gusto verme, Red —. Le guiño el ojo—. Jarvis, ¿alguien ha llamado?

—Sí, señor —contestó la inteligencia artificial—. Su padre llamó dos veces y la señorita Potts diez, y dejó dos mensajes.

—Gracias J.

Tony se acercó a la cocina, tomó una taza de café y se preparó un poco cereal, que no era igual al de los hermanos, sino que tenía pasas y avena.

— ¿Estas a dieta, diva? —pregunto Clint, burlándose.

—No —le contestó un poco molesto—. Quiero mantener mi figura. No como ustedes, par de rusos gordos.

—Corrección, soy americano, crecí en Rusia que es diferente.

—Tony, ¿por qué no hablas con Pepper? Está a poco de un colapso nervioso por tu culpa, y Jane no puede con ella —dijo Lauren, con el teléfono en mano, cortando con la pelea que se desataría entre ellos.

El susodicho abrió los ojos como platos. —Pepper… —dijo en un susurro.

Dejó todo lo que tenía en sus manos sobre el desayunador, salió corriendo arrebatándole el aparato a Lauren y encerrándose en la primera habitación que encontró.

—Parece que alguien está en problemas —canturreó Natasha.

—Pepper va a dejar al señor Howard sin nietos —aseguró Lauren, acercándose a su novio y dándoles un beso de buenos días—. ¿Cómo amaneces, cariño?

—Bien, ¿y tú? —respondió Clint con ternura.

— ¡Ugh, ustedes son demasiado cursis! —se quejó Nat de manera exagerada.

La pelirroja se levantó para ir al living y encender la televisión, quería alguna película que tuviese más balas que palabras.

* * *

Steve puso la segunda taza de café y té para su padre y madre, respectivamente. Se encontraban en el salón, que aún conservaba la esencia de Natasha, cuestión que para Steve era una distracción de los temas que le hablaban sus padres. Ahora habían adoptado esa costumbre de ir a visitarlo el sábado por la mañana, para el desayuno, o en la tarde a la hora del té, para hablar del nuevo centro de ayuda que su padre estaba formando con sus amigos ex–militares, como él. El concepto principal del lugar era tratar a veteranos de guerra con graves consecuencias de las guerras de manera física y psicológica, puesto que a Joseph Rogers, padre de Steve, le había tocado vivir algo poco agradable cuando fue reclutado a la guerra con apenas 17 años para defender a un país que no era el suyo, decidió crear esta institución con el apoyo de varios compañeros y el más importante, el de su pequeña familia.

No quiso que por ningún motivo Steve tuviese esa clase de experiencias, amaba a su hijo como a su vida, y por ello no quiso que él tuviese pesadillas cada noche, que no disfrutase de un paseo al aire libre porque había demasiado ruido, o golpease a su pareja mientras dormían por tener los sentidos demasiado activos. Por esas, y muchas más razones, decidió apoyarlo en lo que eligiera.

—Steve, hijo, ¿me estas escuchando? —le llamó suavemente su madre.

—Sí, te escucho —respondió de manera automática. Volvió al mundo real, donde no estaba la pelirroja con ojos como la selva, verdes y misteriosos—. Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa —confesó avergonzado.

— ¿En la chica guapa de cabellos rojos? —adivinó su padre divertido. Conocía a su hijo lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Él rió.

—Sí, en ella. Nunca la había visto —dijo sin pensarlo.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo es que estaba en casa? —. Una intrigada Sarah Rogers, cuestionó.

El joven artista no se molestó en inventar una gran mentira, solo les contó su versión de la historia. Tenía una muy buena relación con sus padres, aunque no siempre fue así, les contaba todo a ellos, hasta la mínima molestia y ellos le escuchaban y entendían. Era lo que él más amaba, que le entendían tanto como él a ellos, tenían la mejor comunicación de toda su vida, y eso les agradaba a ambas partes.

—Es una chica muy guapa para tener problemas —pensó Joseph en voz alta.

—Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada —comentó sabiamente Sarah. Los hombres Rogers rieron. Ella era la voz de la razón, y aunque Steve había heredado eso, a veces necesitaba de esa maravillosa mujer para seguir el camino correcto—. Ella me agrada, aunque hay algo en sus ojos que...

—...Te intriga —completó Steve. Sarah asintió. —A mí también.

Se recostó en el sofá, cuando los tres se quedaron en silencio. Observó a sus padres, eran la pareja perfecta y se veían tan felices, a pesar de la enfermedad de su madre, se veían como siempre. Joseph tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Sarah, pegándola a su cuerpo y ella posaba su mano sobre la rodilla del capitán de la marina. Sarah, su bella madre, lucía tan esplendida, no parecía tener esa terrible enfermedad, solo que sus ojos decían lo contrario; se estaban apagando lentamente, la luz se estaba desvaneciendo. Un suspiro pesaroso salió del joven Rogers; él había tenido la fortuna de crecer en una familia acomodada, humilde y llena de amor, él agradecía eso ahora, cuando sabía lo que tenía y no lo desperdiciaba, como hizo en algún punto de su vida. Se arrepentía de tantas cosas que hizo y dijo, de las consecuencias de esas cosas, sobretodo de...

—Steve, cariño, deja de pensar en ello. Deja que la herida termine de sanar.

O Steve era un libro abierto o sus padres lo conocían muy bien, aunque todos se inclinarían por lo primero, en realidad, era lo segundo. Sarah sabía qué pensaba su pequeño de veintiún años, y daría lo que fuese para que eso no hubiese sucedido, pero por mucho que intentes proteger a tus hijos, nunca podrás salvarlos de las consecuencias de sus propios actos. Joseph prediría no hablar del asunto frente a su hijo, sin embargo, a solas con su esposa, le confesaba lo que sentía y no era nada bueno, a lo que ella respondía que debía "dejarlo estar" o no avanzarían ni él ni Steve.

—Lo intento, _Má'_ , solo que a veces es complicado —. La mirada desanimada que le dio, les rompió el corazón a sus padres.

—Los dejaré solos para que hablen —. Rogers padre se levantó un poco incómodo, Sarah le dio una mirada de agradecimiento, cosa que él respondió dándole un beso en la frente y saliendo al patio trasero.

—No debería estar diciéndote esto, tienes suficientes problemas, además no es bueno para tu salud y...

—Steve —le interrumpió acariciando su mejilla—. Si te hace bien hablarme de ello, hazlo. Eres mi hijo, y estarás primero que cualquier cosa en el mundo, incluso primero que yo.

Sus orbes azules se cristalizaron. Amaba con locura a esa mujer, no sabía que haría en caso de que le faltase en algún momento y esa maldita enfermedad que quería arrebatársela. ¿Le estaría Dios cobrando por su pasado, por lo que hizo? ¿Vida por vida? ¿Así jugaba él?

—Y en cuanto a mi salud, no te preocupes. Todo estará bien.

Él sonrió triste. No quería llenar a su madre de preocupaciones innecesarias, ella debía concertarse en su tratamiento al 100%, pero luego pensaba en que estaría igual de preocupada si no le decía.

—No te preocupes tú. Debes estar concentrada en el tratamiento para que todo salga bien —. Le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y la abrazó fuertemente.

Todo estará bien, se repitió en su cabeza como un mantra. Su madre mejoraría y su padre terminaría de edificar el centro, las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Tantas cosas cambiaron desde que él se fue a Venezuela, había unas que estaban mejor, como sus padres, que se les veía más unidos, y otras empeoraron, como la salud de su mamá. Muchas veces Steve pensaba que irse había sido un error, pero no era así, él necesitaba alejarse de todo ese tormento que le provocaba estar en los lugares en los que estuvieron ellos, en las miradas de las personas que lo mataban a cada cinco segundos; necesitaba urgentemente alejarse de todo lo que conocía y le hacía daño.

En esa parte entendía a Joseph cuando en el último año de bachillerato le decía que no iría a ninguna institución militar que lo mandase a la guerra cuando estuviera preparado de manera física, porque psicológica, nunca lo estaría. Él siempre le habló con la verdad, nunca intentó disfrazarle lo dura que era la vida si decidía irse a luchar por los ideales de su país, aunque muchas veces no fueran correctos; le contaba de cómo se sintió cuando regresó a USA y que lo primero que vio fue a su madre con él en brazos, decía que sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo, las discusiones que tuvo con su esposas porque dormían en habitaciones separadas hasta que él tuvo el valor de dormir con ella sin lastimarla, de como no podía estar en el Time Square, disfrutando de un paseo porque había demasiado ruido, y esa era la razón por la cual pasaban todos los momentos familiares en el Central Park, y Steven amaba ese lugar por todos los cumpleaños que celebró allí, todos los recuerdos, las sonrisas, las lágrimas que el compartió con sus padres y con su amor, _su Peggy Carter._


	4. Chapter IV

**Capítulo IV**

Natasha rodó en el sofá, cayendo al piso y golpeándose la cara con la alfombra. Soltó varios palabras inapropiadas para menores de dieciocho años en ruso, español, inglés, italiano, francés, alemán y latín –sí, sabe todos esos idiomas–, puesto que se lastimó la mejilla que le dolía. Se incorporó en cuanto pudo y tuvo ganas moverse. Se había quedado dormida en el sofá de su casa, viendo "El código del miedo". Clint había decidido pasar el resto del sábado con Lauren, como si todos los días no fuesen suficientes, así que tenía la noche de ese día y el domingo entero para hacer sus deberes –sí, también hacía sus deberes–, que eran como miles. En el momento en que vio la hora en su teléfono, se arrepintió de dormir tanto, eran las dos–cincuenta y cinco de la mañana, tenía miles de cosas que hacer y hambre, así que empezó por lo más importante: buscar comida.

Después de haber llegado de casa de Tony, habían ido a darse una ducha y a comer, porque si algo tenían en común los hermanos Barton–Romanoff es que amaban la comida, el mundo podía estarse cayendo a pedazos o estar muriendo, pero la comida era importantísima. Buscó entre los cajones, encontró masa instantánea para panqueques y miel, además recordaba que aún quedaba queso en el refrigerador, preparó todo con rapidez y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba disfrutando de su cena en plena madrugada. Nat no se preocupaba por su figura, hacía suficiente ejercicio como para estar en forma y patearle el trasero a sus amigos; todas las mañanas, o noches, salía a correr en su bicicleta, yendo hasta la universidad y de regreso a casa, dos veces, o iba al gimnasio de Tony, donde tenía pase libre y entrenaba, puesto que él había hecho unas simulaciones de batallas muy reales el año pasado para una de sus clases, y le había dicho a ella si las podía probar. Después de todo, no se llevaban tan mal, solo se herían el orgullo mutuamente.

Luego de que terminase de comer, fue a su habitación, le echó un vistazo y lucía impecable, al menos no parecía mercado de las pulgas, como el día anterior. La cama tenía sábanas con decoraciones asiáticas recién puestas, y como toda la decoración era minimalista, no tenía muchos objetos, solo se veían las cortinas blancas, las puertas del closet negras que resaltaban por las paredes blancas, con un portarretrato al estilo de mosaicos, que tenía fotos de Clint y ella cuando tenían diez y nueve años, respectivamente. Suspiró al ver las fotos, era una fiesta de disfraces, ella iba vestida de muñeca rusa y su hermano de Robín Hood, aunque se parecía más al protagonista de Zelda, puesto que tenía el cabello rubio sobre la frente y el gorro le quedaba grande. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los recuerdos y fue por todo lo que necesitaría para su actividad, que era una cantidad considerable de libros y su laptop, para en caso de que no encontrase las repuestas de la gran investigación que le habían puesto.

Se estiró todo lo que pudo sobre el sofá individual en el que se había quedado de la manera más incómoda. Estaba cansado y tenía sueño, permanecer dos días despiertos porque tenía un ataque de inspiración no era nada fácil. Debía agradecerle a Natasha eso, después de que ella y sus padres se hubieron ido, estuvo sentado viendo la nada y torturándose con recuerdos y pensamientos que debía dejar atrás hasta que tomó su cuaderno de dibujo, vio los dibujos que había hecho sobre la chica durmiendo en su sofá y ¡Bum! todas las ideas llovieron de manera sofocante. Así que, antes de que se le olvidaran, subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el último piso, su madre solía llamarle "El estudio de Steve" pues desde que habían comprado la casa, él había proclamado esa parte como su estudio de artes por la iluminación que recibía y el espacio, que ahora estaba reducido por unos cien cuadros o más, y unos doscientos lienzos en blanco que ocupaban parte de las paredes y el piso.

Apreció su arte, estaba más que satisfecho como había quedado el cuadro, era perfecto. Los colores otoñales, el rostro de la chica, su cabello, todo era perfecto. Había hecho un dibujo de Natasha durmiendo, cuando estaba frente a él, y ahora estaba en el cuadro, pero su ambientación había cambiado, ahora se encontraba en medio de un bosque otoñal, donde su cabello rojo como el fuego que confundía con las hojas del mismo tono o un poco más claras. Sonrió; era preciosa esa mujer. Se encontró recordando cuando ella se sonrojó, y cuando sus ojos se abrieron al escucharle decir que era artista. Tenía los recuerdos del día anterior tan nítidos y vívidos, quería verla otra vez, pero no sería así a menos que el destino lo decidiese de esa manera.

—A menos que el destino así lo quiera —murmuró esbozando una sonrisa.

No recordaba haber sentido eso por alguna mujer desde Margaret "Peggy" Carter, una castaña de grandes ojos color caramelo que le arrebataba el sueño en sus días de cabo en West Point, de la cual se enamoró perdidamente y le desnudó el alma... Y la misma que desapreció sin dejar rastro, llevándose todo consigo. Él intentó contactarla, pero no contestó ninguna de sus postales, ni llamadas, ni mensajes, ni correos, nada; ni las señales de humo, en caso de que las hubiese intentado hacer. Ella simplemente desapareció.

Steve suspiró, se metió a la cama después de darse una buena ducha con agua caliente, activó la alarma para el día siguiente, en caso de que no se despertase solo y se durmió en cuanto sus ojos se cerraron.

El lunes por la mañana, salió de su auto, un Mustang GT blanco como la nieve, con la mochila al hombro, gafas de sol y audífonos a todo volumen; no era por ser arrogante ni mucho menos dárselas de "inalcanzable", pero sinceramente, odiaba todo el ruido provocado por los estudiantes, los autos y las motocicletas, era demasiado estruendoso para la tranquilidad a la que estaba acostumbrado. Suspiró negando con la cabeza. ¿Alguna vez se acostumbraría al escándalo americano cuando estuvo un año en la paz universitaria de Venezuela? No, nunca lo haría.

Caminó hasta el edificio frente a él, entró al aula 10–B y se sentó en los puestos centrales, donde tendría una visión perfecta del profesor. Había pocas personas, nadie parecía conocerlo hasta el momento, y eso que llevaban casi dos meses de clases; se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y sacó su cuaderno de dibujo para iniciar otra obra arte en grafito.

Su suerte cambio cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, y tiró de uno de los auriculares.

—Qué demonios... —protestó un poco irritado. Levantó la vista, y un hombre afroamericano le sonreía.

—Veo que sigues siendo pólvora, Rogers —le dijo mirando al frente, donde una chica rubia tomaba asiento en las primeras filas.

—Y tú sigues siendo, bueno, tú —le respondió, echando a un lado su irritación.

—Me alegro de verte después del año sabático que tomaste.

Dejó escapar una risita, que sorprendió a algunos de los presentes. Sam era uno de las pocas personas en las que confiaba –por no decir el único– en ese lugar.

—Bueno, fue agradable estar de intercambio en Caracas —dijo con algo de nostalgia y orgullo, puesto que fue elegido entre miles que deseaban el viaje—. Pero, extrañaba América y a su inglés.

—Siempre tan patriótico.

—Caracas es bellísimo, pero llega un momento en el que te aburres porque no terminas de encajar.

—Como cuando me mandaron a España y no aprendí nada —recordó con una sonrisa en el rostro—. Lo bueno es que tu español si es perfecto.

—Aún me cuestan unas palabras.

— ¿Y las chicas del Caribe? ¿Qué tal están?

—Uf, _calientes_ —dijo en español, con una sonrisa—. Tienes que ir algún día.

—Quizá para las vacaciones de diciembre me anote, ¿Me darías un tour?

—No lo creo. Conoces mejor la ciudad cuando te pierdes —aconsejó, volviendo a su dibujo.

—Como en Nueva York —murmuró Sam.

—Como Nueva York.

El profesor Callaghan entró, interrumpiendo el interrogatorio de uno de los pocos conocidos del rubio. La clases se dio por empezada cuando el tema estaba escrito en la pizarra y las horas pasaron lentas, y torturadoras. Varias personas veían de reojo a Steve, y murmuraban cosas; él sabía que hablaban de su llegada, muchos se preguntaban qué hacía allí otra vez mientras que él, solo ignoraba. Sabía que esto vendría, que sería rumor durante un par de meses en la facultad, que muchos le echarían miradas curiosas y muchas más que curiosas. El rubio debía ignorarlo todo o se volvería loco, odiaba ser el centro de atención, pero por lo visto estas personas no sabían disimular y solo hacían sentir incómodo a los demás. ¿Nunca pasarían de página? ¡Llevaban dos meses viéndose las caras, por Dios!

Cuando las clases por fin terminaron, acompañó a Sam hasta la cafetería y todo el ruido que había allí lo estaba estresando, así que rápidamente tomó lo que quería y salió pitando del edificio. Definitivamente extrañaba la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la UCV*. Caminó rápidamente hasta el área más tranquila de SHIELD, detrás de la biblioteca, donde había unos pocos estudiantes disfrutando del descanso. Se puso los audífonos, sonando alguna balada y se concentró en el dibujo que debía terminar.

* * *

Después de casi tres horas, Natasha salía del aula e iba directamente a la cafetería, porque moría de hambre y de sueño, puesto que no había desayunado y siempre tenía sueño.

Agradecía que nadie notase que tenía un corte en la ceja y en el labio, ambos en proceso de curación, y si lo hacían, nadie decía nada o tendría una mirada asesina de parte de ella. Se encontraba cerca de su destino cuando vio a un montón de gente que estaba acumulada a un lado, gritando y aplaudiendo, creyó que era una pelea. Siempre era divertido verlas, pero no. Solo estaban viendo como dos _frikis_ competían con sus autos a control remoto súper avanzados y para su sorpresa, uno de esos frikis era Tony. Pensó en acercarse, y decir algo vergonzoso para ver a su amigo enojado, pero su estómago rugió, exigiendo comida que no sea de dudosa procedencia.

Nat fue encontrada por los ojos color café de Stark, este le hizo señas para que se acercara y ella negó con la cabeza. Cuando vio que ella se alejaba, salió corriendo y la alcanzó.

—Eh, Red. ¿Qué tal todo? —le dijo para que se detuviera.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta —Bien, ¿Qué tal tu carrera? ¿Al fin ganaste una?

—Oye, con respecto a eso... ¿Te gustaría hablar de negocios?

—Negocios... —repitió—. ¿Qué clase de negocios?

—En la clase donde te doy lo que quieras por mi auto, ¿Te parece?

— ¡Guao, estás usando palabras peligrosas, Anthony Stark! —dijo Clint, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su hermana.

—Cállate, Légolas. Quiero mi auto.

—Entonces, dame tu tarjeta de la Starbucks y devuelvo el auto.

— ¡Qué! —gritaron Clint, Tony y Bruce al mismo tiempo.

Bruce Banner, el mejor amigo de Stark, era un castaño, de ojos del mismo color y tan alto como él, podrían ser hermanos, de no ser porque Bruce era muy humilde, cariñoso y nada como Stark. Prefería pasar desapercibido que hacer grandes entradas como Tony, no iba a los encuentros en las noches porque no era su onda, prefería quedarse en casa o salir con su novia Elizabeth "Betty" Ross, quien estudiaba química orgánica como él.

— ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —preguntó Jane, que estaba hablando con Pepper y Thor.

—Porque quiero la tarjeta de Starbucks de Tony. Ah, y la tarjeta de crédito el fin de semana.

—Es un buen negocio —dijo Pepper, sonriéndole a Nat.

—Las zanahorias conspirando —murmuró Tony, molesto de que Pepper se pusiera del lado de Natasha.

Ambas pelirrojas le lanzaron una mirada asesina.

—Tony, ¿aprecias tu vida? —. Nat le dio una sonrisa sádica.

Él tragó saliva. ¿Por qué no controlaba su boca? ¡Ah! Porque nunca podía. Asintió.

—Entonces, no vuelvas a decir eso —. Sonrió dulcemente.

Se dio media vuelta, y caminó dentro de la cafetería. Odiaba su horario de los lunes, porque salía más tarde que las otras facultades y casi no dejaban nada bueno que comer, así que solo se limitó a comprar un jugo de naranja y unas donuts.

—Luego dices que no te entran los vestidos, Nat —comentó Clint, que venía detrás de ella.

Ignoró su comentario.

—Cállate y dame efectivo.

—Aprende a decir por favor.

—En Rusia no enseñan eso.

Luego de que salieran allí, fueron a una mesa que quedaba al aire libre. Todos se sentaron, y comenzaron a charlar de cualquier cosa, hasta que Bruce hizo una pregunta.

— ¿Cuál auto le quitaste? —preguntó Banner a la pelirroja, que aún no se enteraba de nada.

—El Aston y el Audi.

Aún no había hablado con su mejor –mejor, mejor, mejor– amigo sobre lo que habían hecho el fin de semana, y no se enteraba de nada. Natasha le dio una breve explicación de por qué tenía dos autos, y uno de ellos era de Tony. La razón era que en el verano, se habían ido a The Hampton para celebrar el cumpleaños de Clint, y Tony le había retado, como siempre; esa noche, compitieron y Natasha le quitó el Aston Martin One 77 que le había dado su padre el cumpleaños pasado. Luego, él le insistió tanto en hacer una revancha y Romanoff aceptó, que fue la que se llevó a cabo el viernes, la condición era que si Tony ganaba, tenía su Aston y si ella ganaba, otra vez, él le daba su Audi, aunque a último momento agregó que el perdedor debía rifar el auto con el que competían. Las cosas quedaron en que Natasha tiene los dos autos, y Stark no tenía nada ni el Lamborghini, exceptuando su orgullo roto, claro está.

—Ahora el mundo cobra sentido —dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

—Por eso, quiero su tarjeta de Starbucks y la de crédito.

—Es un buen negocio.

—Ves, Clint ¡Hasta Bruce dice que es un buen negocio!

Clint puso los ojos en blanco. —Más te vale que me compres algo con el dinero de Tony.

—Me vas a dejar en la ruina, Romanoff —. Tony estaba malhumorado ya.

—Si sigues diciendo que puedes ganarme, te dejaré como vagabundo en Queens.

Todos estaban riendo y Tony parecía un niño amargado haciendo puchero, enfurruñado y buscando consuelo de parte de Pepper. Ellos harían bonita pareja, si Pepper no fuera tan maniática del orden y control y Tony no fuera, bueno, tan Tony.

—Primero muerto antes que vagabundo, zanahoria.

—Ay, no —dijo Bruce que se encontraba en medio de los dos jóvenes.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste, diva de pacotilla? —. Natasha estaba comenzando a enfadarse, odiaba que le dijeran zanahoria.

—Za–na–ho–ria —deletreó Tony con una valentía que le empezaba a fallar.

Y allí empezó la discusión en la que Bruce era el juez por estar en el medio. Se escabulló cuando vio que el genio de su amigo se levantó seguido de Natasha, a él no le importaba si era una mujer, su orgullo estaba primero.

—Nat, no hagas una locura —intentó intervenir Pepper.

—Ay, no ¿otra vez? —dijo Lauren agobiada, que acababa de llegar—. Y yo que creía que iba tener un desayuno en paz ¿Es en serio, Natasha Romanoff?

— ¿Qué? Me dijo zanahoria, ¿no esperan que permanezca quieta o sí?

—En ese caso, pártele la nariz —apoyó Pepper. Lauren estuvo de acuerdo, así que a Tony solo le quedaba rezar para que no lo hiciera, o alguien la apartase antes.

—Lo haré —le guiñó un ojo a todos.

No le daría tan fuerte, solo para molestarlo, o eso pensaba antes de sentir el aire en el rostro, producto del golpe fallido de Tony. Todos retuvieron el aire en sus pulmones, hasta Jane y Thor, quienes estaban en su mundo de constelaciones y amor.

—Amigo Stark, declárate muerto —dijo el heredero nórdico con tono de tristeza—. No estoy dispuesto a que Lady Jane vea esto, así que —se giró hacia la chica—, si me lo permite, podemos retirarnos.

—Sí, claro.

— ¡No, Thor, no lo hagas! —rogó Clint—. No me dejes con este montón de cavernícolas.

El rubio se retiró junto a su novia sin importarle los ruegos de su amigo. Se escuchó un golpe seco y todos se quedaron en silencio. Se giraron a ver "la pelea", ambos estaban en el piso y, como cosa rara, Natasha ya se encontraba ahorcando a Tony, quien decía cosas sin sentido y comenzaba a ponerse a rojo. Clint y Bruce corrieron para separar a Natasha de Tony porque lo estaba matando. La rusa tenía las piernas envueltas en el cuello del "niño prodigio" –dicho por el mismo–, quien no dejaba de moverse e intentar salirse, mientras que Clint tiraba de su hermana y Bruce de él, para separarlos. Todos los intentos fueron en vano hasta que otro estudiante se acercó, tomó a Natasha de los brazos y tiró de ella, poniéndola sobre su hombro con una increíble facilidad, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase, y se alejó unos cuantos metros, para evitar que terminara de matar al pobre hombre.

— ¡Suéltame, idiota! —gritó a todo pulmón, llamando la atención de alguno estudiantes.

Su rostro estaba tan rojo como su cabello, no dejaba de golpear la espalda del gigante de casi un metro noventa que la tenía sobre su hombro. Por su parte, este estudiante, ni se inmutaba; la chica no pesaba nada y golpeaba duro, pero eso no le partiría la columna, solo le dejaría unos moretones, nada que preocuparse, o eso tenía en mente antes de sentir un fuerte pinchazo en el trasero, cosa que lo hizo maldecir –muy extraño en él– y soltó a la pelirroja de golpe, quien se mantuvo de pie un segundo y al siguiente, perdió el equilibrio, cayendo sobre su trasero.

— ¿Estás loca o qué? —preguntó furioso el chico rubio de ojos azules como cielo, conocido para la rusa. Ella lo vio unos segundos, él estaba furioso como el demonio, y lo único que hizo fue reírse—. Te salvo de que vayas a la cárcel por segunda vez, ¿Y solos se te ocurre dejarme la espalda llena de moretones y pellizcarme el trasero? —despotricó.

Natasha se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Era el dueño de la casa en la cual se había infiltrado, Steve Rogers.

—Al menos valió la pena —. La fría mirada azul que él le lanzó la dejó sin aire. Se apoyó en sobre los codos y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado—. Tienes buen trasero y tu espalda es increíble, ¿Vas al gym?

El descaro era lo suyo, definitivamente lo era. El joven se sintió incómodo sobre ese comentario tan directo sobre él, su rostro habló por él tornándose rosado, aunque pudo disimularse porque estaba rojo de ira. Desvío la mirada de la figura femenina en el suelo, que le parecía jodidamente hermosa y lo sabía con anterioridad, pues era la misma pelirroja que había encontrado durmiendo en su sofá, le había dejado millones de ideas para cuadros y una noche de insomnio total. Estaba molesto por su actitud tan atrevida, él se sentía invadido, pero verla en el piso con una sonrisa en el rostro y tan relajada, hizo que ese enfado disminuyera un poco. Se rascó la nuca y le ofreció la mano.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó, en el tiempo que ella se levantaba tomada de su mano.

El contacto hizo que le corriera un escalofrío por la espina dorsal a la rusa, ese chico guapo otra vez volviéndola idiota, o al menos, así se sentía ella, puesto que no había escuchado su pregunta porque se había concentrado en verle a los ojos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Había pasado todo el día anterior pensando en él, y en lo tierno que se veía sonrojado, y en su maldita sonrisa que le hacía lucir como un niño.

Asintió con una sonrisa. — ¿Tu espalda y tu trasero estarán bien? —preguntó coqueta.

—Si—. Miró detrás de ella y vio como el chico que estaba siendo atacado, ya estaba de color normal—. Al parecer la suerte está de tu lado, y no tendrás que ir a la cárcel

—Si —suspiró, recordando la mañana del sábado, luego sonrió. Se sentía incomoda frente a él, como… expuesta—. ¿Steve?

— ¿Si?

Sus ojos se conectaron, volvieron a hacer clic, ambos sintieron como lo demás dejaba de existir.

—Gracias —. Bajó la mirada un poco apenada. Un extraño salvándole el trasero dos veces, ¡Qué escandalo viniendo de una Romanoff!, o algo así diría su abuela. Sonrió—. Por salvarle el trasero a Stark, mi amigo.

— ¿Amigo? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco lo entiendo —. Arrugó la nariz haciendo gesto de desagrado, cuestión al rubio le pareció adorable, además de que logró apreciar las pequeñas pecas que ella tenía allí.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Nat —. Le apartó un rizo rebelde del rostro, aunque quiso resistirse, no pudo y le acaricio la mejilla. Ella se tensó ante el cosquilleo que corrió por todo su cuerpo y supo que había sonrojado, cuando Steve también lo hizo. El vio su reloj—. Tengo que irme. ¿Volveré a verte? —preguntó al igual que día que se conocieron.

—Tal vez —dijo con ese tono sugerente.

Él le guiñó un ojo y continúo su camino. Iba tarde para su segunda clases, pero no importaba, el destino había querido que se encontrase con la chica de cabellos rojos, no en las circunstancias que hubiese deseado, pero la había visto y su cabeza ya había comenzado a trabajar en las próximas pinturas, que empezarían siendo bocetos en su cuaderno de dibujo.

* * *

 **¡Otro viernes! Dos capítulos para ustedes, porque se suponía que iba a subir el martes y luego el miercoles y luego dije que iba a subir dos hoy.**

 **Es tarde, lo sé. Pero, ES VIERNES y pueden leer esto sin tener problemas mañana xD**

 **Espero que les gusten c:**


	5. Chapter V

Capítulo V

 **L** o vio irse hasta que se perdió de su vista; se volvió para ver cómo sus amigos la observaban, como si tuviera dos cabezas. No le importó, así que tomó sus cosas, lo que quedaba de su desayuno, y se fue a la siguiente clase. Clint y Lauren la alcanzaron unos cuantos metros después, ninguno dijo nada. Solo comenzaron a hablar de cosas cursis y sobre la cena que tenían el próximo fin de semana en casa de los padres de la joven castaña.

—Espero que no se vuelva un desastre, porque mi madre hará pasta.

—Lau, tendrás que enseñarle a comer con verdaderos cubiertos —dijo Nat.

— ¿Y si les digo que soy alérgico a la pasta? —intentó Clint.

La rusa soltó una sonora carcajada. —Eres alérgico a la pasta, pero te gustan los raviolis —. Le palmeó el hombro—. Estás avanzando, hermanito.

—Natasha, deja de ser así.

— ¿Así como?

—Tan tú.

— ¿Tan yo?

—Sí, ayúdame usar los putos cubiertos —. Clint puso los ojos de cachorro más convencibles que tenía en su repertorio y vio a su hermana.

—Lauren, ¿por qué no le ayudas tú?

—Lo intenté, y me rindo.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco. —Vale, te ayudaré.

Clint sonrió, la tomó por la cintura, alzándola, y salió corriendo con ella en brazos. La pelirroja no hizo más que gritar del susto, Lauren se rió fuerte y caminó hasta donde se encontraban su cuñada y su novio. Suspiró. Un día acabaría igual de loca que ese par, se comportaban como adolescentes ¡Y cómo les gustaba un escándalo! les importaba poco que lo dijera la gente, bueno, no les importaba nada, excepto ellos. Ella conocía toda su historia, desde que Clint se unió a la familia Romanoff junto a su madre hasta el día que los tres dejaron de ser parte de ella, y que también, Natasha conservaba el apellido en honor a su abuela, Natalia Romanoff.

—Ahora me debes una donut —dijo Natasha, que veía la mitad de la suya en el piso, llena de hormigas.

—Te compraré dos más.

—Que sea de _arequipe_ y coco, y la otra de _nutella._

—Sí, Tasha, como digas.

—Después dices que Nat te roba —comentó Lauren, riéndose.

—Eso no es del todo mentira —dijo Nat, segundos antes de salir corriendo al edificio donde tenía su clase matemática II.

—Espera, ¿qué? Romanoff, me las vas a pagar —gritó, después de caer en cuenta de lo dicho por su hermana.

Solo escuchó su risa. Lauren se paró frente a él, y le pasó los brazos por los hombros.

—No entiendo como que es que se comporta como una niña algunas veces, y otras como una mujer impenetrable —comentó Clint, sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Es Natasha, siempre habrá una niña dentro de ella.

—No entiendo cómo es que su padre… —. Sus palabras fueron calladas por los labios de su novia.

—Deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen solución, te tiene a ti, a tu madre y a todos nosotros.

Él asintió. Tenía que dejar pensar en cómo es que su padre la trató de esa manera durante toda su niñez, cuando es una mujer maravillosa. La convirtió en una máquina, que a veces dejaba de funcionar, y otras, funcionaba en exceso. Su teléfono sonó, era una WhatsApp de Natasha.

 **Natasha** : **«** Cómprame cigarrillos, por favor. Voy a salir estresada de esta clase. 10.15 **»**

 **Clint** : **«** Vale. ¿De los mismos? 10.16 **»**

 **Natasha** : **«** Sí. Te quiero. 10.16 **»**

 **Clint** : **«** Cuando te conviene. 10.17 **»**

 **Natasha** : **«** Nos vemos luego, Katniss. 10.20 **»**

Eran pasadas las tres de la tarde, Natasha se encontraba recostada en Jude –el auto–, esperando a que los demás salieran de sus clases, puesto que su día ya había terminado. Tenía un cigarrillo entre sus labios mientras mandaba un mensaje al grupo de WhatsApp que Tony había creado. Era un _meme_ de él llorando por su auto, los demás comenzaron a colocar _emojis_ riendo.

—Romanoff —dijo alguien detrás de ella.

Ella se detuvo en lo que estaba escribiendo, se quitó el cigarrillo de los labios y se giró para enfrentar al hombre que la llamaba.

—Y yo que creí que era un buen inicio de semana, y vienes a aparecer tú, Rumlow —dijo con ese tono de fastidio.

—Ya ves, ahora es mejor —. Se acercó a ella lo suficiente como para que ella le echase el humo en la cara—. Uf, mira lo que te pasó aquí —. Rozó la herida en la ceja de la rusa, fingiendo preocupación, y ésta se apartó.

— ¡Si, qué lindo! —. El sarcasmo era su mejor arma cuando tenía al GRAN idiota de Brock Rumlow enfrente—. Al menos no tengo la cara hinchada y dolor en las bolas.

Se refería a los "amigotes" de Brock, que no habían aparecido ese día y, al parecer, tampoco lo harían en la semana. Por fortuna, nadie parecía saber sobre el ring de boxeo en que se convirtió las afueras de la fiesta esa noche, razón por la que nadie comentaba nada.

—Parece que no te han enseñado como tratar a las visitas.

—A mí me parece que las he tratado de maravilla, en todo caso, no eran de mi agrado.

—Te salvaste esta vez. La poli llegó tarde —dijo lastimero.

—No, te salvaste tú, porque a la próxima te uso como saco de boxeo —. Una sonrisa malévola –de esas que lanzaba a Tony–, se dibujó en su rostro.

—Estás jugando con fuego, Romanoff —amenazó.

—El fuego y el demonio se la llevan de maravilla, no te atrevas a molestarlo —. Le guiñó un ojo.

Este gesto no le agradó a Brock, por lo que la tomó fuertemente del rostro, cerrando más sus dedos. —No busques lo que no se te ha perdido, Natasha, y más te vale que entregues el puesto o no voy a descansar hasta verte tras las rejas.

—Si no apartas tus manos de las de ella, el que estará tras las rejas serás tú —dijo, una muy conocida voz para Natasha, pero todo lo contraria para el segundo en la famosa lista.

Brock dejó a la rusa para enfrentarse a quien osaba a interrumpirlo y quien defendía a una mujer tan « _desleal e infame_ »como ella. Su valentía se escondió cuando vio que quien se encontraba frente a él era el hijo del General Joseph Rogers, aunque no se conocían "formalmente" sabía que no era bueno meterse con el rubio. Se alejó sin decir media palabra, después ajustaría cuentas con la mujercilla esa.

Natasha retrocedió un par de pasos, escupiendo una par de veces para deshacerse de la sangre que emanaba de las mejillas internas rota. Cuando estaba dispuesta a darle un buen puñetazo al idiota, se encontró a Steve con los ojos centrados en ella, más específicamente, en sus mejillas.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Sus ojos reflejaban algo desconocido ¿Preocupación?

—Si.

Se alejó del tacto de él. Le hacía sentir de cristal, delicada, frágil y ella no era nada de eso. Ella era todo lo contrario.

— ¿Quién era ese tipo?

—Alguien a quien no le caigo bien —. Otra vez esa frase, pensó el rubio.

— ¿Segura que estás bien? Porque...

— ¡Sí, Rogers, estoy bien! —dijo un poco alto e irritada. Ella se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba asombrado por su reacción, recodó que él apenas le conocía y, por alguna extraña causa, no quería que tuviese una mala impresión de ella, aunque poseía muchas cosas que decían lo contrario—. Lo siento, no quise gritarte. Yo... Lo siento, ¿Si?

—Tranquila. No hay problema. Estás estresada, y yo no debí insistir —. Se rascó la nuca, luciendo arrepentido, pero ¿De qué? Si él no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido.

La rusa lo observó, sintiendo la culpa retorcerse en su estómago. El pobre chico solo le había ayudado y se sentía culpable de haber hecho nada. Su mirada se clavó en la de él, era profunda como el océano y descubrió que temía perderse en ellos, así que para evitarlo, la desvío a sus labios rosados, provocativos, carnosos y quería...

 _¡Qué diablos estás pensando, Romanoff, apenas lo conoces!,_ se reprendió. Aunque fue demasiado tarde, puesto que cinco segundos después, le había tomado por el cuello de la remera, atrayéndole hacia sí y juntado sus labios al instante, sin esperar a que Steve reaccionase. Él se tensó cual piedra, siguiendo luego el ritmo lento y posesivo que marcaba la rusa, sus labios eran suaves y sabían a coco con un toque de cigarro, no le desagradó en absoluto. Por su parte, ella estaba saboreando sus labios con algo de vehemencia, tampoco tenía intenciones de dejarlo de hacer, así que solo se concentró en ello, rozando sus dientes por el labio inferior de Steve, haciendo que él dejara escapar el aire de sus pulmones por la sensación tan placentera, que solo se limitó a mantenerla cerca, sintiendo su aroma embriagador que no olvidaba: vainilla y canela.

Las manos de Natasha se enredaron en las hebras rubias de Steve, despeinándole, y él, sin quejarse de ello, la acercó más tomándola de la cintura justo donde su piel estaba expuesta, ya que ella se encontraba de puntas y la camiseta negra que llevaba, se elevó. Sus labios no podían despegarse, no cuando estaban tan cómodos, unos sobre los otros, sintiéndose, olvidándose que había algo más que ellos, pero, lastimosamente, sus pulmones exigieron aire. Se separaron, con la respiración entrecortada, la rusa dibujó una sonrisa, mientras la confusión estaba en el sonrojado rostro de Steve y se preguntaba el por qué sentía esa extraña sensación, no tan desconocida para él, se había apoderado de su cuerpo, ese cosquilleo en el estómago y el corazón acelerado, las ganas de seguir besándole hasta el cansancio. El silencio se apoderó de ellos, no sabían qué decir, es más, ¿Qué se decía después de un beso?

Ella lo vio, se veía un poco incómodo, tierno por lo sonrojado y tenía los labios hinchados, volviéndose aún más provocativos. Intentó buscar su mirada, pero estaba clavado en el piso, una pregunta golpeó a la chica.

 _Y si… ¿Y si era gay?,_ se preguntó Nat. Nunca había pensado eso, pero vivía solo y era muy perfecto para ser real, demasiadas cosas le apuntaban.

—Mierda —murmuró sin notarlo.

— ¿Cómo? —dijo él, que no había escuchado bien.

—Ah, nada. Yo… —. Se quedó sin palabras, ¿Qué le diría esta vez?

— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —. Steve nunca se quedaba con la duda, ni con una pregunta en la mente.

—Ya la hiciste —. Su sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos no abandonaban los del chico frente a ella, quien sonrió ante su contestación.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esto la sorprendió notablemente. — ¿Te molestó?

—No, solo quiero saber por qué —. Se dio cuenta de que podría estar haciéndola sentir ofendida. Se abofeteó mentalmente—. Lo siento, no quise…

—Deja de disculparte tanto —interrumpió—. ¿Quieres saber por qué te besé? —. Steve asintió—. Una manera de agradecer por salvarme el trasero tres veces.

 _Vaya manera de agradecimiento tan agradable,_ pensó con una sonrisa traviesa.

— ¡Nat! —. Ambos se sobresaltaron al escuchar a Clint, quien apareció junto con los demás, detrás de ellos y veían intrigados la escena.

Se giró a verlo y este le hizo señas para que se les uniera al grupo, que la esperaban. ¿Verían su beso?

—Me tengo que ir.

—Sí, yo también.

Se quedaron en silencio, otra vez.

— ¿Te gustaría ir por algo de tomar? —preguntó Steve, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica en el estómago. Siempre le sucedía cuando los nervios se destapan sin previo aviso.

— ¿Es una cita? —. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de manera sensual.

El pobre chico se ruborizo como tomate. ¿Era una cita? ¿Quería una cita con ella?

—No, no lo es —aclaró un poco apurado.

—Entonces, sí —. Natasha no quería una cita, quería una "salida de amigos". Los compromisos no eran para nada lo suyo—. ¿Te parece mañana después de clases? —. Él asintió—. Nos vemos, entonces.

Se despidieron con un incómodo beso en la mejilla y una sonrisa de complicidad. Él esperó a que se le uniera a su grupo de amigos, donde fue recibida por el chico llamado Clint y le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Ella se giró a verlo por última vez, estaba sonriéndole como niño y le pareció la persona más tierna de todas.

— ¿Quién ese chico con el que estabas? —preguntó Pepper, sentándose en el sofá del lugar donde estaba todos.

Solían ir al _Marvel's Party Pizza,_ allí iban ir a comer después de cada jornada de estudios. Era un local de dos pisos, ambientado en los años cuarenta donde podías elegir lo que querías que llevase la pizza y ellos lo hacían. Era concurrido, bonito y, gracias a Tony, tenían su propio lugar "privado". Las chicas, Pepper, Jane, Lauren, Betty y Natasha, se sentaban a un lado para ponerse al día de todo lo que había sucedido en sus vidas, mientras que los chicos, Thor, Anthony, Clint y Bruce, jugaban en las maquinas que Stark se había encargado de comprar.

—Es un chico que conocí el fin de semana —dijo Nat, un poco incomoda de que toda la atención estuviera en ella.

—Es lindo, ¿Cómo se llama? —interrogó Betty, una castaña de ojos azules, perteneciente a la facultad de medicina.

—Steve Rogers —contestó, tomando de su cerveza.

— ¿Y cómo es que se conocieron? El sábado dormiste todo el día y el domingo hiciste tareas —pregunto Clint, quien había llevado una ración de patatas fritas por la mitad. Su hermana desvió la mirada—. A no ser que… ¿Fue en casa de él?

— ¿En casa de quién? No entiendo —dijo Jane.

—El viernes, después que se fueron, me quedé unos minutos más y luego, cuando regresaba a casa, Clint me llamó y me dijo que me escondiera. Mi escondite fue la casa de Steve —explicó la pelirroja rusa, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudimos haberte ayudado —. Pepper siempre se enojaba con Natasha porque ayudaba a todos, pero cuando necesitaba ayuda, nunca les decía nada.

—Pepper tiene razón —dijo Betty.

—No quería molestar a nadie, además fue algo que no estaba planeado.

—Tienes que confiar más en nosotros, Tasha —. Jane le reprendió de manera amable.

—No le caigan encima por eso, vean el lado bueno —salió Lauren en defensa de su cuñada—. Conoció a un chico lindo.

—Y amable —agregó la rusa apoyándola.

—Y yo me voy —dijo el único hombre en el grupo.

Todas rieron, Clint era el único de los chicos que se quedaba a escuchar sus conversaciones extrañas sin incomodarse hasta que comenzaban a hablar de chicos, ahí se iba. El espacio quedó vacío de palabras, y Lauren recordó algo del fin de semana.

— ¡Pepper! —dijo de manera tan dramática que todas las demás pegaron un saltito en su asiento.

— ¿Qué pasó? —. La pelirroja de ojos azules que le siguió el juego con el drama.

— ¿Por qué el sábado me llamaste tan furiosa con Tony? —preguntó Lauren.

— ¡Verdad! Y JARVIS dijo que le habías llamado diez veces —atacó Nat.

La ahora interrogada se puso roja como su cabello e intentó que la tierra la tragase, mientras que sus cómplices solo se encargaron de entablar un diálogo sobre cualquier cosa. Pepper captó la situación y las fulminó con la mirada. Respiró profundo y se decidió a hablar.

—Tony y yo estamos saliendo —confesó.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritaron las cuñadas, llamando la atención de medio local.

El sonrojo de Potts se intensificó. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que hacer un espectáculo?

—Jane, parece que me debes dinero —dijo Elizabeth a su amiga.

— ¿Ustedes apostaron? No lo puedo creer.

—Deja el drama, Pepper. Nadie se ha muerto —. Lauren sonrió, ella también había apostado a que Pepper hablaría en cuanto le preguntasen.

La pelirroja suspiró. No tenía ninguna razón para molestarse, eran sus chicas y las quería por ser así, que apuestan en tu contra o a tu favor, pero estaban cuando se les necesitaba.

— ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? —preguntó Nat.

—Porque no quería hacer público algo que apenas está comenzando.

—Entiendo.

—Solo espero que Tony cambie un poco y no sea tan irresponsable —comentó la estudiante de astrofísica, Jane.

—Parece que aún no conoces a nuestro amigo Stark —comentó Thor, detrás de ella.

—Nada pierdo con tener un poquito de esperanza.

Thor dejó un par de bebidas en la mesa para Pepper y su novia, y reemplazo la bebida de Natasha por otra cerveza. Cuando ellos se acercaban, era que la pizza estaba en camino. Esta vez habían pedido una hawaiana, y otra napolitana con mucho queso.

Disfrutaron de la cena bromeando y fastidiando a Tony con lo que debía hacer y, con lo que no, ahora que estaba "saliendo" con Pepper. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, si seguirles el juego o irse a la mesa de al lado a cenar con su chica, hasta que la vio riendo sobre los comentarios que hacían de él, y se descubrió que amaba ver su sonrisa, aunque fuese a costa suya, así que les siguió el juego.


	6. Chapter VI

Capítulo VI

 **N** atasha ya se encontraba en su cama repasando algunos apuntes que no lograba entender muy bien, cuando su cabeza instaló la imagen de Steve sonriéndole y no la apartó hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y ella ya no podía echarla a un lado. Recordaba cómo sus labios suaves se amoldaban a los propios; cómo sus manos rozaban los rubios cabellos de él; cómo de, alguna manera, sus cuerpos encajaron en cuanto él la acercó y, lo más fascinante de todo, era su rostro sonrojado, sus ojos azules con ese brillo extraño y melancólico que no parecía abandonarle. Sentía un hormigueo en el estómago cuando pensaba en él, el corazón le daba un salto cuando recordaba su sonrisa de lado y una sonrisa se estampaba en su cara cada vez que su imagen se hacía presente.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Apenas conocía al apuesto hombre amable, de ojos azules y cabellos rubios con cuerpo de modelo, y no dejaba de pensar en él y en su manera de tratarla; como nadie nunca –excluyendo a Thor y a Clint– lo hizo. No desde aquel niño de ojos oscuros que su padre, Drakeov Romanoff, apartó en cuanto supo del cariño que existía entre ellos, si tan solo hubiesen escapado cuando se lo propuso...

Las imágenes de Steve se empañaron en la memoria de Natasha, al igual que sus ojos. ¿Volvería a llorar a causa de su padre o, mejor dicho, el hombre al que le llamaba así? ¿En lo miserable que le hizo la niñez y parte de la adolescencia? De no ser por su abuela, Natalia, Clint y su madre, Francine Barton, ella posiblemente estaría en cualquier otro lugar y no en esa casa, con su hermano en la habitación vecina; en un lugar donde parecía encajar, no completamente, pero lo hacía lo suficiente como para sentirse a gusto.

Un sollozo un poco demasiado fuerte escapó de ella. Sí, volvería a derramar lágrimas por un pasado que seguía doliendo y no tenía remedio; que le partía en miles de pedacitos cada vez que podía; que le arrebata el presente. Odiaba cuando todos esos recuerdos le caían encima, odiaba cuando se convertía en la chiquilla llorona que no merecía tener una gota de cariño, en la niña que solo daba lástima por tenerlo todo y no un abrazo de su padre, o al menos, una mirada cariñosa ¿Acaso no tenía derecho? ¿Era ella tan desagradable como para no merecerlo? ¿Por qué habían acabado con esa niña dulce que era? ¿Por qué la habían dejado morir? ¿Por qué se había convertido en eso; en una joven que poco le importaban los sentimientos, que solo buscaba alguien que la deseara? ¿Y el cariño, dónde estaba? ¿Y el amor, se había muerto?

Cinco segundos después, Clint se encontraba a su lado, abrazándole y consolándole, como cada noche que tenía una pesadilla o no podía conciliar el sueño. ¿Qué haría sin su "Hawkeye", su superhéroe personal, su hermano?

—Todo estará bien —le murmuró, acariciándole el cabello y la espalda—. Estoy aquí.

* * *

Steve se sentó a la mesa, en solitario, para comenzar a engullir el delicioso plato italiano que se había preparado: pasta con salsa _bologna_ ; sabia el secreto de su madre y lo preparaba cuando estaba de humor, como en ese momento, que no dejaba de ver su nuevo boceto donde la protagonista era ella, Natasha Romanoff, esta vez era su rostro el que estaba dibujado a lápiz y sus ojos a color, dentro de ellos, se encontraba dibujado un trozo de la selva amazónica. Le parecían fascinantes, y en su obra, intentó hacerlos lo más similares posible.

Recordó lo sucedido esa tarde, le intrigaba el hombre este le había amenazado con llevarla a la cárcel, ¿Qué era tan grave como para llegar a ese extremo? ¿Había hecho algo Natasha? ¿Estaba en problemas o solo era una amenaza del tipo? ¿Era el mismo del que ella la había hablado el sábado pasado? Seguramente, sí.

Luego de ese montón de incógnitas, recordó lo que había seguido de ese enfrentamiento, ese beso que habían compartido le había sentir cosas que creía olvidadas y que solo había percibido con Peggy, se sentía… bien, de alguna manera le gustaba. Sonrió. Natasha era todo un caso; tenía la actitud de una chica problema, ¿lo sería? Indudablemente, no la juzgaría, así que solo pensó que era una universitaria normal con un toque de misterio, al igual que él.

Era atrevida, seductora, tierna –de manera inconsciente–, agradable y, lo que más le llamaba la atención, no era una damisela en apuros, ¿Habría alguna razón para no serlo o era parte de su personalidad? Eso le gustaba a Steve, comprobando una vez más que los hombres suelen buscarse parejas con personalidades similares a las de sus madres. ¿Natasha se parecía a su madre? Si era así, ¿En qué manera? ¿Lograría descubrirlo? Quizá. Mientras tanto, debía descansar y pensar a qué lugar llevaría a la pelirroja el día siguiente. Muchas preguntas azoraban en su cabeza, todas sobre ella, solo que no sabía si ella estaría dispuesta a responderlas. Quizá no le gustaba hablar de su vida privada con desconocidos, como a él, ¿y si era ella la que le preguntaba cosas? ¿Qué haría? Steve suspiró en medio del silencio.

¿En serio era tan complicado salir a tomar algo con una chica? Posiblemente, esta fue una de las razones por las cuales, después de Peggy, dejó de "estar en el mercado". Ella conocía cada parte de él, de su historia, y no tenía que estar complicándose con explicarle, al igual que él conocía todo acerca de ella, sabia hasta lo que le gustaba comer cuando estaba indispuesta o cuando sus padres tenían alguna discusión que la involucraba directamente. ¿Cómo fue que pasaron de ser la pareja ideal a totales desconocidos? Nunca tuvieron problemas serios, ni grandes discusiones, ni nada que solo los involucrase a ellos ¿Perdería el interés en él? ¿También lo culparía, como él mismo, lo sucedido esa nefasta noche?

Tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Subió a su habitación a oscuras, después de tomar una ducha, decidió iniciar el trabajo final de ese trimestre que consistía en algún paisaje, que aunque debía entregarlo para finales de enero, quería empezarlo puesto que lo haría un poco más grande a lo que estaba acostumbrado y siempre le costaba en ese formato. Desistió de ello unos minutos después, ya que no pudo concentrarse; no dejaba de preguntarse por Peggy y su vida, ¿Cómo sería? ¿Estaba él dispuesto a empezar nuevamente, a cerrar ese ciclo por fin? Habían pasado casi dos años desde eso, y aun no podía superarlo completamente. Se recostó, cubriéndose el rostro con el antebrazo y cayendo en un vacío frío.

* * *

Se sentó en un banquillo frente a su auto, estaba esperando a que todos terminasen de sus clases y, que ella se acercara a él. Estaba nervioso, ¿Y si ella lo había olvidado? ¿Qué haría cuando la volviera a ver? Suspiró negando con la cabeza. Muchas preguntas que solo hacían sentirlo inseguro, así que debía calmarse o Natasha se burlaría de él, que era un manojo de nervios andante. Ocupó los audífonos, poniendo cualquier canción al azar, y una de Franco de Vita comenzó a sonar y a relajar los nervios de Steve.

" _Ay, sí nos hubieran visto_

 _Estábamos allí sentados_

 _Frente a frente_

 _Y no podía faltarnos la luna_

 _Y hablábamos de todo un poco_

 _Y todo nos causaba risa_

 _Como a dos tontos..."_

El hombre era un genio en la música romántica como Steve en el dibujo y arte, y para eso, él se dedicó a terminar un dibujo que había empezado en medio de la última clase. Era la silueta de una mujer en el puente de Manhattan, reconocía a la mujer, era Peggy. Ese dibujo era la consecuencia de una imagen que le había llegado de manera fortuita e inoportuna, sabía que pertenecía a un recuerdo, pero no sabía exactamente a cuál. Quizá era de la noche en que estuvieron allí hablando de todo un poco, como dice la canción. Un toque en el hombro le sobresaltó, se quitó los audífonos y escuchó una risa traviesa, a su lado estaba Natasha, riéndose de él, que seguramente estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas del susto.

—Lo siento —. Su disculpa era entre risas, así que no lo sentía de verdad—. No quise asustarte, bueno, si quise hacerlo.

Steve sonrió. —Creí que ya no vendrías.

— ¿Y perderme una salida con alguien tan guapo como tú? Ni en un millón de años —. Le guiñó el ojo, haciendo más intenso su sonrojo.

Steve desvió la mirada, ¿Acaso estaba empeñada en hacerlo parecer un tomate?

—Estuve un poco ocupada después de clases, siento la tardanza —explicó sin razón alguna.

—No hay problema. ¿Nos vamos? —. La respuesta a esta pregunta no fue escuchada, debido a que un trueno estremeció el cielo, la tierra y a sus habitantes.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que llueva —comentó Natasha, viendo hacia el cielo que repentinamente oscureció.

Steve guardó todas sus cosas, caminó rápido hasta su Mustang seguido de la chica; haciendo que se llevaran varias miradas curiosas, tanto del género femenino como el masculino, puesto que a ninguno de los dos se les solía ver juntos. A la rusa, nunca se le veía subir a un auto que no fuese el suyo o el de sus amigos y a Rogers, nunca se le veía llevar a nadie en el auto, y menos una mujer. Esta indiscreción no pasó desapercibido por el rubio, mientras que la pelirroja le restó importancia. Apenas subieron al vehículo, comenzó a llover y el ambiente en dentro de él, se tornó incómodo y silencioso.

Natasha fijó su vista en la ventana, como las gotas caían sobre el verde pasto del campus, los estudiantes corrían cubriéndose con sus bolsos, paraguas y hasta periódicos, y se rió entre dientes cuando vio a una chica rubia en vestido y tacones resbalarse y golpearse el trasero. Era malo reírse de los infortunios ajenos, pero ¿Quién no se reiría de eso? Hasta Thor, que es un caballero –literalmente–, lo haría, luego se reprendería a si mismo e iría socorrer a la pobre chica.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lugar en específico? —preguntó Steve un poco inseguro, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No. Confío en tus gustos culinarios —. Él sonrió y ella le devolvió el gesto.

— ¿Deseas ser la DJ? —preguntó Steve, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —. Una sonrisa entusiasta se apoderó de ella. ¿Desde cuándo era tan confianzuda?

—Allí puedes encontrar todo el material —. Él señaló el compartimento donde estaban los CD.

La rusa comenzó a revisar y leía los nombres de los cantantes o las bandas. Eran en español algunos nombres, otros en inglés y no encontraba nada conocido. Encontró un CD de un grupo llamado "Caramelos de Cianuro", lo introdujo en el reproductor y comenzó la primera canción, que según en la carátula se llamaba "Rubia sol, morena luna". Poco entendía de la letra, pues su español se estaba oxidando, pero no parecía para su acompañante que se encontraba cantando distraídamente mientras sus dedos eran baquetas y el volante la batería e iban al ritmo de la música.

—"… _Y he aprendido que amar a dos, es igual a no amar ninguna. Rubia sol, morena luna. Mi tragedia es mi fortuna…"_ —cantó Steve entre dientes.

Decía algunas palabras en inglés cuando van en español, cosa que hizo que Natasha riera un poco y discretamente, ya que no quería romper la burbuja del piloto. De todas las canciones, "La Casa" se convirtió en la favorita de ella, había buscado la traducción en su teléfono y le había parecido perfecta; le recordaba a su niñez, y todo lo que sintió cada vez que su padre le reprendió, sin razón alguna. Ella sufrió por aquel vacío en su pecho, esa vacante que nunca será ocupado y es causado por una madre ausente.

—Llegamos —anunció Steve, que ya estaba aparcado frente un pequeño café ubicado en algún lugar de la gran ciudad.

—Café Grumpy —leyó Nat.

— ¿Te gusta la elección? —. El inseguro Steve saliendo a flote, no sabía si debía preguntar, pero lo hizo, y si arruinaba toda esta vez, sabía que no debía hacerlo la próxima. Solo que ¿habría una próxima vez?

—Sí, se ve… acogedor —. Sonrió ampliamente.

Esto le devolvió un poco de confianza al chico rubio. Salió del auto con un paraguas que nunca lo abandonaba, lo rodeó y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, quien estaba viendo el teléfono en ese momento. Al levantar la vista, se asombró por el gesto de caballerosidad y no se preocupó en ocultarlo, haciéndole sonrojar a Steve quien le había tendido la mano. Ella la tomó gustosa. No vio venir el instante en que él la abrazó a su cuerpo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros, y obligándola a pasarle los brazos por la cintura, para que fuese más cómodo caminar hacia el interior de local. Pasaron directamente al jardín techado ubicado en la parte de atrás, donde había pocas personas, tomaron asiento y, en seguida, llegó una camarera. Pidieron dos chocolates calientes con un trozo de pie de manzana para Steve y un cabello de ángel para Natasha.

Steve, como tu caballero, esperó a que la joven Romanoff comenzara a comer para él también iniciar con su postre. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia y las conversaciones ajenas. La misma chica que los había atendido, estaba ahora con una par de amigos en la mesa de al lado, y estaba mirándole con curiosidad a Steve, seguramente, se había fijado en lo guapo que era.

—El chocolate está delicioso —comentó Natasha.

—Concuerdo contigo —. Dio un sorbo a su bebida y se armó de confianza para iniciar una conversación verdadera—. Así que… ¿Qué estudias en SHIELD?

—Arquitectura. Estoy en el segundo año.

—No eres de USA, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿Cómo lo supiste? Generalmente, no se da cuenta de ello hasta que lo digo.

—Tu acento y forma tan "poco tradicional" de ser.

—Así que tenemos un chico con buen oído y observador aquí, eh —. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, con mirada fija en la de él, hasta que él la apartó. Los ojos de Natasha eran intensos, y Steve no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como sostenerle la mirada—. Y tímido —agregó la pelirroja solo por el simple hecho de querer verlo sonrojado, y lo había logrado. Sonrió victoriosa.

Él ya estaba incómodo. Volvió a tomar aire, cambio la dirección de su mirada hacia el montón de flores otoñales que empezaban a abrirse y luego a ella. ¿Por qué se le hacía tan difícil hablarle a Natasha?

—Si… Cuando pasas mucho tiempo en las calles de Nuevas York, aprendes a diferenciar los acentos.

—Soy rusa —confesó como si fuese algo vergonzoso y el rubio lo notó.

— ¿Hay algo malo en serlo? —preguntó amablemente.

—Aun no lo sé.

—Entonces, mientras no haya alguna razón para que sea malo, no te arrepientas de serlo.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? Eres americano, tú no has hecho cosas de las que te arrepientas.

—En realidad, soy américo–irlandés. Y, eres rusa, no Vladimir Putin.

—Es casi lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Es como juzgar a un alemán por ser conciudadano de Hitler. La historia de tu país de origen nunca te definirá como persona, Natasha. No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse.

Ella sintió un escalofrío, que le atribuyo a la temperatura, cuando escucho su nombre salir de los labios de Steve y él, también lo notó.

— ¿Tienes frio? Porque podríamos cambiar de lugar.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada del chocolate. ¿Acaso no se le escapa nada a este hombre? Al parecer, no.

—No, estoy bien.

Él asintió. Ya no estaban tan incomodos como antes, pero esos silencios que parecían abordarlos siempre. Natasha recordó que Steve le había dicho que era pintor, y aunque ella no era muy buena, sabia de arte.

— ¿Estudias arte? —cuestionó ella.

—Sí.

—Hmm. ¿Por qué arte?

—Es mi pasión. Es llamativo y no hay nada más placentero que tomar un pincel, untarlo de pintura y plasmar tus sentimientos en un lienzo —. La voz de Steve se volvió inocente y sus ojos melancólicos, se volvieron soñadores, dilatando sus pupilas al máximo. Era él hablando de lo que representaba la pintura en su vida, el espacio importante que abarcaba, lo indispensable que era.

—Hablas de ello como si se te fuera la vida.

—Y lo hace —. Y allí estaba otra vez, ese leve sonrojo en las mejillas del rubio.

Después de iniciar nuevamente la conversación, comenzaron a charlar de sus gustos y pasatiempos. Natasha le comentó que le gustaban las películas de acción, como Los Indestructibles, El Transportador, Misión imposible, también las de comedia y terror, que nunca le daban verdadero miedo, solo la impresionaban. Por su parte, Steve, fue más general en todo y dijo que veía todo tipo de películas, estuvieran o no de moda, la última que había visto era "Jugando por amor" y le pareció una gran película, porque le recordaba los momentos que pasó con su padre jugando al fútbol en el parque o el patio de la casa.

— ¿Siempre fueron al mismo parque? —preguntó Natasha encantada.

—Sí, siempre. Desde que tengo memoria hasta que mi padre fue solicitado para ir a la guerra —. Steve sonreía ampliamente.

Todos esos recuerdos eran maravillosos, perfectos, hasta que su padre se fue a la guerra. Después de allí, ya nada era bonito, maravilloso, recordaba esos días como los peores de su vida. Meneó la cabeza, para alejar esa clase de cosas.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué hay de tu familia? —preguntó a la pelirroja.

Ella suspiró profundamente. No era bonito hablar de su familia, pero diría la parte en la que todos eran felices y vivían como personas civilizadas. Rogers supuso que no era nada bueno puesto que tardó mucho en contestar, tampoco quería presionarla a hablar. Él sabe lo que se siente cuando no quieres hablar de cosas agradables.

—Si no quieres, no hables de ello —. La tranquilizó.

—Me parece mejor —. Se compuso de inmediato. Vio hacia la ventana, y ya no estaba lloviendo—. ¿Quieres caminar? Ya dejó de llover.

—Claro. Vamos —. Él se levantó, dejó un par de billetes sobre la mesa y salió junto a la rusa.

Esta vez, ella comenzó a hablar sobre lo caballero que era, que eso no se veía en estos tiempos y Steve solo se sonrojaba más y más hasta parecer un tomate, excusándose que su madre y padre le habían criado de la manera en que lo hacían en Irlanda. Romanoff lo hizo entrar a una tienda donde vendían dulces de toda clase, y compraron por montones, luego la lluvia los hizo correr hasta el auto porque se empaparían y no querían enfermarse, aunque a ambos les importaba un bledo si lo hacían o no. Se estaban riendo como maniáticos dentro del auto, mientras Steve se intentaba quitar el chocolate que un _cupcake_ le había dejado en las comisuras de la boca, y en la nariz. Natasha seguía riéndose de que parecía un niño pequeño comiendo.

—Natasha, ayúdame —pidió entre risas. Como ella no lo ayudó, tomó crema pastelera del cupcake que ella tenía y se lo regó en la cara.

—No lo hiciste —dijo la rusa con enojo fingido.

—No, fuiste tú. Si no me ayudas, tienes crema en la cara.

—Es injusto, eh.

Ella tomó de su bolso uno de los pañuelos desechables para quitarse todo el dulce, luego de estar limpia, vio que el piloto del auto estaba conduciendo con una buena mancha de chocolate en la mejilla. Lo limpió con cuidado, y él sonrió.

—Ya te ayudé. ¿Ves? No soy tan mala.

—No dije que eras mala. Dije que si no me ayudabas, tenías crema en el rostro.

—Entonces, ya no tendré que negarte mi ayuda.

Después de dedicarse una sonrisa, el auto quedó en silencio, la radio sonaba con una canción instrumental lenta. En la cabeza de Natasha se formó una coreografía de ballet, donde la protagonista bailaba vestida de negro, bailaba y bailaba, de un lado a otro, nunca descansaba. Parecía querer contar una historia, que todo el mundo se enterase lo que vivía y viera que podía hacerlo todo, hasta que tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó, fracturándose el tobillo y un brazo. Steve tocó el brazo de su acompañante y ésta, brincó del susto.

—Diablos, Steve —murmuró asustada.

—Tu–tu teléfono está sonando.

Buscó el aparato que sonaba sin cesar, vio que eran casi las nueve de la noche, y quien llamaba era su hermano. Contestó.

— ¿Sí, Clint?

— ¿Dónde diablos estás? —preguntó casi en un grito.

—Estoy bien. Ando con un amigo —le calmó. ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto?

— ¿Amigo? Natasha, tú no tienes más amigos que nosotros

—Eso dolió —. Escuchó a Clint suspirar—. Ya voy a casa, y deja de preocuparte tanto por mí.

—Me preocupo, porque Brock ha estado haciendo movimientos extraños.

Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó, el ánimo que tenía se oscureció un poco más—. Estoy en treinta allá.

—Te espero.

Cortó la comunicación. Su cabeza volvió a la realidad. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió irse de esa manera si debía estar al pendiente del idiota de Brock? ¡Maldición! tenía que moverse más rápido que él o la descubriría y estaría en la cárcel, o peor, seria deportada a Rusia y tendría que soportar a su padre, idea que no le era nada agradable. Le echo un vistazo a Steve, que conducía sin prestarle atención a la conversación que se producía a su lado.

—Debo ir a casa —anunció incómoda—. Mi… Mi hermano se está volviendo loco.

—Está bien. ¿Dónde vives?

Se pasó la mano por la frente y echó su cabello rojizo hacia atrás. Recordó que había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento de la Universidad.

— ¿Te importaría llevarme a SHIELD? Es que dejé mi auto allá y mañana no tendré donde aparcar.

—No hay problema.

El la vio y le sonrió. Rogers comenzó el camino a la universidad, mientras buscaba alguna canción que escuchar. Se detuvo en una, _A sky full stars_ de Coldplay. No tardó mucho en comenzar a tararearla y cantar algunas partes.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, estem, no soy buena hablando... Ni escribiendo JAJAJAJAJA.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, que lo hayan disfrutado y ajdksda gracias a las personas que han dado fav y follow, comentado o las que solo han pasado a leer sin dejar rastro. ¡Gracias por leer esto, de verdad! Es increíble que les guste esto, es genial.

El martes, próximo capítulo

Besos y abrazos de oso pardo XD


	7. Chapter VII

**Capítulo VII**

 **A** mbos suspiraron. La pelirroja notó que ya estaban en el aparcamiento, justo a su lado estaba su auto. No quiso sentirse desilusionada, pero lo estaba, había pasado un rato agradable con Steve y no quería que terminara tan pronto. Él rodeó el auto, mientras Romanoff recogía sus cosas, que estaban en el asiento trasero del auto; la puerta se abrió, Steve tomó la mochila y ella terminó de salir. Cuando ambos estuvieron de pie, quedaron muy juntos, sus ojos hicieron contacto de manera instantánea y ambos desviaron la mirada, pero eran como imanes, se volvían a reunir en una selva misteriosa que terminaba en un océano profundo, que les invitaban a perderse en ellos.

—Pase rato agradable contigo —murmuró Steve.

—Yo también —concordó ella.

—Espero que se repita.

—También… también lo espero.

Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose. Hasta que el rubio se armó de valentía, tomó a la joven estudiante de arquitectura por la cintura, acercó sus rostros y, antes de pensarlo dos veces, unió sus labios. Ambos sintieron la misma sensación de existencia única en la tierra, solo estaban ellos y sus labios que aun sabían a dulces y cupcakes. Él encontró su ritmo, lento, pausado y cariñoso, era como se debía besar a una señorita tan bonita como ella, quien volvió a introducir sus manos por el cabello de Steve, desordenándolo y, a la vez, acariciando suavemente su nuca con las uñas.

—Espero que esto también se repita —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa en su rostro una vez que se separaron.

Rogers, por su parte, se sintió orgulloso de haberla besado, algo en él había cambiado y se sentía bien. Cuando estaba con ella, todo se sentía bien.

—No hemos compartido número —dice Steve después de haber pensado en decirle que le avisara en cuanto llegara a su casa.

— ¿Estás tratando de conseguir mi número así, tan fácil? —coqueteó ella en plan de juego.

—Puedo conseguirlo de otra manera, si la señorita Romanoff lo desea —prosiguió él, acorralándola contra el Mustang.

—Señor Rogers… —. Lo próximo que fue a decir, quedó atrapado entre el beso corto que él le dio—. Me convenciste.

Intercambiaron teléfonos, donde anotaron sus respectivos números. Natasha se subió a su Corvette, Steve a su Mustang y, ambos salieron, uno detrás del otro de la universidad, no sin antes acordar volver a verse y darse un par de besos más.

Entró con una sonrisa de satisfacción que se desvaneció en cuanto vio que todos sus amigos estaban en el salón común, con caras largas.

—Por fin llegas —anunció su entrada Clint, que parecía molesto, estresado y preocupado.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó con hostilidad.

—Es Brock —dijo Bruce—. Ha estado haciendo movimientos extraños.

— ¿Qué clase de movimientos? Explíquense.

Banner se acobardó a seguir explicando cuando la mirada verde furiosa de la rusa, lo atrapó. Tony tomó su lugar, mientras Thor salía camino a la cocina con la caja de cornflakes en sus manos que seguramente había tomado sin permiso.

—Estuvo haciendo pequeñas reuniones con chicos de bajo rango de la lista, que tienen padres influyentes, incluso me invito a formar parte de su club de perdedores, no entiendo cómo pueden sentarse en esas sillas asquerosas —. Hizo una mueca de asco. Y ya había perdido el hilo, ¿Cómo podía ser un "genio" si perdía el hilo de lo que debía decir?

—Stark, al grano —recomendó Clint.

—Sí, sí. El fin de esta reunión fue para "destituir" a la Viuda y él ponerse la corona.

— ¿Cómo lo hará? No puede hacerlo, así como así —dijo Pepper, quien estaba muy enterada de todo lo que pasaba en ese mundo.

—Buscará la manera —. Natasha se sentó en el sillón de cuero individual. Debía pensar en la manera en que podrían apartarla del camino y por qué, aunque la respuesta a esta última pregunta era bastante obvia, odiaba a Natasha y quería dinero.

—Encontré pop–tarts, ¿Alguien quiere? —ofreció el heredero nórdico, que salía de la cocina con una bandeja de pop–tarts entre las manos.

Todos dijeron "¡Yo!" en cuanto lo vieron, y se apresuraron a ir por ellas, excepto los hermanos Barton–Romanoff. Clint se acercó a la pelirroja en cuanto la vio tan sumida en sus pensamientos, sospechaba que tenía una idea, pero rogaba en que él no estuviera involucrado. Además que sentía curiosidad por saber quién era el amigo con el que estaba.

— ¿Tasha? —llamó con cuidado de no asustarla, ni querer llevarse un golpe por acto reflejo de ella.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Qué piensas? —. Se sentó a su lado, queriendo averiguar todo lo que pasaba a su hermana por la cabeza.

—Que la intención de Brock no es "recuperar" el título. Tiene que haber algo más detrás de todo eso.

— ¿Qué crees que puede ser ese «algo más»?

—No lo sé, de lo que estoy segura es que no es por querer el puesto.

— ¿Qué tanto cuchichean viejas rusas chismosas? —preguntó Tony con media tarta en la boca.

—Tony… —murmuró Natasha con la amenaza tallada en sus ojos—. Si aprecias tu vida…

—Sí, ya lo sé. Me largo —. Dio media vuelta y se fue junto a Thor, Jane, Pepper y Bruce.

—Debes dejar de hacer eso, Tasha.

—Es mejor que mantenerlo lejos, podría partirle todos los huesos si me hace enojar más.

— ¿Todo esto es por Brock?

Se quedó en silencio. ¿Era por él? ¡Claro, la tenía hasta el borde de la locura! Era un insoportable, arrogante, aprovechador y miles adjetivos nada buenos ni dignos de ser dichos por una dama. Recordó el día anterior, cuando la había amenazado, le había dicho que la metería a la cárcel, pero ¿con que cargos? Nadie sabía de sus carreras. Y él era el que la estaba amenazando. ¿Sería capaz de inventarlos? Bueno, no sería Brock si no lo hiciera.

—Sabes cuánto me estresa estar pendiente de todo al doble, estar cuidándonos las espaldas todo el tiempo, porque se supone que somos una comunidad, un equipo, compartimos todo con respecto a esto, no nos separamos de esta manera.

—Nat, no todos piensan como nosotros, no todos dejan lo que sucede en la carrera, _en la carrera_ —dijo Lauren, acercándose a ellos.

La pelirroja se alborotó el cabello un par de veces. No quería devanarse la cabeza pensando en cuál sería la trampa que le pondrían, pero tampoco podía volver a confiar en cualquier persona ni aceptarían a más novatos en el grupo. Natasha se levantó, debía decirles a los chicos lo que tenía pensado hacer

—Chicos, creo que en este caso, debemos ser discretos —miró a Tony—, con todo lo que tenga que ver con la Red List, desde las carreras hasta las fiestas de Tony. Si Brock llega a saber algo de esto, estamos perdidos, ¿quedó claro?

Tony asintió un par de veces, no había escuchado una palabra de lo que había dicho su amiga, luego le preguntaría a Pepper. Todos se quedaron en silencio. No quisieron preguntar nada, porque la expresión de la rusa decía que estaba al borde de la locura, y que cuando dijo "todos estamos perdidos", en realidad quiso decir "estoy muerta". Subió a su habitación, arrastrando la mochila junto al porta planos, tenía los ánimos por el piso, pero sabía que debía encontrar la manera de sacar a los chicos de eso.

En ese momento, entrando a su habitación, se juró que haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos, porque estaban allí, por ella, porque ella fue la que le quitó el puesto a Brock y era la razón principal por la que él quería "vengarse". Ellos, los chicos, sus amigos se meterían y la defenderían a capa y espada, pero Natasha no permitiría que eso sucediera, no quería arruinar sus vidas por un tonto como Brock.

* * *

Se había sentado en el sofá de su habitación, después de ducharse y cambiarse, tenía la laptop en sus piernas y la página donde eran publicadas las carreras, abierta decía _RED ROOM_ en letras góticas y grandes, buscó la parte de los anuncios y publicó:

 _ **Black Widow acaba de publicar**_ **:**

" _Ya no se admitirán más conductores novatos. El viernes de esta semana se anunciaran a los concursantes para las eliminatorias de la lista, seguido del primer lugar de encuentro incluyendo las horas."_

Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar. Muchos estaban ansiosos por saber quiénes serían los afortunados de quedar en la exclusiva lista para competir por el premio mayor, que era el dinero de las apuestas y, si le ganabas a unos de los cinco primeros, obtenías el lugar, el auto del perdedor y el reconocimiento, que en ese mundo, era lo más importante que tenían.

Uno de los comentarios llamó la atención de Natasha, era de **Anónimo124** , decía:

" _Del apuro, solo queda el cansancio"_

No dudó en pensar que sería de Brock, era el único que se le ocurría, pero estas ideas sobre venganzas, autos, carreras y todo lo que tenía que ver con ello, fueron despejadas cuando vio su teléfono vibrar sobre la cama. La pantalla decía Steve, y un emoji de paleta de colores estaba al lado, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Hola —contestó.

—Dios, por fin contestas. Estaba preocupado, creí que te había pasado algo. Llevo rato llamándote —dice Steve preocupado. La culpa cae sobre la rusa porque había olvidado completamente avisarle que estaba viva, completa y en casa—. ¡Es broma! —. Escuchó su risa y todo ese sentimiento se fue.

—Idiota. Me estabas haciendo sentir culpable —. Rió también.

—Lo siento. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo bien —. Suspiró—. ¿Acabas de llegar a tu casa?

—No, estoy casi de camino a ella.

— ¿Tan tarde? Van a ser las once —. Frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que Steve no podía verla.

—Estoy en casa de mis padres, queda un poco más lejos.

—Ah. ¿Cómo están ellos?

—Bien. ¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó al escuchar bostezar a su interlocutora.

—No, iba a terminar una tarea de pendiente —dijo, mientras buscaba sus libros.

— ¿Qué clase de persona deja tareas para las once de la noche?

—La clase de persona que sale con un extraño rubio —. Ambos rieron.

—Pero la pasaste bien, ¿no? —. Y allí estaba la inseguridad haciéndose presente en la cabeza de Rogers.

—Si —. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Natasha. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo este chico que conoció –y besó– el día anterior?

—Entonces, valió la pena —. Él le sonrió al teléfono recordando todo lo que habían hablado el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, que le parecieron cinco minutos.

— ¡Claro que valió la pena! No todos besan de esa manera —exclamó con cierta sensualidad en su voz. Steve sintió su rostro caliente—. Apuesto que ya estas como un tomate.

—No es cierto —refunfuñó aún más avergonzado de ser tan tímido en ese aspecto

—Si lo es.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, hasta que alguien llamo a Steve.

—Debo irme, Natasha. Espero verte mañana.

—Vale —. Fue lo único que dijo.

Steve cortó la comunicación. Sonrió ante el pensamiento de volver a verle a la chica de ojos verdes que adornaba sus cuadros y, seguramente, sus pensamientos en los próximos días. Le gustaba demasiado –para ser muy pronto– lo que le hacía sentir esta chica que había tenido la fortuna de conocer el sábado pasado y habían pasado un rato junto. Era agradable, chistosa, nada discreta y tenía una sonrisa de los mil demonios que le harían perder la cabeza a cualquier chico, incluso a él, si no se cuidaba las espaldas, pero ¿Quién querría cuidárselas con una chica como Natasha?

¡Espera! ¿Qué? ¿Todo eso pasaba por la cabeza del tímido Steve? ¿Acaso era posible? Sí, era posible. Como también era posible que se olvidara de su pasado estando y pensando en Natasha, como también que se olvidase de Peggy por unos instantes, que se sonrojase con cualquier insinuación de la pelirroja, que se sintiera como un chico normal de veintiún años cuando estaba en la preparatoria y había encontrado su "camino". ¡Claro que todo eso era posible!

Se encontró con su padre en el caminillo de entrada de la casa con fachada americana.

— ¿Y esa sonrisa? —preguntó el Rogers mayor.

Steve agachó la mirada y se rascó la nuca. ¿Estaba avergonzado de sonreír como tonto?

— ¿Es sobre alguna chica? —. Su padre sí que lo conocía, sabía cuándo se trataba de alguna chica o algún problema en alguna materia. El rubio asintió—. ¿Sobre la pelirroja del sábado?

—Si —murmuró—. Hoy… Hoy salimos.

El orgullo llenó el pecho de Joseph y lo hizo sonreír. —Eso me alegra mucho, Steven.

—A mí también, Pa'. Pero, es extraño, la acabo de conocer y ya nos hemos besado.

Tomaron asiento en los sillones del porche. Joseph recordó cuando su hijo estaba en plena etapa de la adolescencia, saliendo con una chica, recordaba su nombre: Peggy Carter; la llevaba a lugares diferentes todos los fines de semana, cuando West Point les permitía salir. Cuando estaba en casa, se sentaban los dos en el mismo lugar donde se encontraban, charlaban hasta tarde, de cosas diversas.

Siempre habían tenido buena relación padre e hijo, Joseph se había encargado de darle confianza y cariño a su único hijo. Hacer lo que su padre no hizo: estar en todo momento para él. Aunque sentía un poco de culpabilidad, puesto que Steve tuvo una adolescencia un poco compleja, comparada con los muchachos de su edad, y solo estuvo Sarah para ayudarle a enfrentarla. Luego estuvo su rebeldía a causa de no tener a sus padres juntos y el temor de que él estuviese muerto. Sabía que eso había definido la vida del joven Rogers, pasar por tantas cosas fuertes y vivir con el temor de saber a tu padre, tu héroe, el ejemplo a seguir en constante peligro y con la muerte acechando en cualquier lugar.

— ¿Quieres hablarme de ella? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Ella es fantástica —dijo en un suspiro—. Es la clase de chicas con las que puedes pasar un buen rato hablando y nunca aburrirte. Estudia arquitectura, sabe lo que quiere para su vida. Es habladora, inteligente y tiene un sentido del humor especial —. Suspiró en medio de una sonrisa.

— ¡Guao, muchacho! Eso sí que me impresiona. Nunca te había escuchado hablar de alguien así. Y ese brillo que tienes en los ojos...

Steve desvió la mirada, recordando a Natasha y lo sucedido en el auto, cuando ella se desconectó de todo y cuando él la llamó, se asustó. Tenía los ojos turbios, como si sus pensamientos fuesen iguales, porque eso había notado en ella, sus orbes decían lo que pensaba.

—Pero sigue habiendo algo que me intriga, como si tuvieras secretos o algún tipo de recuerdos no grato —comentó, sintiendo la penumbra instalarse en su pecho.

—Sabes que si quieres saber lo que te intriga, debes esperar a que confíe en ti y tú debes confiar en ella de la misma manera —aconsejó. Joseph sabía cómo se sentiría Steve en cuanto descubriera el misterio de la chica, bueno, de los ojos de la chica, porque era de lo que hablaban él y Sarah, quizá no era el más indicado para aconsejarle sobre cómo ganar la confianza de alguien, pero haría el intento.

—Steve —. Ambos hombres se giraron en cuanto escucharon una voz femenina—. Si deseas saber el misterio, debes tener constancia, pero no la presiones. Y nunca está demás decirle algún que otro secreto tuyo —dijo Sarah, quien estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con su ropa de dormir y una chaqueta de su padre puesta.

—Mamá —. Él se levantó y le dio abrazo—. Creí que dormías.

—No, bajé por mi té —. Le dio una sonrisa tierna a su hijo y le acarició la mejilla.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escuchando la conversación? —preguntó Joseph sonriente.

—Desde siempre. ¿Por qué no entran y les preparó un té también? —ofreció.

Ninguno de los Rogers dormía bien si no tomaban té antes; era una costumbre de la familia y como toda costumbre, se cumplía al pie de la letra. Los tres fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a hablar sobre la nueva chica que tenía a Steve actuando como joven en su primera conquista. De alguna manera lo era, no la primera, sino la segunda, y esta vez, él se prometió hacer las cosas mejor, disfrutar todo lo posible el inicio de una amistad de la que esperaba que fuese duradera.

Ambos señores estaban impresionados con el cambio de su hijo desde el sábado hasta ese día. Ahora estaba más alegre, con más entusiasmo. Ya no vivía en su estudio, pintando y pintando, ahora parecía tener una nueva amiga –como Steve les aseguraba– de la cual conocía poco y le llamaba la atención de cualquier manera, ya sea como amiga o algo más.

* * *

Viernes por la mañana. Natasha estaba terminando el informe sobre la historia de la arquitectura gótica, tenía bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, colillas de cigarrillos en el cenicero, dos tazas de café sucias a un lado y dos tazas más con café hirviendo que Lauren, quien se había quedado con Clint la noche anterior, las acababa de poner, una para ella y otra para la pelirroja.

— ¿Terminaste? —preguntó en cuanto vio la rusa levantaba la vista de los papeles.

—Sí, espero que valga la pena el haberme pasado la noche en vela —. Suspiró y tomó café.

—Luces como zombi —comentó Clint, quien ya estaba listo para la universidad.

—No me lo recuerdes. ¿La lista está publicada?

—No, pero... —. Clint tenía su teléfono en mano, presionó la pantalla un par de veces—. Ya está. Esta noche estudiaremos las pistas, no quiero que se la dejes fácil.

—Clinton Francis Barton ésta noche no puedes. Tenemos cena con mis padres —le recordó Lauren un poco enojada.

—No lo olvido. ¿Puede ser antes? —le preguntó a si hermana.

—Clint, harás que Lauren se enoje. Yo lo haré sola, tranquilo.

La castaña los vio a los dos, Natasha comprendió que se había enojado y cuando salió con sus cosas de la casa, fue que Clint entendió.

—Anda —le ordenó Romanoff.

Al momento en que ella subía a su habitación para darse una ducha y cambiarse, sonó su teléfono. Era un mensaje de Steve.

 **Steve: «** Buenos días, Romanoff. ¿Huevos con tocino y tostadas o panqueques con mermelada de manzana? 06.56 **»**

La rusa sonrió. Ese día había quedado en desayunar con Steve, pues el miércoles y jueves no habían hecho más que verse cinco minutos, y a ambos les parecía buena compañía estar juntos.

 **Natasha: «** Buenos días, Stevie. Todo junto me parece delicioso. 06.57 **»**

 **Steve:** **«** no me digas Stevie. 06.58 **»**

Después de ese mensaje, la pelirroja se metió a bañar con una sonrisa en los labios. Hablar con Steve de cualquier cosa entre clases, le había salvado de sufrir un colapso de estrés entre sus clases y las constantes amenazas de Brock. Se lo había encontrado en tres clases cada día, porque tenía la desgracia de estudiar lo mismo que él, y ya sabía que le tocaba con él, pero nunca lo había tenido al lado, hablando como si fuese el dueño del aula y tuviese el derecho de hablar como si a todos les importase las idioteces que decía, que por cierto, ofendieron muchas mujeres que se encontraban cerca. La rusa se tuvo que contener, respirar más de cien veces y contar hasta diez mil de manera progresiva y regresiva para no golpearle y hacer del salón un ring de lucha libre.

* * *

Entró a la cafetería que quedaba a unas cuadras de la universidad, estaba casi sola por el clima, diluviaba como si el cielo se fuera caer e incluso los truenos sorprendían a más de uno en el lugar menos indicado, como a ella, que estaba buscando un pendiente que se le había caído debajo de la cama, vino un trueno que la asustó y terminó golpeándose en la cabeza. Divisó a Steve cerca de las ventanas que daban a un anexo de SHIELD donde se llevaban a cabo las clases que tenían que ver con botánica, con el cuaderno de dibujo sobre la mesa y un café grande un lado, llevaba gafas, suéter azul, remera blanca, jeans y converses. Lucia extraño, puesto que ya se había acostumbrado a verlo vestido con suéter de cachemira o camisa de cuadros manga largas, no con remeras y suéteres, siempre llevaba su chaqueta de cuero. Sacó su teléfono, y le tomó una foto, luego se la envió. Segundos después, él levantó la mirada y le sonrió. Ella tomó asiento frente a él.

—Creí que vendrías más tarde —dijo Steve.

—No había tráfico —. Se encogió de hombros —. O, corrí mucho.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco. Natasha era una maniática cuando estaba al volante o eso le había dicho ella.

— ¿Pusiste los ojos en blanco? —preguntó demasiado alto, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes. El rubio se sonrojo—. No lo puedo creer. Esto tengo que anotarlo.

Sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y anotó en las últimas páginas:

 _"Día cinco: ¡Steve Rogers acaba de poner los ojos en blanco! Y luego se sonrojó, pero ¡Esto es una novedad! Primer gesto grosero que hace. Creo que le estoy haciendo efecto."_

El estudiante de artes le arrebató el cuaderno, leyó lo que estaba escrito.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Un medicamento?

— _Quizás_ —dijo en español.

Esto no sorprendió al chico, puesto que ya la había escuchado insultar a Tony en español el día anterior, cuando él le dijo que no podía meterse en una carrera de autos a control remoto, porque era un juego de "niños".

— ¿Qué tienes con esa palabra?

—No lo sé. Me gusta —sonrió ampliamente.

Su mirada bajó al dibujo que estaba haciendo Steve, era una réplica exacta de ella, bueno, eso suponía, porque era la única que llevaba una camiseta con manos de calaveras simulando que le estaban agarrando los senos.

—Para ver —dijo al momento en que tomaba el cuaderno.

Steve fue demasiado lento como quitárselo a Natasha. Era ella, sin duda lo era, le faltaban algunas partes del rostro y el cabello, pero era ella sentada en la mesa de picnic con un vaso de Starbucks en las manos. Llevaba la camiseta negra de calaveras, un suéter de rayas y jeans, estaba haciéndole una mueca a Thor y Steve había captado eso. Todo estaba tan perfecto, que parecía más una fotografía a blanco y negro que un dibujo, era todo tan prolijo y perfecto.

Mientras la rusa admiraba su dibujo, la camarera llegó a dejarles el desayuno y vio el dibujo de Steve con asombro.

—Tienes un don maravilloso, muchacho —dijo la señora que le atendió.

—G–Gracias —murmuró.

Estaba como tomate. No quería ni ver a Natasha, así que comenzó a comer los panqueques en silencio, esperando a que ella dijera algo sobre el dibujo, pero no le dijo nada. Cambió de tema, cosa que lo alivió enormemente, porque no tenía excusas ni derecho de haberla dibujado, solo lo hizo y ya; además, estaba él de suerte, porque el block era nuevo y solo tenía ese dibujo, si veía el anterior a ese, vería el retrato de ella durmiendo en su sofá, y sabría que era ella porque estaba el tatuaje en su espalda y había dibujado algunas decoraciones de su casa.

El cielo se despejó, al igual que sus pensamientos con lo ocurrido sobre el dibujo, hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que llegó el momento de irse a clases. Después de discutir sobre quien pagaría y llegar a un acuerdo, salieron camino a sus respectivos autos. Steve subió al auto blanco. Mientras lo encendía y pensaba en qué excusa le daría a su nueva amiga si le preguntaba sobre por qué la dibujaba, vio a dos chicas pasar frente a él; una rubia que le era conocida y una castaña que le era mucho más conocida. Se quedó viéndolas hasta que las perdió de vista, y fue el claxon de Natasha que lo sacó del trance en el que se encontraba.

No lo podía creer. La había visto. ¡HABÍA VISTO A MARGARET CARTER PASAR FRENTE A ÉL! Era ella, llevaba el cabello largo hasta los hombros, los labios rojos y sonreía como cuando estudiaban en West Point. Se veía hermosa y feliz, como antes, cuando era su novia, cuando tenía la fortuna de tenerla a su lado.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

 **E** ntró al aula 5–B, tenía clase de Historia de la Pintura. Aún estaba aturdido, acababa de ver a Peggy, y no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera recordaba haberse despedido de Natasha o haberle dicho si se encontrarían después, solo pensaba una y otra vez en ella, la castaña que pasó frente a su auto. Tomó asiento en uno de los últimos puestos, mordía el borde de su lapicera nerviosamente y veía la nada, hasta que vio a la misma rubia que estaba con Peggy entrar a su clase, iba sola, pero era ella. Esperó a que tomase asiento para sentarse a su lado, de la manera más discreta. Necesitaba preguntarle si esa era Peggy, quería que le asegurara que era ella. Necesitaba conseguir, aunque sea, su número.

La clase transcurrió lenta y fastidiosa, el rubio no hallaba que hacer con todas las dudas que le azoraban la cabeza. No entendió nada de lo que explicaron, ni copió nada de lo que habían dicho, de todas maneras no se preocuparía, en casa tenía un libro sobre el tema o ¡Bingo! Le pediría el cuaderno a su compañera para luego poder hablarle.

El profesor Talbot terminó la clase, el impaciente alumno salió a esperar a la chica rubia de ojos azules, que no tenía nada parecido a Peggy, en el pasillo. La escuchó hablar con algunos alumnos, luego con el profesor, los nervios lo estaban matando hasta que ¡Por fin, salió!, y sus nervios estaban peor.

—Hola —le dijo caminando a su lado—. ¿Eres nueva? No te había visto por acá —. _¡Qué patético, Rogers! ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido otra cosa?,_ se reprendió.

—Hola —respondió poco segura—. Sí, me transfirieron este año.

—Con razón. Steve Rogers —. Extendió su mano y la estrecharon.

—Sharon Carter.

Detuvieron su paso en la entrada del edificio.

—Carter —murmuró para sí mismo—. Oye Sharon, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Depende —. Arqueó una ceja y sonrió de manera coqueta.

Sharon, una rubia de metro setenta con cuerpo de modelo y grandes ojos azules, que no era nada tonta. Sabía a quién tenía al frente, sabía exactamente que quería él y se lo daría, si al menos tenía la oportunidad de salir con ese guapísimo hombre que parecía más un modelo de Calvin Klein y no un nerd en Artes, le daría todo lo que le pidiera.

— ¿Me prestarías tu cuaderno de apuntes? Es que el mío lo olvidé en el auto y no me dio tiempo de buscarlo —mintió con una mano en la nuca y otra en el bolsillo delantero de su jean.

La desilusión embargó a la rubia. ¿En serio le estaba pidiendo su cuaderno? Bueno, tampoco debía esperar mucho de un nerd en el cuerpo de un modelo.

—Vale. ¿Por qué no? —. Sacó el cuaderno, y se lo dio—. El lunes lo espero.

—Si. El lunes te lo traigo.

Se sonrieron y Steve desapareció entre el campus. Recordó que iba a verse con Sam para explicarle algunas cosas de dibujo técnico que él no lograba entender. Caminó hasta la biblioteca, allí lo encontró, se saludaron y entraron, tenían poco tiempo porque ese día los recesos entre clases eran más cortos y salían más temprano que de costumbre.

* * *

Natasha caminó hasta la cancha de fútbol campo después de soportar toda la mañana entre clase y clase, sin faltar a ninguna y sin dormirse –cuestión que para ella era un récord–. Se acercó a Jane, que estaba esperando a Thor para ir a la cafetería, supuso que Betty y Bruce irían con ellos, porque allí estaban también. Los saludó a todos con una sonrisa, ya que estaba fumando y tomó asiento.

—Luces terrible —comentó Elizabeth.

—Tenía que entregar un informe de cuarenta páginas sobre la historia de la arquitectura gótica. Me estoy muriendo de sueño.

—Deberías descansar. Esta noche no será bonita —aconsejó Jane, poniéndole una mano en el hombro a su amiga, demostrándole apoyo.

—Lo sé, pero solo me queda una clase por ver.

— ¿Quién diablos manda un informe de cuarenta paginas? —protestó Bruce.

—El profesor Luzardo. Me tiene al borde y su jodido acento español —. Intentó imitar el acento, pero solo consiguió ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo.

Thor, que venía llegando en ese momento, le dio un par de golpes suaves en la espalda y le ofreció agua, cosa que la rusa tomó con gusto. Cuando se recompuso, el capitán del equipo le dio una charla sobre por qué debería dejar de fumar y debía hacer más ejercicio, apoyado por Bruce.

—Thor, esta semana he corrido cuatro kilómetros —le dijo Natasha—. Y este es el quinto cigarro que fumo desde ayer.

—Lady Natasha, solo digo que fumar no es bueno para su salud. Ya ve que casi muere ahogada con el humo.

—Deja de exagerar—. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Estoy segura que en algún momento lo dejaré, ahora solo lo necesito para mantenerme despierta. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está la diva de Stark?

— ¿Extrañándome viudita? —. Tony hizo su gran entrada, tomado de la mano de Pepper.

—Hablando del Rey de Roma y el idiota que se asoma —dijo Natasha, poniendo los ojos en blanco nuevamente.

El joven Stark le pasó un brazo por los hombros cuando estuvo a su lado. —Deja de resistirte, todos sabemos que te vuelvo loca —. Le guiñó un ojo y sonrió de manera arrogante.

—Sí, me vuelves tan loca que me dan ganas de matarte a cada momento —dijo con sarcasmo. Todos los demás rieron.

—Hey, Stark, quita tus asquerosas manos de mi hermana —. Clint apareció con el ceño fruncido y demasiado serio para lo que la situación ameritaba.

Tony obedeció en cuanto vio la expresión de su amigo. Barton le dio una mirada de "tenemos que hablar" a Natasha, y esta no se preocupó en discutirle.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron alejados del grupo.

—Es Brock. No deja de merodear por ahí. Esta mañana cuando salí de casa, estaba vigilándonos Wesker, llevaba gafas y capucha, pero era él.

La rusa sintió la sangre subírsele a la cabeza y volver a bajarle, pero con más intensidad. Estaba furiosa, como pocas veces en su vida, la adrenalina se destapó y quiso golpear algo en ese instante. Vio a su hermano, con los ojos de una fiera; él supo de una vez que no había sido lo más sensato el decirle a Natasha lo que había descubierto.

—Tasha, no hagas nada. Ya encontraremos la manera de cómo pararlo.

—No. Yo sé cómo pararlo.

Intentó detenerla tomándola del brazo, pero no fue suficiente, puesto que se zafó.

En cuestión de segundos, Romanoff se encontraba frente a su facultad, esperando a Brock Rumlow, que estaba donde estaba el escándalo de chicos, pues su séquito de amigos no se le despegaba para nada. Escuchó risas y burlas acercándose, luego escuchó su voz. Nunca la olvidaría. Era grave y pegajosa, como la de un borracho, solo que él estaba sobrio casi todo el tiempo.

—Mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar? —pidió con poca educación cosa que resaltaba su furia.

—Claro.

Sus amigotes hicieron un coro de "uh", como si supieran que algo pasaría entre ellos. Claro que pasaría algo.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar, _viudita?_ ¿Necesitas a un verdadero hombre que te acompañe? —preguntó una vez que estuvieron en un aula que se usaba para guardar cosas.

Este comentario enfureció más a Natasha. Quiso golpearlo hasta que su rostro se desfigurase, pero no debía hacerlo, o le daría más razones para "llevarla a la cárcel", como había amenazado. Se acercó a él, lo suficiente como sentir su respiración agitándose a causa de su cercanía, le miró a los ojos con ira.

—Deja de vigilarme —amenazó en un murmullo.

— ¿O si no qué? —dijo con la valentía saliendo por la ventana.

—O si no, quien estará tras las rejas serás tú—respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Brock desvió la mirada y volvió a centrarla en la de Nat, quien pudo leer en sus ojos el miedo. ¿Le tenía miedo? ¿El "gran Brock Rumlow le tenía miedo a una mujer? ¡Qué cobarde que era!

—No serías capaz. Sabes que si yo caigo, caen todos.

—Lo mismo para ti —. Le guiñó un ojo y le sonrió.

La pelirroja se volvió para irse. Estaba satisfecha, sabía quién le tenía miedo y, cuando le temes a las acciones de tu "enemigo", no puedes ser digno de llevar ese nombre.

Brock se molestó por la actitud seductora de Natasha. Nunca le había gustado eso de ella, que sabía exactamente lo que tenía, lo que provocaba en los hombres; sabía que era la envidia de muchas porque no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para tener a los hombres de esa universidad –y cualquier lado a sus pies–, como también sabía que muchos hombres la deseaban en su cama y hacerle muchas cosas, como él.

Rumlow cerró las manos, formando puños y la impotencia que sentía, se desvaneció, en cuanto atravesó la habitación en menos de cinco pasos, jaló de un brazo a la chica, pegándola a la pared y presionándola con su propio peso a la misma; la besó, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, usando la misma delicadeza con la que le trataba a un perro callejero, a la vez que presionaba su entrepierna semi-erecta contra el vientre de Natasha.

Ella se quejó, mientras se movía de un lado para otro. Quería quitárselo de encima, darle unos buenos golpes, pero no podía, estaba atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared, las manos las tenía atrapada entre las de él. En medio del pánico que estaba comenzando a apoderar de su cuerpo, recordó sus clases de defensa en el internado, el entrenador les había dicho que debían tomar en cuenta cuatro pasos:

 **Uno** **:** calmarse y pensar con claridad.

 **Dos:** concentrarse en la ubicación de sus extremidades, tanto en las propias como en las de atacante.

 **Tres** : encontrar sus puntos débiles.

 **Cuatro:** atacar.

Natasha lo hizo, le siguió el juego del beso hasta que aflojó el agarre en las muñecas, pero seguía presionándola contra la pared y le estaba clavando las rodillas en los muslos. Respiró profundo, estaba a punto de empujarle cuando sintió un fuerte ardor en el labio, seguido del sabor salado de la sangre. El idiota de Brock la había mordido. Esto la enfureció, tanto o más que antes de que hablase con él, tomó impulso y lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo, alejándolo los pasos suficientes que le dieron tiempo para volver a tomar propulsión y darle una patada en la mandíbula, dejándolo en el piso, con ésta dislocada.

—Espero que te sirva como advertencia, que conmigo no se juega —. Le escupió la cara, dejándole sangre en la mejilla.

Salió, vio la hora en su reloj. Eran casi las dos, ya no podía entrar a la última clase por culpa de Brock, pero esperaría a que terminara para pedir los apuntes.

Fue al baño, se vio al espejo. Estaba terrible, tenía la mejilla manchada de sangre al igual que el labio, las ojeras se notaban más y el labio inferior lo tenía roto y se notaba demasiado. Se odió por no llevar el maquillaje ese día, y se tuvo que conformar con lavarse el rostro. Ese día no era el suyo, definitivamente que no. Volvió a verse, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas frente al espejo. Nunca la habían tratado de esa manera, nunca nadie había intentado abusar de ella, siempre había sido voluntario.

Se estremeció, ya que aún podía sentir las arremetidas de Brock contra ella, el asqueroso sabor a jugo de naranja en su boca, su respiración agitada en el oído, el olor a perfume que le repugnaba. Sintió náuseas y no tardó en dejar su desayuno y escaso almuerzo en el inodoro. No era su día. Ahora se sentía como la mierda misma.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar cuando se estaba secando el rostro. Respiró profundo y contestó en altavoz, sabía que el eco del baño le ayudaría a disimular.

— ¿Si?

—Lady Natasha, ¿podría pedirle un favor?

—Sí, Thor. ¿Qué quieres? —dijo sonando lo más amable posible.

— ¿Podría prestarme su auto para llevar a Jane a cenar?

— ¡Claro! —fingió estar emocionada—. Te dejó las llaves en tu casillero.

—Se lo agradezco.

—No hay de qué.

Cortó la llamada. Comprobó que sus ojos no estaban demasiado rojos, encendió un cigarrillo, lo consumió lentamente esperando calmarse lo suficiente, y se metió una menta a la boca.

Salió del baño. Los de su clase ya estaban saliendo, interceptó a una chica a la ayudaba en clase cuando faltaba, le pidió los apuntes y fue a dejarle las llaves de Jude en el casillero de Thor.

* * *

Mandó un mensaje a su hermano, diciendo que tuviera suerte con su cena y que no se preocupara si llegaba a casa y no la encontraba. Él le respondió con un "cuídate". Natasha caminó hasta la cafetería, en la que había desayunado con Steve, que por cierto, no le había escrito en todo el día y eso era extraño viniendo de él. Tomó la misma mesa que en la mañana, sacó su laptop y comenzó a subir a la página el horario de las carreras, que empezarían el sábado siguiente, las pistas y las reglas que tendrían. Luego, pasó a copiar la clase a la que no había asistido y a adelantar tarea, quería despejar la mente lo suficiente como para querer olvidarse del momento vivido con Brock. Su teléfono sonó. Era un WhatsApp de Steve con una foto de ella, como la que había enviado en la mañana a él.

— ¿Estudiando? —le preguntó el joven Rogers, a la vez que se sentaba frente a ella.

—Copiando unas cosas. Nada importante.

Natasha levantó la vista de su cuaderno y le sonrió ampliamente, pero el rostro del rubio se ensombreció en cuanto vio el corte en su labio. Acercó su mano y le acarició delicadamente con el pulgar.

— ¿Qué te pasó? —. Su rostro reflejaba que estaba preocupado.

La pelirroja no quiso decirle la verdad porque no sabía cómo lo tomaría, además Steve no parecía no saber nada sobre la Red List ni de ese mundo, tampoco quería incluirlo, eso no era para él.

—Nada importante. Me golpearon sin querer.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó algo molesto.

 _¿Por qué se molestaba?_ _No era para tanto, solo un corte en el labio,_ se cuestionó Natasha.

—No lo sé. Solo sentí el golpe.

Steve volvió a acariciarle el labio, haciéndola estremecer. —Las personas deberían tener más cuidado.

Aún estaba molesto y con toda la razón, nadie debía ir por ahí golpeando accidentalmente a chicas como Natasha, que tenían esa sonrisa encantadora, labios tan bien dibujados para su rostro perfecto. No quería admitirlo, pero había echado de menos sus chistes entre clases, aunque ella tampoco merecía su compañía cuando estaba pensando en Peggy.

La vio agachar la mirada y supo que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué sucede, Nat? —preguntó suavemente.

—Nada. Estoy cansada —mintió a medias.

Porque le pasaba de todo y no podía dejar de pensar en el rostro de Brock y en lo desagradable se sentía. Al parecer, los deberes no eran la mejor manera de distraerse.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No tengo ganas de ir a mi casa. Mi hermano no está y es aburrido estar sola.

—Vamos a la mía, entonces.

—Me gusta la idea.

Rogers se extrañó que no hiciera algún comentario que lo incomodase, quizás estaba tan cansada como para hacerlos. Recogieron todo y salieron del local, abrazados. Steve tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de la rusa, y ella tenía el suyo rodeando la cintura de él. Allí se sentía segura, igual o más que cuando estaba con su hermano. Eso la sorprendió, pero pensó que eso era lo que él demostraba: protección. Estaba empezando a llover, otra vez, así que tuvieron que apurarse a llegar al Mustang; una vez estuvieron dentro, comenzó a diluviar como en la mañana o mucho peor. Ella volvió a encargarse de la música, mientras que él conducía con más precaución que una anciana bajando escaleras. Puso el disco "" de Ed Sheeran y se sentó de lado para verlo conducir y cantar. Le gustaba como se movía su manzana de Adán cuando cantaba, su voz era suave, sonreía cuando se equivocaba y la miraba a ella, quien le sonreía también.

En el camino, él le acarició la mejilla y el labio roto muchas veces, le dedicó sonrisas tiernas que fueron devueltas. Natasha se sentía diferente estando con él, era como si toda su "rudeza" se fuera en cuanto él aparecía, como si algo dentro de ella cambiara cuando tenía semejante ternura de hombre al frente. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir de esa manera si apenas le conocía? ¿Por qué con él se sentía segura? ¿Por qué con él no pensaba en absolutamente nada?

— ¿Por qué tan callada, _pelirroja_? —preguntó él, pellizcándole la nariz con cariño.

—Estoy cansada. Ayer no dormí nada porque tenía que terminar un trabajo.

—Pero, si no se te nota para nada.

— ¡Mentiroso! —rió—. Parezco un zombi y me dices que no se te nota. Creo que tienes las gafas dañadas —. Le quitó las nombradas y se las puso—. Diablos, sí que están dañadas, porque no tienen nada de aumento.

—O tienes los ojos igual de dañados que yo.

—Es lo más probable. Muchas rayas y números en arquitectura.

Steve rió con ganas. Su risa la animó un poco, así que tomó su teléfono, y comenzó a tomarse _selfies_ con el piloto del auto de perfil, y riéndose.

—Al menos dime que estás tomando fotos.

—Vale. Va una.

Aprovecharon en un semáforo, y se tomaron fotos haciendo muecas diferentes y riendo.

—Ahora canta —le dijo Natasha, mientras sonaba _Kiss me._

—No lo haré —. Steve se sonrojó.

—Anda canta. Lo haces muy bien.

— ¡Natasha debes revisar tus oídos! Canto espantoso, por Dios —. Estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

—Por favor —. Intentó hacerle la cara de cachorro regañado que hacia su hermano cuando le pedía algo a Lauren.

—No hagas esa cara.

— ¿Por qué? —. Hizo un puchero.

— ¡Diablos, te ves demasiado tierna!

— ¿En serio? —. Se sorprendió y sonrojó—. Creí que me veía como retrasada.

—No, te ves tierna —repitió. Le gustaba verla sonrojada.

—Canta —ordenó. Y repitió la canción.

— ¿Toda?

—Si. Anda —animó con una sonrisa.

La letra empezó, así que Natasha comenzó a grabarlo. El flash del teléfono le daba en la cara y se podía apreciar su sonrisa.

—Cuando estés listo —presionó riendo.

—"… _Kiss me like you wanna be loved._ _—_ Comenzó con el coro de la canción—. _You wanna_ _be loved. You wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. We're falling in love_ —. Miró a Natasha, que sonreía mientras grababa—. _Settle down with me. And I'll be your safety. You'll be my lady. I was made to keep your body warm_ _—._ Natasha hizo un "ujú" insinuando algo pervertido. Steve no se dejó desconcentrar y siguió cantando _—._ _But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms. Oh no. My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed to my neck…"_

Steve se detuvo cuando sintió un dulce beso en su cuello, seguido por una risilla traviesa de su compañera, él se estremeció y se sonrojó completamente. Otro beso en su mejilla, este lo hizo sonreír.

—Estoy conduciendo, Romanoff —le advirtió.

—Ya casi llegamos —le dijo al oído—. No matarás a nadie.

Era cierto, estaban entrando a la cochera de la casa de Steve.

—Romanoff —. Le volvió a advertir cuando sintió otro beso en el cuello

—Rogers —se mofó.

—Me las vas a pagar.

— ¿Qué te hice? —dijo haciéndose la ofendida, mientras se bajaba del auto.

—Casi arruino el auto por tu culpa —mintió, dramatizando.

— ¿Que? Mentiroso.

— ¿Cómo me dijiste? —hizo como si no había escuchado nada.

—Men-ti-ro-so —. Le sacó la lengua.

—Te voy a atrapar —amenazó.

La rusa salió corriendo hacia la calle, donde la lluvia parecía no tener fin. Detrás de ella, estaba Steve intentando atraparla, pero ella estaba en forma y le llevaba ventaja, pero no conocía los atajos del lugar. Así que él tomó ventaja por un pequeño parque infantil y la agarró por la cintura. La pelirroja intentó luchar, pero terminaron cayéndose al césped, con el chico de ojos azules cubriéndola del agua. Estaban riéndose como locos.

—Te atrapé —dijo como si hubiese ganado la primera carrera en el colegio.

— ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta —. Natasha usando su sarcasmo en los momentos menos esperados.

Sus labios estaban cerca, pero no se besaron, solo se vieron a los ojos, se perdieron unos segundos que les parecieron una eternidad. Solo que Natasha no quería esperar más en besarlo, y unió sus labios; probando al principio, insegura de que los recuerdos volvieran, pero no fue el caso, así que lo tomó por el cuello y profundizó todo lo que sentía, desde el cosquilleo en su piel como el ardor en su labio. Él, por su parte, apartó el cabello mojado del rostro de la rusa, ralentizó el beso, porque sabía que ser tan brusco la lastimaría, además, nunca sería de esa manera con ella, ni con nadie, no era su estilo. A él le gustaban los besos lentos, en los cuales se podían apreciar los suspiros profundos, como los ella que daba en ese momento. Se separaron lentamente, entre pequeños besos cortos.

—Creo que... —. Le dio un pequeño beso a la cortada en labio—. Creo que deberíamos ir a casa.

—Pero, si estoy cómoda... —se quejó haciendo puchero.

—Te enfermarás. Vamos.

El rubio se levantó llevándose a Natasha consigo. Caminaron tomados de la mano hasta la simétrica casa del fondo. Entraron, mojando todo a su paso; Steve le enseñó el cuarto de invitados la chica para que se cambiara y, antes de ir a hacer lo mismo, le dejó un poco de ropa suya sobre la cama, que consistía en unos calzoncillos, pantalones cortos deportivos y una camiseta que decía SHIELD en el medio y en la parte de atrás tenía el número 4.

La estudiante de arquitectura se quedó unos cuantos minutos viéndose al espejo, buscando la manera de olvidar todo lo que había sucedido en la tarde con Brock, que era su peor pesadilla, la peor escoria del mundo, y lo que había sucedido hacia unos momentos con Steve, que era su sueño, el hombre ideal, el chico perfecto. No podía permitir que esos dos se encontraran una vez más, que Steve supiera que corría de manera ilegal, que tenía un turbia vida nocturna, que tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero en sus cuentas bancarias a causa de eso, razón por la que se compraba cosas innecesarias todos los fines de semana, y tenía más ropa que nunca en su vida; como tampoco debía quitarle el ojo de encima a Brock, después de lo que había sucedido ese día, no quería que él se enterase que Steve se estaba convirtiendo en alguien importante en su vida, que estaba subiendo los escalones de manera apresurada, porque haría lo que fuese para lastimarla.

* * *

Unos brazos la aprisionaron fuertemente, no podía respirar. Sentía los labios de Brock sobre los propios, el olor de su perfume la invadía y sentía náuseas nuevamente.

—Natasha

Despertó en cuánto escuchó nombre. Estaba sudada, temblando y con la respiración agitada. Vio a Steve a su lado con los brazos alrededor de ella. Estaba aturdida por la pesadilla.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —preguntó, acariciándole la mejilla.

—Si.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—No.

Besó la mejilla de Steve, y se acercó más a su cuerpo. Quería sentirse segura, quería el chico a su lado borrase todas sus pesadillas y su pasado nada agradable, pero tampoco quería que él supiera de su vida, de todo lo que era en realidad. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Acaso debía alejarse? ¿Y si no lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo mejor?

—Vuelve a dormir. Aún es de noche —susurró contra su cabello.

Se volvieron a dormir después de unos segundos escuchando sus respiraciones calmadas. Estaban acostados en el sofá donde Natasha había dormido la primera vez que fue allí, era lo suficientemente amplio para los dos. Hablaron de muchas cosas mientras cenaban, hablaron de música, deportes, artes, incluso de política, y se burlaron de los presidentes. Steve le hablo de Venezuela e Irlanda a Natasha, y ella por su parte, le hablo de Rusia e Italia.

Quizá eso era lo que les gustaba de su compañía, que podían hablar de cualquier cosa y nunca se cansarían.

Pero, ¿Era eso suficiente para su amistad? ¿Eran amigos o más que eso? ¿Llegarían a ser más que amigos con derecho a besarse?

* * *

 **¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Sí, ya lo sé. ¿Dos capítulos seguidos? Pues, la verdad, no me pregunten por qué. Solo sé que me dieron ganas de subirlos, porque se lo merece 3 Y les quiero much siguen esta historia. Espero que les guste, dejen review y se le alegre el día/tarde/noche/madrugada.**

 **Otra vez, ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**


	9. Chapter IX

Capítulo IX

 **B** rock se levantó consternado y molesto, caminó desorientado hasta la puerta de la habitación. Intentó maldecir en voz alta, pero no podía, tenía la mandíbula desencajada y no la sentía. La maldita rusa le había ganado esta vez, pero se las arreglaría para verla rogando a sus pies. Desde que la había visto ganarle a Thor, el año pasado, sabía que la quería en su cama, gritando su nombre y pidiéndole más.

Arregló su mandíbula con un movimiento brusco. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su auto, un BMW negro con calaveras en las puertas; de la misma manera, salió hacia su casa.

Estaba demasiado furioso, quería a Natasha con él y estuvo a poco de tenerla, pero se distrajo y había terminado en el piso. Quería a la pelirroja. Lo estaba volviendo loco no tenerla. Esa pequeña _zorra rusa_ solo se estaba haciendo la interesante con él, porque sabía que era más fácil que Carter, o eso había confirmado él cuando la vio besando a Rogers, donde tuvo que contenerse para no partirle la cara al niño bonito.

En ese momento, tomando un trago de vodka en el estudio de su casa, se juró hacer hasta lo imposible para tenerla. Tomó la foto que tenía de ella, donde estaba sonriéndole a su hermano, por haberle ganado.

Su teléfono sonó y contestó.

—Rumlow —dijo de mal humor.

—Hasta que te encuentro. ¿Dónde diablos andas? —le preguntó una voz femenina, notablemente molesta, desde el otro lado.

Suspiró totalmente fastidiado. — Estoy en casa ¿Qué deseas?

— ¿Podrías venir a buscarme? Mi prima tuvo que llevarse el auto —. Su voz sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Brock la imaginó haciendo berrinche de niña pequeña si se negaba, pero no podía, ella era la que le daba placer cuando él quisiera.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Frente a la parada de autobuses.

—Voy para allá.

Terminó su trago de un tirón, y fue en busca de la chica que le acababa de llamar.

* * *

El lunes de la semana siguiente, Steve esperó a que la chica Sharon apareciera en alguna de sus clases, pero no lo hizo. La estuvo buscando por un tiempo, pero luego se encontró con la pelirroja, en la cafetería, y dejó de hacerlo, ya le entregaría su cuaderno después.

El fin de semana estuvo investigando sobre Sharon con Sam en el momento en el que se reunieron para hacer un trabajo en parejas que les habían asignado, quien si la conocía. El afroamericano le había dicho que la habían transferido el año pasado, o sea, que le había mentido y, también, le había informado que solía estar detrás de Brock, uno de los jugadores del equipo de fútbol campo.

El martes cuando pudo darle el bendito cuaderno, le preguntó por su vida, si tenía primas o algún familiar en esa universidad, claro, de manera discreta. La rubia le había comentado que solo tenía a una prima, pero estaba de visita, que luego volvería a Washington DC. Después de esa pequeña charla, no la vio más, ni supo más de ella, pero siguió investigando por las redes sociales sobre Peggy, solo que no encontró nada que ya supiera.

Rogers no entendía el por qué quería hablar con ella. ¿La seguía queriendo? No, o eso creía. Entonces, ¿Qué era? ¿Quería una verdadera despedida? ¿Un verdadero fin a eso que alguna vez tuvieron? ¿Qué haría si la veía otra vez y los sentimientos por ella regresaban? ¿Y Natasha? ¿Dónde quedaba ella en todo ese juego? ¿Era realmente un juego?

Se talló el rostro con brusquedad, estirando su cuerpo. Se había perdido en sus pensamientos, estaba en el sofá que ahora ocupaba para hacer los deberes teóricos. Veía la pantalla de la laptop, pero no lo lograba leer nada, estaba pensando en ella, en Natasha, en el momento que habían pasado el viernes por la noche y parte del sábado.

Durmieron allí mismo, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, pero ¿Confiaban de la misma manera el uno en el otro? No lo sabía, solo sabían que le quería de alguna manera, porque ese extraño apretujón en el pecho que sintió cuando ella murmuraba entre sueños, no era en vano; ese apretujón le estaba diciendo que estaba volviéndose importante para él. ¿Cómo podía pasar de no tener ni una mosca que le escuchase, a tener a una maravillosa pelirroja que hablaba hasta por los codos con él? ¿Acaso era posible? ¿Habría él perdido el miedo a relacionarse con más personas además de sus padres?

* * *

— ¿Qué harás el sábado? —preguntó la rubia, que aún seguía acostada en su cama.

—Tengo competencia —le respondió Brock, poniéndose un pantalón de dormir.

— ¿Puedo ir contigo? —. Se enrolló un rubio mechón en el dedo índice y vio de manera sensual al moreno que estaba observándola al pie de la cama.

—No es un lugar para chicas, Sharon.

— ¡Qué comentario tan machista! —protestó de mal humor—. ¿Y la fulana Romanoff si puede? ¿O es que acaso vas a verla a ella?

— ¡Maldición, Sharon! No empieces con tus celos absurdos —gritó—. Y si, voy a verla a ella. ¿Acaso no se te olvida que eres solo una diversión para mí? ¡Yo la quiero a ella!

Brock sintió como le ardía la mejilla. Sharon Carter le acababa de dar una bofetada, una señora bofetada.

— ¡Eres un maldito imbécil! —gritó, antes de encerrarse en el baño de la habitación con toda su ropa en mano.

Él había salido dando pasos grandes y pensando en cómo demonios había terminado con ella, en su cama, ¡Un miércoles! Se suponía que solo tendrían encuentros los fines de semana, no cuando estaban entre clase y clase, y muchos menos cuando las pruebas trimestrales se acercaban.

Tomando una taza de café, volvió a revivir la imagen de ella, la pelirroja rusa que le sacaba de sus casillas, a la que se imaginaba cada vez que se tiraba a Sharon, riéndose a carcajadas con sus amigos, que parecían más bien sus guardaespaldas. Ahora el hijo del Capitán Rogers se había unido al grupo de frikis que eran, ahora le sería más difícil atraparla, porque cuando no estaba con el grupo completo, estaba con Rogers o las novias de sus amigos, debía encontrarla sola.

Su teléfono volvió a sonar, por quinta vez en el día. Sabía quién le llamaba, así que contestó sin ver siquiera el nombre.

—Rumlow.

— ¿Qué decidiste? ¿Te incluyes o no? —. La voz del hombre era ronca, y tenía un acento extraño. Brock lo conocía, pero no confiaba en él—. No tengo todo el día, niño. ¿Entras o no?

— ¿Cuánto dinero dices que ganaría? —. Quería asegurarse que había escuchado bien la primera vez que le habían dicho.

—Cinco mil dólares por día —repitió sonriendo—. A la semana, son treinta y cinco mil. Al mes...

—Son ciento cincuenta mil —jadeó. No estaba sordo. Había escuchado bien—. Acepto.

—El viernes te enviaré la primera mitad, veremos cómo te va con eso y luego, la otra mitad —dijo y cortó la llamada.

Se quedó meditando la cantidad que le habían dicho. Ni con las carreras ganaría eso, si más de la mitad de lo que ganaba se iba en organizar todo, entre el lugar, las bebidas, música, sobornos, seguridad, topos en las calles y pagarle a los competidores. Ahora tendría dinero hasta para tirar al techo y regalar. Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que se compraría, lo que le regalaría a sus amigos –si hacían su trabajo bien– y, también, a Sharon, porque algo se merecía por haberle soportado dos años, pero todo eso si ganaba dinero suficiente antes de que su padre le quitase la mensualidad y dejase su cuenta en ceros. Un portazo los sacó de sus pensamientos, él se encogió de hombros, no tenía la culpa de que ella se hiciera ilusiones y se pusiera celosa de esa manera. Subió a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y con una sonrisa en el rostro, comenzó a idear su plan.

* * *

—Steve —dijo Stark con elegancia exagerada—. Como nuevo miembro del club Stark...

— ¿Cuándo discutimos el nombre? —protestó Natasha, cruzándose de brazos.

Jane y Pepper rieron. Ya iban a empezar ese par.

— ¿Me dejas terminar? —. Tony arqueo una ceja viéndola desde lo alto de su mesa de centro—. Estoy tratando de darle una buena bienvenida a tu recluta y no me dejas.

— ¿Recluta? —murmuró Steve en el oído de Natasha. No entendía qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que era puro teatro de Tony.

—Está loco —le respondió Clint haciéndole señas para que se acercara y viera el espectáculo de lejos.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de Natasha y Tony, que no dejaban de verse a los ojos, desafiándose.

—Exijo saber cuándo se hicieron las votaciones para el nombre del grupo —. La pelirroja entrecerró sus ojos.

—Esto será divertido —le dijo Lauren a Clint y Steve, cruzándose de brazos.

—Como socio mayoritario del grupo, y con mayoritario me refiero al que paga todo, decido cómo llamar al grupo, ¿Entiendes, rusa?

—Eso no te da derecho. Además, tú no pagas todo, es tu padre.

—Que es casi lo mismo que yo, pero con más años.

—No lo es. Tu padre tiene pantalones y es más humilde.

— ¿Y yo que tengo? ¿Falda? —. Señaló sus pantalones cortos color beige.

La pelirroja sacó la pequeña navaja que estaba junto al llavero del Audi –que era el auto que estaba llevando a todas partes– y cortó los pantalones de su amigo con una agilidad increíble. Todos retuvieron el aire, menos Thor y Bruce, que estaban comiendo palomitas de maíz.

—Ahora si tienes falda —dijo con orgullo y una sonrisa de satisfacción, viendo lo que había hecho.

Anthony se puso rojo de la ira, por poco echaba humo por lo oídos. ¡La zanahoria rusa acababa de cortar sus pantalones!

—Natasha Romanoff, te voy a matar.

Antes de que terminara la frase, la pelirroja estaba corriendo escaleras arriba siendo perseguida por Tony en una falda improvisada. Se escondió en una de las habitaciones, intentó aguantar la risa para que no la descubriera. Mientras en la planta de abajo, hacían apuestas sobre si Tony atrapaba a Natasha o ella le dejaba tirado en algún lugar de la casa.

—Doscientos a Natasha —dijo Clint.

—Trescientos —repuso Steve.

—Eres de los míos, Steve —. Clint le palmeó el hombro, sacándole una sonrisa al rubio.

—Cien a Tony —dijo Bruce.

—Veinte a Lady Natasha —. Saltó Thor.

— ¿Veinte? ¡Qué miserable Thor! —. Clint era un dramático.

—Vale. Entonces, cincuenta.

—Es muy poquito. ¿No eres hijo de Reyes? ¿Nos has mentido todo el tiempo? —volvió a dramatizar el castaño.

— ¿Hijo de reyes? —cuestionó Rogers asombrado.

—Sí, de escandinavos —. Lauren lo sacó de la duda.

—Ah.

—Nunca les mentiría con algo así, sería avergonzarme de mis ancestros, y un asgardiano nunca se avergüenza de sus antepasados —. Thor amaba a su tierra, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero en ese momento parecía el símbolo de Asgard, o un loco desvariando—. Y, seré generoso como me han enseñado mis padres, apostaré quinientos a Lady Natasha y doscientos a Lord Stark.

Todos sacaron el dinero, Pepper decidió no apostar porque sabía quién ganaría y no quería meterse en un lio con Tony ni mucho menos con su amiga, Jane apostó a Natasha, al igual que Lauren, y Elizabeth a Tony.

—Bien, la apuesta va mil cuatrocientos a Natasha y cuatrocientos cincuenta a Tony. Si gana mi hermana, cosa de la que estoy seguro, se le da todo el dinero y si gana Tony, lo mismo.

—Si gana Natasha, no le digan a Tony cuanto apostaron por él —advirtió Pepper. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar sobre Asgard, en lo que el heredero al trono del país mencionado, les comentó que tenía que darle a su padre ideas sobre actividades extracurriculares para niños pequeños. Todos hablaron sobre las posibles actividades de manera armoniosa, cosa que no sucedía en la planta superior a ellos.

La rusa estaba sobre una cama de agua en la habitación de invitados, intentando no se atrapada por los brazos de su amigo el genio con falda.

—Brazos de dinosaurios —le gritó cuando intentó atraparla pero no pudo.

—Zanahoria —respondió a lo que ella le lanzaba una almohada y le daba justo en el rostro.

— ¡Si! —. Saltó en la cama tan fuerte, que la explotó mojando todo, incluyéndoles, y golpeándose el trasero con el piso alfombrado—. Diablos. Mejor me voy.

Tony estaba más que molesto, estaba histérico de la rabia. Tan molesto que tomó la lámpara y se la lanzó a Natasha, pero ésta no le pegó a ella sino a la pared, justo a la altura de su cabeza, gracias a que se movió lo suficientemente rápido.

—Fallaste, dinosaurio.

Escuchó un gruñido de su amigo. Salió corriendo a la planta baja, justo a la cocina riéndose escandalosamente. Tomó las manzanas, tomates, naranjas y uvas del refrigerador, y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas al otro lado de la habitación, en la encimera, decidió que allí lo esperaría. Comenzó a comer de las uvas.

—Zanahoria rusa asesina, ¿Dónde estás? —. Veía a todas partes, agachándose y teniendo cuidado de que lo atacaran.

En la sala, seguían hablando cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito de parte de Natasha.

— ¡Aquí estoy! —había dicho.

Escucharon otro grito proveniente de Tony, seguido de muchas maldiciones, luego la risa incontrolable de la chica, seguido de un "¡Hoyo en uno!".

Se levantaron de sus asientos, y fueron al lugar donde estaba el desastroso par. La pelirroja estaba sentada en la encimera comiendo una manzana tranquilamente, mientras que el estudiante de ingeniería estaba tendido en el piso, llorando y gimiendo del dolor, ambos estaban empapados.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Pepper a su novio. El pobre ni podía decir una palabra coherente.

Steve se acercó a Natasha y repitió la pregunta de la otra pelirroja.

—Lance una manzana, y él puso su entrepierna —dijo sonando inocente.

Thor, Bruce, Steve y Clint hicieron una mueca de dolor, mientras que Jane y Elizabeth ayudaban a Pepper levantando a Tony.

— ¡Eres una bestia! —gritó el herido, llorando.

— ¡Dinosaurio! —le respondió.

Stark dio media vuelta, con ayuda de las chicas, y salió cojeando.

— ¡Tony! —le llamó la rusa.

— ¿Qué?

—Pon tu entrepierna, quiero lanzar una naranja.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Te odio, Romanoff!

Ella soltó la carcajada.

—Eres malvada, Natasha Romanoff —dijo Rogers, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

Eso la detuvo en seco. —No soy malvada. Él intentó golpearme con una lámpara —se defendió un poco molesta por el comentario.

—Le diste en su punto débil con una manzana.

—Steve tiene razón. Ahí duele como la mierda —apoyó Clint.

— ¿Y si él me hubiese dado con la lámpara? —. Estaba molesta con ese par, ¿Estaban de parte de Stark? ¡Traidores!

—Pero no lo hizo —recordó el rubio.

— ¿Y si no me hubiese movido? ¿Qué? ¿Me quedó con la bonita cicatriz en mi cabeza?—dijo sarcástica—. Mejor me voy antes de que suban y le masajeen las pelotas a Tony.

Se bajó de la encimera, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y salió al patio trasero.

Era viernes por la noche. Octubre. Hacía frío. Natasha estaba empapada por haber roto la cama de agua y estaba sentada sobre el césped con la mirada clavada en él. Temblaba de frío y de ira, pero más que molesta, estaba dolida, los dos hombres más importantes de su vida –sí, Steve ya era importante– se habían puesto del lado de Tony. ¿Y si él le hubiese dado en la cabeza? Ahora estarían en el hospital y con ella en emergencias.

—Idiotas —rezongó malhumorada.

Y para empeorar su humor, comenzó a lloviznar, pero no le importaba, era orgullosa y no iba a entrar ni siquiera a buscar sus llaves. Se quedaría allí, no importaba nada.

Steve estaba observándole desde el ventanal. No podía creer que se había molestado solo por llevarle la contraria, aunque admitía que no le gustaba verla así, tenía la cabeza gacha y estaba mojada y el frío que estaba haciendo era mucho, además sabía que le daba frío rápido. ¿Debía ir a verla? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Todas sus dudas acercan de ir o no, fueron echadas a un lado cuando comenzó a llover. Se enfermaría si no entraba, así que salió.

—Natasha —le llamó.

— ¿Ya te cansaste de masajear a Stark? —. Aún estaba molesta.

—Vamos dentro. Te refriarás.

—Eso no te importa.

Suspiró frustrado, pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—No me dejas más de otra.

La alzó en contra de su voluntad, y la llevó adentro. Después de llevarse unos cuantos golpes de parte de la rusa, el rubio logró sentarla en la encimera donde estuvo antes, y esperó unos segundos para ver si lo veía a él y no a la nada misma.

— ¿En serio te molestó tanto?—preguntó con cautela.

—Sí, porque se supone que estamos jugando y si el idiota de Tony no me hubiese lanzado la lámpara, yo no le hubiese dado con la manzana —despotricó sacando todo su enojo.

Él le acarició la mejilla y los labios que estaban tornándose morados. Ella se estremeció cuando una ráfaga de aire se había colado por la puerta abierta.

— ¿Y si dejamos este asunto por olvidado? —ofreció la pelirroja, cuando vio en los ojos azules del artista culpabilidad, pero ¿De qué?

—Me parece bien —. Se sonrieron para luego darse un pequeño beso.

Venían haciéndolo desde que se conocieron. No tenía nombre lo que había entre ellos, pero sabían que había algo. Los demás miembros del grupo, lo habían notado, pero no decían nada, ni las chicas se atrevían a preguntarle a la rusa.

—Estás helada —susurró contra sus labios.

—Abrázame, seguro se me pasa así —. Su voz había pasado de molesta, a seductora.

—Deja de buscar excusas para que te abrace —reprendió juguetonamente. La rodeó con sus brazos, pero igual seguía teniendo frío—. Le diré a Pepper que te busque un poco de ropa de la señora Stark —. Besó su sien y luego su mejilla.

—Par de tórtolos, Pepper está buscándolos —dijo Betty, apenada por haber interrumpido tal escena.

Steve se sonrojó y, Romanoff por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco. Eran tal para cual de tímidos, al club se podía unir Banner y ser entenderían perfectamente.

Tony se había quedado dormido, y la pareja Banner-Ross se habían retirado, puesto que tenían que ir a una convención estudiantil a la mañana siguiente. El resto del grupo estaba viendo una película en el cine privado de la casa Stark, veían "La Ouija".

A las dos-cuarenta y cinco de la mañana salieron de la sala; la pelirroja de ojos verdes fue a la cocina por un vaso con agua, mientras estaba revisando su teléfono, puesto que estaba respondiendo a las dudas que tenían algunos competidores, que eran más consejos que más nada, como si el auto debería tener tal cosa o no, leyó un comentario que le llamó la atención.

 **Anónimo 124:**

" _Cuando el rey ayuda, es porque algo trama"_

 **Anónimo 124:**

" _Rostros inexpresivos con ojos delatores"_

Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, esa persona que comentaba llevaba una semana dejándole pequeños detalles que indicaban que sabía sus movimientos, lo que hacía, a donde iba, con quien estaba. Eso le estaba comenzando a asustar un poco.

* * *

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las chicas del grupo evansson/romanogers, como a todas y cada una de las personas que _shippean_ a esta hermosa pareja, tanto Natasha y Steve como Scarlett y Chris. Yo solo tengo que decir: "La fe mueve montañas" y "La esperanza nunca debe perderse", las frases más trilladas de la historia, pero por algo será, ¿no?**

 **La verdad se deja ver -.- Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, y gracias por leer, la verdad, me hacen feliz cuando comentan, o votan, o mis escritos están entre sus favoritos.**

 **Pues, siento que mi trabajo ha valido la pena, y que no son tan mala escribiendo xD Quiero decirles que pueden pasarse por mis redes sociales:**

 **_delalluvia en todas partes 7u7**

 **Y lean a mi queridísima AmericanWidow ¡Se los ordeno!**

 **Porque vengo de la lluvia, pero estoy a todas partes. Ahre.**

 **Sí, soy la que mueve los objetos en tu casa muajaja.**

 **Estoy escribiendo mucho e.e**

 **Pero solo puedo decir: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER, Y ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO!**


	10. Chapter X

Capítulo X

— _**¡**_ _M_ _ontón de gente! —_ dijo Natasha Romanoff en español. Llevaba un pasamontañas oscuro que ocultaba su cabello, maquillaje oscuro y ropa que iba del gris al negro—. Esta noche se da inicio a la quinta temporada de carreras —. Una ovación aplaudió y gritó frenéticamente—. Patrocinada por SHIELD University y sus padres, obviamente —. Todos rieron ante la publicidad—. Bien —suspiró—. Como todos saben, es mi primer año haciendo todo esto de las bienvenidas, pero como no se me dan nada bien, le pedí a un amigo que para empezar esta temporada de excitantes carreras ilegales, sí, niños es ilegal lo que hacen —. Hubo gritos y risas ante el comentario—. A lo que iba, solo quiero decirles que: el que se quede después de esta primera carrera, tendrá pase por cinco tragos gratis, del que quieran, eh —. Estaba sentada sobre uno de los amplificadores que, a su vez, estaban en la tarima improvisada donde estaba el DJ—. Patrocinados por Stark Industries, y como todo lo que patrocina Tony, no es gratis; así que solo deben pagar treinta dólares y obtendrán los brazaletes. Después de estos anuncios publicitarios de mierda, supongo que debo decir quiénes son los afortunados de competir esta noche y son: Heaven y The Joker.

Los nombrados subieron junto a ella, uno con una máscara de La Muerte y el otro, llevaba una de un payaso burlón. Mientras que la multitud de estudiantes vitoreaban y silbaban.

—Vale. Ellos ya tuvieron mucho protagonismo acá, así que pasen por allí para confirmar su identidad—. Los participantes desaparecieron de la vista de la pelirroja—. Entonces, un poco de música no estaría nada mal, ¿No? DJ —le guiñó un ojo a quien ocupaba el lugar antes vacío.

La música comenzó a sonar, era electro-house, y mientras todos estaban felices bailando y moviéndose, Natasha se bajó de un salto y se acercó a donde se encontraba su grupo. Clint le dio un vaso con vodka y jugo de naranja, cosa que ella recibió agradecía y bebió un gran trago.

—No lo haces nada mal, eh —dijo Tony acercándose, un poco sombrío. Seguía molesto con ella por lo del día anterior.

—Gracias, Tony —. Le dio un guiño y una sonrisa atrevida.

—Tasha, está todo listo —anunció Clint.

—Vale. Dentro de diez que se preparen —. Se volvió hacia Tony, tenía los brazos cruzados.

—Tengo que admitir que eres buena organizadora de eventos —confesó tomando de su bebida.

— Cuando naciste rodeada de ellos, aprendes a organizarlos.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres.

Y así transcurrió una tranquila charla entre los dos amigos. Clint se sorprendió al ver a su hermana tranquila, y que no estaba gritándole a Tony cualquier cantidad de insultos, al igual que él a ella. Allí supo el porqué de su amistad, se comprendían, tenían una personalidad bastante parecida -aunque la rusa, era, bueno, rusa-, su infancia fue similar y eso hizo que se unieran y pelearan por ridiculeces, como la que hicieron el día anterior. Lo mismo sucedía con Thor, quien se había unido a la conversación momentos después, aunque sus padres siempre estuvieron allí, cuando eres príncipe, tienes obligaciones y muchas cosas por hacer. Esos tres eran un caso, pero eran los mejores amigos, según dicen que amistad sin bulín, no es amistad, y ellos eran el ejemplo perfecto.

Pasaron veinte minutos, los corredores estaban en sus posiciones, las rubias casi desnudas en sus lugares. Natasha les hizo una señal, para que dieran las voces de inicio.

 _¡En sus marcas!_

 _¿Listos?_

 _¡Fuera!_

Los autos salieron a toda velocidad dando el verdadero inicio a la quinta temporada de las carreras callejeras. Los gritos en apoyo a los competidores se escuchaban en cuanto se pasaban, puesto que iban a menos de dos metros de distancia. Natasha visualizó los puntos durante los primeros veinte minutos, luego se apartó para fumar y porque el calor la estaba sofocando.

Estaban en el sótano de un edificio en construcción, y había cerca de doscientas personas. No lograba apreciar nada más que maleza, y unas vagas luces provenientes de la ciudad. Su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de WhatsApp de Steve.

 **Steve:** **«** ¿Ya duermes? 00.34 **»**

 **Natasha:** **«** No. ¿Problemas para dormir? 00.35 **»**

 **Steve:** **«** Un poco. ¿Y tú? 00.35 **»**

Dudó sobre qué responder. No podía decirle que estaba en una carrera, ¿Qué le diría?

 **Natasha:** **«** Tengo un problema llamado insomnio 00.39 **»**

 **Steve:** **«** ¿Sabes? No dejo de pensar en lo de ayer, te veías tan tierna enojada. 00.43 **»**

 **Natasha:** **«** No soy tierna enojada, soy como el demonio. 00.44 **»**

 **Steve:** **«** pues, que demonio tan tierno. 00.45 **»**

 **Natasha:** **«** Steve, deja las drogas. 00.45 **»**

 **Steve:** **«** No quiero dejar las drogas, deja de venderme cosas de mala calidad. 00.46 **»**

 **Natasha** : **«** ¿Mala calidad? Si todo lo que yo te doy es lo mejor que tengo. 00.47 **»**

La pelirroja se arrepintió de mandar ese mensaje que era tan revelador para ella, solo esperaba que él no se diera cuenta que esa frase tenia doble sentido, al menos, para ella lo tenía.

—Lady Natasha —le llamó Thor, exaltándola puesto que se había quedado viendo el teléfono—. Los corredores están cerca.

—Vamos a ver quién gana —. Le da una sonrisa.

* * *

La tarde siguiente, Natasha despertó con un leve dolor de cabeza y el escandaloso sonido de su teléfono recibiendo una llamada.

— ¿Quién diablos llama? —contestó más malhumorada que de costumbre.

—Lo-lo siento. No-No quise importunar —dijo un Steve avergonzado desde el otro lado de la línea.

Ella suspiró. Tenía que dejar de contestar de esa manera o un día, de verdad, se arrepentiría.

—No _importunas,_ Steve. Solo me duele la cabeza —volvió a suspirar—. ¿Querías algo?

—Bueno, me preguntaba si… Si te gustaría ir a almorzar…

Se lo imaginó con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón –en caso de que tuviese uno–, viendo al piso y marcando círculos invisibles con el pie. Eso la hizo sonreír.

— ¿Nosotros dos solos o habrá alguien más? —indagó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Te molestaría si fuéramos nosotros solos? —preguntó con timidez.

—No, para nada—. Natasha no dejaba ir la sonrisa de su rostro. Tan solo imaginar a su amigo nervioso, como sonaba, le daba risa, y si se reía de él, luego se sentiría culpable y Steve se molestaría con ella.

—Iré por ti dentro de veinte minutos, ¿Te parece?

—No sabes dónde vivo, Steven.

—Claro que sí, _Natasha._ ¿No recuerdas que ayer en la mañana en te lleve a tu casa?

— ¿En serio? Solo recuerdo que desperté acá y Clint me dijo que no sabía cómo había llegado.

Escuchó la risa de su interlocutor.

—Eres un caso, Romanoff.

—De esos perdidos... —. Eso la puso un poco melancólica. Sabía que no tenía remedio, que era una especie de laberinto sin salida, un caso perdido.

—No, de esos sin resolver por falta de ganas —. La voz del rubio se volvió un susurro profundo, seguido de un suspiro—. Nos vemos, _pelirroja._

—Nos vemos, Stevie.

Luego de terminar esa llamada, la rusa se quedó con viendo el teléfono, exactamente, la foto que tenía de fondo. Era una de las tantas que se habían tomado en el auto la semana pasada, donde ella salía con la lengua afuera y arrugando la nariz, mientras su amigo estaba riéndose.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien como _ella_ , estaba con alguien como _él_? Si eran diferentes, agua y aceite, blanco y negro, norte y sur, América y Rusia -literalmente-. Él era tan caliente y ella tan fría. Eran opuestos, como sus ojos. Ella tan selva y él tan océano. ¿Cómo era posible que eran amigos con derecho a besarse? ¿Cómo era posible que ella, estando con él, era la persona más amable de todas y, cuando él no estaba, seguía siendo la misma rusa malhumorada de siempre? ¿Acaso él era una especie de droga que debía tener de manera permanente; o solo cuando le hiciera falta? ¿Le haría falta en algún momento? Y si todo eso terminara, ¿Se echarían de menos?

—Yo no quiero que termine —murmuró para sí misma, cuando sus pensamientos ya se volvían un abismo de preguntas sin respuestas.

— ¿Qué no quieres que termine? —preguntó Clint, quien estaba a poco de tocar la puerta para avisar a Natasha de su presencia.

—Eso raro que tengo con Steve —respondió sin girarse a verle.

— ¿Eso raro? ¿Acaso no están saliendo? —dijo un Clint sorprendido.

Romanoff se giró para verle. Sí que estaba asombrado su hermano.

— ¿Se nota mucho que hay algo entre nosotros?

— ¿Hay «algo» entre ustedes?

—No lo sé, Clint. Nos besamos y salimos, y hablamos de tantas cosas que no se ni lo que somos.

— ¿Sabe él de lo que haces los fines de semana? —. Se cruzó de brazo, frente a la pelirroja que había apartado la mirada de la suya. Él ya sabía la respuesta.

—No me atrevo a decirle. Es tan correcto que ya hasta imagino su reacción y su sermón.

Barton tomó asiento a su lado.

— ¿Sabes? Cuando estás con él eres diferente. No eres esa niña salvaje que ataca a todo aquel que se acerca a ella, o a los suyos. Eres la que se deja mimar, con el temor de que la traicionen, pero se sigue acercando porque le gusta que lo hagan, que la abracen, la acaricien, la hagan sentir digna de ser querida.

—Sigo teniendo miedo, Clint —. Su voz se rompió. Las lágrimas estaban allí, otra vez, al borde del precipicio—. Tengo miedo de lastimarle con toda esta mierda que tengo encima. De no ser capaz de cumplir sus expectativas, de... —suspiró.

El rubio de ojos grises abrazó a la rusa, dándole besos en la frente.

—Tasha, él no es papá. Él te querrá así, tal como eres.

— ¿Y si no es así?

—Pues, no sabe lo que se pierde, si no lo hace.

Se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, solo escuchaban sus suspiros.

— ¿Saldrás hoy con él?

—Dijo que vendría en veinte minutos.

—Deberías irte a bañar. Hueles a Vodka y cigarrillos por montón.

—Debería dejar de tomar y fumar. Odio estar bañándome por eso.

—Sabes que no lo dejarás, así que anda.

Natasha caminó desganada hasta el baño, donde cerró la puerta con el pie mientras se desvestía. Clint ya estaba fuera de la habitación cuando eso sucedió. Le pondría un poco de orden al salón, porque tenía ropa de él y Lauren por todas partes.

* * *

Diez minutos después, Romanoff salió de su habitación ocupando un suéter tejido, jeans oscuros, botas y una chaqueta estilo militar. Lista para salir, aunque tenía demasiada hambre. El timbre sonó, ella se despidió de su hermano, quien le susurró un "disfruta" al oído.

Steve estaba con las manos en los bolsillos cuando la vio, con el cabello húmedo y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le hizo feliz. Se veía hermosa, no lo podía negar, pero sus ojos lucían más turbios de lo normal. Pensó en preguntarle si todo estaba bien, pero ella le dio un gran beso en los labios que apartó cualquier tipo de preguntas de su cabeza. No tardó el ponerle las manos en la cintura y atraerla hacia su cuerpo en un abrazo.

—Alguien está de humor hoy.

—Si quieres que esté así durante un buen rato, llévame a comer.

—Y también tiene hambre.

Natasha rió. —Siempre tengo hambre, Steven —. Le lanzó una mirada atrevida solo para verle apenado, pero se sorprendió cuando él le siguió el juego, aunque seguía sonrojándose.

—Me alegra que la señorita Romanoff tenga hambre —. Le abrió la puerta del auto.

—Señor Rogers, usted no quiere problemas conmigo, será mejor que conduzca rápido.

Antes de introducirse en el Mustang, le dio otro beso corto al rubio. Estaba feliz. Sí, lo estaba. Hablar con Clint la había puesto de buen humor, cuestión que siempre sucedía. Solo esperaba que eso durase bastante, y nada arruinara _su momento._

Steve condujo hasta un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad. No era elegante, pero tampoco era un puesto ambulante. Su mesa era una de las del centro. En el lugar había las suficientes personas como para decir que estaba lleno, pero cada mesa estaba apartada de la otra, para darle a cada persona privacidad. Vieron el menú principal, discutieron qué pedirían y se decidieron por raviolis de espinacas y hongos portobello. Hablaron de sus clases, materias y de cómo ambas carreras que estudiaban pertenecían a las bellas artes, mientras degustaban los platillos. Steve le explicó a su acompañante que uno de sus profesores les había dado de trabajo final una escultura sobre cualquier cosa y cinco cuadros originales, que era una nota final como tal, sino una manera de introducirlos al mundo del arte, puesto que los llevaría a un museo donde se expondrían sus cuadros, y si alguien deseaba comprarlos, podría hacerlo. Mientras que Natasha le dijo que tenía un proyecto similar, pero este era un edificio destinado a ser utilizado como refugio y adiestramiento de animales. Luego se dieron cuenta que, era el mismo profesor.

—Me das un minuto. Voy al baño —. Se disculpó la chica pelirroja, quien se perdió entre la multitud de personas.

El rubio recibió una llamada de Sam para preguntarle si podía ayudarle con una tarea que no lograba entender, cosa que él le explicó pacientemente. Terminó la llamada y, cuando echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si su compañera venía, vio a una mujer que le llamó la atención y le estaba viendo a él, aunque quiso ocultarlo. Cinco minutos, la mujer, una castaña de ojos café, se acercó a él.

— ¿Steve? ¿Steven Rogers? —dijo la mujer con su acento inglés tan conocido para él.

El corazón del pobre hombre casi se detiene del asombro. Respiró profundo para calmarse, pero los nervios le atacaron sin previo aviso, las manos le comenzaron a transpirarle y no sabía qué responder.

—Pe-Peggy —exhaló junto a todo el aire de sus pulmones. Sonrió nervioso.

Margaret Carter, una castaña de ojos iguales a su cabello, con una sonrisa cautivadora y un buen sentido del humor. La chica de la que estuvo enamorado, la misma que había visto días atrás con Sharon. La que se había ido sin dejar rastro.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado? —dijo Peggy, con alegría.

—Bien. Muy bien. Supongo que has estado igual, porque se te ve igual de hermosa.

—Gracias. Aunque puedo decir lo mismo de ti. Te ves más guapo —. Él se sonrojó un poco—. ¿Puedo tomar asiento?

—Sí, claro.

Ambos tomaron asiento.

— ¿Estás con alguien?

—Con una amiga.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con tu vida? Y Bucky, ¿Cómo está?

Todos los músculos del rubio se tensaron, y sus pensamientos fueron directamente a esa _fatídica noche._ ¿Acaso no recordaba nada? ¿Cómo le preguntaba por Bucky? Si él había muerto. ¿Acaso no lo sabía? ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Oh, no —. Se cubrió la boca con la mano y Steve creyó que había recordado algo sobre eso—. ¿Se metió en problemas otra vez?

—No-No. Él solo…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por la presencia de la pelirroja.

—Rogers, te dejo un momento solo y ya me encuentras sustituta —. El mencionado no supo diferenciar entre el sarcasmo y la molestia en las palabras dichas por Natasha.

—Tú debes ser la _amiga_ de Steve —dijo Peggy, levantándose de su asiento.

Romanoff la miró de la cabeza a los pies con la mandíbula tensa por el término que había usado para referirse a ella, ¿Acaso le molestaba ser solamente su _amiga?_ La castaña le pareció muy guapa y, por la manera en que él la observaba, supo que se conocían _muy bien,_ cosa que le molestó un poco. Steve parecía estar en estado de shock, puesto que solo se limitaba a ver al par de chicas frente a él.

—Sí, soy su amiga. Natasha Romanoff.

—Margaret Carter —. Le ofreció una sonrisa a la rusa, quien fingió una de las más falsas que tenía. Esto incomodó a Peggy—. Les dejo solos para que continúen con su velada. Adiós Steve, saludos a Bucky. Un placer conocerte, Natasha —se despidió amablemente.

El hombre pareció reaccionar, para encontrarse con una rusa enojada y sin Peggy.

—Hasta que reaccionas, Steven.

— ¿Reacciono?

—Sí, te quedaste pegado durante un par de minutos.

Esto lo avergonzó, quien se encogió y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. No podía creer nada de lo que acababa de suceder, habló con Peggy como si nada hubiese pasado y le había preguntado por su mejor amigo, como si hubiese pasado solo un año desde la última vez que se vieron.

— ¿Quién es Bucky? —preguntó la rusa con una ceja arqueada.

El pobre Rogers se exaltó ante tal pregunta. Todo su mundo daba vueltas, y esa pregunta. ¿Quería hablarle a esa chica sobre su pasado? No, no lo haría. Negó con la cabeza para despejarse, pero el lugar parecía volverse cada vez más pequeño y el ruido era más alto. Sentía todos los músculos de su cuerpo rígidos, estaba poniéndose nervioso y ya comenzaba a sudar. Pidió la cuenta al primer camarero que vio, pagó todo y salió de allí pitando, con Natasha pisándoles los talones. Subieron al auto. Steve encendió el motor del Mustang y arrancó sin responder a la pregunta que le había hecho la chica.

— ¿Qué mosca te picó? —. La chica pelirroja interrumpió el silencio.

Se encontraba sorprendida, anonadada. En el poco tiempo que le conocía, no lo había visto reaccionar de esa manera, tan… sobresaltado. Además, conducía como ella, cosa que él nunca había hecho. Pasaba los autos y los semáforos como loco. Esto le dio un poco de desconfianza a la pelirroja, quien solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en una zona boscosa, donde el tráfico no abundaba y la temperatura bajaba con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los ocupantes se bajaron del auto, uno buscando aire fresco y otro confundido. Natasha intentó acercarse al rubio, pero éste le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, donde claramente le decía que no estaba bien, cosa que poco le importó a la rusa. Ella quería saber qué le sucedía, así que con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, se acercó a él como si fuese un animal salvaje y herido, como hacia Clint con ella cuando acababa de tener una pesadilla. Le observó unos minutos, inhalando y exhalando con fuerza, pasándose las manos por el rostro con la misma brusquedad hasta que se decidió a hablarle.

—Steve, ¿Qué sucede?

Él se giró hacia ella, la contempló unos segundos, que parecieron horas, acortó la distancia entre ellos, que era más de dos metros, la acercó a su cuerpo pasando una mano por su cintura, y otra por su nuca y, sin esperar una reacción de su parte, la besó. Sin decir nada, sin esa inseguridad que le acompañaba todo el tiempo, simplemente, la besó como si lo necesitase. Que era lo que tenía en realidad, necesitaba algo que lo trajera al presente, al ahora; algo que lo sacara del torbellino de pensamientos que era su cabeza, del lugar donde todas sus pesadillas se volvían realidad y le atormentaban hasta dejarle en ese estado, en shock; tan conmocionado que no distinguía entre el pasado y el presente, entre su realidad y sus alucinaciones.

Natasha, por su parte, se dejó llevar por aquel demandante beso, del cual pudo captar parte de los sentimientos que le eran trasmitidos, tales como: la tristeza, cuando iba lento y quería terminarlo, pero la frustración le hacía tomar fuerzas y aire y volvía a comenzar con el ritmo principal, que era violento y tortuoso, donde sus lenguas se peleaban por llevar el control, y sus manos se aferraban más a los cuerpos ajenos, hasta que un suspiró de parte de Steve le puso el punto final al beso. Juntó sus frentes, con ambas manos posadas en el cuello de la rusa y los pulgares acariciándole el rostro, las respiraciones aceleradas, al igual que sus corazones, le susurró:

—Prometo explicarte todo, cuando me sienta preparado para hablarlo contigo.


	11. Chapter XI

**Capítulo XI**

Transcurrió poco tiempo después de ese encuentro, Steve no volvió a ver a Peggy y los besos con Natasha se volvían cada vez más seguidos, más íntimos, más intensos; despertando sentimientos en ambos. El tema sobre la explicación de su reacción en ese almuerzo fue olvidado, aunque pasaban más tiempos juntos, más noches enteras hablando, jugando o durmiendo juntos. Sí, dormían juntos. De la manera más inocente, lo hacían.

Los jueves por la tarde iban a Marvel's Party Pizza, los viernes a casa de Tony y los sábados se separaban hasta el domingo por la tarde, donde iban a cualquier lugar o se quedaban en casa de Steve.

Las miradas llenas de sentimientos iban en ascenso, las manos juntas y los abrazos tiernos también. Clint les veía reír a cada momento, y le hacía feliz ver a su hermana de la misma manera. Ella se lo merecía, pero se temía que no fuese sincera con Steve, y que él se enterase y la destruyera nuevamente. Siempre estará ese pequeño terror a que su pequeña hermana vuelva a ser más que pedazos de un corazón roto.

Brock estaba muy oculto, volviéndose fuerte, construyendo su imperio de dinero de manera ilegal y a cuestas de la necesidad de otros. Seguía tramando su venganza, pero no dejaba de vigilar a _«su rusa»_ quien era cuidadosa, discreta en cuanto a lo que tenía con el hijo del general. Sharon le había dejado, pero ¿Qué importaba una rubia cabeza hueca cuando en un futuro próximo tendría a una ágil pelirroja?

Las carreras continuaron su rumbo, cambiando de pista y lugares cada sábado, The Joker era el vencedor de todas, había ascendido de lugar en la tabla, ahora estaba en el puesto número diez, quedando por vencer a Dum–Dum Dugan, Falcon, The Führer (Albert Wesker), Hawkeye (Clint), Red Skrull (Johann Schmidt), Crossbones (Brock Rumlow), Don Blake (Thor), Iron Man (Tony) y, la primera de la lista, Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff). Todo eso lo había logrado en menos de un mes. Y le faltaba poco para llegar a ser el número uno, pero eso solo sucedería si conseguía ganarle a Black Widow, cosa que muchos creían imposible, pues, a ella nadie le ganaba.

Para Natasha, las carreras fueron más complicadas, los comentarios en la página pasaron a ser mensajes privados con las mismas amenazas, aunque solo eran refranes. Sus sentimientos hacia el rubio crecían como si del árbol de las habichuelas mágicas se tratase, al igual que las posibilidades de ser descubierta por la policía.

Aunque para Steve todo sucedía diferente, sus noches se llenaron de insomnios y su estudio de cuadros. Sus proyectos finales del trimestre, estaban culminados. Ahora solo se dedicaba a pasar sus bocetos al lienzo. Tenía casi diez cuadros completos de Natasha, y el resto tenían que ver con ella, o con sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, los lugares a los iban juntos. Pero, era imposible no verlos, y asociarlos con ella, o eso pensaba él, mientras los veía, parado frente a ellos.

Eran las cuatro y cincuenta y seis de la tarde cuando el sonido de un piano lo sacó de sus pensamientos, buscó su teléfono y contestó después de ver el número desconocido para él.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Steve? ¡Hola! Habla Peggy

Todo su cuerpo se tensó al escuchar su voz. ¿Por qué diablos se ponía así cuando escuchaba su voz? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

—Ho-Hola Peggy, ¿Co-Cómo estás? —. Se había puesto nervioso de manera inesperada, había sentido esa descarga eléctrica en su estómago y ya sabía que esa noche no cenaría.

—Espero que no te molesta que haya pedido tu número a mi prima, Sharon Carter, va a varias de tus clases —explicó un poco entusiasmada.

—No-No, para nada. Conozco a Sharon, una vez le pedí los apuntes de una clase.

—Me alivia que no te molestase. Llamaba para preguntar si podíamos vernos… —. Al parecer ella estaba nerviosa también, porque hablaba muy rápido.

— ¿Algún motivo en específico? —. Se rascó la nuca y veía sus pies desnudos.

—No, bueno, sí. Encontré unas fotografías nuestras y quería preguntarte sobre ellas, ¿Te estaría molestando mucho?

—No, en realidad, no haré nada importante esta tarde —dijo, viendo todos sus cuadros—. ¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

— ¿Te parece en el Starbucks cerca SHIELD?

—Claro. Nos vemos en treinta minutos.

Se cortó la comunicación. Rogers corrió a su habitación a darse una ducha y vestirse lo más presentable posible, intentó ponerse una camisa a cuadros, pero los nervios no le permitieron abrochar ni el primer botón de ésta, así que desistió y ocupó una remera blanca con una extraño dibujo al frente, jeans y converses.

Quince minutos después de haber salido de casa, estaba entrando y escaneando el local para lograr ubicar a la castaña, pero al parecer no estaba, así que buscó una mesa y esperó con impaciencia. Se sentía como su primera cita con ella, tenía tiempo sin verla, y ahora, le hablaba para verse. ¡Benditas fotos de las que no se acordaba! Verla nuevamente, sentir esos nervios que solo ella le provocaba, ver su sonrisa, sus ojos color chocolate… siempre fueron sus favoritos en todo el mundo. Tenía una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, cuando su teléfono sonó. Era un WhatsApp de Natasha.

 _Mierda, ¿teníamos algo planeado?,_ fue lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza.

 **Natasha: «** _¿Tarde-noche de películas?_ **»** 17.23

Le había preguntado en español. Quiso decirle que sí, pero no sabría cuánto tardaría con Peggy, así que solo le dijo:

 **Steve: «** Lo siento. Tengo planes. **»** 17.23

 **Natasha:** **«** Vale. ¿Planes? ¿Alguna cita? **»** 17.24

 **Steve: «** Más o menos. **»** 17.26

Su teléfono no volvió a sonar sino hasta unos cinco minutos después. No le extrañó para nada, seguro la rusa estaba discutiendo con los chicos sobre a qué bar irían.

 **Natasha:** **«** Ah. Suerte con ello. **»** 15.33

El rubio vio la hora, eran las cinco y treinta tres y la campanilla de la entrada sonó, era Peggy, quien le divisó de una vez, y se sentó frente a él.

—Hola. ¿Ya pediste algo? —saludó con una sonrisa agradable.

—Hola. No, ¿quieres algo? Iré a pedirlo.

— ¿Qué tal un chocolate? Con este frío.

—Entonces, será dos chocolates calientes. El tuyo sin crema, ¿no? —dijo al momento en que se levantaba para hacer el pedido.

—Si.

Ambos se sonrieron. Minutos después, Rogers volvió a su mesa, donde Peggy ya tenía un par de álbumes sobre la mesa, uno con la tapa como si fuese un libro y otro, la tapa era rosada.

—Agradezco esto, Steve. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco —. Dio un sorbo a su chocolate.

—No hay que agradecer. ¿Te parece si empezamos?

—Vale.

Uno de los álbumes, el de la tapa rosada, fue abierto. Comenzaron a ver las fotos que relataban el crecimiento académico de Peggy, desde el primer día que fue al kínder hasta el último día de secundaria, cuando ingresó a West Point. Allí comenzaron las fotos en las que aparecía James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, el mejor amigo de ambos, un pelinegro de ojos azules que solía llevar el cabello largo hasta los pómulos y era el chico más popular y deseado por las alumnas en la academia militar, hasta que llegó Steve y le arrebató el puesto, pero cuando todos supieron que él era de los pocos hombres chapados a la antigua que no andaban con una y con otras, las miradas volvieron a posarse en James.

—Acá —dijo Peggy, señalando una fotografía en la que aparecía ella con Steve sonriendo a la cámara, sentado en un banco con el Big Ben de fondo—. ¿Cuándo fue?

—Fue en verano del 2010, cuando tu padre nos llevó a Londres por haber obtenido los tres primeros puestos del año —explicó un poco confundido—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —enfocó su atención en la castaña frente él.

—Claro. Ya supongo que ha de ser.

— ¿Por qué no recuerdas nada?

Ella suspiró, cerrando el álbum y cruzando los dedos sobre él. Bajó la mirada y luego, la subió justo a los ojos de Steve. Tendría que decirle lo que había sucedido, era su mejor amigo, ¿no?

—Hace seis meses tuve un accidente automovilístico, no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad, me golpee la cabeza y…

—Perdiste la memoria —susurró un impactado Steve.

Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el asiento, sin creer nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo con respecto a ella. Desaparecía de la nada, y aparecía de la misma manera, pero con muchos recuerdos borrados. ¿No recordaba nada de ellos? ¿De lo que había sucedido? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Alguien le explicaba un poco mejor?

—Así es.

—Cuanto tiempo… Quiero decir, ¿perdiste todos tus recuerdos?

—No, solo los últimos cinco años. Qué extraño es el cerebro, ¿no?

—Demasiado —. Suspiró pasándose las manos por el rostro.

—Estás sorprendido —afirmó.

—No me lo había imaginado. Dios, ¿en serio? —. Seguía sin creerlo.

—Sí, créelo. Aún estoy recopilando cosas que hice; por eso estoy en Nueva York, espero que la ciudad me ayude a recordar.

—Espero ser de ayuda.

—Yo también espero eso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres continuar? —preguntó Steve, un poco inseguro.

—Sí.

Comenzaron a ver cada foto, de las cuales el rubio le daba una pequeña explicación sobre qué había pasado ese día. Le habló de las tantas salidas que tuvieron, las charlas que entablaban los fines de semana y paseaban por la ciudad, también le habló de la relación que tuvieron y duró casi dos años. El tema de conversación cambió en cuanto Peggy le preguntó por su vida actual, y él le dijo que había viajado a otro país, donde había estado un año estudiando, ella le comentó que recordaba los conocimientos que había adquirido en la universidad, y el próximo año presentaría una especie de prueba donde evaluarían sus conocimientos sobre los estudios internacionales, que era lo que estudiaba. Las horas fueron pasando, hasta que llegó el momento de despedirse y acordar otro día para verse y continuar con todo lo que tenían pendiente.

* * *

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Natasha se movía de un lado a otro su habitación, poniéndole orden a lo que estaba ordenado y limpiando lo que estaba limpio. Su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en la respuesta de Steve cuando le había preguntado si estaba en una cita. Maldijo cincuenta mil veces el sentirse así, tan molesta e impotente de no poder hacer, porque ella y él no eran más que amigos. Se cansó de dar vueltas en esas cuatro paredes, tomó su iPod y salió de casa en la bicicleta. Escuchando cualquier canción que le ayudara a sacar la ira que tenía, mientras que pedaleaba sin parar hasta que llegó al Central Park, lugar donde comenzó a correr, perdiéndose unas cuantas veces sin notarlo. Comenzó a llover y la temperatura a bajar, cuando la rusa decidió volver a casa ese sábado por la noche. Estuvo corriendo en su bicicleta por más de cuatro horas seguidas, así que cuando intentó caminar, solo dio dos pasos y se cayó.

— ¡Clinton! —le llamó desde la entrada. Tocó el timbre tantas veces como pudo. Su hermano no aparecía, así que se las tuvo que arreglar para entrar a la casa, subir a su habitación, ducharse y volver a tirarse en la cama. Revisó su teléfono, tenía varios mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su Rogers, y su hermano.

 **Steve:** Hola.

 **Steve:** ¿Nat? ¿Estás?

 **Steve:** ¿Pasó algo?

 **Steve:** ¿Natasha? ¿Estás viva?

 **Steve:** N

 **Steve:** A

 **Steve:** T

Cinco llamadas por WhatsApp.

 **Steve:** ¡Podrías contestar el teléfono!

 **Steve:** Cuando leas esto, sabrás que estoy preocupado y escríbeme, no importa la hora.

Luego de ver los mensajes de él, le llamó. Estaba más calmada, podría hablar normal y no decirle nada inapropiado.

— ¿Qué tal, Steven Universe? —preguntó en cuanto contestaron.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó con urgencia.

—En una orgía, ¿Has hecho alguna en tu vida? Deberías intentarlo —bromeó, mientras veía la televisión.

—Natasha... —advirtió.

— ¿Qué? Me estás preguntando, y yo te estoy respondiendo —dijo defendiéndose y riendo.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte de él. Lo imaginó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—La próxima vez, lleva tu teléfono.

— ¿Y grabo y te paso el video? ¡Qué cochino eres, Steve! Pero, está bien, la próxima vez te paso la porno que hago.

—Solo quiero saber que estás viva —. Volvió a suspirar...

—Nadie nunca ha muerto por hacer una orgía, ¿O sí?

— ¿Podrías dejar de hablar de orgías y porno? —. Estaba incómodo y la pelirroja lo sabía.

—Era lo que estaba haciendo —dijo sonado como la persona más inocente de todas.

—No tienes remedio —rió Steve.

—Mi antídoto está bajo llave, Rogers —le murmuró de manera sensual—. O lo tiene otra perra.

Esto hizo que el rubio soltara la carcajada. Pero, no le hizo gracia a Natasha, porque ella sabía de lo que estaba hablando y a quién se refería.

—Steve, estoy cansada —. Bostezó.

—Descansa, _pelirroja._

—Igual, rubio.

La comunicación se cortó. Y ella se quedó dormida con el teléfono a un lado, el televisor encendido y sin cobija encima.

A la mañana siguiente, domingo, intentó moverse pero un doloroso pinchazo le llegó cuando movió las piernas. Se quejó y maldijo en varios idiomas. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar justo en su oído, volvió a maldecir, esta vez en su lengua materna y contestó.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Dónde estás? —. Era la misma voz que había escuchado antes de caer en el mundo de los sueños. Era Steve.

—Tirada en la cama, sin poder moverme. Creo que no tendrás mi video porno, Rogers.

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar de eso? —. Suspiró. Sabía que no lo haría.

— _Noup_ —. Sonrió.

—Clint me dijo que ayer estuviste corriendo como loca en el Central Park—. Cambió de tema porque era la única manera de no hablar de porno y Natasha involucrada.

—Sí, necesitaba hacer ejercicio. He estado muy floja estos días.

—La próxima vez, no lo hagas cuatro horas seguidas —le reprendió amablemente.

—Steven Grant Rogers, deja de regañarme. Te la pasas diciéndome que te avise donde esté, que no haga tal cosa, que no haga tal otra cosa. Algún día me dirás que dejé respirar, ¿Y también tengo que obedecerte? —dijo un poco harta de que su amigo se comportara como Clint, o mil veces peor.

—No —susurró avergonzado de tornarse tan protector con ella—. Natasha, solo me preocupo por ti. Y lo siento si te molesta, pero me es imposible no hacerlo.

—Pues, evítalo porque me molesta que me digan qué tengo que hacer y qué no.

—Eso ya lo sé.

—Entonces…

—No sé por qué lo hago. ¿Vienes o no a casa hoy? —interrumpió malhumorado.

—No. No voy señor pólvora.

—Vale. Nos veremos después.

—Vale.

Natasha cortó, y se quedó pensando en qué mosco le habrá picado a su amigo que le había contestado de esa manera. Quería escribirle, pero le pareció mejor seguir durmiendo cuando recordó que le dolían las piernas por culpa de él. ¿Era una especie de venganza? No, bueno, un poco, que no le haría daño a nadie. ¿Qué más daba si dejaban de verse por un par de días? Nadie moriría, nadie mataría a nadie y el mundo no se terminaría por ello.

La pelirroja volvió a despertar por el sonido de su teléfono, contestó medio dormida.

— ¿Quién putas habla?

—Viudita —dijo Tony.

—Otra razón para odiarte, Stark. ¿Qué quieres?

—Preguntarte si deseas honrarnos con tu presencia en mi humilde morada.

—No.

—Tú te lo pierdes. Tengo vodka de todos los sabores, hidromiel, gomitas con azúcar, sin azúcar, chocolate —le tentó. Sabía que eso le gustaba a Romanoff.

—Cállate, perra. Déjame dormir.

—La fiesta comienza a las seis, tienes mucho tiempo para dormir. Si decides venir, tendrás mucha comida a tu disposición —siguió.

—El diablo sabe por dónde atacar —murmuró. Escuchó la risa de Tony, seguido de un "La convencí" y risas—. Estoy allá… a las diez —dijo viendo la hora en su reloj de mesa, que marcaba las cinco de la tarde.

—Te espero —. Su voz decía que la fiesta iba a ser prometedora, pero también que a la mañana siguiente tendría el peor dolor de cabeza de toda su vida.

La comunicación se cortó. La pelirroja caminó al baño quejándose de que le dolían las piernas y el abdomen terriblemente. Después de asearse, comenzó a poner un poco de orden porque Clint no sabía hacer café y tostadas sin ensuciar media casa. Preparó su almuerzo de tamaño gigante, y subió a su habitación para ver televisión mientras comía. Tenía todavía tiempo de sobra, así que se puso a buscar en sus cuadernos que haría.

* * *

Las diez y media de la noche llegaron, como Natasha llegó a casa de Tony, de dónde provenía música a todo volumen y gritos de muchas personas, entró y vio cómo las personas bailaban y se movían de un lado a otro con tragos en las manos. Divisó a Tony con Thor y Clint, quienes también la vieron, y se acercaron.

—Creí que no vendrías —dijo Clint.

—Cambio de planes —mintió.

—Bueno, parece que solo faltabas tú. ¡Podemos comenzar con la verdadera fiesta! Jarvis, pon la música electrónica —ordenó Tony a la inteligencia artificial, quien obedeció, poniendo a David Guetta en sus mejores momentos a sonar—. Ponte esto —. El joven multimillonario le entregó un antifaz colorido que se puso al ver que todos tenían una.

Natasha se contagió rápidamente del ambiente. Y seis canciones más adelante, ya se encontraba bailando con algún desconocido, cuatro tragos de vodka y uno de whisky encima, varías bolsas de gomitas en su estómago y tres cigarrillos para el frío, puesto que Tony había dejado las puertas que daban a la terraza, abiertas. Thor estaba concentrado en no pisar a nadie, con varios vasos de Hidromiel en su sistema bailando con una rubia. Clint intentó tomar Jack Daniels de manera controlada, pero ya al quinto trago, estaba empezando a perder la cabeza y volverse loco. Tony, bueno, estaba en algún lugar de la casa, restregándose a cualquier chica tan borracha como él, o más. La fiesta seguía, y la pelirroja no dejaba de bailar, el dolor en sus piernas había desaparecido en cuanto había entrado en calor.

Ahora su cabeza solo era imágenes borrosas demasiado rápidas como para ser captadas. Sentía que se iba a desplomar en cualquier momento entre aquella multitud, así que salió a la terraza con el primer suéter que tomó del armario, por suerte era de algodón y decía en la etiqueta "Thor-pe", así que no era del todo desconocido. Le quedaba gigante, pero poco le importaba cuando estaba fumando el sexto cigarrillo de la noche, con un vaso repleto de vodka y ositos de goma, que le provocaron ganas de vomitar en cuanto lo olisqueó.

—Así que aquí estás —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas. Ella se volvió.

—Aquí estoy —. Le dio una sonrisa, demasiado grande para ser real, al hombre que llevaba también un antifaz, idéntico al de todos los hombres de la fiesta.

—Por fin, solos —comentó él como si fuera algo especial.

El hombre se acercó a la pelirroja, atrapándola entre la barandilla y su gran cuerpo. Esto puso un poco nerviosa a la rusa, quien se deshizo de ellos tomándose la mitad del vodka con gomitas incluidas. El hombre sonrió.

La mujer frente a él lucía hermosa en ese vestido negro ajustado, era unos centímetros más alta gracias a sus tacones violeta que iban a juego con su antifaz, y el suéter que le quedaba como cinco tallas más grandes, la hacían parecer frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que debían cuidar con dedicación y esfuerzo, pero sabía que no era así, además la chica rusa se había encargado de dejárselo claro en ocasiones.

Él posicionó su rostro cerca del de ella, notando como su respiración se dificultaba, percibiendo el olor a la bebida que reinaba en la fiesta mezclado con cigarrillos. Movió las manos, pasándolas del barandal a su cintura, sintiéndola estremecerse. La vio cerrar los ojos en cuanto aproximó sus labios entreabiertos a los de ella.

—Parece que alguien tiene frío —murmuró, sonriendo.

Rozó sus narices un momento, para al siguiente instante, rozar sus labios y, luego, sentir una explosión de sabores cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. El vaso de cartón con el cigarrillo dentro cayó desde el último piso de la casa Stark hasta la acera, en cuanto las manos de la chica rusa dejaron de sostenerlo para acercar al hombre que la besaba con ansiedad, haciendo que sus hormonas se volvieran un remolino y sus cuerpos comenzaran a despertar el deseo del otro.

La temperatura corporal de ambos aumentó de manera significativa en cuanto el beso, dejó de ser un beso para convertirse en una guerra de suspiros, gemidos y respiraciones agitadas. El suéter terminó cayendo a los pies de ambos en un intento de sentirse más cerca, pero valió la nada misma.

Las ágiles manos de Natasha buscaron los botones de la camisa azul que llevaba el chico, pero éste la detuvo.

—Aquí no. Podrían vernos —jadeó.

— ¿Y si nos arrepentimos? —preguntó. No sabía por qué diablos había dicho eso, pero quería asegurarse de todas maneras que ninguno de los dos se echarían para atrás en el momento menos oportuno.

—Que sea mañana. Hoy estamos borrachos —. Él ofreció una sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y la llevó escaleras arriba buscando la última habitación.

En cuanto entraron, sus bocas no pudieron estar más tiempo separadas y siguieron con su tarea, mientras que sus manos buscaban la manera de deshacerse de las ropas que les cubrían. Los besos cambiaron de rumbo, los cuerpos se limitaron a sentir mientras que los jadeos y gemidos llenaron el aire de la última habitación de la mansión Stark. Se acariciaron, percibiéndose con los cinco sentidos, detallando sus cuerpos, leyéndose a través del método Braille: con las manos.

Él besaba cada centímetro de la piel de ella, excitándose cada minuto que la escuchaba jadeando y pidiéndole más, a la vez que Natasha sentía que moriría de placer si él no dejaba de hacer lo que estaba haciendo con su lengua y sus dedos. Su mundo se desplomó en cuanto llegó al clímax, creyó que le tortura había llegado a su fin, pero supo que era una creencia errónea en cuanto escuchó el papel rasgándose y sus dedos extendieron su orgasmo, cosa en la que también se equivocó, puesto que él estaba era preparándola para recibirlo.

Cambiaron de posiciones, en esa, ella tuvo el control de los movimientos, las sensaciones, los besos; tuvo el control y fue la responsable de hacer la noche más maravillosa y placentera de su vida, pero ¿Recordaría todo lo vivido en esas cuatro paredes el día después?

* * *

 **Y aquí tienen un bello capítulo3**

 **Me enamoré de éste cap, por alguna razón; y, esa es porque amo las discusiones XD Estoy loca, lo sé. Pero, las discusiones hacen ver que no todo es color de rosa.**

 **AHORA, ¿con quién se acostaría Natasha? Eso me intriga xD**

 **Una vez más, gracias por leer y por dejar reviews, son amor. Aunque no he respondido a ninguno, bc a mi cell le pica el **** y no me deja responder desde allí, y en la pc pues estoy poco tiempo.**

 **¡MILES DE GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Los quiero un mundo 3 Y espero que les haya gustado éste cap tanto como a mí.**

 **Nos leemos el martes :3**


	12. Chapter XII

Capítulo XII

 **É** l intentó moverse sin despertar a la pelirroja que dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Los antifaces habían desaparecido, así que ahora podía apreciar ese rostro que le quitaba el sueño y protagonizaba diez de sus mejores obras de arte. ¿Cómo habían terminado allí? No tenía ni idea, pero recordaba todo lo que habían hecho y Natasha no dejaba de reírse después. Además que no dejaba de decir cuán borracha estaba, y que le declaraba el odio eterno a las gomitas que, según ella, estaban tan borrachas como ella.

—Mierda —la escuchó murmurar—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó viéndola, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

—Me voy a morir, o estoy muriendo. Me duelen hasta las pestañas—. La mano de ella comenzó a tantear sobre el rostro de él, bajó por su cuello y tocó su pecho desnudo. Esto hizo sonrojar al chico—. Mierda, Steve, ¿Por qué no tienes camisa? —preguntó desconcertada. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza, razón por la que se sentó de golpe cubriéndose con la sabana—. ¿Qué hicimos? Acaso... Tú y yo... —. Lo señalaba a él y luego a sí misma.

No lo podía creer. Ella había estado con Steve, y lo peor de todo, no recordaba nada. Vio hacia la alfombra, había un papel metálico rasgado. Se cubrió el rostro con la mano.

—Mierda.

Steve, por su parte, estaba extrañado que reaccionase así, pero a esas alturas, nada le impresionaba más que él haya sido el promotor principal de eso; aun estando ebrio, él nunca tendría la suficiente valentía para hacerlo. Vio a Natasha, que seguía pensando quién sabe qué, ¿Habían cometido un error?

—Natasha —captó su atención, pero él apartó la mirada—. Si te arrepientes de esto, no hay problema. Hacemos como si nunca hubiese pasado.

Las palabras dichas por él mismo, le dolieron. No quería hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque, claramente, pasó y, a pesar de que no se encontraban en sus cinco sentidos, lo habían hecho y eso era lo que valía, porque « _borracho no come mierda_ ». Y él deseaba que _eso_ sucediera, de manera inconsciente, pero ¡Lo hacía y era lo que realmente importaba!

—No me arrepiento... —. Elevó su mirada azul esperanzada. Natasha no se arrepentía, y eso era bueno, ¿No?—. Es que, es demasiado confuso —suspiró, como si intentara explicar algo que ni ella entendía.

Steve se sentó frente a ella y abrió los ojos como platos. Existía la posibilidad de que ella fuera... Y que él le hubiese... _Diablos._

—Acaso eras vi...

La rusa comprendió a qué se refería. —No, claro que no —negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué te confunde?

—Ayer me dijiste que estabas en una cita... —. Desvió la mirada de su compañero. Le avergonzaba que él pensara que estaba celosa, ¿Lo estaba?

Ella se había molestado porque él estaba con otra chica, y no entendía por qué, ahora lo sabía. El rubio le acarició el rostro, viéndole con ternura.

—Sí, pero Tony me invitó y me dijo que estarías aquí. No me negué, porque quería verte.

Ella clavó sus ojos en los azules de él, asombrada. Él se entristeció un poco por la reacción de su compañera, ¿Por qué le sorprendía que él quisiera verla? Si era una chica maravillosa.

—Natasha, creo que yo... —. Se sonrojó cuando se descubrió lo que quería decir y la frase no fue terminada.

La rusa lo besó, porque ella sentía lo mismo. Se estaba enamorando del rubio, ahora lo sabía, cuando después de tener una noche loca, no se arrepentía de nada. Él respondió al gesto de la misma manera, tomándole el rostro entre sus manos, con ternura y cariño. Suspiró, terminando con el contacto de sus labios; recuperó el aliento y sonrió. Solo podía pensar que se sentía feliz de ser correspondido.

—Me alegro de ser correspondido —pensó en voz alta.

— ¿Correspondido? Yo no he dicho nada —bromeó haciéndose la desentendida—. No te hagas ilusiones, Romeo. Solo te besé porque tenía ganas.

—Natasha…

— ¿Qué? —dijo inocente.

Steve arqueó una ceja, y sin pensárselo dos veces, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por los costados, mientras intentaba en vano apartarlo, porque, además, le estaba dando besos en el cuello, donde también era sensible. Él se las había descubierto mientras comían en Marvel's Party Pizza, ahora no dejaría de molestarla con ello, puesto que le gustaba su risa escandalosa que le hacía reír hasta que le doliera el estómago.

—Steve… no—dijo entre risas—. Para. No —. Le mordisqueó el cuello haciéndola soltar un grito.

— ¿No qué? —intentó parecer serio, pero falló estrepitosamente riéndose como si fuese a él al que le estuvieran haciendo cosquillas.

Un par de toques en la puerta interrumpieron sus risas y juegos, recordándoles que estaban en casa de Tony, Steve se encontraba a medio vestir y Natasha, estaba totalmente desnuda. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando que alguien dijera algo.

—Par de tortolos, el desayuno está listo —avisó Tony.

—Deja de interrumpir, diva —le gritó Natasha, solo para molestarle.

—Zanahoria, no busques problemas —advirtió.

— ¿O qué? —. Steve ya había entrado al baño, para lavarse el rostro. Tenía ya puesto su pantalón, entretanto la rusa se ponía el vestido.

— ¿Acaso quieres que vea tu atlético trasero? —amenazó.

—Steve te partiría la cara si entras.

Sonó la perilla de la puerta, pero estaba con seguro. No la podría abrir. Natasha se acercó a su compañero, y le susurró:

— ¿Podrías salir y hacerte el molesto? —. Como sabía que se negaría, le hizo puchero y el rubio no dudó en aceptar.

Rogers salió, sin camisa y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con Tony asombrado.

— ¿Qué decías del trasero de mi novia? —. Frunció el ceño y se mordió la lengua para no reírse, porque la cara del niño genio era todo un poema.

—N-Na-Nada.

Steve era diez centímetros más alto que él, y por sus músculos bien definidos, pudo notar que si le hacía molestar, llegaría a la primera planta sin tener que tomar las escaleras.

—Lo-Los es-espero abajo.

—Bien —dijo con ese tono militar que aprendió de su padre.

Cerró la puerta, y escuchó los pasos de Tony corriendo por el pasillo. No pudo contener más la risa, y soltó la carcajada de la misma manera que lo hizo su "novia".

* * *

Estaban a mitad de desayuno, cuando Clint decidió hacer una pregunta.

—Natasha, ¿es cierto que tú y Steve son novios? —. Su voz era fuerte, como la de un padre sobreprotector, no como la de un hermano.

Ambos mencionados se tensaron por completo, y separaron sus manos que estaban entrelazadas bajó la mesa. La rusa tomó un sorbo de su café.

—Sí, somos novios —. Eso suponía, aunque Steve no le había hecho "La pregunta", pero eso ya no importaba. Le echó una mirada rápida al rostro de Steve que parecía estar hecho de piedra—. ¿Debía pedirte permiso antes?

—No, solo quería asegurarme que Tony no estuviese de chismoso —. Tomó una fresa del frutero y se la llevó a la boca.

—Yo no soy chismoso —se defendió Stark, ofendido.

—No, para nada —dijeron al unísono los hermanos.

— ¿Y Thor? —habló por primera vez el rubio saliendo de su mini trance.

—Durmiendo, seguramente —respondió la única chica del grupo, tomando la mano de él y sonriéndole.

Continuaron comiendo y luego, decidieron ir cada uno a sus casas, cuando el rubio escandinavo despertó. Steve llevó a Natasha en su auto, mientras que Clint iba en el propio y Thor en el Audi de la rusa, puesto que el suyo estaba en casa de Jane.

Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre la palanca de cambios, se sonreían y se daban pequeños besos en los semáforos, iban casa del rubio primero, para que él se cambiara de ropa.

— ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? —preguntó Steve.

—Debo ir a SHIELD, por los apuntes —dijo con tono de fastidio.

—Vamos a SHIELD y, luego, a «algún lado» —opinó.

—Sí, me gusta la idea. ¿Irás también por apuntes? —. Lo veía de perfil, como todas las veces que iban en el Mustang. Él asintió.

* * *

Los dos chicos, Steven y Clinton, estaban sentados en el living, esperando por la pelirroja, quien se estaba cambiando para ir a SHIELD University, el último iba a ver a su novia, que seguramente le armaría una grande cuando lo viera. Estaban en silencio, viéndose.

—Steve, no sé cómo demonios empezar esto, pero siento la necesidad de decírtelo —empezó un poco nervioso.

—Solo di lo que tengas que decir.

Se acercó a él. —Solo quiero decirte que esa chica que está arriba, es especial, y no lo digo porque es mi hermana, sino porque la conozco. Su padre es la escoria peor sacada del planeta, y lo único que te pido es que cuando te enfades con ella, y sé que lo harás muchas veces, intenta no gritarle ni decirle cosas demasiado hirientes y nunca te atrevas a decirle que no fue suficiente lo que hizo, porque te odiará como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y comenzará a odiarse a sí misma. —aconsejó—. Ella tuvo que pasar por mucho para llegar a donde está, y no le fue nada fácil. Solo te pido que tengas cuidado con lo que dices o haces, porque para Natasha, las palabras son cuchillos que dejan profundas heridas.

—Lo haré. Te lo prometo. No pretendo lastimarla, ni como su amigo ni como su novio. Sé que es especial, toda ella lo dice.

—Más te vale. Porque debes de gustarle demasiado como para que te haya dejado entrar así como así a su vida, y su confianza tienes que protegerla como si fuera tu vida. No la traiciones.

—Haré hasta lo imposible para cuidarla. Te lo prometo.

—Yo no creo en promesas, creo en hechos.

El rubio de ojos azules volteó hacia el estruendo que hacía la pelirroja rusa bajando las escaleras. Esas últimas palabras le pusieron un poco nervioso, pero él no le estaba haciendo una promesa a Clint, se la estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

— _Estoy lista_ —. Natasha dijo en español, marcando más su acento ruso, cuestión que hizo reír a los dos hombres.

—Vamos, entonces.

Fueron a SHIELD, pidieron los apuntes y los cuatro jóvenes, Clint, Lauren, Natasha y Steve, decidieron salir a comer juntos. Pasaron casi toda la tarde juntos, bromeando, hablando y contando experiencias vividas. Barton contaba todos sus accidentes cuando intentaba salvar el trasero de su hermana durante el verano, mientras los demás oyentes solo reían o se sorprendían de las locuras que podían hacer un par de niños de ocho años jugando en una casa gigante donde habían más guardaespaldas y sirvientes que personas viviendo en la casa.

—Tasha, ¿te acuerdas cuando le tiraste un bote lleno de lodo a uno de los guardias de Drakeov? —rió.

—Sí, y su traje quedó manchado por mucho tiempo —prosiguió riéndose.

—Era el único que tenía.

Los demás rieron con ellos. Les dolía el estómago de tanto reír. Tony les escribió para una noche de películas, y _Clauren_ aceptó la oferta, mientras que la otra pareja, la declinó objetando que debían hacer sus deberes.

—Ustedes tienen cierto parecido, eh —comentó Lauren.

— ¿A sí? —. La pelirroja arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, son igual de responsables.

—Gracias —dijo Steve, sonrojándose. Natasha solo sonrió.

— ¿Nos vamos?

—Si. Que pasen una tarde genial con Stark.

Se despidieron y fueron a casa de Steve, donde hicieron su propio cine en casa.

* * *

Veían "Amigos con beneficios", mientras peleaban por el control.

—Stevie, no quiero ver esa mierda romántica. Quiero ver a Jason Statham en acción.

—No me gustan esas películas, y no me digas Stevie —. Alzó su brazo para que Natasha no lo alcanzara.

—Stevie. Stevie. Stevie. Stevie —repitió solo para ganar la discusión.

Inesperadamente, se quedó en silencio. Como se hallaban sentados en el sofá, ella aprovechó la situación y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, besándole el cuello y erizando su piel al instante.

—Steve, por favor —susurró en su oído de manera sensual.

Le escuchó tragar duro. —E-Está bi-bien.

Él creyó que ella se bajaría de su cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Solo siguió viéndolo directamente a los ojos, donde ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro, desapareciendo todo lo demás.

—Nat, deja de hacer eso —murmuró, aun perdido en la selva que apreciaba.

— ¿Qué cosa? —. Frunció el ceño y sonrió.

—Hipnotizarme con tus ojos.

—Pero, si no tiene nada de especial.

—Te equivocas. Son especiales.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque tienen historia, misterios. Tienen verdadera belleza.

Esto incomodó a la rusa –cosa que no era fácil de hacer–, quien se bajó de su asiento, y vio la película, sin prestarle atención.

— ¿Dije algo que te molestara? —preguntó, después de analizar lo que había dicho.

—No. Solo que… es extraño… —. Se volvió para verlo al rostro.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Tus palabras. Nunca me las habían dicho.

Recordó la charla que había tenido con Clint, y que le había dicho que su padre era la peor escoria del mundo. ¿Tan malo sería? De repente, eso le molesto.

—Pues, no actúes extraño cuando las escuches, porque te las diré muchas veces —. La sentó en su regazo con un simple movimiento y rodeó su cintura.

— ¿Tanto me quieres? —preguntó con el desconcierto dibujado en sus ojos.

Steve suspiró tomando la mano de Natasha y junto con ella una decisión: le diría la verdad. Esa era la mejor muestra de afecto que le podría dar, su historia y con ello su corazón, su confianza, su pasado.

— ¿Recuerdas la ves que conociste a Peggy? —empezó con la mirada clavada en el piso.

—Cómo olvidarla.

— ¿Recuerdas que me volví loco?

Esta expresión hizo reír a la pelirroja y asintió.

—Bueno, se debe a que, verla me produjo sentimientos extraños, como cuando ves a un viejo amigo al que le tenías aprecio, así me sentí, con la diferencia que ella fue mi primer amor —. Una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro—. La quise mucho, hasta que me dejó.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo? —cuestionó, antes de registrar la pregunta en su cabeza.

—Mejor comienzo desde el principio, así habrán menos dudas.

— ¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta? —. Él asintió—. ¿Por qué me dirás todo eso?

—Porque estoy preparado para hablarlo contigo. Confío en ti, Natasha.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios, y luego, tomó aire. Le diría a una de las pocas personas más importantes de su vida, eso era un gran paso para él. Era el primero después de muchos años, el primer pasó seguro en un camino desconocido, el que valía, el que de verdad importaba.

—Cuando tenía diez años, mi padre fue solicitado como capitán en la guerra, cuando llegué del colegio solo encontré a mi madre llorando y una carta de él, pidiéndome que la cuidara. Cuando él se fue, se llevó todo, las tardes en el parque, las ganas de reír, todo. Mis calificaciones bajaron, enfermé y estuve a punto morir —su voz falló.

—No tienes que decirme esto, Steve—. El corazón de la pelirroja se arrugó, no le gustaba verle así, eso la entristecía de sobremanera.

—Tengo que hacerlo, Nat. Lo necesito para poder seguir —. Esbozó sonrisa—. Luego, de eso, me repuse, y me volví otra persona, ya no era el niño que amaba ir al colegio y ayudar a su madre. Me convertí en el juguete de los bravucones cuando entré en la secundaria, todos se burlaban de mi aspecto desgarbado y chiquito. Solía pasar desapercibido, pero igual me encontraban, hasta que un día me armé de valor y golpee tantas veces al idiota que me molestaba, que terminaron por reconstruirle la nariz —. Esto le hizo reír de manera amarga.

Natasha escuchaba atentamente. Todo esto la sorprendía en exceso, no podía creer que alguien tan perfecto como él, tuviese un pasado tan doloroso. Se abrazó a su torso, una manera para consolarlo, y él le dio un leve apretón de vuelta.

—Mi padre regresó y se encontró con el Steve más idiota que pudo existir. Él se enfadó tanto conmigo, que me inscribió en West Point, donde comencé a tener ideas de irme a la guerra, de volverme capitán de la marina, pero también se negó, dijo que no quería que tuviera las mismas pesadillas que él. Intenté ser él mismo de antes de que mi padre partiera, pero no pude, era como si él se hubiese llevado un pedazo de mí, de nosotros, de nuestra familia, a la guerra y lo hubiese dejado allí, olvidado.

—El joven que surgió de todo aquello era más desconfiado, más inseguro y receloso, no quería que nadie me dijera nada, no prestaba atención a los consejos y comencé a tomar medicamentos para crecer, porque no quería que alguien me volviese a molestar como antes, porque aunque mi padre quiso evitarlo, tuve muchas pesadillas a causa del bulín. Luego, en West Point, conocí a Bucky, quien se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, cuando le salve de repetir el año y de que recibiera una paliza de parte de uno de unos maleantes del último año, y conocí a Peggy. Nos volvimos inseparables, eran mis mejores amigos, los que nunca tuve, y así de inesperados como vinieron, se fueron —. Un suspiró entrecortado salió de él.

— ¿Po-Por qué? —tartamudeó.

Esto le dolía a la rusa. Estas confesiones le hacían sufrir, ella quería que él se detuviera porque se estaba haciendo daño, solo que a veces, la mejor manera de sanar una herida, y cerrar una etapa de tu vida, debías revivirla y cruzarla de la mano de la persona con la que compartías la experiencia dolorosa. Natasha estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, a tomarle de la mano y ayudarle a superarla. Acarició su mejilla, para hacerle saber que no importaba si seguía o no, si respondía a su pregunta o no.

—El último día de la secundaria, tuve una discusión con mi padre, porque iba a enlistarme junto a Bucky, íbamos demasiado emocionados, pero Peggy me llamó y contesté la llamada mientras conducía. No vi cuando venía otro auto, y… —respiró profundo. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, no sabía si podía continuar, pero quería que ella supiera todo.

Ella no soportó verlo así, tan torturado, con las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, el dolor escrito en ellos. Lo abrazó tan fuerte, queriendo borrar todo ese dolor de él, dolor que no merecía.

—No tienes por qué seguir hablando, Steve.

Él no pudo seguir hablando, aun le dolía todo aquello. Sentía cada segundo de ese maldito accidente, escuchaba cada vidrio estallando, los gritos de Bucky, los propios, el sonido de la ambulancia, podía ver las luces, y solo pensaba en una cosa: en que su amigo estuviera bien.

—Desperté en el hospital —. Sorbió su nariz y secó sus lágrimas, demasiado brusco—. Con la noticia de que había matado a mi mejor amigo y mi novia me había dejado porque tenía que irse al otro lado del país, pero ella supo que yo era el culpable del accidente —continuó.

Natasha tomó el rostro de Steve entre sus manos, fijando sus miradas. —Escúchame, Steve. No fue tu culpa ese accidente —dijo de manera determinada.

—Si no hubiese contestado…

—No, no fue tu culpa.

Él le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza. —Lo es, Natasha. Yo no debí de haber contestado. Bucky estaría vivo si no hubiese contestado esa maldita llamada. No le guardo rencor a Peggy, ella no sabía que yo estaba conduciendo...

—Steve...

—Luego de perderlo casi todo, comprendí que la vida no es un juego de decisiones que puedes tomar a la ligera, que debes apreciar cada pequeño detalle y todo importa...

Los orbes verdes de la chica rusa se empañaron, esas palabras le hicieron recordar todas aquellas decisiones que había tomado de manera errónea. Él no merecía tener a una persona como ella, que se equivocaba a cada segundo, él era perfecto y ella tan imperfecta... Eran polos opuestos. Ella no le merecía. Pero, también quería que todo aquello desapareciera de sus recuerdos, que pudiera diseñarle uno donde él tenía lo que de verdad se merecía

Se aferró al cuerpo de la chica, con la misma fuerza que ella le abrazaba. Los sollozos de él cesaron un poco después, cuando estaban acostados, uno frente al otro. Steve estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, mientras Natasha delineaba con su dedo el rostro de él, hasta que el sueño le venció. Su historia la había dejado sensible, y eso aumentaba más, sus razones para quererlo, pero también las razones para tener que alejarse de él, no quería lastimarlo más, y si le había dicho todo eso, significaba que era importante para él y le quería mucho.

Las dudas llegaron a la cabeza de la pelirroja, sabía desde el principio que ella no era la indicada para él, pero no se arrepentía de quererlo. Se prometió que lo querría como nunca en su vida, no por su pasado, sino por lo que era, el chico más dulce, tierno y chistoso de la tierra. Le quería por muchas cosas, y eso estaba bien, ¿no? Querer a alguien por su esencia, por lo que le hacía sentir, por ascender de lugares en su vida de la mejor manera, porque la soportaba y le había dicho que le diría todo el tiempo cuanto le quería.

—Eres importante, Steven —susurró, antes quedarse dormida a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Soy el chico de las poesías, tu fiel admirador aunque tú no me conocías (**_ **8) Sí, yo escuché esa canción muchas veces… Y me gustaba xD. Bueno, señoras y señores, esta nota de autor es para pedir disculpas por haberles hecho creer a muchas personas que era Tony quien había estado con Natasha. Lo sé. Me odian, pero es que no me podía quedar quieta con ello; tenía que hacer algo. También pido disculpas si éste capítulo les afectó, y dirán que soy muy cruel… Pero, en realidad, creo que no lo siento tanto porque, por algo lo hice, ¿no? Soy una descarada xD**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, aunque el final es un poco triste. Yo sé que ustedes me aman y que soy una diosa *se le pegó lo Stark* Yo también me amo :3 Nos leemos pronto y dejen sus reviews, favs y follow.**

 **No olviden que tengo redes sociales, pueden seguirme en wattpad, twitter e Instagram como _delalluvia.**

 **Ah, perdonen los errores, no lo corregí :v**

 **Besos con mucho amor y un poco de arcoíris para todos ustedes :v**


	13. Chapter XIII

**Capítulo XIII**

 **S** u relación dio un gran paso hacia adelante. Pasaban más tiempo juntos, estaban con los chicos aunque siempre en su propia burbuja. Esto le agradaba a Clint, su hermana estaba siendo feliz, su sonrisa nunca desaparecía, las pesadillas ya no estaban, su pequeña estaba creciendo; como también le agradaba a Sarah Rogers, quien no podía estar más que feliz por ver a su hijo con una chica que lo quería de igual manera que él a ella, y eso lo pudo notar cuando en la noche de Acción de Gracias disfrutaron de una cena para cuatro, donde los vio tomados de la mano, dándose miradas de cariño mientras contaban sus anécdotas. Natasha tuvo una amena conversación sobre arquitectura con Joseph, esto le pareció maravilloso a Rogers Jr., su padre y su novia tenían una buena relación, al igual que con su madre. Ya la querían como a una hija desde ese último jueves de noviembre, pero para la rusa, no todo era un cuento de hadas, debía seguir mintiéndole al chico que le preguntaba cada noche si ya estaba en casa.

Cada mentira le dolía, cada palabra que solo ocultaba más lo que hacía, era un metro más de profundidad en el agujero en el que estaba, que era mil veces peor que estar metida en una maldito internado toda su niñez, que su padre no la quisiera, que su madre hubiese muerto y ella no hubiese sabido como era su voz, o su rostro. ¿Por qué? Porque el chico rubio de ojos azules se había metido dentro de su piel en muy poco tiempo, porque le quería, porque sabía que él había sufrido antes y no quería dañarlo más, porque sabía que él también le quería, porque tenía miedo de que no la quisiera con todas sus facetas, porque tenía miedo de que la reemplazara, y quizás, ese era su mayor miedo: ser reemplazada por el único chico que quería y querría toda su vida. Tenía razones para mentirle, pero sabía que nada de eso justificaba que lo hacía. Él le había enseñado que ser sincero era el primer paso para demostrar cuanta confianza tenía en otra persona, esa noche que le vio quedarse dormido con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero, como dicen, así es la vida, unas veces somos el cuchillo, otra la herida. Y como siempre, Natasha era el cuchillo.

Encendió su auto, pisando el acelerador antes de la carrera, esta vez era ella quien competía con el idiota de Albert Wesker. No era la carrera final, era un reto, pero igual valía. Él se había atrevido a decirle que podría ganarle con su nuevo auto, al viejo Corvette y, cuando lo hiciera, dejara el trono de la Red List. Natasha, como toda rusa orgullosa, dijo que eso se demostraba en la vía, y que su ego lo iba a matar cuando Jude le dejara comiendo pavimento, si es que no lo hacía él mismo.

—Tasha, ¿lista para dejarle comiendo polvo? —preguntó Clint por el intercomunicador en su oído.

—Siempre estoy lista para eso, Clint —dijo con ese tono de superioridad que no dejaba nunca.

Las rubias aparecieron, la multitud enloqueció, Eminem sonaba a todo volumen en el auto de la rusa mientras que Albert aceleraba.

 _¡En sus marcas!_

 _¿Listos?_

 _¡Fuera!_

El Corvette y el Ford Gran Torino derraparon en el pavimento y se perdieron de la vista de las casi cincuenta personas que apreciaban el espectáculo, entre ellas Brock, Thor, Tony y Johann.

—Tasha, a la derecha. Cuatro cuadras rectas, y hay un atajo —avisó Clint.

—Vale. Oye, por cierto, ¿Cómo sigue Lauren? Supe que tenía un resfriado —comentó como si no estuviera en una carrera.

—Mejor. Claudeen le hizo consomé de pollo, y no ha tenido más fiebre.

—Y con tus cuidados, quien no se mejoraría —. Cruzó como su hermano le había indicado.

—Parece que tú ya no necesitas de mis cuidados, Steve cubre todo.

—Sí, cubre todo —dijo, haciendo que Clint entendiera el doble sentido de las palabras. Se rieron ante eso.

— ¡Mierda, maldito loco! —gritó Natasha, tirando del volante hacia un lado para que su auto no impactara con el de Albert.

— ¿Qué pasó? —cuestionó Barton, intrigado.

—El maldito de Wesker quiso chocarme —. No la asustó, la enfureció—. Si él quiere jugar rudo, jugaremos rudo —se dijo a si misma—. Clint, dime otro atajo —ordenó.

—Derecho diez cuadras, cruza a la izquierda, te encuentras con un callejón y…

—Salgo justo frente a él —completó la frase—. Veamos quien gana, Wesker.

La determinación en su voz hizo que su hermano se preocupase. Cuando Natasha se le metía entre ceja y ceja hacer que alguien se arrepienta, lo lograba sin importar cuán peligroso podría ser para todos.

* * *

—Parece que la Viuda no pierde su suerte de principiante —comentó Brock, aplaudiendo.

Esto hizo que Natasha recordara lo sucedido con él hacía ya un par de meses.

—Y parece que lo idiotas no aprenden que conmigo, no se juega —dijo, desafiante refiriéndose al séquito de Brock.

—Veamos quién gana entonces, _viudita —_ retó.

— ¿Acaso me estás retando? —preguntó ella, fingiendo sorpresa.

— ¿Eres un reto? —atacó.

— ¿Eres tú, uno? —replicó con una ceja arqueada.

—Veamos quién lo es, entonces —. Se relamió los labios y sonrió de manera peligrosa—. Veintinueve de diciembre. Doce de la noche. Entre la 5ta y la décima. Si gano, me das el puesto uno y no vuelves a competir, y si pierdo...

—Desapareces de SHIELD.

Todos los presentes hicieron un "oh" de fondo, mientras que el hombre parecía estar ofendido. Pero, el reto en la mirada de ella y el orgullo no le dejaría declinar la apuesta.

— ¿Y el dinero? —preguntó Rumlow.

—Que se vaya a caridad sin importar el ganador —ofreció la rusa.

—Buena idea, pero yo estoy aquí por el dinero, así que mejor nos vamos al método antiguo y que se vaya al ganador.

—De ambiciosos está lleno el mundo —suspiró Natasha—. Vale. Como quieras —dijo indiferente.

Esta indiferencia, como la mayoría de las cosas que hacía la rusa, le molestó y cuando intentó acercarse para atraparla, Thor se lo impidió, interponiéndose entre ellos y la pelirroja retrocedió un paso.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —le advirtió, dándole una mirada de odio.

Si querías hacer enojar a Thor, solo tenías que ser hombre, hacerle la mínima cosa molesta a una dama y que él presenciara todo, y tenía como resultado a un chico de casi dos metros y grandes músculos, furioso; requisitos que Brock cumplió en ese momento, pues las intenciones que el rubio escandinavo vio en sus ojos y sus movimientos demostraron que era un cobarde.

—Bien. Bien —. Levantó las manos, pretendiendo ser inocente—. Solo quería estrechar nuestras manos.

—Yo no quiero —dijo ella, protegiéndose detrás de Thor.

Ella nunca se protegía detrás de nadie, eso le parecía una cobardía, pero quería asegurarse de ver el espectáculo que causaría Brock siendo golpeado como saco de boxeo.

—Chicos, cuando deseen, nos vamos —dijo Tony, para aligerar la tensión en el aire.

—Vamos, Tasha —. Clint la tomó de la mano y llevándola hasta su auto.

El heredo de los Odinson se quedó unos segundo más para asegurarse de que Rumlow no intentaría nada a sus espaldas. Cuando alcanzó al grupo, le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Natasha y ésta, rodeó su cintura.

—Gracias.

—No tiene que agradecer, Lady Natasha.

— ¿Cómo vas con Jane? —preguntó luego de unos minutos en silencio.

Él suspiró. —Ahorita las cosas están un poco turbias, Lady Jane tiene que partir a Chicago en estas vacaciones para visitar a su familia y yo debo ir a Asgard, para hablar con mi padre sobre las propuestas recreativas para los niños y adolescentes.

—Entiendo. Pero, podrían pasar Navidad con nosotros, y luego, van a sus casas.

—Esto estaba pensando, pero mi padre quiere que esté allí antes, para una ceremonia.

— ¿Y si la llevas a Asgard y luego, van a Chicago? —opinó Clint.

—No es mala idea, Lord Clinton. Solo tengo que decirle a Lady Jane.

—Ricitos, ¿Cómo vas con las propuestas recreativas? —preguntó Tony, pareciendo demasiado interesado por el tema.

—No muy bien, amigo —. El rostro del hombre cayó.

Esto enterneció a Natasha y se le ocurrió una idea. — ¿Qué te parece si te ayudamos? Digo, diez personas piensan mucho mejor que una.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Natasha —dijo Tony.

Repentinamente, Clint salió corriendo agitando los brazos por sobre su cabeza y gritando "es el fin del mundo" con demasiado drama, que cualquier persona que estuviese pasando por el campo de fútbol de SHIELD, a las tres de la madrugada, creería que era cierto.

Los otros tres solo pensaron en que sufría uno de sus ataques y se estaba volviendo loco, así que soltaron la carcajada que aumentó cuando el ruso-americano se tropezó con las agujetas sueltas de su zapato y se cayó.

— ¡Idiotas dejen de reírse y ayúdenme! —gritó el pobre hombre desde el piso—. Mierda, mi brazo. Au. Duele —. Se quejó—. ¡Natasha!

La mencionada corrió hasta donde estaba Clint, preocupada, pero cuando le vio a la cara, supo que no le había sucedido nada y estaba a poco de reírse.

—Te ríes, y te parto el brazo —amenazó la pelirroja.

No se contuvo y soltó la carcajada, llevándose una patada de parte de su hermana.

* * *

Steve salió del café con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía estar más feliz cada día, y su felicidad iba en aumento con cada foto que veía de su novia, hasta que sintió un empujón.

—Lo siento —dijo girándose, pero se encontró con una cabellera rojiza abrazándole. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está todo bien?

La dueña de la cabellera le miró con una sonrisa y él sonrió.

—Todo está bien —respondió.

Entonces, Steve notó algo, ella tenía una leve mancha violácea en su mandíbula cerca de su oreja, su ceño fruncido se volvió más profundo.

— ¿Qué te paso aquí? —. Rozó el lugar, y Natasha evitó tensar cada musculo de su cuerpo cuando recordó que no se había puesto maquillaje en ese lugar.

— ¿Dónde?

—Aquí —. Rozó una vez más el lugar.

—No sé. ¿Qué tengo?

—Una mancha, o más bien, un moretón.

—Seguro me golpee con algo y no me di cuenta —mintió.

 _¿Cuándo diablos le dirás la verdad a Steve, Natasha?,_ le recriminó su subconsciente. Ella simplemente la ignoró, le diría la verdad antes de año nuevo, justo después de su carrera con Brock, o al menos, eso tenía pensado.

— ¿Qué estabas viendo que te hacía sonreír como estúpido? —le despistó.

—Las fotos de mi novia —contestó, sonrojándose. Natasha tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo al lugar donde iban.

—Sabía que alguien tan guapo como tú no podía estar soltero —dijo, fingiendo desilusión.

—Pero ella no se molesta si la acompaño a un café, señorita.

— ¿Seguro? —. Se volvió hacia él, tomándole de las dos manos y comenzando a caminar hacia atrás, mientras que el rubio le guiaba.

—Sí, ella no es celosa. Además, sabe que le quiero mucho —. Le vio a los ojos y le regaló una sonrisa sincera.

— ¿En serio? —. De nuevo esa sorpresa pintada tanto en los ojos como en las palabras de Natasha. Eso seguía entristeciendo a Steve, y más que ella no se animaba a contarle sobre su vida. ¿Tan horrible fue?

—Sí, sabe que me tiene en sus manos —. Detuvo su paso, en medio de la plaza comercial, rodeo su cintura con una mano, atrayéndola. Acarició su rostro y rozó su pulgar en su labio inferior, sin apartar su mirada azul de la verde—. Sabe que tiene unos ojos hermosos, que guardan muchos secretos y un cabello espectacular, sus amigos suelen decirle zanahoria.

Ella rió un poco. — ¿Y quieres conocer sus secretos? —preguntó, desviando la mirada.

—Por supuesto. Quiero saber en qué piensa cuando se queda en silencio, porque eso sí, es muy habladora —. Esto provocó una sonrisa en la chica—. Pero, sobre todo, es hermosa. Tiene una sonrisa matadora.

— ¿Si? Se nota que la quieres —. Sonaba nostálgica, por alguna razón lo estaba.

— ¿Quién no querría a una chica tan especial?

 _Su padre,_ respondió Natasha en su cabeza. Steve le tomó del mentón, y depositó un beso dulce en sus labios.

—Porque ella es especial —susurró a centímetros de sus labios.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio el resto del camino, él le imitó. Quería saber qué le pasaba, pero eso era imposible, porque su rostro no tenía nada más que un ceño fruncido y parecía encontrar interesante todas las tiendas a su alrededor porque en cada una se detenía a observar.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer? —habló ella cuando salió de su trance.

—Si. ¿ _Burger King_?

—Sabes lo que le gusta a tu novia, eh —bromeó.

—Claro que sé, es mi novia, ¿no? —. Le siguió el juego.

—Sí, tu novia. ¡Qué chica tan suertuda! —. Lo jaló por el brazo hasta el establecimiento.

—Al contrario, el suertudo soy yo —. Estaba riéndose. Sí que tenía hambre la chica.

—Steven, deja de decir esas cosas —. Se quejó como si fuese algo malo lo que él estuviese diciendo.

—Pero, si no estoy diciendo nada malo —dijo en su defensa.

— ¡Claro que sí! Estás haciendo que me enamore más de ti y eso no lo creía posible.

Rogers se sonrojó hasta la punta del cabello, mientras sonreía tímidamente. ¿Estaba tan enamorada de él?

— ¡Si, hombre! Estoy enamorada de ti —dijo, leyendo sus pensamientos—. Mejor vamos a comer, ante que te deje querer por no alimentarme.

¿Querer? ¿Acababa de decir querer? Al rubio le faltó coraje para ponerse a correr por todo el lugar, como solía hacer Clint cuando ella decía las palabras «enamorar» o «querer» en su presciencia. Que ella dijera eso era como hacer la escultura más hermosa de todas y ser premiado por ello. Steve decidió no arriesgarse así que la llevó al lugar donde pedirían.

—Entonces, la señorita está enamorada de mí —comentó mientras comían. Su sonrisa parecía estar pegada en su rostro.

—Quita esa sonrisa de idiota de tu cara —fingió estar seria, mientras le daba un mordisco a su hamburguesa de queso.

—Pero, admítelo, te gusta esta sonrisa de idiota

—Deja de andar con Tony, se te contagia lo modesto.

Steve rió, y siguió comiendo.

* * *

Natasha se encontraba en la habitación llena de espejos, practicando sus movimientos de ballet y danza en general. Tenía tiempo -desde que conoció a Steve- que no pisaba ese lugar. Sus ojos enfocados en sus pies de puntas, dio cinco vueltas y descansó. Vio sus zapatillas color rojo sangre, estaban desgastadas y debía comprar unas nuevas y ablandarlas.

Un toque en la puerta la desconcentró, haciéndola tambalearse en la posición que lograba obtener, el escorpión con los pies de puntas.

—Pasa —dijo mientras paraba la música.

Clint apareció, asomando solo su cabeza. — ¿Podemos hablar?

—Claro. Toma asiento —. Señaló el espacio frente a ella, quien ya estaba en el piso.

Cuando su hermano estuvo frente a ella, con las piernas cruzadas, le preguntó:

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Tasha, he notado que aún no le has dicho a Steve lo de las carreras —. Como siempre, directo al grano.

—Pienso decírselo después de mi carrera con Brock —. Bajó la mirada de los grises ojos del chico hasta sus manos.

—Tasha, deberías decirle cuanto antes. Él te quiere y...

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —suspiró—. Todo el tiempo me lo dice y yo siento lo mismo, es increíble cómo le quiero y por lo mismo, no quiero hacerle daño, pero me siento como una granada, haga lo que haga igual lo lastimaré —. Su frustración era notable y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

El rubio la tomó de las manos y las masajeó para calmarla.

—Se supone que debería reprenderte, por mentir...

—No le he mentido, solo... solo le he ocultado la verdad —interrumpió.

—Bueno, se supone que eso debería estar haciendo pero, a mí me sucedió lo mismo con Lauren.

—Ella no tiene un padre militar y una madre con cáncer, ni un pasado tan doloroso que solo recordarlo, duele. Sus padre me odiarán y él no me querrá verme nunca en su vida.

—Natasha, deja el drama. Seguro lo entenderá.

Se levantó aún más frustrada que antes.

—Clint, él confía en mí y se supone que cuando hay confianza, no mientes, no "ocultas cosas" o las evades, simplemente, confías de la misma manera y hablas.

Se quedó en silencio y analizó las palabras que acababa decir, las cuales parecieron caerle encima y obligarla a sentarse en el piso nuevamente.

—Mierda, estoy hasta el cuello en esto. Steve me odiará toda su vida.

Estas palabras hicieron que su estómago se encogiera, las náuseas se activaran del «nada» al «máximo» y las lágrimas se derramaran sin cesar por sus mejillas.

—Me va a odiar toda su vida por romperle el corazón —gimoteó—. ¿Por qué? ¡Mierda! Clint, ¿Por qué diablos tengo que ser tan destructiva? Todo lo que toco, lo rompo, o lo daño, simplemente, se daña. Odio esta mierda en la que me convertí.

Su llanto desconsolado y sus duras palabras hicieron que al mayor de los hermanos se le encogiera el corazón. A él le dolía que ella, su hermana, su niña, fuese tan dura consigo misma, y todo esto era gracias a su maldito padre, quien la había obligado a ser así.

—Natasha, tú no eres nada de eso. Tu eres una excelente persona, y si Steve te quiere, también aceptará el que corras de manera ilegal o que hagas una de tus locuras, él no es de los que juzga como Drakeov.

La intentó consolar, pero todo era en vano. Esta vez ni sus palabras ni sus abrazos pudieron calmarla, esta vez solo estuvo allí, acompañándola en su desconsuelo, como lo ha estado desde la conoció, hacía doce años, cuando su padre no sabía nada más que ignorarla, y cuando lograba llamar su atención, solo se llevaba una reprimenda de su parte diciéndole que no estaba bien lo que hacía, que no era buena en eso o, simplemente, murmuraba que era un calvario tenerla como hija, razones por las cuales ella era una perfeccionista consigo misma, su autoestima estaba por el suelo y todo eso lo ocultaba tras una máscara de la mujer más segura, de la chica ruda que echaba miradas asesinas a todo aquél que se atreviera a verle y juzgarle. Sí, detrás de alguien rudo y fuerte se esconde una persona temerosa y débil.

* * *

 **Hola people c: otra vez yo por aquí, y la verdad, pues no tengo muchos que decirles solo que casi olvido que tenía que actualizar. Sep, necesito memoria nueva, al parecer la mía está defectuosa. ¡Hagan una vaca para mi memoria nueva, yo les doy romanogers! Ahre.**

 ***se creía Loki* Oh, cierto. No está aquí :c Debería, ¿no? Pero, es que con Stark en un fic es suficiente, mucho ego alto por aquí, podrían hasta ponerse a pelear por quien tendría el ego más grande xD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y ya como que Nat está empezando a mostrarse como es, ¿no? Un poquito nomás c: Y la charla de Steve y Natasha mucho love para mis sensibles ojos t.t. Quiero uno así *se larga a llorar* Yaya, mucho drama.**

 **Again, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar sus reviews, casi siempre los respondo porque flojaza como yo, ninguna xD Y, si desean, se pasan por mi twitter donde cuando no estoy develando mi alma depresiva, estoy hablando boludeces o gritando cuanto amo a Scarlett y que Chris E. tiene más tetas que yo. Sep, ella me hace dudar de mi orientación sexual u.u, pero cuando veo a Chris se me pasa un poco.**

 **No lo olviden, soy _delalluvia en todas partes. Hasta en las redes en la que no tengo cuenta XD**

" **Porque los de la lluvia no mentimos" ahre. Si leíste mi one-shot en wattpad sabrás de qué hablo.**

 **Bueno, creo que me extendí un poco /.\ BESOS GIGANTES Y APLASTANTES PARA TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y NO SÉ PORQUE ESTOY GRITNADO.**

 **Ps: Los loveo a todos y disculpen los errores ü**


	14. Chapter XIV

**Capítulo XIV**

" _Estamos a una semana de la gran carrera, la que se ha convertido en un boom desde que inició la quinta temporada de competencias callejeras. La mismísima Black Widow contra el anterior número 1 de la Red List, Crossbones._

 _Estudiantes de SHIELD University, prepárense porque en esta carrera, se juega la reputación de ambos competidores, además de la presencia de Crossbones en nuestros pasillos._

 _Les esperamos el veintisiete, entre la 5ta y la 10ma, después de las doce de la noche_

 _Atte.: Hawkeye"_

Natasha leyó por sexta vez la publicación, su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en esa carrera y una bendita salida. No quería quedar como una perdedora delante de todos, quería salir con la cara en alto, pero ¿Qué alternativas tenia? ¿Dejarse ganar? ¿Ganarle y regalarle el puesto? No eran tan malas después de tanto pensarlas, ¿Podría su orgullo dejarle hacer eso? ¡Tenía que hacerlo! Era por Steve, por ese sentimiento aplastante que sentía por él, por todo lo bonito que había vivido juntos esos dos meses, era eso el amor, ¿no? Si no lo era, era muy parecido.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Estaba en la biblioteca de su casa, terminando un trabajo que debía entregar la primera semana de Enero, odiaba todo ese asunto de tener deberes por hacer en vacaciones, pero cuando quieres ser una gran arquitecta. Entre ellos, estaba una maqueta exacta de cualquier edificio, mundial o nacional; ella se decidió por la Catedral de San Basilio, porque siempre la visitaba en las excursiones que hacían en el internado, tuvo la tentación de hacer el Teatro Bolshói y el Kremlin, pero se dijo que lo dejaría para su proyecto de final de año.

Su teléfono sonó. _Feels like home_ de los Backstreets Boys, comenzó a sonar, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro porque sabía quién era. Steve.

—Steve —saludó alegre.

—Hola —dijo él, apenas en un susurro. Esto hizo que su preocupación se activara al máximo.

— ¿Pasó algo?

—Natasha… mi mama —sollozó.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Steve?

—Ella está… —le oyó tomar una respiración profunda—. Está hospitalizada —. Su voz se quebró—. Acaba de tener un paro cardiorrespiratorio y su vida pende de un hilo —. Ya no solo sollozaba, sino que lloraba.

Esto hizo que el mundo dejara de girar para Natasha, que todo lo que hacía en ese momento pasara a tercer plano y seguía sin ser lo suficientemente importante.

—Donde, ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó con un hilo de voz. Su garganta se había cerrado y apenas y podía respirar.

—En la Metropolitana —gimoteó sorbiéndose la nariz.

—Estoy allá en diez —. Salió de un tirón de su casa, subiéndose a la motocicleta de Clint, una BMW negra—. Te quiero, Steve —suspiró estas últimas palabras.

Sabía lo reconfortante que podían ser esas simples palabras, viniendo de la persona adecuada, quizás ella no lo fuera tanto, pero todo lo que quería era hacerle saber que estaría allí, con él. La comunicación se cortó.

* * *

En menos de diez minutos, la pelirroja ya se encontraba entrando al baño de caballeros de la Clínica Metropolitana de Nueva York, para ver a su novio con los ojos rojos, el rostro bañado en lágrimas, apoyando sus brazos en el lavamanos, frente al espejo. Se vieron a través del espejo, ella notó sus hinchados ojos, sintiendo como su corazón se encogía y se arrugaba como una pasa; se acercó rápidamente y se abalanzó sobre el rubio estudiante de artes, rodeándole con las piernas la cintura, y el cuello con los brazos. Él, por su parte, ocultó su rostro en el cuello de la chica, donde lloró un poco más. La posicionó sobre el granito pálido, entre los lavamanos y se concentró en parar de temblar y las caricias Natasha le proporcionaba en la espalda y la cabeza; caricias que le calmaban de manera impresionante, cuando él sentía que su corazón y vida también se estaba yendo con su madre, que las esperanzas estaban perdidas en un bosque lleno de malos pensamientos, que todo lo que pensaba era en qué si había sido suficiente todo lo que había hecho por su madre, si la había amado lo suficiente, si la había respetado, si había estado para ella como ella lo estuvo para él, si la olvidaría, si la recordaría y muchas más incógnitas que le atormentaban.

— ¿Crees que la haya querido lo suficiente? —preguntó en un susurro a Natasha.

—Creo que la querrás más que lo "suficiente", toda tu vida, Steve —le respondió, poniéndose en su lugar. Ella también se preguntó muchas veces si había querido a su mamá lo suficiente sin siquiera cómo era su voz—. A una madre siempre se le quiere, desde el momento que eres concebido hasta más allá de la muerte, aunque no haya sido buena, no haya estado allí, siempre la vas a querer. El amor de una madre a su hijo, o de un hijo a su madre, traspasa las barreras del espacio y del tiempo.

Él sintió que un peso se le quitaba de los hombros, que el amor por la mujer a la que abrazaba había crecido un poco más –cosa que creía imposible– y que la valentía que esas palabras le habían dado, no se la daría nada más. La besó de manera cariñosa, y la ayudó a bajarse del lugar donde estaba. Salieron del baño, tomados de la mano, mientras Steve limpiaba las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas. No tuvieron miradas extrañas, puesto que era claro que el hombre había estado llorando.

Llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraba Joseph con su esposa, que estaba conectada a muchas máquinas y tenía los ojos abiertos, una maquina hacia el trabajo de su corazón, el cual estaba haciendo su último esfuerzo. Natasha prefirió quedarse afuera, porque no podría con tanto y se echaría a llorar allí mismo; cuando Steve necesitaba de ella, no podía ser la débil. El mayor de los Rogers, salió y le dio un breve abrazo a la rusa.

—Quiere hablar contigo —. Joseph era un hombre tan sensible como Steve, a pesar de ser militar, y por lo mismo, se permitió soltar unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Pero…

—Natasha, ve —le pidió con una sonrisa amable.

—Sí, señor —le devolvió el gesto.

La joven estudiante de arquitectura entró, reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, le dio una mirada a Steve cuando notó que él también saldría del lugar.

—Toma asiento, pequeña —ordenó la madre de su novio, haciéndola sentir como una niña de diez años. Obedeció y tomó la mano que la mujer le ofrecía—.

—Creo que no debería hablar —murmuró un poco temerosa.

—Cariño, estoy muriendo, lo que más quiero es hablar —dijo apenas audible—. He tenido la fortuna de ver y presenciar el amor que le tienes a Steve —continuó, mientras Natasha solo escuchaba—, y me acuerdo de cuando Joseph y yo estábamos en la Universidad de Dublín, viviendo nuestro amor descontrolado. Sé cuánto quieres a mi pequeño, que ya no es tan pequeño —. Ambas rieron—. Tus ojos me lo dicen y quiero decirte que nunca lo dejes solo, que le repitas tantas veces cuanto sea necesario que es el mejor en lo que hace, que todo saldrá bien y, que aunque yo no esté a su lado físicamente, siempre le amaré como el día que lo tuve en mis brazos por primera vez, hazlo por mí. Aunque sus vidas tomen rumbos diferentes, recuérdale que es el mejor artista, que es el mejor chico.

Las lágrimas no se pudieron seguir conteniendo en los verdes ojos de la rusa, y resbalaron por sus mejillas.

—Lo haré —gimoteó en un susurró.

—Él es como un niño grande, es tímido e inseguro, responsable, justo y le gustan los retos, no quiero que cambie. Cuando ya no esté para recordarle que lo mejor es lo que lleva dentro, y que su esencia lo hace único, aunque lo vea así, por favor, hazlo tú.

—Es demasiado humilde como para reconocerlo —comentó con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Joseph le ayudará en lo que sea, le aconsejará, pero a ti te escuchará. Todo el tiempo lo hará. Y lo más importante, no dejes de quererlo.

—No creo que pueda dejar de quererlo. Me parece imposible. Él se ha convertido en mi aire, y tengo miedo —confesó, dando un suspiro.

—No lo tengas, porque si él es tu oxígeno, para él lo eres también —. Sarah acarició las manos de Natasha, quien estaba sonrojada—. Ya puedo descansar tranquila.

—No lo haga, Steve le necesita —dijo, repentinamente entrando en pánico cuando la máquina que mide los latidos comenzó a sonar, cuando estos comenzaron a disminuir.

—Pero, te tiene a ti —exhaló.

—No, yo no soy buena para él. Por favor, no se vaya —. Presionaba el botón de llamada desesperada, mientras que Steve y Joseph entraron en la habitación solo para presenciar como Sarah decía sus últimas palabras con último aliento.

—Lo eres.

El sonido llenó la habitación dejando a todos en trance. Lo demás pasaba en cámara lenta, la entrada de las enfermeras junto al doctor, las palabras de condolencias dichas por él, y cuando una enfermera les pidió amablemente que salieran de la habitación.

Natasha no era capaz de ver a los hombres Rogers a la cara, sentía que había sido su culpa su muerte, que de no haber entrado, ella podría estar hablando con Steve o con su esposo lo felices que habían sido o lo mucho que la recordarían. Sintió un par de brazos rodearle la cintura, vio a un devastado Joseph y a un Steve con la mirada clavada en cualquier parte interesante del piso. La luz se había ido de sus ojos, lucían devastados y una lagrima solitaria bajaba de por la mejilla de su novio. Le abrazó de vuelta, y caminaron hasta la sala de espera, donde Steve tomó asiento y la rusa se sentó sobre él, sin soltarle el cuello. Todas sus ganas de llorar eran aplastadas por la culpa, por esa tristeza que le embargaba. Se preguntó por qué Sarah le había confiado a ella tantas cosas.

—Me dijo que la había amado mucho —dijo Steve, intentando no llorar. Natasha le vio a los ojos—. Me dijo que siempre la había respetado y que si ella había hecho algo malo, le perdonara. Ella nunca hizo nada malo, Nat, no tenía nada que perdonarle. Ella fue la mejor madre, y siento que no le merezco, porque yo maté a Bucky.

—No lo mataste. Deja de decirlo y pensarlo —susurró a centímetros de él—. Claro que la mereces, Steve. Ella fue, es y será la mejor madre y tú siempre serás el mejor hijo.

— ¿Crees que la olvide?

—No lo creo —le sonrió de manera melancólica.

Si, Steve era como un niño grande. Su inseguridad y miedo al futuro hacían pensar a la pelirroja, le hacían pensar que era ella la que no le merecía, que era ella la que debía estar sufriendo la perdida de una madre nuevamente, y no él, que era tan bueno, tan inocente y temeroso, y a la vez tan valiente; nada de lo que ella era, nada de lo que no poseía, porque nunca era suficiente, nunca lo suficientemente buena, nunca lo suficientemente valiente, segura e incluso guapa. No le echaba la culpa a su padre, él solo hacia lo mejor para ella, ¿Acaso era eso del todo cierto? ¿Era ella culpable de todos sus tormentos? ¿Lo era su padre?

Sí, ella vivía con demasiado sobre sus hombros y, como cada vez que pensaba en todo, se perdía entre los fríos inviernos de Rusia, las bailarinas al mismo ritmo, moviéndose como máquinas y los puños sangrantes que le atormentaban en cada pesadilla. Las órdenes, las palabras duras, las críticas sin compasión y las exigencias, recordaba cada una de ellas, que era como cuchillos para su torturada mente.

Mientras ella estaba en Rusia, Steve estaba perdido en cada buen momento que vivió con su madre, en cada palabra bonita y en cada "te quiero" que salió de sus labios. En todas las veces que ella le ayudó a dar lo mejor de sí hasta las cosas más sencillas, en cada cumpleaños de ella, en cada regalo que recibió, en cada tarta de chocolate que le obsequió el día de las madres porque sabía que era su favorita. ¿Extrañaría cada uno de esos recuerdos? ¿Le eran suficientes los que quedaban grabados en su memoria? Nunca serían suficientes, pero como su madre le había dicho: _"su misión en este mundo, estaba culminada";_ o como le había dicho a su padre Joseph: _"un simple adiós"_ no sería suficiente para ellos, porque su amor era infinito.

Steve se prometió que sus hijos, y los hijos de sus hijos, hablarían de su madre, de lo maravillosa que era, y lo espectacular que cocinaba, que era un modelo a seguir y siempre le había apoyado en todo, porque eso debemos hacer con las personas que dejan este mundo, recordarlas de las mejor manera y cada momento feliz que tuviste con ella.

Se quedaron allí sentados, abrazándose y pensando en sus vidas, en qué había sido y lo que sería de ellas, en sus pasados antes de conocerse y después de esa mañana en la que sus ojos se cruzaron por primera vez, cuando se estrecharon las manos, cuando sus miradas indagaron en el otro de manera inesperada. En esas sonrisas cómplices que se daban, en esas salidas donde eran acompañados, pero seguían siendo solo ellos dos. Eran tan parecidos y, a la vez, tan diferentes.

* * *

Brock entró al taller donde trabajaba en su auto, era un Aventador, que su padre le había dado cuando había recibido su licencia de conducir; lo estaba mejorando en todos los sentidos, desde el motor hasta la pintura, llevaba trabajando en él desde que comenzó su nuevo negocio: vender droga. Sí, el estudiante estaba de distribuidor de narcóticos, desde la más simple hasta la más peligrosa, LSD. No le importaba a quien se las daba, solo necesitaba dinero para comprar más y vender más, él se quedaba con la mitad de las ganancias y con estaba armando su pequeño imperio, no de la mejor manera, pero poco le importaba de donde venía el dinero. Cuando eres ambicioso y no deseas más que dinero, no importa nada.

También estaba preparando su venganza, porque la rusa no dejaba de decirle que nunca le ganaría a menos que ella le dejase, no dejaba de actuar como una pequeña zorra que solo buscaba la atención masculina, y el noviecito que se cargaba era solo títere más en su teatro de cartón, que esa fachada de mujer fuerte solo la creían algunos idiotas, él no. Él sabía que era lo que realmente necesitaba, y cuando la tuviera en sus manos, se encargaría de _la rusa,_ como la llamaba entre jadeos mientras se tiraba a una prostituta que no le llegaba ni a los talones a Natasha Romanoff. Sí, el hombre se estaba volviendo loco –si es que ya no lo estaba– por una mujer que no podía tener, veía cada noche como ella entraba a casa, y cada mañana cuando salía, también veía cada una de sus fotos, cada uno de sus informes en el periódico de SHIELD University. Y la imaginaba; si, lo hacía, desnudándose frente a él, poseyéndola, haciéndola gritar su nombre, pero cuando abría los ojos, solo se encontraba con alguien que no era ella y una frustración inmensa que no lograba sacar.

—Johann, ¿Cómo vas con el cableado allí abajo? —preguntó en cuanto descubrió que su amigo estaba revisando algunas cosas.

—Falta poco para terminarlo —dijo el rubio con acento alemán.

—Recuerda, el veintisiete es la carrera.

—Sí, Brock. Estará listo para ese día.

—Eso espero, o me veré en la obligación de usar el tuyo y no pagaré si le daño —amenazó en son de broma.

—No usaras mi auto, maldición. Es el único que tengo.

—Dame un auto, entonces.

—Dile al idiota de Albert que se mueva con los putos cables, entonces.

— ¡Wesker, los cables! —gritó.

El aludido apareció con cables en una mano y una caja en la otra.

—Aquí está todo —. Elevó una mano enseñando lo que llevaba.

—Más les vale que quede perfecto, porque la mitad de lo que gane será para ustedes —animó saliendo del taller improvisado que era su cochera.

Subió a su auto y se fue directo a cualquier lugar que no fuera su casa, puesto que su padre estaba allí y no quería que comenzara a cuestionar lo que hacía y dejaba de hacer, eso era molesto. Más bien, comenzó a idear su plan de "venganza" que parecía más un secuestro que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estás, Tasha? —preguntó Clint, en cuanto contestó su teléfono.

—Estoy en el hospital. La madre de Steve acaba de fallecer —dijo dejando que la tristeza que la embargaba se notase.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué? ¿Acaso estaba enferma?

—Sí, murió de un paro cardiaco. Ella tenía cáncer y, según el doctor, las quimioterapias deterioraron su corazón —. Sorbió por la nariz y se mordió el labio para no llorar.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos para allá? —. Ya estaba preocupado. Esto hizo sonreír a Natasha, su hermano tenía un tic cuando Natasha le decía algo malo.

—No, Steve y yo ya nos vamos a su casa —le calmó—. Mañana será el entierro, espero que Tony no haga un espectáculo como los que suele hacer y se comporte como persona civilizada.

—Tratará de animar a Steve, lo sabes. Le ha tomado cariño —. Suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, Steve lo que menos quiere es que el arme un show, creerá que se están burlando.

—Haré lo posible para que se comporte—. Sería una misión imposible, pero le pediría ayuda a Pepper—. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No, estoy bien.

— ¿Segura?

—Si tranquilo.

—Dile a Steve que lo siento y que le acompaño en su dolor.

—Le diré.

Steve se acercó a la rusa, la abrazó por la espalda y hundió su rostro en su cabello, ella se giró entre sus brazos y le abrazó el cuello, donde le besó varias veces.

—Vamos a casa. Necesitas descansar.

—No quiero dejar a mi padre solo —murmuró Steve.

—Vamos con él también. No necesariamente tienes que ir a casa de tus padres, vamos a la tuya.

De repente, el rubio tomó a la rusa por los hombros y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Promete algo —. Empezó demasiado serio.

—Cualquier cosa —dijo sin entender mucho a qué se refería.

—Promete que nunca me mentirás o me ocultarás algo, sin importar que tan grave o tonto sea, siempre me lo dirás.

Ella tragó duro y pensó en contestar.

— ¿Natasha?

—Lo prometo —le dijo, dándole en una sonrisa.

* * *

¡Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Again, me :3 Yo sé que me aman, y me adoran y por eso leen esta cosa que escribo XD

Bueno, lo primero que les iba a decir era que: Perdón si este cap les pareció triste, pero es que hay cosas que deben pasar y son realmente necesarias. No me odien... aún *se oculta*

Lo segundo: que esto se está bueno más cada capítulo, ¿cómo creen que será la venganza de Brock?

Tercero: Este cap va dedicado a: Nemo :3 y, obviamente, a Isa. ¡Espero que mejores pronto, honey! También a Mel, porque ella sabe que estamos para lo que sea. A Azul, porque es re diosa mi gemela. A Diana, porque cjksjdk estamos conectadas. A Azucena porque she's my girl *emoji sexy*. A Stark, porque la kúines dejamos a un lado nuestro ego y somos un poco amables XD You know I love u, Cece. A Veji porque nos anima siempre y es tan bella con nosotras. A Gloria y Ary porque tienen el acento más sexy de todos, y porque es genial fangirlear sobre Until Dawn. ¡Y a la más genial de todas, Yen! Porque, literal, por ella sigo con esta historia :3 Andy, porque somos gozonas y sabemos lo que nos gusta. ¡Orne, porque siempre me comentas y siempres estás allí! Eres la mejor, ah.

A LA DIOSA DE LAS DIOSAS, SCARLETT JOHANSSON*.* Y AL KING DE LOS KINGS, CHRIS EVANS ü *No lo pude evitar*

Espero que no me haya comido a nadie. Y si lo hice, sorry.

En fin, al grupo evansson, que es lo mejor que hay en esta vida de sufrimiento xD ¡Qué dramática, ah! Y les digo que, cuando puedan pasense por sus historias porque son perfectamente romanogers. Diana, Gloria, Ary, Yen, Nemo, ellas escriben maravillas

Y cuarto, pero no menos importante, a cada una de las personas que leen, dejan reviews y me hacen feliz. En serio, gracias.

*Le dan un Óscar y un Nobel*

Me despido, hasta el viernes *saludo de capitán*


	15. Chapter XV

**Capítulo XV**

Despertó cuando sintió que alguien le abrazaba con fuerza, sabía quién era la única persona que le despertaría de esa manera cuando él se sentía tan decaído, tan triste. No sabía cómo continuar con su vida; su madre le había dejado, y aunque recordaba sus palabras diciéndole que no de manera espiritual, solo de manera física.

— _Buenos días_ , Steve —dijo quien le abrazaba en ruso.

—Buenos días, Natasha —. Le dio un beso en la frente.

— ¿Cómo estás? —. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—Bien… creo.

—El desayuno está listo.

—Gracias —. Steve se sentó, haciendo que Natasha quedase a horcajadas sobre él.

— ¿Por qué? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Por todo —. Vio a todas partes en la habitación—. Estás aquí y haces que todo esto no se tan duro.

Estas palabras la enternecieron.

—Lo hago porque te quiero y sé lo que se siente —confesó, viéndole a los ojos.

— ¿También perdiste a tu madre? —inquirió sorprendido.

—Sí, solo que yo nunca la conocí. Murió el día que nací, por eso no celebro mi cumpleaños —. Sus ojos se opacaron.

—Soy el peor novio del mundo. Ni siquiera sé cuándo cumples años —animó Steve.

Esto hizo reír a la pelirroja. —No digas eso. Eres el mejor novio del mundo, y cumplo el tres de mayo.

—El día de la Cruz de Mayo—dijo pensativo—. Yo cumplo el cuatro de julio.

—Dijeron América y saliste tú —bromeó—. Eres demasiado perfecto, Steve. Siento que no te merezco.

—Natasha Romanoff, no vuelvas a repetir eso —le reprendió.

La tomó del mentón y le dio un beso que los dejó sin aire, y con ganas de más, pero tenían que desayunar e ir al entierro.

Bajaron y se encontraron con Joseph sirviendo café para tres personas, lucía como si no hubiese pegado un ojo en toda la noche, sus ojos estaban decaídos y tenía un poco de barba. Natasha solo le ofreció una sonrisa tímida, gesto que le fue devuelto, en lugar de Steve que lo abrazó y le susurró un "buenos días"

El desayuno fue silencioso, solo se limitaron a comer. Luego, Steve subió a vestirse para ir al funeral de su madre, su novia le siguió.

—Steve, iré a casa a cambiarme —avisó asomando solo su cabeza por la puerta.

El aludido estaba sentado al borde de la cama, encorvado y viendo un retrato que tenía entre las manos. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado. Le dolía verle de esa manera, tan triste, tan apagado; ella quería borrar ese dolor de él, como quería borrar su pasado, su historia y poner una nueva donde era totalmente feliz y no había nada malo, pero de las injusticias de la vida nadie se salva, ni el más bueno, ni el más malo.

— ¿Qué tienes allí? —preguntó, mientras le acariciaba la nuca.

—Mi mamá y yo habíamos ido a Malibú, y nos tomamos esta foto en la playa. Fue el día más caluroso del verano y ella no dejaba de echarme protector solar porque no quería terminar conmigo en el hospital por insolación —. Una risa amarga brotó de su garganta—. Ese verano mi padre me había comprado el auto de juguete que quería. Estaba muy feliz.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas, bañándole el rostro inmediatamente. Natasha le abrazó, e intentó consolarlo, pero todo era en vano. Steve estaba más roto y destrozado que nunca en toda su vida. Había perdido a su eje principal, a su primer amo; porque para los chicos, su madre siempre será su primer amor. Ya no tendría a nadie a quien prepararle el té por las mañanas y por las tardes, alguien quien le enseñe recetas de su abuela Mary, alguien a quien mostrarle sus cuadros nuevos, a quien llevarle sus buenas calificaciones en la universidad y le den un pie de manzana como premio, alguien a quien preguntarle las cosas que le gustaban a las chicas para comprarle algo a Natasha, pero le quedaba su padre, que no era poca cosa, solo que todo con él era diferente. Su madre ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y su dolor era inmenso. Amaba a esa mujer con locura, ¿por qué Dios se la quitó? ¿Por qué le gusta verle sufrir? ¿Acaso fue tan malvado en su adolescencia como para merecer tal castigo? Porque si era así, no le discutiría nada al Señor de los Cielos.

Su cabeza dejó de hablar cuando se quedó dormido, nuevamente. Natasha bajó y se encontró a Joseph sentado en el sofá con la mirada perdida en cualquier punto de la habitación.

—Señor Rogers —le llamó despacio.

Él reaccionó y le vio a ella. — ¿Si?

—Steve se ha quedado dormido. Iré a cambiarme, y luego vendré a dejarle el auto de Steve para que vaya al hospital.

—Natasha, no te molestes.

—No es ninguna molestia —. Sonrió.

—He llamado a un amigo para que venga por mí y me acompañe a resolver todo esto. La verdad no tengo ni idea de qué se supone que se debe de hacer.

—Vale. Entonces, le diré a mi hermano que me venga a buscar.

Salió de la estancia y llamó a Clint, diciéndole que vaya a buscarla y dándole la dirección.

—Natasha —la llamó Joseph, antes de que saliera de casa.

— ¿Si?

—Gracias por acompañar a Steve. Su muerte le ha afectado más de lo que esperaba.

—No tiene nada que agradecer. Le quiero demasiado como dejarle solo en este momento tan doloroso.

Se dieron un breve abrazo.

— ¿Nos vemos en el hospital? —preguntó la rusa.

—No, mejor ven y asegúrate que Steve se mueva de esa cama. Quiero que esté en el funeral de su madre.

—Lo haré, General —. Le guiño un ojo y salió.

Diez minutos después, apareció Clint en su auto.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó con poca alegría.

—Steve está demasiado triste y su padre parece estar mejor. No imagino cómo deben de sentirse.

—Es de esperarse, nunca piensas que perderás a tu madre o a tu esposa en diciembre.

—Ni en cualquier mes del año —agregó.

—Las madres deberían ser inmortales.

—Si.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Natasha recordó que debía buscar su motocicleta en el hospital.

—Clint, vamos a la Metropolitana. Tengo que buscar a tu motocicleta.

—Vale.

* * *

Steve despertó cuando escuchó a su padre llamarle.

—Hijo, deberías comenzar a vestirte. Pronto será el funeral —dijo suavemente.

—No quiero estar presente —. Se cubrió con la manta, dándole la espalda a su padre.

—Steve, por favor. Natasha está esperando por nosotros, hazlo por tu madre.

El joven Rogers suspiró entrecortadamente. _Mi madre._ Cada vez que la recordaba le dolía, era imaginarla en la cama del hospital, enferma, muriendo lentamente. ¿Olvidaría en algún momento todo aquello?

—Lo haré, no estoy seguro si me quedé toda la noche —avisó.

—Me basta con que te quedes hasta medianoche.

Asintió y le dio un breve apretón en el hombro a su padre.

—Iré a darme una ducha.

Bajó diez minutos después, vestido con un traje de tres piezas negro y la corbata del mismo tono en la mano. Natasha se levantó del sofá y le dio un breve abrazo.

— ¿Listo? —inquirió Joseph, quien tomaba té.

—Sí, solo que no pude con la corbata —dijo un Steve avergonzado.

—Yo te ayudo, _bae._

Él le entregó la prenda a su novia, quien en cuestión de segundos le hizo el nudo y se la acomodó.

—Eres la mejor, _bae_ —. Le dio un beso en los labios y la tomó de la mano para salir de la casa.

Subieron al Mustang que iba conducido por Steve, y detrás de este, estaba una SUV negra que era la que conducía el señor Rogers. Llegaron a la funeraria, donde estaban unas pocas personas, entre esas, los chicos y la familia Carter, conformada por Peggy, Elizabeth y Philip, quienes estaban en Nueva York por la fecha y por lo problemas que había tenido la joven Carter, la cual se acercó a Steve apenas le vio entrar.

—Lo siento mucho, Steve —dijo, dándole un breve abrazo.

Natasha se tensó en su lugar, sintiendo los celos a flor de piel y se apartó rápidamente, porque si se quedaba allí un minuto más, mataría a esa castaña que parecía ser demasiado amiga de su novio.

—No imagino como debes de sentirte, pero sabes que te acompaño en tu dolor y, cualquier cosa que necesites, puedes contar conmigo —ofreció Peggy.

—Gracias, Peggy. Lo agradezco mucho —. Steve le abrazó durante unos segundos y le dedicó una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se escabulló para acercarse a su grupo, que estaban tratando de impedir que Tony tocara una botella de whisky.

— ¿Quién es esa castaña que anda con nuestro Stevie? —cuestionó el _niño prodigio._ Señalándolos sin disimulo.

Natasha se giró a verlos. —Es Peggy, una amiga de Steve desde que estaba en West Point —respondió demostrando su molestia.

— ¿Están molestos ustedes? —susurró Pepper cerca de Natasha.

—No, ¿por qué? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Es que están separados y por la cara que tiene Steve y esa chica…

Lauren les hizo señas a las chicas para salir un momento al estacionamiento, con la excusa de buscar algo que se le quedó.

—Sí, claro. Quizá, Lauren no puede con un simple arete —comentó Tony con sarcasmo.

—Tony, cállate —amenazó Natasha.

Salieron a donde estaban estacionados los autos de los chicos, y la rusa se apresuró a sacar un cigarro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo encendió.

—Creí que habías dejado el vicio —comentó Betty.

—No, solo trato de no fumar frente a Steve.

— ¿Por qué? —. Jane frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Dicen que si dejas de fumar, engordas —comentó Pepper, acomodándose un tacón.

—Eso dicen, pero no es algo que me preocupe —. Natasha exhaló el humo hacia un lado.

—Con tanto ejercicio que haces y ese metabolismo que tienes, quien se preocuparía —dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules.

Todas rieron, porque sabían que Pepper hacia miles de dietas para mantener su figura, pero siempre terminaba sucumbiendo a la tentación cuando salía con Tony, quien parece tener una obsesión por la shawarma y la pizza.

—Tasha, no sé si debería decirte esto —dijo Betty con timidez llamando la atención de la aludida—. Pero, es que me parece que es necesario…

—Habla —exigió demasiado ruda, cosa que le pareció demasiado mal—. Lo siento. ¿Qué es lo que te parece necesario que sepa, Betty? —habló un poco más suave.

—Es que he visto varias veces a Steve saliendo con esta chica a la que abrazó, y no quiero quedar como chismosa, pero eres mi amiga y creo que si sucediera lo mismo con Bruce, me lo dirías.

Natasha se tensó como estatua. Sabía que ellos eran amigos, pero no que habían salido «varias veces» como hacía notar su amiga.

— ¿Sabes algo más?

—Varias veces les vi en la Plaza Comercial a la que voy con Bruce, hablando solamente y ella se comportaba muy cariñosa con Steve —respondió con mucha vergüenza—. ¿Estas enojada? —cuestionó con cautela.

—No, tranquila. No hay razón para estarlo —le calmó, pero en su interior, estaba furiosa, molesta o ¿decepcionada? ¿Por qué lo estaría? Si Steve hubiese hecho algo "malo", le diría y Steve ¡nunca haría algo malo!

— ¿Todo bien en esa cabecita? —. Lauren le sacó de sus pensamientos.

—S–Sí.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se terminó el cigarrillo, y cambió la conversación, no quería que ese tema volviera a salir a flote. Luego hablaría con Steve.

—Lady Natasha, el amigo Steve le busca —anunció el único que utiliza ese vocabulario, Thor.

—Voy.

* * *

Pasada la medianoche, solo quedaban Natasha y los dos Rogers velando por el cuerpo de Sarah. Los dos jóvenes estaban en silencio, mientras Joseph murmuraba oraciones para ella; Natasha estaba a poco de quedarse dormida, con la cabeza recostada en la pared y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Se había estado comportando un poco rara –según Steve– desde que había llegado, pero se lo atribuyó el estar en una funeraria con sus amigos por un lado, y él por otro, sin ganas de nada.

—Nat, _bae._ ¿Quieres ir a casa? —le llamó de la manera más cariñosa de todas.

— ¿Quieres ir tú? —dijo medio dormida.

—Si.

— ¿Y tu padre?

—Le diré que nos acompañe.

Ella asintió y se quedó viendo a la nada, solo que su cabeza no dejaba de pensar en lo que su amiga Elizabeth le había dicho en la tarde, además que las duda que tenía sobre preguntarle o no a Steve, no estaba segura de nada.

—Nat —le llamó Steve, haciendo que esta se asustara—. ¿Todo bien?

—Ujú —. Fue lo único que dijo.

La pareja salió. El día siguiente sería el entierro, el día siguiente sería veinticuatro de diciembre.

—Steve, ¿puedes llevarme a casa? —preguntó Natasha con cautela. Steve le miró con extrañado—. Creo que necesitas estar solo.

—Sí, necesito estar solo —murmuró—. Pero, no quiero, Nat.

—Steve…

—No quiero Natasha. Tengo miedo de lo que haré si estoy solo —. Detuvo el auto en algún lugar, y se aferró al volante con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Duele tan solo el hecho de pensar que no la veré más, y que la extrañaré demasiado.

Eso le rompió un poco más el corazón a Natasha, la hizo sentirse la persona más miserable y egoísta del planeta por querer tener un momento a solas, sin Steve cerca, alterando sus sentidos, porque eso hacia él, le alteraba todo en cuanto a sus sentidos y sentimientos se refería. Se abofeteó mentalmente y abrazó al joven rubio.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento.

* * *

Steve no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido durante el día, las palabras de Peggy y todo lo que estuvieron hablando mientras Natasha, quien dormía a su lado, estaba desaparecida. Todo el rato que estuvo en silencio durante el auto, para luego decirle que quería irse a casa. ¿Era él un egoísta por no querer dejarla, por tener miedo de estar solo y enfrentar aquella perdida solo? ¡Claro que lo era! Natasha tenía razón, y él debía estar solo, detener sus miedos y hacerle frente a todo aquello. ¿Y si le decía que necesitaba espacio, que necesitaba alejarse un poco de todos? ¿Le comprendería como lo hacía Peggy? ¿Por qué, en todo esto, incluía a Peggy?

Cerró los ojos y recordó la breve conversación que habían tenido en la tarde.

— _Steve, me parece que debes enfrentar todo esto solo y entiendo si ya no estás dispuesto a ayudarme…_

— _Quiero seguir ayudándote, Pegs. Si estoy distraído es mejor._

— _Pero, tu madre merece un luto, fue una mujer sensacional y creo que distrayéndote no podrás superar su muerte._

— _¿Y si no la supero nunca?_

— _Superaste la de Bucky, como lo aún lo estoy haciendo yo. Tú eres fuerte, tú puedes con esto. Estoy segura._

— _No estoy tan seguro como tú._

— _Steve —. Posicionó una de su mano derecha en la mejilla del mismo lado de Steve—. Cuando menos te lo esperes, le superarás. Eso no significa que la vas a olvidar, significa que ya no dolerá tanto._

Las cosas estaban confusas para el joven estudiante de artes, no dejaba de sentirse extraño al estar con Peggy, que en cuanto sus palabras fueron dichas sintió algo que le hizo dudar de si sus sentimiento hacia Natasha eran tan verdaderos como le solía decir a la chica. ¿Acaso estaba confundiéndose? ¿Por qué? Steve se tomó el atrevimiento de comparar las personalidades y cómo se sentía cuando estaba cerca de estas dos mujeres.

Natasha era dinamita pura, misteriosa, seductora, una chica problema que sabía lo que estaba haciendo y tenía ciertos destellos de inseguridad que le hacían preguntarse cuál era su verdadera cara. Con ella, todo era excitante, peligroso, descontrolado, hasta sus sentimientos hacia ella lo eran, y le asustaba que en su compañía hacia cosas que jamás hubiese pensado hacer, como la vez que caminaron por el puente de Brooklyn a medianoche o cuando estuvieron juntos en esa fiesta de Tony. Él no era de los que bebían alcohol, pero esa noche se había emborrachado.

Margaret era delicada, confiada, valiente, y aunque fue su novia hacía algunos años atrás, no dejaba de sentir cierto cariño por ella. ¿La quería como una chica o como una hermana? Esto lo confundía un poco más, puesto que con ella todo era calmado, relajado, todo era "paz y amor", era más ¿normal? No, esa no era la palabra, era más como el Steve sin Natasha cerca, porque eso de que las personas cambian en presencia de otras podría aplicarse para él. Cuando estaba con Peggy se sentía bien, seguro, sabía que podía hablar calmadamente con ella, tomando un café o un té, salir al cine y ver cualquier película, mientras que con Natasha todo se volvía acelerado hasta cuando tenían sexo era acelerado; ya casi no veían películas o hablaban de cualquier cosa.

Steve sentía que algo en ellos se estaba perdiendo, ¿Podría atribuírselo a las circunstancias? Era una posibilidad, ¿le estaría pasando algo a Natasha? Y si fuera así, ¿Por qué no le decía? ¿Por qué no le confiaba sus pensamientos como él lo hacía con ella? ¿Acaso no le tenía suficiente confianza?

Esto hizo suspirar al rubio. Volteó a ver a la mujer de cabellos rojizos a su lado, era sencillamente hermosa y le quería demasiado, pero esas dudas le estaban consumiendo. Puso un cabello rebelde que bailaba sobre su rostro al son de su respiración calmada, acarició su mejilla cosa que hizo que se removiera un poco, murmurando palabras inteligibles, que pronto tomaron sentido para él.

— _No digas eso. Me lastima… —._ Le escuchó dejar escapar un sollozo _—. No, lo siento. No quise_ _—_ gimoteó _—. ¡No, claro que no lo soy! —_ gritó, asustándoles a ambos y despertándose de un salto.

Ambos se sentaron, y Natasha se quedó en shock unos segundos, tratando de asimilar su día y su pesadilla, que era el claro reflejo de uno de sus más grandes miedos que se resumía a: perder a Steve. Le vio con el ceño fruncido, y la boca entreabierta.

—Steve… —dijo prácticamente en un jadeo.

— ¿Si?

—Creo que… Debería irme…

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque —. Suspiró, tragándose el nudo que se formaba en su garganta—… siento que estoy empeorando todo con mis pesadillas y tú debes descansar…

—No estaba dormido.

Se quedaron en silencio. La rusa no se atrevía a verle a los ojos, no quería ver lo que pensaba su novio reflejado en ellos, sabía que le dolería. ¿Qué les estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se comportaban de esa manera, como dos extraños?

Ella se levantó de la cama, seguida por Steve.

—Natasha —le llamó, reaccionando. Sus ojos se conectaron, él notó que ella quería llorar y esto le encogió el corazón—. Cariño, ¿Qué está mal? —. Se acercó y puso los brazos sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia sí.

—No sé qué está mal —gimoteó.

—Haremos que todo esté bien. Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y que no tengas ganas de matarme aunque lo merezco. Sé que ayer no actualicé, como todos los viernes, y no merezco el perdón de nadie. ¡Pero, les tengo una buena razón! Ayer estuve haciendo unos trámites con mi madre, y estaba demasiado cansada –no soy un robot, ah–; también, olvidé que tenía que actualizar y, bueno, necesito memoria nueva :3**

 **Lo bueno es que acá les tengo el capítulo quince y dieciséis, que subiré luego de que lo corrija. Mientras, cuénteme. ¿Qué les parece la historia? ¿Qué creen que pasará después? ¿Les gusta la personalidad que he creado en cada personaje? ¿Cuál es su personaje favorito? Obviamente, el mío es Natasha, porque en algunas cosas que he puesto me identifico y son mías. ¡Ah, y le puse esa fecha de cumpleaños porque no sé cuándo cumple y puse eso! Porque los Tauro mandamos B) ahre.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, y los voy a responder cada uno *-***

 **Nos leemos en unos minutos /.\**


	16. Chapter XVI

**Capítulo XVI**

" _Jóvenes estudiantes de SHIELD University, yo sé que a ustedes –tanto como a mí–, nos gustan las buenas fiestas y las buenas carreras, por eso ¡LLEGÓ EL DÍA QUE TANTO ESPERBÁMOS! Llegó el famoso_ _ **VEINTISIETE DE DICIEMBRE**_ _donde la esplendorosa Black Widow y el insufrible Crossbones tendrán la carrera decisiva de sus vidas. Sí, leyeron bien. DE SUS VIDAS. ¿Por qué? Permítanme recordarles: Black Widow fue retada a una carrera en la que su puesto como corredora número uno está en juego, pero no solo ella peligra, también Crossbones, el retador, al cual peligra su estancia en nuestra universidad de locos y, básicamente, en toda la ciudad de Nueva York"_

Clint leyó en voz alta, mientras esperaba a que su hermana y Pepper preparase desayuno para siete en casa de Stark. Natasha no dejaba de preguntarse qué haría en la carrera, si dejaría ganar o no a Brock, pero debía tomar una decisión dentro de poco porque sabía que el día le pasaría volando entres revisar el Corvette y probar que cada repuesto esté perfectamente ajustado y no tendría tiempo de pensar en nada.

—Tierra llamando a Natasha —dijo Pepper, chasqueando sus dedos frente a la susodicha que reaccionó—. Natasha, ¿Aló? ¿Estás?

—Sí, estoy —. Hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

—Sirve el jugo, por favor —. Mandó amablemente.

—Claro.

Comenzó a llenar los vasos con jugo de naranja, remolacha y zanahoria, cuando escuchó un quejido de parte del hijo del propietario de la casa.

— ¡Pepper, dime que eso no es el _jugo prohibido_!

Pepper suspiró. —Sí, Tony. Es el _"jugo prohibido_ ".

—No quiero —. Hizo puchero cual niño de cinco años.

Algo dentro de la mujer pareció estallar porque su rostro se puso del mismo tono que su cabello. —Mira, Anthony Howard Stark, te tomas el maldito jugo o tomas agua, es tu decisión. Pero, escúchame bien, si terminas en un hospital no iré a visitarte en ningún momento y te aguantarás a tu madre y la nana militar que te pondrán —. Todo quedó en silencio, Tony, quien se había puesto del tamaño de una hormiga ante la mirada de enojo de su novia, tragó en seco y asintió con temor a que le pegase también.

Sabían que Virginia Potts era una bomba de tiempo, que explotaba cuando le hacían explotar y su novio, Anthony Howard Stark, tenía el don de presionar los botones y cortar los cables equivocados todo el tiempo. Nadie comentó nada de lo sucedido durante el desayuno, pero la estudiante de administración se sentó lo más apartado del genio porque sabía que él le decía algo, aunque para pedirle la sal, le diría un gran sermón sobre lo irresponsable que era. Todos hablaron sobre la tan esperada carrera, excepto Natasha, que estaba sumida en su comida que consistía en omelette con trozos de tocino y un panqueque con mantequilla y miel. Ella estaba demasiado silenciosa y todos notaron que algo le pasaba, pero como siempre, nadie se atrevió a preguntar por miedo a tener una mirada asesina o una mala contesta de su parte, y como el único que faltaba era su valeroso novio, pues supusieron que se debía a eso.

El grupo, como tal, había notado el cambio en ella desde que cierto rubio apareció en su vida, tanto en su personalidad como en su comportamiento, seguía peleando con Tony y seguían matándose a cada instante –que dejaran de hacerlo era la gran novedad–, pero era más ¿amable?, seguían siendo Natasha, la chica problema a la que todos le temían por su habilidad en artes marciales, pero ya poco le importaba el mundo en el parecía manejarse bien, el mundo de las carreras callejeras. Ya no estaba en todas la carreras, ya no se encargaba de todo con tanto esmero como antes. Ya no iba a todas las fiestas que le invitaban, ya no amanecía con los chicos en cualquier pizzería o comiendo perritos calientes en cualquier lugar peligroso de Nueva York. Había pasado de "Natasha, la loca rusa" a "Natasha, la chica de Steve" "Sí, ya no era un chico más, era una niña con novio" –o eso dijo Tony en su momento de madurez–. Steve había maravillas en ella, ya no era tan amargada, parecía más "sociable", pero seguían ella, todavía era sarcástica, seductora y seguían amando la hamburguesa con doble queso y la pizza hawaiana, la cerveza y seguía bebiendo vodka en los pocos encuentros a los que iba.

— ¡Arañita! —gritó Tony en su oído, sin compasión, haciéndola pegar un grito y un salto en su sitio.

— ¡Maldito Stark! Ahora si te mato —. Estiró un brazo y lo tomó por la camisa naranja que llevaba, tirándolo al piso e inmovilizándolo de una—. Voy a hacer que te arrepientas de molestarme —dijo, con una sonrisa macabra y una mirada que le hacía compañía—. Pepper, dame un panqueque —ordenó.

Potts obedeció sin dudar. Natasha obligó a Tony a abrir la boca y le metió un trozo demasiado grande de comida en la boca.

—Mastica —ordenó.

El castaño ni chistó en cumplir la orden.

—Ahora, pásame dos vasos de jugo.

—Ten —ofreció Clint un vaso de jugo, quien veía divertido la escena.

— ¡No, yo no quiero jugo! ¡No! ¡Natasha, no lo hagas! —protestó—. Ese jugo me cae mal, por favor. No lo hagas. ¡Natasha, te doy mis autos! ¡Te lo ruego!

—No, Stark. Tus autos y tus ruegos no me aseguran que me dejarás en paz.

—Natasha, por todos los momentos que hemos vivido, no lo hagas —dramatizó.

La rusa puso los ojos en blanco y decidió comenzar su tortura de una buena vez.

—Abre la boca —mandó. Tony se negó—. Hazlo.

—No lo haré.

— ¿Ah, no? Veremos cuanto resistes —. La determinación en sus palabras y la malicia brillando en sus ojos hizo temblar a todos—. Thor, Clint y Jane enciendan la cámara, quiero tener esto en diferentes ángulos. Pepper y Lauren, preparen más jugo, este niño tiene que aprender que a mí no se me asusta ni se me grita en el oído ni se me molesta.

Natasha, sin asco ninguno, le introdujo dos dedos en las fosas nasales a Tony haciéndolo gritar y vertió el jugo en su boca, obligándolo a tomarse tres vasos grandes del mismo, y luego, lo obligó a hacer cien abdominales con ella sosteniéndole los pies y pellizcándole las piernas y los costados del torso. El torturado terminó su penitencia y salió corriendo al baño donde dejó todo lo que había consumido en el inodoro. La pelirroja se sentía relajada, de haberlo hecho sufrir un rato, sabía que luego tenía que disculparse, pero por el momento, toda la tensión y la frustración que sentía por los acontecimientos con Steve, se había ido. Estaba sentada en el sofá, jugando en su teléfono cuando Clint se sentó a su lado.

—Creo que te pasaste.

—Siempre me paso, porque tiene la mala suerte de agarrarme en mis peores momentos.

—Él no tiene la culpa.

—Lo sé. Pero, tiene la culpa de molestarme cuando no debe —. No despegaba la mirada de su teléfono.

—Sabes que debes disculparte, ¿no?

—Le gustará mi disculpa.

— ¿Tenias todo esto planeado?

—No, pero todo pasa por algo, hermanito —suspiró, mientras se levantaba del asiento.

— ¿Hermanito? ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?

—Cosas —. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida sin mirar atrás.

—Diablos, ¿Qué droga te metiste?

—Ninguna.

— ¡Natasha!

—Chao. Te quiero —. Le lanzó un beso y salió.

Entró a la estancia, rascándose la nuca y vio la hora que marcaba el microondas, eran las 22.12 Había estado durmiendo todo el día, por consecuencia de dos noches en vela, jugando con sus pinturas en el ático durante la noche y poca compañía durante el día, sobreviviendo con café escoces que Peggy le había regalado. Tomó su teléfono, que pululaba en medio de la sala oscura, y leyó varios mensajes.

 **Natasha: «** Steve, no sé qué demonios estás haciendo, pero te he dejado más de veinte llamadas y todas me mandan al buzón, espero que cuando aparezcas, tengas una buena razón. 21.45 **»**

 **Tony: «** señor patriótico, tu novia está como loca, maldiciendo porque no contestas el teléfono. 21.34 **»**

 **Natasha: «** _Bae,_ ¿Quieres ir salir por una pizzas? 19.23 **»**

 **Natasha: «** Los muchachos –Thor, Clint, Lauren, Jane y Pepper– preguntan si quieres salir hoy a cualquier lugar que desees, dicen que hoy te complacerán. 13.05 **»**

 **Papá:** **«** Hijo, estaré el fin de semana en The Hampton reparando algunas cosas en casa, luego iré de pesca con Coulson y el padre de Peggy. 11.15 **»**

El aparato volvió a sonar, con dos mensajes nuevos.

 **Número desconocido: «** ¿Quieres conocer a la verdadera Natasha? Ve a la 5ta y la décima **»**

 **Número desconocido: «** Allí verás a mucha gente reunida, pero habrán conocidas, y estará Natasha **»**

Seguido de esto, comenzó a vibrar y en la pantalla apareció el **«número desconocido»,** dudo en contestar, pero tenía curiosidad por esa de " _la verdadera Natasha"_

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Steve Rogers? —dijo una voz robótica.

—Sí, ¿Quién habla? —

—Debes ir a la 5ta con la décima, Natasha está allí. Ella no es la chica que crees que es, ella tiene algo que esconder.

— ¿Quién habla? —insistió.

—No te diré quién soy, solo quédate con que _soy un justiciero de la verdad_. Natasha es una mentirosa. Qué acaso no te preguntas por qué siempre está despierta los fines de semana; por qué tiene _enemigos_ ; o, por qué todos los domingos se despierta tarde. ¿Acaso no fue ella quien se metió en tu casa hace unos meses? ¿Ella no se ha comportado raro últimamente? ¿No te lo preguntas nunca?

Steve solo guardó silencio. Todas aquellas preguntas se las hacía, pero luego se reprendía por desconfiar de su novia. ¿Quién era el sujeto que le hablaba? ¿Por qué le decía eso?

— ¿Quién es? ¿Quién habla? —preguntó, empezando a molestarse por el misterio.

—He dicho que no te diré quién soy. Sé que eres astuto, Rogers. Y también sé que te haces de la vista gorda con tu novia, ella esconde muchos secretos y te ha visto la cara de idiota todo este tiempo que ha estado contigo.

—Solo dime quien eres.

—Te espero en la 5ta y la décima, no es una cita, pero tampoco llegues tarde. Es a las doce de la noche.

La comunicación se cortó. Steve se quedó con la palabra en la boca y la duda en la cabeza. Se sirvió una taza café y observó la cantidad de llamadas perdidas que tenían, eran de Natasha y su padre, mayormente, pero las palabras de esa persona –si era una– no salían de su cabeza. Marcó el número de Natasha, pero le mandaba al buzón directamente, cosa que incrementó su curiosidad.

—Natasha, Natasha, Natasha —murmuró, golpeando el aparato contra sus labios.

Bebió un trago de café y pensó en la mañana en que conocieron.

"— _Porque… Bueno, me estaba siguiendo un tipo al que no le caigo bien y este es el único lugar seguro que conozco…"_

Le había aparatado la mirada, recordaba con exactitud sus expresiones, y aun no sabía cuál era la interpretación correcta, pero sabía que cuando le apartaba la mirada, algo no estaba diciendo. O eso la había quedado claro cuando estaban en el Empire State, tomando fotos.

"— _Sonríe a la cámara, pelirroja —le dijo él._

 _Natasha esbozó una gran sonrisa, y elevó sus brazos hacia el cielo, riendo. Él capturó la imagen, y mientras la chequeaba, vio como la pelirroja chica que tenía por novia se acercaba al borde y se alejaba repentinamente._

— _¿Todo bien? —. Steve notó que desvió la mirada y se acercó a ella, tomándola por la cintura—. Pregunté si todo estaba bien._

— _Sí, lo está —. Encontró su mirada verde y examinó su rostro_

— _Estás pálida. ¿Comiste algo?_

— _Si… —. Volvió a apartar la mirada._

— _Natasha —reprendió, apretando la mandíbula._

— _Lo siento —. Agachó la mirada—. No he comido nada, no tengo apetito._

— _Natasha, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste?_

— _Anoche… creo. Steve, deja de preocuparte. Estoy bien, ¿sí? —cortó. Odiaba que se preocuparan por ella, pero cómo no hacerlo si parecía una niña…"_

 _Mierda, Natasha tú no puedes hacernos esto, ¿o sí?,_ pensó el rubio alborotándose el cabello.

—Nat… Nat —. Subió a su habitación, mientras marcaba una y otra vez al número que se sabía de memoria—. ¡Maldición, contesta!

—Ay, no. No. No. Esto no me puede estar pasando —. Una pelirroja rusa se lamentaba—. Mi teléfono —. Sacó el aparato, que nadaba en vodka o cualquier clase de licor parecido—. Ay, no —lloriqueó.

Intentó encenderlo, pero no funcionó. Sacó su batería, y cuando lo hizo, notó el trozo de papel que decía:

" _Tú sabes quién soy"_

— ¡Maldito Stark! —gritó, llamando la atención de algunos presentes en la pequeña gran fiesta en la estaban. Como si las fiestas que Tony patrocinaba fueran realmente pequeñas.

— ¡Lady Natasha, por fin le encuentro! —dijo Thor, quien tenía un vaso repleto de cerveza en la mano.

—Thor, ¿Dónde está Tony? —preguntó furiosa.

—Lord Stark se fue porque Lady Pepper se molestó con él.

—Ojalá Pepper lo deje sin bolas —dijo colérica.

Si, esa mujer estaba molesta como el demonio mismo. Iba a matar al primero que se le atravesase, eso era seguro; pero, para suerte de terceros, ella salió a un espacio solitario y comenzó a soltar maldiciones en ruso, donde su principal preocupación era Steve, quien no le había contestado en todo el día, y quería hablarle, pero no podía porque no tenía teléfono, ni podía comprarse otro porque era demasiado tarde –las doce y treinta de la mañana–, y porque el imbécil de Tony había decidido pagar su venganza con su teléfono. Eso solo les sucedía al pato Lucas y a ella.

—Maldito Tony. Como te odio —gimió sacando toda la furia de su interior. Estaba pataleando, literalmente, en el aire.

—Hey, Nat —escuchó una voz, que calmarla, hizo todo lo contario: enfurecerla más—. ¿Por qué tan sola y enojada?

—Mira, maldito idiota, si no te alejas, te voy a dejar como un maldito pitufo —amenazó al que sería su contrincante esa noche.

—Calma —dijo Brock, levantando sus manos y enseñando sus palmas en señal de paz—. Solo vine a decirte que la carrera empezará cuando desees.

La rusa hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa falsa. —Gracias por la caballerosidad —respondió sarcástica—, pero que esta mierda empiece ya.

Brock se acercó a ella dos pasos –que era la distancia que los separaba– y le susurró cerca del rostro:

—Cuida tu lenguaje, Romanoff. O esa boquita no te va a durar mucho tiempo.

— ¿Acaso es una amenaza, Rumlow? —preguntó con tono de seducción, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—Tómalo como quieras —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, toma esto como un "no me importa lo que digas" —. El puño de la rusa pelirroja terminó de estrellarse en la mandíbula del estudiante de cabellos oscuros, y cuando este se hubo apartado de su camino por la fuerza del golpe, Natasha caminó hasta donde se encontraba la multitud de personas que bailaban sobre la nieve.

Esta vez, el anunciante de la carrera era Clinton Francis Barton, quien tomó el micrófono, puso orden y dijo las indicaciones de la carrera, tanto a los competidores, como a los presentes que apostaban.

—Bien, parece que me ha tocado ser el juez en esta carrera y, también, servir de maestro de ceremonia, aunque esto no es lo suficientemente formal —dijo, dándole una mirada a Lauren y Natasha, que estaban una al lado de la otra—. Las reglas son básicas, jóvenes: (1) no se vale impactar con ningún vehículo, ni mucho menos con su adversario. (2) Tampoco detenerse a mitad de carrera. (3) Tomar atajos no conocidos. (4) comunicarse entre sí. Solo pueden hacerlo con la persona que los guía. ¿Vale?

—Vale —murmuraron para si los participantes, Rumlow y Romanoff.

—En cuanto a los apostadores, chicos deberían de tener un poco de respeto por el arduo trabajo de sus padres, ¿en serio son capaces de apostar mil dólares por uno de estos idiotas? ¿En serio? El genio que lo hizo está loco y sé que no está aquí. Mucho parloteo y menos acción. ¡Corredores, a sus autos! —ordenó con burla.

 _Stark,_ pasó por la cabeza de Natasha.

Natasha se introdujo en su Corvette Stingray negro mate que tenía por nombre Jude, segura de lo que iba a hacer, mientras veía que Brock hablaba con su guiador que era Albert Wesker.

—Nat, ¿me escuchas? —dijo Clint en su oído, donde estaba un pequeño auricular que Tony había creado.

—Si. El juguete de Stark funciona.

— ¿Segura de qué es lo que harás?

—Más que segura.

—Eso me gusta.

—A mí también.

Natasha comenzó a revisar su todo estaba en su lugar, empezando por los retrovisores, tanto el central como los de ambos lados, vio su reflejo en el espejo y la seguridad brillaba en sus ojos. Estaba dispuesta a correr el riesgo.

— ¿Lista?

—Si. Cuando desees —. Una sonrisa de determinación apareció en su rostro.

— ¡Corredores! —. Se escuchó a Barton por los altavoces—. ¿En sus marcas? ¿Listos? Y… —. Sonaron unos tambores para poner suspenso—. ¡Fuera!

Natasha, de manera automática, miró por su retrovisor, reconociendo a alguien en la multitud de conocidos, pisó el acelerador y las llantas de Jude dejaron marcas en el pavimento. Cuando la pelirroja quiso verificar lo que sus ojos habían visto, ya estaba demasiado lejos como para detallarlo.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Capítulo XVII**

 **D** etuvo el auto, y sonrió para sí misma, lo había hecho. Había perdido la carrera, había decido que Steve era más importante, y estaba dispuesta a sufrir las consecuencias de sus acciones y mentiras. Una presión, que determinó como nerviosismo, se instaló en su pecho; correría el riesgo de ser sincera por única vez en su vida, de confiar sin esperar nada a cambio, de hablar sobre lo que era sin inventar nada, _de ser ella misma._

—Nat, acabas de dar la mejor carrera —dijo su hermano, quien parecía estar feliz de que su hermana dejara _ese mundo_.

—Lo sé.

—Ahora, enfréntate a la horda de furiosos estudiantes que han perdido dinero.

—Nadie les obligó a apostar.

Salió del auto con una sonrisa en el rostro, que se desvaneció al instante en que captó ese par de ojos azules que le veían con decepción, dolor y el rechazo tomando el protagonismo. Palideció, dejó de respirar y perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo estancada, con los pies pegados al piso, el corazón golpeando con furia su caja torácica, la garganta cerrada y la vista clavada en el hombre vestido con pantalón deportivo gris, suéter de capucha –ese que ella se ponía a cada rato porque le parecía caloroso– que le hacía juego, sus gafas y la gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York. Sus ojos estaban clavados en ella, y su boca era una fina línea; tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

—Steve… —exhaló su nombre en su susurro.

Parecía que su voz le había asustado, porque él había salido corriendo entre la muchedumbre de personas que estaban dentro de ese estacionamiento y ella, quien pareció reaccionar, detrás de él. Empujando y apartando de su camino a personas, sin atreverse a murmurar una disculpa. Corrió detrás de él, intentando seguirle el ritmo del paso apresurado del rubio que tenía por novio, consiguió tomarle del brazo y detenerlo.

—Mierda, Steve. Detente —dijo sin aliento.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para seguir escuchando mentiras? —replicó, molesto y dolido—. Creo que me has visto la cara de estúpido durante mucho tiempo, Natasha. ¿O debería decirte _Black Widow_ aquí?—. Señaló con ambos brazos el lugar—.¿Acaso Natasha es tu verdadero nombre? —. El sarcasmo en sus palabras era una estaca en el corazón de la rusa, ¿en serio le estaba pasando eso, justo a ella? —. ¿Si dijiste la verdad? Ah no, espera, debería preguntar qué es mentira o qué es verdad.

—Steve, deja el drama.

— ¿El drama? ¿Eso es? Natasha, me mentiste. ¿O cómo le dices a esto? ¿Ocultar la verdad? ¿Proporcionar información no verificada? ¿Cómo? ¡Mierda, habla!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga que no sepa ya? ¡Si, te mentí! Pero, no fue mi intención, ¿Acaso crees que estoy metida en esto porque quiero? No, no lo estoy. Estoy aquí por una razón.

—No, ¿sabes qué? Mejor cállate, porque no soporto ver cómo te haces la víctima, cuando eres una mentirosa manipuladora. Es lo que hacen en Rusia, ¿no?

La mano de ella no se quedó quieta y terminó estampándose en la mejilla de él. Sí, le había dado una bofetada a Steve.

—Creí que no me juzgabas, Rogers.

—Creí que no rompías promesas, Romanoff.

Dicha estas palabras, Steve salió del lugar, en busca de su auto. La adrenalina que le corría por las venas, la furia y el dolor de la traición le hacían un agujero más grande a cada segundo que todas las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza. Natasha hablando con Clint, cuando se acercó a Brock y le golpeo en la mejilla, toda la carrera estuvo al pendiente de sus movimientos, escuchando a hurtadillas los consejos de su ¿cuñado?, cuando hablaba de donde quedarse sin que fuera vista, y cuando debía salir del lugar donde estaba. Claramente sabía que había perdido la carrera con intención; pero eso no le quitaba nada de culpa. El engaño seguía, el dolor seguía ahí en el mismo sitio y doliendo mucho más.

* * *

Natasha llegó a donde estaba su hermano, estaba molesta y las pagaría con el primero que se atreviese a molestarla, solo que Clint ya no estaba allí, así que se encontró a Brock y la laptop de su hermano.

—Viudita, ¿Qué se siente haber perdido? —preguntó con una sonrisa de patán en la cara.

— ¿Qué se siente que te regalen el puesto número uno? —preguntó con malicia.

La mirada de triunfo de Brock se desvaneció y la furia se reflejó en ellos. El hombre se acercó a ella, acortando la distancia.

—Yo no me refería a la carrera, Romanoff —dijo entre dientes.

La pelirroja parpadeó. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no se refería a la carrera? Acaso se refería a…

— ¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo? —preguntó sin saber exactamente si era a lo que él insinuaba.

—Yo no le dije nada a Rogers, él fue quien tomó la decisión de venir —. Se encogió de hombros, queriendo parecer inocente, pero no lo era y la rusa lo sabía.

La molestia de Natasha aumentó varios grados y no retuvo las ganas de partirle la cara al _maldito idiota_ de Brock. Así que su puño se estrelló en la mandíbula de él, tumbándolo de un solo golpe, se escuchó un "uh" seguido de gritos apoyando la riña.

Brock no quiso quedarse en ridículo, así que se levantó y se juró hacerle pagar todo a la _perra hija de puta_ de Natasha, y había comenzado esa noche. Con los puños a ambos lados del cuerpo, se acercó a ella y se puso en posición.

—Veamos quien gana en esto, Romanoff.

—Te metiste con la chica equivocada, Rumlow.

Lanzó una patada, que éste atrapo con sus manos y la hizo caer boca abajo, pero le dio chance de poner las manos sobre el pavimento para proteger su rostro, raspándolas al instante. La pelirroja estaba molesta, furiosa, sentía la ira correr por su torrente sanguíneo, los latidos acelerados en sus oídos; se sentía como si estuviera corriendo, y así imaginó que le ganaría a Brock esta pelea, pondría en uso cada maldita clase que tomó en el internado para mujeres en el que estuvo metida toda su vida. Sintió un tirón en la cabeza, Brock la paró del lugar donde estaba, tomándole fuertemente de un brazo y del cabello.

— ¿No te han dicho que el cabello de una chica no se toca? —preguntó burlona.

Acto seguido, se zafó de su agarre y le golpeó en la boca del estómago con el codo, haciendo que él la soltara al instante y se llevase un pequeño mechón de cabellos rojizos. Le pagaría ese dolor de cabeza. Natasha lanzó una patada en la cara al hombre, haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Sus ojos se conectaron, la furia salía de ellos.

—Natasha, estás muerta.

—Ven y dímelo más cerca.

El orgullo era lo más importante tenía, y no lo pisotearía una _maldita zanahoria rusa,_ así que se recompuso y se acercó.

—Estas. Muerta —. Escupió cada palabra con odio y repugnancia.

—Veamos quien muere aquí —. Sí, su odio había sido desatado hace mucho.

Era rusa, y los rusos son conocidos por ser fríos y calculadores, por ser crueles y no tener compasión. Eso corría por sus venas, su padre le había enseñado eso y, ahora, un idiota con el ego demasiado grande lo probaría.

Este comentario molestó a Brock, quien parecía un perro rabioso, y la atacó con un puño que falló. Natasha le dio una patada, intentando tumbarlo pero solo logró moverlo un poco. Una sonrisa malvada se cruzó en el rostro de él, con esa pequeña cosa, la distrajo para tomarla del cabello y golpear su frente contra su rodilla, haciendo que su nariz emanara sangre instantáneamente. Ella clavó sus uñas en el brazo de Rumlow, antes de que éste repitiese la acción, no le importó quitarle el pedazo de piel, haciéndolo gritar.

— ¡Maldita zorra!

Él lanzó un gancho con la izquierda, y le pegó en la mejilla; luego, una patada justo en el costado, que la tumbó como si de una muñeca se tratase. La apodada Black Widow se levantó, y atacó a Crossbones, dándole un golpe cerca de un oído, para desestabilizarlo; cosa que logró, pero este se repuso rápido. Natasha estaba comenzando a marearse a causa de la cantidad de sangre que emanaba de sus fosas nasales, todo se estaba volviendo borroso, pero se dijo que haría el último intento y lo hizo. Al siguiente golpe que su enemigo quiso darle, lo tomó del brazo y, agarrando impulso, le dio la vuelta y lo pasó sobre cuerpo lanzándolo al piso, no perdió tiempo y lo pateó varias veces en la cara y los costados, incluso le pisó y escupió con tanta ira que perdió el sentido del tiempo y del espacio; también de cuanta fuerza estaba aplicando hasta que volvió en sí. Sintiendo los brazos de alguien abrazarla y presionarla contra su cuerpo. Quiso pensar que era Steve, pero no lo era, quien le abrazaba era Clint.

—Hey, ya. Estoy aquí —susurró suavemente en su oído.

Sin delicadeza alguna, Natasha se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y se mordió el labio que tenía roto. Las ganas de llorar por miedo y rabia la habían invadido, ocultó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su hermano y apretó su camisa entre sus puños.

—Soy maldito monstruo —dijo entre espasmos.

—No, no lo eres —. Acariciaba su cabello con suavidad.

—Steve me dejó porque lo soy.

—Él no te dejó, solo discutieron. Ya se le pasará el enojo —le consoló Clint con el corazón encogido y la rabia brotándole.

—Sácame de aquí, Clint —pidió.

—Vamos.

Barton, como fiel compañero y amigo de Natasha –además, de su hermano–, hizo lo que ella le pidió. Caminaron entre la multitud expectante, que murmuraban cosas y comentaban sobre la pelea. Sería la novedad cuando entrasen nuevamente a la universidad. Él le lanzó las llaves de su auto a Lauren y se encargó del Corvette, llevando a la dueña del auto como copiloto. En el camino no dijeron ni una palabra; a Clint le pareció que su hermana no quería hablar del tema, pero se preocupó el que su nariz no dejara de sangrar.

—Pon la cabeza hacia atrás, o tendré que llevarte el hospital para que detengan la hemorragia —ordenó con preocupación.

—Vale —le escuchó musitar.

Ella obedeció a su hermano y puso dos trozos de papel higiénico que encontró en la guantera en sus fosas nasales para que hicieran de tapón. Le dolía todo, y más que todo el corazón, veía todo borroso y sentía que se estaba muriendo. Imaginó como estaba su corazón roto, y quiso contar en cuantos pedacitos lo estaba, pero eran demasiados. Su cabeza no dejaba de repetir, como si de una película se tratase, la cara de Steve en cuanto la vio bajar del auto; su decepción, el rechazo, el dolor y hasta vio cómo se rompía un poco más el gran corazón de niño que él poseía.

¿Por qué era así? ¿Por qué siempre mentía? ¿Por qué tenía que dañar todo lo que tocaba? ¿Cuándo comprendería que nadie estaba dispuesto a pasar por el infierno que era ella, y mucho menos, quedarse? ¿Por qué demonios se había ilusionado con alguien tan sincero, justo y, simplemente, perfecto como Steve? ¿Por qué no lo había salvado de ella? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser su maldito vicio para poder seguir respirando en ese mundo de mierda? ¿Por qué había roto su promesa? Sabía que lo destrozaría, que lo dejaría sin alma cuando supiera, y aun así hizo que la quisiera cada noche, cada día, cada minuto que estuvieron juntos, y ella lo amaba con locura. Era un egoísta; lo era por querer tenerlo a su lado cuando ella no hacía más que dañar a las personas, por volverse parte de su vida y mentirle, por saber de su pasado y de su terror de perder a alguien y seguir siendo la misma de siempre, con su doble vida y sus mentiras.

No supo cuando dejó de pensar, solo supo que sintió a alguien llevándola en brazos y luego, su cómoda y caliente cama. Se aferró al peluche que Steve le había regalado, era una pantera bebé tamaño real y cayó en el mundo de los sueños con la esperanza de que fuese bueno lo que soñaría, pero no fue así.

* * *

 _Estaba en el patio trasero de la casa de su padre, a mediados de abril, donde la primavera era la más hermosa estación y los fríos inviernos parecían lejanos. Ella jugaba con Aleksi, el niño de ojos marrones y cabellos castaños que vivía al final de la calle, tenía la misma edad que ella, cinco años. Su abuela había dicho que les haría galletas a ambos._

— _¿Qué haces, Natasha? —preguntó el hombre con voz severa._

 _La pequeña niña pelirroja dio un salto cuando escuchó la voz que tanto temía._

— _Estoy jugando con mi amigo, papá. Se llama Aleksi —dijo con temor, viendo los pulidos zapatos marrones de su padre._

— _No te quiero cerca de ese niño, Natasha —ordenó._

— _¿Por qué, papá? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos._

— _Porque no es de tu clase, y no llores —advirtió cuando vio las lágrimas asomarse en los verdes ojos de su hija—. Recuerda que eres una Romanoff. Los Romanoff no lloran por nada, ni por nadie._

 _Parpadeó varias veces y ya no estaba en el patio de su casa, estaba en el estudio de su padre._

— _Papá he sido la segunda de la clase esta semana —dijo con una sonrisa emocionada. Había trabajado duro para serlo._

— _¿Por qué la segunda y no la primera, Natasha? —preguntó Drakeov sin inmutarse. Levantó su severa mirada gris hacia ella—. Dime, ¿Por qué la segunda y no la primera? —exigió saber. Ella negó con la cabeza y apretó el borde de su camisa con fuerza, formando puños—. ¿Por qué no puedes ser la primera? ¿Acaso hay algo que te lo impida? —cuestionó molesto—. ¡Te lo doy todo, Natasha, y me sales con ser la segunda de la clase, otra vez! —despotricó—. ¡Igualita a tu madre! ¡Malagradecida! ¡Vete, fuera de mi vista! No quiero ver esa horrenda melena roja._

 _Salió corriendo del despacho de su padre, y subió a su habitación, donde se encerró a llorar hasta quedarse dormida. ¿Qué padre le decía eso a su hija de apenas siete años? Solo Drakeov._

 _Vio su reflejo en el espejo, ya no era una zanahoria, como decían las perras con las que estudiaba, ahora era rubia. Sonrió ante lo que veía, le gustaba como se veía, ya no se parecería a su madre, ya su padre la querría un poquito, le diría que no era un estorbo, que no se parecía a su madre. Sus cabellos rubios estaban cortos hasta los hombros, seguían siendo risos alborotados, pero eran rubios._

 _Salió del baño con una sonrisa esplendida, llegó a la pequeña terraza donde su abuela tomaba el té con su padre._

— _Mira papá, ya no parezco a mi mamá —anunció muy feliz y orgullosa._

 _Madre e hijo se giraron a verla, la mujer mayor de cabellos cobrizos le miró con gracia y un poco de tristeza, mientras que el hombre de duro y apuesto rostro la miró con indiferencia, se levantó del asiento y caminó hasta estar frente a ella._

— _Ahora pareces una zorra barata, Natasha —dicho esto, siguió su camino._

 _La pequeña se mordió el labio para no llorar, hasta que su abuela le abrió los brazos para recibirla._

— _Ven acá, pequeña._

 _La abrazó fuertemente, mientras le acariciaba el cabello rubio._

— _Me parece que te ves como una chica de Londres, pero me gusta más la Natasha de Rusia —le consoló._

 _Despertó y estaba en esa larga habitación llena de camas que tanto detestaba. Todas las jóvenes dormían, mientras ella caminaba al baño en silencio, cerraba la puerta y se paraba frente al espejo; se quitó la fina camisa que tenía por pijama, quedando solo en ropa interior, y sacó la pequeña cuchilla del sacapuntas que había tomado ese día por la mañana._

— _¿Por qué eres tan horrible, Natasha? —le preguntó a su reflejo, como si éste le fuese a responder—. Siempre tan flaca, tan blanca, tan fea, tan ojona, tan pelirroja. Eres un monstruo, Natasha. Si hubieses muerto, al menos tu padre estaría feliz y tu madre viva._

 _Cortó cinco, seis, siete, ochos y nueves veces la piel pálida de su espalda. Cortó sobre las pequeñas líneas que ya estaban cicatrizando, cortó más profundo que la noche pasada, cortó sobre heridas que aún no sanaban, cortó mientras odiaba a la joven de cabellos rojizos, y ojos verdes frente al espejo. Podía notar cada una de sus costillas, cada hueso de su columna y las patéticas clavículas que se le marcaban. Odiaba ser tan delgada, sus compañeras eran tan lindas a comparación de ella. Ellas tenían las piernas de bailarinas y los brazos de tenistas. Ellas tenían el cabello castaño o rubio, no era una maldita zanahoria rusa._

 _Tomó el alcohol y lo vertió sobre sus recientes cortadas, sintiendo como ardía y quemaba. Quiso llorar y gritar, pero los Romanoff nunca lloran por nada ni por nadie, así que solo se mordió el labio tan fuerte que éste sangró._

— _Eres horrible, Natasha Romanoff —murmuró frente al espejo con rabia—. Eres tan cobarde, das pena. Mírate, ni llorar puedes. ¿Por qué no fuiste tú la murió ese día? ¿Por qué tu madre te querría si ni tu padre lo hace? Eres tan malditamente asquerosa_ _._

* * *

Despertó de golpe, con un horrible dolor de cabeza, el rostro bañado en lágrimas y el labio sangrando. Quiso moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Vio la hora en el pequeño reloj a su lado, marcaban las once de la mañana; notó que había una pequeña caja al lado, se estiró para tomarla y vio que era un teléfono, marca Stark, con una nota que decía:

" _Siento lo que tu teléfono. Tiene todas las fotos y videos que tenías en el otro"_

Con una letra demasiado pulcra para ser de Tony, vio el reverso de la tarjeta y leyó:

" _Eso fue Pepper, yo solo sé que la venganza es dulce"_

Esto la hizo sonreír, esa era la letra de Tony; desordenada, como él. Sintió una punzada en la mejilla, y recordó el golpe que había recibido. Se levantó y vio el par de compresas en el piso, que seguramente tenía en la cara y en el costado, porque no dolían tanto y tenía una camisa que no recordaba haberse puesto.

— ¡Clint! —llamó sin moverse de donde estaba, parada frente al espejo viendo la sangre seca en su nariz y el moretón en su mejilla. Tenía el labio roto y cuando levantó la camisa que tenía, vio el gran moretón que tenía en el costado. No quiso tocarlo porque le dolería como la mierda, pero al menos había salido el golpe y no estaría sufriendo tanto.

Su hermano apareció a medio vestir, preocupado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te duele? —preguntó.

—Solo la cabeza. ¿Cuándo me quedé dormida anoche? —preguntó, tomando el algodón y humedeciéndolo con agua, para quitarse los restos de sangre.

—En el auto. Te traje, te cambiaste y te acostaste. Luego, me dijiste que te dolía la mejilla y traje las compresas, cuando llegué estabas más que dormida, pero igual te las puse.

Natasha escuchó con atención y sonrió a su hermano. —Gracias —le dijo dándole un breve abrazo—. Iré a casa de Steve, tengo que hablar con él.

—Vale. Es una buena decisión —le sonrió orgulloso. Natasha había tomado una buena decisión sin consultarle, eso era excesivamente bueno—. Tu auto está abajo y, por favor, no te metas en problemas —pidió, enfocándose sus ojos grises en los verdes de su hermana.

Ella suspiró. —Lo prometo.

—Y no te olvides de respirar profundo, no quiero que Steve me llame porque te desmayaste —le recordó.

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía de qué hablaba, cuando estaba hablando de algo realmente serio en su vida o estaba entrando en pánico –el verdadero pánico–, dejaba de respirar y se desmayaba. Se sentía una gran idiota cuando lo hacía.

—Trataré de recordarlo.

Le dio un guiño y siguió con la tarea de quitarse la sangre seca. Clint salió de la habitación para terminar de vestirse.

* * *

Terminó su tercer cigarro, lo apagó estrujándolo contra el pavimento de la acerca. Hacía frío como nunca, pero estaba haciendo sol también, Natasha supo que sus mejillas se quemarían y parecería que acababa de llegar de Rusia. Estaba sentada a un lado del Audi R8 blanco que le había ganado a Tony, con un suéter de algodón encima y llevaba vaqueros oscuros. Esperaba por Steve, puesto que su auto no estaba. Ya había configurado su nuevo teléfono, y se había acabado la poca agua que había llevado, también se había fumado tres cigarros y Steve nada que llegaba.

Su vejiga empezaba protestar, y no tuvo más opción que infiltrarse en la casa de él, de la manera más legal: entrar con la llave que él mismo la había dado hacía un par de días, cuando ella se quedaba en esa casa. Cuando hubo terminado de satisfacer sus necesidades, salió y fue hasta la cocina para buscar un poco de comida, porque como creyó que Steve estaba en casa, no comió en la suya. Tomó las galletas con fruta confitada que tanto le gustaban, y comenzó a comer.

Escuchó un par de pasos acercándose, seguido de la voz de Steve. Eso la hizo sonreír. Escuchó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, Steve apareció en su campo de visión, la sonrisa de su rostro se desvaneció, al instante que el ceño de él se fruncía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Rogers toscamente, viendo como ella veía a la persona a su lado.

Natasha pareció salir del trance en el que entró, y parpadeó varias veces. Notó a la chica a un lado de él, era Peggy, ¿Qué hacía Steve con Peggy?

* * *

 **Buenas noches mi gente bella que seguramente estará odiándome en este momento por dejar el capítulo así y hacerlos esperar hasta el viernes *sonríe espléndidamente. Le lanzan tomates, sillas, zapatos y hasta un elefante* Pero, como toda escritora aficionada y malvada que soy, los haré esperar hasta el viernes *le lanzan una orca* No tengo nada en contra de los elefantes, pero supongo que eso harían si esto fuera un panel de la Comic Con *soñaba, ahre***

 **Como todas las noches de los martes y viernes, quiero recordarles que los quiero mucho y con la música de "The Last Goodbye" de fondo, les digo que ustedes son los mejores de la vida. Si escribo cursilerías, pues les aviso que es porque tengo sueño, pero mi bella madre no me dejó dormir y me asustó. Sí, es hermosa. Por eso la amo, porque casi me mata cada vez que me despierta :3 *el sarcasmo acaba de cortar un bosque entero***

 **Creo que me extendí, y solo me queda pedirles perdón porque lo que pasó en este cap y si los dejé con la intriga. Les ruego que no me maten, y que después de la tormenta sale el sol *sale corriendo como gallina que es* *regresa armada hasta los dientes***

 **Buenas noches, y los quiero.**


	18. Chapter XVIII

**¡Antes de empezar el capítulo!**

Viernes por la noche, viernes de lluvia, viernes de amor

 **Capítulo XVIII**

— **V** ine… —. Apartó la vista de la castaña y la enfocó en el rostro de Steve—. Vine a hablar contigo.

— ¿Acaso tenemos algo de qué hablar? —preguntó Steve, enarcando una ceja.

Estas palabras se sintieron como una estaca en el corazón de Natasha, ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¡Claro que tenían _algo_ de qué hablar! Natasha se mordió el labio y respiró profundo. Sus ojos se conectaron y lo que ella vio en los azules orbes de su ¿novio? La asustó y le molestó.

—Creo que debería irme —dijo Peggy, incomoda por la situación.

—No, Peggy, la que se tiene que ir es la señorita Romanoff —dijo el único hombre en el lugar con petulancia.

Otro golpe que le dejó sin aire, la pelirroja reprimió una jadeo. Steve tenía una expresión inescrutable en el rostro, nunca se la había visto y, lo peor de todo, le dolió que no la dejase hablar. Quiso gritarle mil cosas en la cara, y a la mojigata de Peggy, pero se olvidó de respirar y todo se tornó borroso.

 _Y no te olvides de respirar profundo, no quiero que Steve me llame porque te desmayaste,_ las palabras de su hermano pasaron por su cabeza. Y soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo, Steve no llamaría a nadie y ella no haría que su hermano se preocupara más por ella.

Se sostuvo del mesón, temiendo que se mareara por la llegada violenta del oxígeno a su cerebro, cuestión que sucedió. Steve dio un paso hacia ella, pero seguía estando demasiado lejos.

—Parece que tú no tienes de qué hablar, Rogers —dijo con determinación—. Pero, yo sí y me vas a escuchar.

No apartó su mirada intensa de la de él, lo vio acercarse y tomarla del brazo sin delicadeza alguna, llevándola al pequeño estudio.

—Ya regreso Peggy —dijo cuando pasó por el lado de la aludida.

Esto no le gustó para nada a la rusa, puesto que se zafó de un tirón.

—Que sea la última vez que me agarras así —amenazó.

Lo vio sentarse al borde del escritorio de caoba y cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho. Enarcó una ceja y dijo tosco:

—Habla. Escucho.

Todo lo que tenía que decir se le había ido, se había perdido en él y en sus malditos ojos azules, intentando descifrar la clave que le dijera todo lo que sentía. Steve vio que ella no decía nada, y se dijo que hablaría él.

—Parece que no vas a hablar, yo sí —anunció—. Y solo haré una pregunta.

—Hazla —musitó ella.

— ¿Por qué?

Todo el cuerpo de ella se tensó, otra vez esa pregunta. Lo vio a los ojos y frunció el ceño. _¿Por qué, qué?_

— ¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo desde un principio?

—Porque no suelo decirle a todo el mundo lo que hago, tú sabes, es ilegal. Suelen usarlo en tu contra —. Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué perdiste la carrera de ayer? —preguntó sin esperar una respuesta.

—Porque se suponía que te iba a decir —respondió un poco sorprendida de que supiera ese pequeño detalle.

— ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Que yo estaba en carrera ilegales —. _¿Qué acaso no era obvio?_

— ¿Así? ¿Sin más? —fingió sorpresa.

—Si.

—Cínica.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cínica? ¿Sabes lo que me cuesta decirle a alguien lo que hago? —. Alzó un poco la voz, no lo podía creer. ¿Ese era el Steve Rogers con el que mantenía una relación?

—Te costaría menos sino mintieras tanto —aconsejó.

Natasha asintió. Esto le estaba doliendo demasiado, pero esa persona que tenía al frente no merecía saber nada de ella, ni siquiera saber cuán rota estaba.

—Cínica, mentirosa, manipuladora. Dale, sigue. Vas por buen camino, Rogers.

Él se detuvo un momento, pareció arrepentirse de lo que le estaba diciendo a la pelirroja parada frente a él, con los brazos cruzados, pero no fue así. No se arrepintió.

— ¿No te cansas de ser la victima? —preguntó cansado.

— ¿No te cansas de ser un patán? —. Arqueó una ceja—. Y lo siento, pero te estas pareciendo demasiado a Drakeov.

—Quién demonios es… —preguntó desconcertado.

—Drakeov. Él es maldito infeliz que me hizo esta mierda andante que soy. No pretendo darte lastima, Rogers, pero yo no crecí rodeada de amor, y con padres perfectos como tú —confesó con rabia.

—Pues, eso es lo que das, lastima. Eres una mentira, Natasha —escupió sin medir el veneno salía en sus palabras.

—No tienes derecho a decir eso —dijo, con un nudo en la garganta.

—Ni tú a destrozar corazones. Te pedí una sola cosa, Romanoff, y era no mentirme. ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Me mentiste todo el tiempo! ¡Estos malditos tres meses, me mentiste! Sabias cuán importante eras para mí, cuánto me importa la confianza y sabias mi historia ¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Qué te diga: todo está bien, no ha pasado nada? ¡Habla! —gritó, frustrado de que ella no dijera nada, cuando nunca se quedaba con una.

La pelirroja se sintió una niña, otra vez. Sintió que quien le gritaba no era Steve, sino su padre. Se mordió el labio para no llorar. _Steve no era su padre._

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Si, Steve, tienes razón. Soy todo lo que te dé la puta gana, pero sabes que no es así, no lo diré. Admito que te mentí, y lo siento, ¿sí? Lo jodí todo, no es novedad. Pero, no estaba metida en esa mierda por me gusta, sino porque necesitaba el dinero.

— ¡Por favor, Natasha, que cuento tan trillado! —. Se burló amargamente—. Hay millones de formas de trabajar hoy en día, y las carreras callejeras no son una opción.

—No cuando…

— ¿No cuando qué? ¿Qué me dirás esta vez? ¿Qué estás aquí de ilegal? ¿Qué tu padre te desheredó? ¿Con qué me vas a mentir esta vez? Anda, te escucho.

Natasha cerró las manos, formando puños llenos de impotencia. Steve no la estaba dejando hablar y se comenzaba a olvidar que podía hacerlo. Él no era su padre, él era Steve Rogers, y si le daba la gana, le gritaba y le golpeaba; pero, no lo haría. No quería seguir arruinándolo, así que se contuvo. Bajó la guardia y se rindió, si él quería acabar con todo, que así fuera. Ella estaba dispuesta a perderlo todo, sabía que lo amaba y le dolería.

Volvería a ser la Natasha vacía, más rota, pero vacía. Ya no tendría a quien abrazar, a quien decirle que era la única persona a la que quería, alguien que le dijera cuán hermosa era, aunque tuviese cara de zombi aplastado, y no era una cuestión de ego; era una cuestión de sensaciones. Y dolía, todo aquello dolía; como clavos siendo enterrados en su cuerpo. Sabía que debía seguir adelante, pero ¿Cómo? Si se lo había dado todo a Steve, aunque él no lo viera así, le había dado todo.

Él también pareció bajar la guardia, calmarse. Se rascó el cuello y una última pregunta le cruzó por la cabeza. Tomó aire, mientras que Natasha retuvo el aliento y se preparó para cualquier palabra dolorosa que sabía que él le diría.

― ¿Me querías? ―preguntó, repentinamente. Viéndola a los ojos fijamente, diciendo cuánto dolor sentía en ellos, pero no lo mismo con su expresión ruda.

―Te quiero, Steve ― respondió, junto a una sonrisa melancólica. Se acercó a él con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero él se alejó un paso.

―No lo pareció ―. Volvió a ser el Steve cruel que a ella le faltó conocer.

Su mandíbula apretada y la línea que formaban sus labios, más la tensión en su cuerpo le decían que no le querían cerca. Ella se alejó, esto le molestó demasiado.

―Sabes que lo hago; si me conocieras, lo sabrías.

―Exactamente. No te conocí, no sé quién fue la mujer con la que compartí tantos momentos y, desearía que no hubieses entrado a mi casa esa mañana.

―Pasó, ¿Y qué puedes hacer con eso? ―. Su actitud le estaba molestando de sobremanera, otra vez.

―Hacer como si nunca hubiese sucedido ―. Se encogió de hombros.

―Dos pueden jugar el mismo juego ―retó.

―Natasha, esto no es un juego; es la realidad.

Estas palabras y su tono indiferente la abofetearon más fuerte que cualquier otra clase de golpe. Sí, la esperanza aún estaba afuera, desprotegida y, lastimosamente, la bala le había golpeado justo en el corazón. Desvió la mirada unos segundos y luego volvió a posarla en el par de ojos azules y fríos como hielo que le veían.

―Entonces, ¿Se acabó? ―preguntó, mordiéndose el labio.

―Se acabó ―respondió sin dudar.

Asintió y mordió más fuerte su labio. Su visión se tornó borrosa, pero su orgullo no le permitió dejar caer ni una lágrima. No lloraría por algo que, básicamente y según Steve, no existió.

Era todo una mentira, siempre lo fue.

 _Un Romanoff nunca llorar por nada, ni por nadie,_ esas palabras de su padre pasaron por su cabeza. No las olvidaría nunca y como ese par de ojos azules que la habían visto aquella mañana de septiembre con curiosidad y fascinación.

* * *

Dejó las tazas de té sobre el desayunador. Peggy y él no habían hablado sobre la gran discusión y el rompimiento oficial de su relación con la rusa, que había salido de la casa con una expresión inescrutable y le había dado una sonrisa poco amistosa a la castaña.

―Steve, ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hablar sobre lo sucedido? ―preguntó ella con cuidado de no ganarse un grito del joven.

―No, Pegs. Eso no es algo de lo que me apetece hablar ―dijo un poco molesto―. Mejor hablemos de ti, ¿Cómo vas con los recuerdos? ¿Has recordado algo?

Cambió tema porque su cabeza ya le estaba empezando a torturar con imágenes de Natasha, y la noche anterior.

―Sí ―dijo esbozando una sonrisa―. Recordé cuando fuimos a la playa, y Bucky se emborrachó.

El recuerdo invadió al rubio, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

―No dejaba de gritar que había pasado el año ―comentó Steve.

―Sí, y que gracias a ti, había pasado el examen de literatura y el de español.

―Nunca se le dio el español ―. Su sonrisa se volvió melancólica.

―Steve…

― ¿Si? ―dijo. Ya se había perdido en sus pensamientos, Bucky y su madre eran las personas más importantes de su vida, y las había perdido para siempre; eso le dolía demasiado y la mentira de Natasha… eso era excesivamente demasiado para él.

― ¿Me llevarías a la tumba de Bucky? ―preguntó. Sus ojos se habían cristalizado, le dolía ver cuánto dolor sufría su amigo, pero se prometió que le ayudaría a superar todo, sobre todo a la chica pelirroja que se había atrevido a engañarle y que tanto le perturbaba a ella.

―Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo quieres ir?

―No lo sé… Aún no se si estoy preparada.

―Cuando quieras te llevo ―. Le acarició la mejilla a la chica.

―Steve, sabes que también he encontrado algunas cosas que tenía guardadas ―comenzó tímida y algo incomoda. Buscó los azules ojos celestes que tanto conocía, y los captó un tanto opacos―. Encontré algunas cartas… ―. Notó el sonrojo del hombre, su reacción decía que ya sabía de qué hablaba―. Eran tuyas.

―Sí… Yo te escribía cartas cuando éramos novios ―confesó avergonzado.

―Eran hermosas…

Steve se sonrojó un poco más.

― ¿En serio?

―Siempre has sido bueno con las palabras ―halagó.

El rubio estudiante de artes se alejó un poco de su la chica frente a él. Demasiada cercanía para ser amigos.

―Con las escritas, querrás decir; porque cuando hablo, no digo más que estupideces.

― ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡Claro que no! Cuando hablas dices cosas bonitas

― ¿Cómo cuáles?

―Como… cuando le dijiste a Bucky que los amigos estaban para apoyarse en las buenas y en los exámenes.

Steve rió con ganas. ―Eso no cuenta.

― ¡Claro que sí, eso cuenta! Ningún amigo se arriesga como tú.

―Bucky era mi hermano, por él hasta la vida ―comentó con un dejo de tristeza.

Inesperadamente, la castaña de profundos ojos marrones, le rodeó con los brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho. Él le devolvió el abrazo, que sin saber, tanto necesitaba. Algo en su interior deseo que no fuera Peggy, sino Natasha, pero esto fue apartado por las palabras dichas por su amiga.

―Lo siento, Steve. No es justo por todo lo que estás pasando ―dijo―. Es horrible. Siento la muerte de tu madre, lo de Natasha, lo de Bucky, todo. No es justo que pases por tanto, cuando eres tan bueno. Y me has ayudado tanto.

Ella, Peggy, había notado todo con lo que él cargaba encima. La reciente muerte de su madre, los recuerdos y el dolor que todo conllevaba; la ruptura cruel que había sido, los recuerdos que tenía con ella, todas las palabras dulce que ella le había, todo lo que la misma Natasha había mandado por la borda.

―Voy a estar, Peggy ―aseguró, acariciándole la espalda.

― ¿Me lo prometes?

―Lo prometo ―. Steve le regaló una sonrisa sincera a su mejor amiga―. Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer y luego pasamos por tu casa? Tengo rato que no hablo con tu padre de aviones.

Peggy rió. ―Sus charlas semanales de aviones.

―Exactamente.

* * *

Las últimas palabras de _Going Under_ de Evanescence siendo cantadas por Natasha, llegaron a los oídos de Clint quien estaba en la sala, viendo películas de Navidad. Su hermana apareció, con dos bolsas de compras en una mano y un cigarro encendido en la otra. Al parecer las cosas con Steve habían bien, o eso creyó hasta que vio que tenía los ojos rojos y las comprar eran cosas de arquitectura. Algo no había salido bien.

― ¿Qué tal te fue con Steve? ―preguntó, poniéndole pausa a la película.

―Terminamos ―dijo, dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

― ¿Qué?

―Sí, terminamos.

― ¿Y estás así? ¿Tan… calmada?

Ella se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Cómo debo estar? ¿Histérica? ¿Gritando? ¿Llorando? No, Barton, una Romanoff nunca llorar por nada, ni por nadie.

― ¿Qué? ¡Espera! ¿De qué me perdí?

―De nada… creo. Steve dijo que se terminó, pues se terminó. No pienso rogarle y ni hacer drama.

―Natasha…

― ¿Qué? Dios, no pasó nada importante entre nosotros. Si, nos acostamos. Buen sexo, buena química, es encantador, tierno ¡Ya, eso es todo! No pasó nada más. No es lo que esperaba.

Clint no supo cómo reaccionar ante esto. La actitud de su hermana era tan… calmada que le asustaba, ella nunca había reaccionado de esa manera ni con una nota equivocada ni con nada que involucrase sus sentimientos o su esfuerzo, y con Steve, estaban involucradas las dos cosas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? La vio llevarse el estupefaciente a la boca, caminar a la cocina y escuchó la nevera abriéndose,

― ¿El jugo de naranja se acabó?

―Sí, esta mañana.

― ¿El estudio está desocupado?

―Siempre lo ha estado ―contestó, con los brazos cruzados apoyándose en la encima y esperando a que ella explotara, dijera algo, pero no, solo dijo:

―Estaré trabajando en una tarea, no quiero que nadie me moleste, y no quiero que me empieces a preguntar sobre Steve porque no pasó nada, solo terminamos y no lo veré más.

El rubio-castaño suspiró, rindiéndose y molestándose. Su hermana lo estaba diciendo algo, lo sabía. ¿Qué había sucedido con él? ¿Por qué no le quería decir? La vio moverse ágilmente por la cocina, buscando pan para sándwiches, jamos, queso, lechuga, tomate, huevos, tocino y otro montón de cosas que solo Natasha le ponía a sus SÚPER sándwiches, porque no se comía uno o dos, se comía tres. Hasta él se sorprendía por la cantidad de comida que ella devoraba. Su metabolismo era envidiable, tenía que reconocerlo.

― ¿Lauren vendrá? ―preguntó, mientras preparada el tocino.

―Sí, eso creo ―respondió demasiado serio.

―Ah.

Clint se alejó de ella. Confiaba en su Natasha y sabía que ella confiaba en él. Solo que en su cabeza no cabía la reacción de ella, si la noche anterior estaba casi que llorando porque Steve le dejó, y hoy, cuando le decían que habían terminado, estaba tranquila. Solo esperaba no tener que sacarle la verdad su hermana a cucharadas, porque iría a matar a ese rubio. Se sentó y siguió viendo la película, pero su cabeza estaba en la pelirroja rusa que cantaba _Coming Up Roses_ de la banda sonora de _Can a Song Save Your Life?_

Luego, la escuchó mantener una conversación con Tony, donde le dijo demasiados insultos, que seguramente él le devolvía. La vio atravesar cuatro veces el hall de la casa, las dos primeras llevaba: las dos bolsas en una mano y un plato con dos grandes sándwiches hasta el estudio, y de regreso a la cocina; la segunda: el teléfono en mano, su bolso en el hombro y un litro de jugo de naranja sin destapar en la otra mano. La escuchó revolotear por toda la casa buscando las cosas que seguramente necesitaría, maldecir en ruso y alemán cuando se pegó con algo o se lastimó el costado, y, por fin, se encerró en el estudio con una cobija y almohada.

― ¿Vas a hibernar?

―Sí, no quiero que nadie me moleste, a menos de que esté fuera de estas cuatro paredes.

―Como quieras.

―Ah, y mantén el refrigerador con comida ―dijo antes de cerrar la gran puerta de madera.

* * *

Alguien entró, él ya sabía quién era, así que ni se movió del lugar donde estaba.

―Amor, estoy aquí ―avisó, aunque no era necesario, ella ya lo había visto.

― ¿Estás tirado ahí todavía? ―preguntó Lauren sin poder creer que su novio fuese tan vago como para no moverse del sofá durante casi medio día.

―No, ahora parte del sofá ―bromeó.

La castaña se sentó a su lado, después de quitarse el suéter y los zapatos; le dio un beso en los labios que hizo estremecer a Clint.

―Estas fría ―comentó.

― _¡Maldita sea!_ ―escucharon decir a la única que decía semejantes palabrotas en español, ruso y cualquier otro idioma que desconocían―. Esta mierda es un asco.

― ¿Esa es Nat? ―preguntó un poco confusa.

―Si. Es el primer insulto que dice, sin contar que se lastimó la mierda que le hizo Brock ―. Se acomodó para que Lauren también se abrigara con la manta que en tenia encima.

― ¿Qué hace? ―. Frunció el ceño, curiosa.

―La catedral de San Basilio. Tiene una exposición sobre eso ―. Suspiró.

―Ah. ¿Qué pasó con Steve? ¿Hablaron?

―Sí, terminaron.

― ¿Qué? ―. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

―Si. Eso me dijo. Y no ha explotado, no me dijo que tanto hablaron y llegó normal ―informó, aún sin poder creérselo él mismo.

―Se volvió a cerrar ―afirmó Lauren.

―Esta vez es peor. No me dice nada y me dijo que no le preguntara nada ―. Clint estaba frustrado y preocupado por Natasha.

― ¿Cuánto tiene así? ―dijo un poco preocupada.

―Llegó como a las tres… ―dijo viendo su reloj―. Tiene así cinco horas ―. Le dio una mirada frustrada a su novia.

―Ya hablará ―le consoló dándole un abrazo.

―Tengo miedo de que no lo haga y se haga más daño ―murmuró, entre su cabello.

―Lo hará ―aseguró.

―Eso espero.

* * *

Se acostó y se cubrió con la manta hasta el cuello; cerró los ojos y pensó en ella. La imaginó a su lado, durmiendo boca abajo, suspirando después tantas respiraciones regulares, sus cabellos haciendo un abanico rojizo sobre la almohada. Luego, la imagen de la noche anterior, ella bajándose del auto; él aun creyendo que todo era una pesadilla; todo lo que se dijeron esa tarde. Lo mejor era separarse, él no iba a soportar nada más. Estaba demasiado destrozado como poder querer verla. Su madre le había mentido con respecto a su enfermedad, se suponía que Natasha no le ocultaría nada; que se dirían todo. Ahora, ella también le había mentido y él estaba solo, otra vez; soportando demasiado dolor y queriendo desaparecer de todo. Deseaba haberse quedado en Venezuela donde todos sus recuerdos no le perseguían, donde Bucky estaba enterrado y Peggy vivía feliz, donde su madre estaba mejorando a pasos gigantes y Natasha no le había roto el corazón. Ahora, ¿qué le quedaba? Solo dolor. ¿Acaso volvería a ser el niño feliz que corría por las calles de Brooklyn en bicicleta y se divertía pintando en cualquier pedazo papel? No, solo le quedaba el adolescente triste y deprimido porque se padre ha firmado una sentencia de muerte; el joven que no día dormir porque su mejor amigo había muerto por su culpa.

Las lágrimas bajaron por sus mejillas y un sollozo escapó de sus labios. Tomó la almohada y se aferró a ella con total la fuerza. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. Su madre no estaba, su novia le había engañado, su mejor amiga le pedía que estuviera bien y su padre estaba sumido en un inmenso dolor como él. ¿Podría alguien seguir adelante? ¿Qué diablos le había hecho él a la vida para que esta le respondiera de esa manera? ¿Qué era ese el precio de vivir un par de meses de felicidad? Si era así, no quería ser más feliz. Andaría por la vida, sin enamorarse de ojos verdes y misteriosos ni cabellos rojos con olor a canela y vainilla, ni mucho menos de chicas arriesgadas que le mentían y le partían el corazón. Se dijo que recogería cada trozo de él y los guardaría bajo llave. Nadie más conocería su pasado, su vida, lo frágil y miedoso que era. Viviría de las sonrisas en las fotografías y del placer de la pintura. Intentaría nuevamente ser el niño de Brooklyn, pero no ahora, después; cuando se sintiera bien, cuando tuviera el valor suficiente, cuando sus heridas comenzaran a sanar, mientras, se escondería de la vida.

* * *

 **Pido disculpas por los corazones destrozados, por las lagrimas derramadas –si alguien lloró–, por todo; solo espero que un poco de cinta adhesiva y unos cuantos pañitos puedan curarlo todo, pero sé que no es así. Aunque puedo decir que leo este capítulo mil veces, y mil veces me sigue gustando porque, como digo, me gustan las discusiones de las parejas, sean cuales sean. Y, pues, espero que les haya gustado :3**

 **Aunque sé muchas me quieren matar, solo puedo decir que sé no lo harán.**

 **You know why?** **Because you need me. So if want to kill me. Kill me. You know where to find me.** ***se sentía Natasha en TWS* Lo sé, soy re diva y re diosa *CECE, MIRA SOY TODA UNA KÚIN* Y ¿Saben qué? Tengo gripe y estoy afónica, y tengo una sexy voz como la de Scarlett #Diva #WithScarlett'svoice #NatashaRompeCorazones #Todas me quieren matar.**

 **Okay. Ya.**

 **Como todas las noches, les quiero mucho y saben que siempre estoy respondiendo a sus comentarios, o haciendo el intento :3**

 **Un abrazo con mucho amor. Nos leemos el martes3**


	19. Chapter XIX

Capítulo XIX

 **L** os toques en la puerta la hicieron dar un salto y que el cigarro, que estaba en su boca, cayera al piso apagándose al instante. Resopló y dijo:

—Pasa.

Se giró hacia la puerta, al momento en que Lauren entraba y arrugaba la nariz.

— Parece que has estado aquí mucho tiempo —dijo viendo la copia exacta de la Catedral de San Basilio, sobre la mesa de Ping-Pong.

— ¿En serio te parece? —respondió con sarcasmo, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Ambas sonrieron. Natasha pasó las manos en su jeans y respiró profundo, la ansiedad la estaba consumiendo. Debía dejar de fumar, o quedaría en la ruina. Recogió la colilla del paso y la tiró al bote de la basura.

—Clint pregunta si comerás.

Lauren quiso preguntarle el porqué de su hibernación extrema, pero se retractó. Su cuñada no lucía nada bien, había cajas de cigarros vacías y tres tazas de café en el escritorio del estudio; llevaba casi tres días encerrada haciendo la maqueta que debía entregar el siete de enero –primer día de clases–, aunque eso no era excusa para estarlo. Esperó la respuesta de la pelirroja, que admiraba su trabaja y perfeccionaba algunas cosas.

—Dile que sí, que voy en un momento.

Minutos después, estaban los tres cenando en silencio. La comunicación entre los hermanos había sido escasa esos días, porque la Romanoff no quería hablar de lo sucedido con Steve y Barton no dejaba de preguntar por ello. Solo lograban discutir sobre que ella no tenía nada y que esa no era la solución, opiniones de ambos, respectivamente.

— ¿Cómo va tu trabajo? —preguntó Clint demasiado serio.

—Bien. Faltan algunos detalles y quedará bien —respondió devorando el trozo de carne.

— ¿Quedará bien? ¡Por Dios, Nat, eso está increíble! —comentó Lauren intentando animarlos.

—No me gusta alardear, Lau —. Le dio un guiño a la castaña y siguió comiendo.

—Mañana es Año Nuevo, ¿Qué harán? —preguntó la novia de Clint después de unos silenciosos minutos.

—No lo sé. Creo que saldré con Pepper y Tony a alguna fiesta —comentó la pelirroja distraída.

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan amiga de Tony? —inquirió Clint, muy interesado en el comentario de su hermana.

—Desde que me invitó a una fiesta en el Empire State.

— ¿Tony te invitó? ¡Eso no me lo creo!

—Créelo. Dijo que me "necesitaba allí" y estoy segura que Pepper le obligó a invitarme.

—Eso si me lo creo.

—Clint —dijo su novia reclamando su atención.

— ¿Si, bebé?

— ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa en Año Nuevo? —preguntó un poco insegura.

— ¡Claro! —dijo el hombre, de repente, muy animado.

—Estará… mi primo

La alegría se desvaneció del rostro de Barton.

— ¿Por qué esa cara, Katniss? —le molestó la pelirroja del grupo.

— ¿Tu primo? —preguntó haciendo el desentendido.

— _Sip._

— ¿Jackson es que se llama?

—Sí, Jackson.

— ¿Estas segura que quieres yo vaya?

— ¿Quieres ir tú?

—Sí, quiero ir, pero sabes lo que pasará… Y si tu primo va…

— ¡Clint, anímate! —dijo Natasha—. Un poco de comentarios positivos con respecto a tu belleza natural americana no te caería mal.

— ¡Nat, sabes que no lo soporto! —. Se quejó como niño chiquito—. Lo siento, Lauren, pero tu primo es realmente insoportable.

—Pero Clint… pasé Navidad soportando a Tony ebrio… Vamos —. Lauren no tuvo que hacer puchero para lograr que su novio aceptara ir con ella.

— ¡Está bien! —. Suspiró rindiéndose.

Se fue, dejando a las chicas solas. Esperaba que su novia pudiera sacarle algo a Natasha, pero tampoco logró nada, puesto que minutos después de que él estuviese en la cocina, llegó Lauren.

— ¿Nada?

—Nada. Solo dijo que saldría a correr al Central Park y que volvería como a las cuatro

Clint golpeó fuertemente el granito de la cocina soltando la frustración que tenía. Lauren dio un salto en su sitio, y retrocedió un paso. Ver a Clint de esa manera le daba miedo, pero tenía que comprenderlo porque ella se sentiría igual si una de sus hermanas, o su hermano estuvieran mal y no quisieran contarle a nadie. Espero a que él se calmara un poco, y se acercó con cuidado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre incapaz de ver a la chica que estaba parada a su lado.

La había visto retroceder y eso le había dolido, porque no quería lastimar a Lauren por su actitud de querer saberlo todo. Y en ese momento, se rindió con respecto a la actitud de su hermana, cuando sintió los brazos de su novia rodearle la cintura por la espalda y decirle:

—No tienes porqué disculparte. Entiendo.

—Lo voy a dejar. Trataré de no insistirle, espero que hable.

Ella lo obligó a darse la vuelta y, seriamente, le preguntó:

— ¿Y si ella no tiene nada? ¿Si no está "sufriendo" por Steve como ella dijo?

—Entonces, no me hubiese dicho que no le preguntara nada.

—Clint, a veces, las mujeres no somos tan complicadas y decimos lo que sentimos.

—Eso es lo que sucede con Natasha; ella no es complicada, es complicadísima. Y siempre dice lo que piensa, pero no lo que siente —explicó—. Su padre la crío bajo la filosofía: di lo que pienses, no lo que sientes porque los sentimientos son para los débiles. Los pensamientos de sabios.

—Es contradictorio —resolvió Lauren después de analizar la frase—. Los sentimientos y pensamientos van de la mano. No puedes decir que algo no te gusta, cuando en realidad, si lo hace.

—Así es Drakeov —. Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo creer como un padre puede hacerle eso a su hija.

—Cuando los sentimientos de dolor y amor se juntan en un solo día, ese es el resultado —. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, decidiendo si proseguir o no—. Él amaba a la madre de Natasha y, luego, cuando ella fue a nacer, Irina dijo al doctor que salvara la vida de su hija, que era más importante y, creyó que Drakeov lo tomaría igual…

—Pero, se equivocó —dijo Natasha, entrando a la cocina.

Ambos presentes se impresionaron, se volvieron hacia la puerta, donde la pelirroja estaba recostada contra el marco de esta y tenía los brazos cruzados. Vestía de manera deportiva, tenía los ojos rojos y unas bolsas grises bajo ellos; era el insomnio que la hacía lucir así.

— ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Lauren.

—Basta verme con saber cuán importante era yo para Drakeov —suspiró amargamente.

Los novios supieron que ya la hora del cuento se había terminado y no era un buen tema para hablar frente a la principal afectada, Natasha Romanoff, quien, además de tener _un pasado de mierda_ , tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados y unas inmensas ganas de mandar todo por un tubo e irse de Nueva York, América y de la Tierra, si podía. Miró con desdén y molestia a Clint, porque él sabía que a ella no le simpatizaba que su vida fuera de dominio público y aunque Lauren fuese como de la familia, no era necesario contarle ese tipo de detalles que le pertenecían solo a ella.

—Iré al correr. No sé a qué hora regrese —avisó tomando las llaves del Audi y saliendo del lugar por la puerta que daba a la cochera.

Natasha paseo entre los autos que tenían; el Corvette, el BMW de Clint, el Aston Martin, una Ducati que le había quitado a un competidor, un Bentley que había ganado Clint y el famoso Audi R8 que Natasha le había quitado a Tony. Tanto dinero en esa simple cochera para nada, porque seguía siendo la misma niña rota que abandonó Rusia. Suspiró, intentando desatar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta al recordar lo sucedido en los últimos días, y no valió la pena, porque seguía allí, impidiéndole respirar bien y amenazándola con hacerle llorar en cualquier momento.

Respiró profundo, se subió al auto y salió de casa camino a su destino. Correría hasta que le dolieran las piernas, sabía que estaba haciendo frío afuera y que no debía ir, pero si no lo hacía, terminaría llorando como una niña miedosa entre las sabanas de su cama. No lo quería admitir, pero las palabras de su padre le marcaron, pocas veces lloraba y Steve era la segunda persona que le había visto llorar, sin contar a su abuela, pero lo había hecho. Le habían enseñado tantas cosas de ella… Se negó a seguir pensando en él, no lo había hecho en tres días, no lo haría en ese momento.

Aparcó el auto, vio que todo estaba cubierto de nieve. No correría, solo conduciría por la ciudad. No tenía ganas de estar encerrada, de seguir escuchando las conversaciones empalagosas de Clint y Lauren, de escucharlos hablar de ella. ¿Acaso era muy extraño que ella no quisiera decir nada? ¡Si no tenía nada! No sentía nada, ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Qué le duele? ¿Qué siente que está muriendo? No, no es así. Ella no siente nada, no le duele nada, no está muriendo por nada. Era como si su corazón hubiese dejado de latir y todo lo que sentía por Steve, ese cosquilleo que sentía cuando la tocaba, cuando le decía algo lindo, cuando le sonreía, cuando su corazón se aceleraba por tenerlo cerca, era como si fuese humo que estuvo entre sus manos, lo sintió y nunca pudo tenerlo. Simplemente, no estaba viviendo; era un cuerpo hueco. Así se sentía, como si no tuviese la capacidad de sentir algo.

Tomó una respiración profunda; últimamente, lo hacía mucho. Tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, de esas que tomas cuando estás demasiado cansada y no tienes fuerza para seguir, pero sigues intentándolo para ver qué tal te salen las cosas; de esas que haces que notes que tienes algo en el pecho que no te deja respirar bien; de esas que te hacen pensar si debes seguir caminando o lo abandonas todos; de esas que te hacen dar cuenta cuán vacía estas; de esas que te recuerdan que no importa cuánto aire tomes, no servirá de nada. Entró a la cafetería, donde pidió unchocolate caliente con un trozo de pie de manzana. Se sentó cerca de la ventana y comenzó a comer mientras veía a las personas caminar con regalos en sus manos, con sonrisas en sus rostros, veía a los hijos jugando con otros, vio a un padre con su hija en brazos hablando sobre algo que no escuchaba, pero él le dio un beso en la mejilla a la pequeña y esta le dio un abrazo. Recordó cuan frías eran las navidades en su casa hasta la llegada de Clint y su madre, con quien no estrechó muchos lazos por su padre y el maldito internado en el que estaba toda su vida, no la que tenía ahora, sino lo que había deseado que fuera.

Cerró los ojos por un minuto y vio a un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises casi negros, vestía de traje y llevaba un suéter; luego, se vio a ella misma, con los rizos revueltos y los grandes ojos verdes, era pequeña y pálida, vestía un camisón color vino y estaba sentada en el sofá, viendo como su padre decía algo por teléfono que no lograba entender. No era ruso lo que hablaba, era inglés o algún otro idioma que ella aún no comprendía.

— _Natasha, dile a tu abuela que te prepare una maleta_ —. Había dicho

— _¿A dónde iremos?_ —preguntó ella emocionada.

Su padre había hecho un gesto de fastidio.

— _Deja de preguntar y haz lo que te dije_ —ordenó sin medir su tono de voz duro y frío.

La pequeña de largos rizos había salido corriendo, emocionada porque saldría con su padre a un viaje de negocios y se subiría a un avión, arrastrando las puntas de su cabello y el pijama que tenía. Le había dicho a su abuela que la ayudara a ponerse el vestido violeta que tanto le gustaba y le dejase el cabello suelto porque quería que vieran cuan bonito y largo era, pero su abuela le había dicho que le haría una trenza porque tendría todo el cabello en la cara después.

La niña no sabía que iría al infierno mismo y que su padre la llevaría de la mano. El hombre al cual le habría confiado su vida, sus sueños, le había llevado a un lugar donde no la vería correr por la casa, jugar con sus muñecas, hacer negocios con la cocinera sobre la comida y el helado, gritar de alegría cuando el mayordomo le hacía cosquillas, donde ya nadie reclamaría su atención. Una lágrima traidora bajó por la mejilla de Natasha, quien tenía la mirada perdida en el chocolate, la limpió y salió del lugar sin ver a los lados. Estaba empezando a lloviznar, el frío le calaba los huesos y los dientes le castañeaban. Después de todo, no se acostumbraría al invierno cuando había perdido a la mejor calefacción que pudo haber tenido: Steve. Una sonrisa apagada cruzó su rostro y un recuerdo su mente.

"— _Steve, abrázame —le había pedido._

— _Pero, si tienes dos suéteres encima —protestó._

— _Hazlo —. Había hecho puchero—. Tengo frío._

— _Eres una niña malcriada —. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, y se acercó a ella._

— _No, no lo soy —. Negó con la cabeza como una niña chiquita—. Solo quiero un abrazo porque tengo frío —. Y se había cruzado de brazos._

— _¿Cómo hacías en Rusia cuando era invierno? He escuchado que son glaciares._

— _Y lo son. Pasaba frío y tomaba agua caliente para no sufrir hipotermia —confesó en un murmullo contra el pecho de Steve—. Eres mi calefacción personal._

— _¿Lo soy? —preguntó riéndose ante la expresión._

— _Sí, lo eres"_

Se subió al auto y comenzó a conducir sin rumbo definido. No tenía prisa con llegar a su casa, pero tampoco se detendría.

Caminaba por la calle con un par de bolsas en cada mano, que llevaban algunas pinturas, pinceles y diluyente. Escuchaba música para no tener que estresarse con el ajetreo de las personas cuando Año Nuevo sería el día siguiente. Un movimiento a su izquierda le llamó la atención, su mundo se detuvo abruptamente, al igual que sus pasos. Ella estaba sentada, viendo algo en la mesa y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla, lagrima que limpió de manera rápida. La vio levantarse y salir del lugar, abrazándose a sí misma y caminando al otro lado de la calle.

No pudo ver su rostro completamente su rostro, pero ella, la chica con los cabellos rojos y mirada extraña. Quiso seguirla, abrazarla, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque la había perdido de vista y no había señales de que ella estaba cerca. Se repitió tantas veces la imagen en su cabeza, como una película, que creyó que su cabeza le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Siguió caminando hasta que llegó a donde estaba su auto, donde guardó todo y se fue directo a su casa.

Apenas llegó a esta, subió todo a su estudio, donde se cambió de ropa y comenzó a pintar frenéticamente. Sin saber exactamente qué era. Solo mezclaba colores en la paleta y los ponía en el lienzo blanco. No se detuvo, solo pintó y pintó hasta que el cuadro estuvo listo. En la parte superior, estaba un volcán con lava bajando de él y, perdiéndose en la lava, estaban sus cabellos rojizos y su rostro. Natasha estaba en su cuadro, siendo la chica de lava; tenía los ojos cerrados y podía apreciar su rostro blanco y delicado y sus labios color carmesí, que eran una media sonrisa.

Le sorprendió que hubiese dibujado eso, que su cabeza y sus manos supieran cada curva de su rostro, que sin pensarlo ya la dibujaba. Esa mujer se le había metido bajo la piel y le costaría la mitad del corazón y un poco más para sacarla, pero ¿Quería sacarla? ¿Quería deshacerse de los recuerdos? ¿Realmente era lo que quería? Se sentó frente al cuadro y lo contempló tanto tiempo, perdiéndose en cada línea, en cada color, en cada trazo que había hecho como un loco. Pero, ¿Era locura? ¿Y si era pasión? ¿Existía la posibilidad de que fuera rencor? ¿Qué quisiera sacar sus sentimientos a través de la pintura? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que sentía? ¡La había dibujado a ella! ¡A ella! ¡La mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos color selva! ¿Por qué?

Sí, quería deshacerse de sus sentimientos hacia ella, porque, como lo había predicho, ella era una chica problema que acostumbraba a tener su mundo desordenado y él necesitaba estabilidad, necesitaba orden, necesitaba una cuerda a la cual aferrarse en ese mar turbio que era su vida. La muerte de su madre y el saber que su novia le mentía le habían dejado demasiado volátil y quería tener los pies en tierra y hacer lo posible para seguir con su vida.

Suspiró, quitó el cuadro del lugar y lo puso junto a los otros que tenían que ver con Natasha. Cuando se secase, lo cubriría con un manta, como los demás y los dejaría allí, hasta que tuviera la valentía de verlos sin querer corriendo a buscarla. Vio la hora, eran las nueve de la noche; no tenía hambre, y no le importo. Bajó a su habitación, de pronto el estudio le había parecido demasiado grande y sentía que a donde quiera que mirase ese lugar, veía algo de Natasha. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar y contestó al número desconocido.

— ¿Si?

—Buenas noches, ¿Con el señor Steven Rogers? —dijo una mujer muy educada.

—Él habla. ¿Qué se le ofrece? —. Frunció ceño.

—Habla Kate Olsen. Le llamo departe del señor Ezio Vittoria.

—Discúlpeme, pero no le conozco.

— ¿El profesor Erskine no le avisó sobre esta llamada?

—No, la verdad no.

—Bueno, no importa. Yo con gusto le informo.

—Si no es mucha molestia.

—El profesor Erskine le ha dado unos de sus cuadros al señor Vittoria para que lo estudiara y le dijera si estaría dispuesto a ser su padrino en la pequeña exposición que se llevará a cabo las dos primeras semanas de Marzo en la _Acquavella's Gallery._

— ¿A mí? —preguntó incrédulo.

— ¿Es usted el señor Steven Rogers?

—Si lo soy, pero…

—Entonces, si es a usted —. Él sintió que la chica al otro lado de la línea sonreía—. ¿Le parece si le hago una cita con el señor Vittoria?

—Si, por favor —. Estaba asombrado aún por la noticia.

— ¿Le parece bien el quince de enero?

Steve buscó rápidamente un calendario, y vio que era viernes.

—Sí, me parece bien.

—Gracias por su tiempo, señor Rogers. Que tenga unas felices fiestas. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, señorita Olsen —se despidió.

La comunicación se cortó y el rubio se quedó observando su teléfono.

—Ezio Vittoria —repitió el nombre y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Vio los cuadros que estaban a su derecha, todos con paisajes de Venezuela y unos cuantos de su madre, luego vio los de Natasha. Seguía sin creerlo, alguien le había invitado a hacer una exposición.

—Guao —murmuró para sí mismo.

Bajó a su habitación, para darse una ducha caliente. Se vistió y, luego, se tiró sobre las sabanas, viendo el techo de color crema de su habitación. Inesperadamente, todo el movimiento del día le cayó encima, haciéndolo sentir agotado. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

En su sueño estaba ella, y su madre. No era un sueño, era un recuerdo.

 _Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta, Natasha hablaba con su madre de arte, de casas y de cualquier cosa. Estaban preparando galletas con chips de chocolates y la chica pelirroja estaba siguiendo casi las indicaciones que le daban._

— _Bae, ¿qué tanto ves? —le había dicho Natasha, acercándose con un trozo de chocolate._

— _Que ustedes son las mujeres más hermosas que he visto —. La tomó por la cintura, mientras ella la rodeaba el cuello con un brazo._

— _¿Si?_

— _Si._

— _Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —susurró cerca de sus labios._

— _¿Me quieres? —preguntó fingiendo sorpresa._

— _Sí, te quiero._

— _Yo también te quiero, Natasha._

 _La acercó más a su cuerpo, y le dio un beso que sabía a chocolate y un poco de vainilla. Un carraspeo hizo que se separaran. Era Joseph._

— _Si desean una habitación, le puedo dar la llave de la habitación de Steve._

 _Ambos se habían sonrojado hasta el cuello. La pelirroja había ocultado su rostro en el pecho de él, queriendo que nadie le viera._

— _Lo siento —. Había dicho él demasiado avergonzado._

Despertó exaltado. Con la respiración agitada y el cosquilleo de esos labios sobre los suyos. Era una agonía no tenerla cerca, era como si estuviera en estado de rehabilitación. Ella se había convertido en su vicio, pero ¿Volvería a caer en él?

 **Okok, sé muy bien que hoy no es martes ni mucho menos viernes. ¡Me sé los días de la semana y su orden, don't worry!**

 **Y este capítulo se debe a que dos personas, que me aman y me lo demuestran de la mejor manera, me insistieron en que actualizara el siguiente, pero como me dio flojera y lo olvidé, decidí hacerlo hoy, así que mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?**

 **Isa, Cece, este capítulo va dedicado a ustedes porque son las mujeres más fastidiosas que he conocido y gracias por apoyarme en esta historia de esa manera que, masoquistamente, amo.**

 **También a Nemo, porque ella es como genial, ¿saben?**

 **Y ya me apuro a acabar con esto, porque como que se está haciendo costumbre dejarles testamentos –como si no se me dieran xD.**

 **Les quiero mucho, y espero que les haya gustado este capítulo :3**


	20. Chapter XX

**Primero que todo: sorry por no subir ayer, no tenía internet u.u Pero, ya estoy aquí B)**

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

 **E** l año nuevo llegó, era 2016.

La pelirroja rusa había declinado la invitación de su amigo Stark a la fiesta, estaba demasiado exhausta como para querer hacer acto de presencia en una fiesta de etiqueta e hipocresía en el Empire State. El nuevo año lo había recibido durmiendo en el sofá de la casa, con una botella de vodka en el piso y media caja de cigarrillos mojada por el alcohol. Estaba cansada por no tener buen sueño durante los últimos días, y sabía que tendría que empezar a tomar pastillas para dormir o terminaría siendo una verdadera zombi. El insomnio le consumía las noches, al igual que ella se consumía los cigarrillos. Ya llevaba más de media docena de estos a mediados de Enero, cuando el frío era insoportable y el estrés por las clases le estaba afectando como nunca antes. Estaba empezando a odiar todo.

Por el contrario, Steve Rogers, para estas fechas, se encontraba feliz –dentro de lo cabía–, su cita con el señor Ezio Vittoria se había llevado a cabo y había logrado comprender el por qué Vittoria quería exponer sus cuadros, y era porque _no había visto a nadie que retratara la belleza de un paisaje como él,_ según Ezio _._ Su vida estaba comenzando a ordenarse, a pasos de tortuga, pero lo hacía. Pasaba más tiempo con el pequeño grupo de amigos que se había formado, Peggy, Sam y él. Volvía a tener dos mejores amigos. El chico moreno de artes se había convertido en su amigo, pero su amistad con Peggy era _especial,_ como él solía decirle cuando hablaba con su padre de ello. Durante el día, era como cualquier otro estudiante de esa universidad; pero cuando caía la noche, y se encontraba en la soledad de su casa, no dejaba de pensar en Natasha. No paraba de pintarla o dibujarla; tampoco paraba de pintar a su madre. Trazaba sus rasgos delicados con un lápiz sobre el lienzo y seguido de eso, los rellena con pintura con la mayor delicadeza posible.

 _Do I wanna know?_ Invadió la habitación de la pelirroja, quien estaba leyendo por última vez la corrección de su ensayo, tanteó la mesa a su lado y tomó el aparato. Leyó en la pantalla el nombre de Tony.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó seca.

—Arañita, quería preguntarte si quieres venir a una fiesta —dijo, ignorando el tono que ella usó.

—Sabes que diré que no.

—Pero, Arañita. Tienes desde… —. Lo escuchó sacar cuentas y esperó pacientemente a que siguiera hablando—. Tienes desde el veintiocho de diciembre que no sales a una fiesta, y hoy estamos a… —. Volvió a quedarse en silencio—. Cinco de febrero. ¡Mucho tiempo sin salir, deja de ser tan aburrida! —pataleó.

—Stark, no estoy de humor.

— ¡Nunca estás de humor! ¿Qué diablos te hizo Rogers?

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿Dónde diablos está metida la Natasha que le molesta que le digan "arañita" o "zanahoria rusa"? ¿Estás enferma o es la falta de alcohol en tu sistema? —. El dramatismo era su don, Natasha lo sabía. Puso los ojos en blanco y, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, Stark tenía razón.

¿Dónde estaba la Natasha divertida y ruda que era? ¿Dónde había quedado a la rusa bravucona que le hacía bullying a Tony?

— ¿Estás o te perdimos para siempre? —. Tony la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Dónde es? —preguntó. Escuchó la risa de su amigo.

—En el lugar de siempre. No en mi casa, en el otro lugar —aclaró—. A las once empieza el show, no habrá carreras. Solo fiesta.

—Allí estaré.

Terminó la comunicación. Vio la hora en su teléfono y eran apenas las nueve. Tendría chance de leer nuevamente su informe, y vestirse. Y así lo hizo, tomó los primeros vaqueros que encontró, una camisa negra sin ningún tipo dibujo, se puso unas converses y ocupó la primera chaqueta que encontró y salió de su casa en el Corvette. Aparcó frente al estacionamiento de un edificio que lucía deshabitado, pero cuando entró a lo que parecía ser el lobby y sintió la vibración bajó sus pies, supo que era el lugar correcto. Vio a un par de chicos dirigirse a las escaleras de emergencia y ella lo siguió.

Llegó a donde estaba el apogeo de la fiesta, la música electrónica invadía sus oídos, mientras sentía que la temperatura bajaba y el olor de cigarrillos, sudor y alcohol mezclado invadía sus fosas nasales y se impregnaban en su ropa rápidamente. Pero, que estuviera allí no significaba que volviera a ser la misma, puesto que algo en ella había cambiado, ya ese lugar no le parecía lo mismo; de alguna manera, ya nada era igual. Suspiró al momento en el que un brazo le rodeaba los hombros.

—Arañita, bienvenida nuevamente.

—No sé si realmente me fui, Iron Baby. Quizás tomé unas vacaciones.

—Eso sí lo creo. Esta asquerosidad cansa.

—Pero como te gusta venir y emborracharte —exclamó con ironía.

—Consiguen whisky bueno y a buen precio, ¿Qué esperas que haga?

—Como digas, Stark.

De repente, Thor apareció con una botella de vodka en la mano y una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Lady Natasha, bienvenida —le ofreció la bebida, que ella tomó gustosa.

—Gracias, Thor —. Le dio un buen trago y arrugó la cara—. Justo como la recordaba.

Sintió la fuerza del alcohol golpearle el cerebro y la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Sonrió y tomó a Thor de la mano para llevarlo a la pista. Donde comenzaron a bailar al son de la música y bebían cada cierto tiempo directamente del recipiente.

El tiempo pareció ser solo un borrón, Natasha se detuvo unos segundos para descansar y perdió a su pareja, pero tampoco encontró a Tony, así que aprovechó para ir al baño. Estaba borracha, lo sabía, porque su cabeza comenzaba a distorsionar las cosas a su alrededor. No estaba mareada, pero para esa fase le faltaba poco.

— ¿Tu eres Natasha? —escuchó que alguien le preguntaba.

—Si —respondió sin saber a quién diablos le estaba hablando.

— ¿Tu eres la novia de Steve? —le volvieron a preguntar.

— ¿Novia? No, no soy su novia —. Frunció el ceño a la rubia frente a ella.

—Entonces, ¿está soltero?

—Sí, eso creo. ¿Te conozco?

—No, pero yo a ti sí.

—Genial —dijo con sarcasmo—. Ahora quítate.

La apartó de un empujón, porque le bloqueaba la entrada al baño. No reparó en las personas que estaban allí hablando, solo entró en un cubículo. Antes de salir de este, la conversación que se llevaba a cabo fuera le llamó la atención.

—Tienes que probar esto, Dafne —. Escuchó decir a una chica.

— ¿Qué es?

—No lo sé, pero es genial. Te hace sentir en las nubes.

Asomó su ojo por la rendija de la puerta y vio a las chicas, eran castañas y no las conocía. Tenían una bolsita transparente en el mesón de cemento con tres pastillas verdes. Vio a una de ellas tomar una pastilla y llevársela a la boca. Cinco segundos después, ambas estaban riéndose y tomando cerveza. Estaban… drogadas.

—Molly, esto está buenísimo.

—Le diré a Wesker que me dé más.

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron como platos y algo pareció encajar en su cabeza. _Wesker, Albert Wesker… Mierda._

Esperó a que el par saliera, y luego salió ella. No encontraba a Tony ni a Thor, pero sintió que alguien la tomó del brazo y la pegó fuertemente a una pared.

—Hola Romanoff —dijo Brock a centímetros de su cara—. Tiempo sin verte.

—Brock, quítate —ordenó fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué? Si me gusta sentir tu cuerpo cerca del mío —. Él acercó más su cuerpo al de ella.

—Brock, quítate —repitió.

—No, no lo haré.

Esto hizo molestar a la pelirroja y lo alejó fuertemente, haciéndolo caer de culo en el piso. Ella siguió su camino, hasta encontrar al par de chicos con los que estaba.

—Me voy —anunció por sobre la música.

—Te estábamos buscando. Yo también —dijo Tony, señalando a Thor que estaba a su lado casi dormido.

Los tres salieron del lugar. Tony les invitó a comer shawarma a esas horas de la madrugada, pero no encontraron ningún restaurante abierto; asi que se tuvieron que conformar con perritos calientes de la que no salieron bien librados, porque Thor, en medio de su embriaguez, presionó muy fuerte el frasco que contenía salsa de tomate y terminó manchando a Natasha en el rostro. Ella no se quedó atrás y le echó mostaza a los dos; en conclusión: todos quedaron llenos de salsas y el señor que les atendió con casi 500 dólares en el bolsillo, porque Tony dijo _"que por los daños ocasionados, le daba buena propina"._

* * *

Steve se acostó en su cama, viendo la televisión sin realmente prestarle atención. Otra vez tenía la mente en blanco e insomnio, desde que había llegado febrero –hacía siete atrás–, no podía dormir bien; no le encontraba una buena razón a eso, pero tampoco le preocupaba mucho. Al menos pasaba pintando y tendría muchos cuadros para la exposición que aún no le ponía nombre. Deseaba que esa dichosa exposición le llenara la cabeza, pero no hacía más que pensar en la pelirroja de ojos verdes, en todas partes la veía, hasta en sus sueños.

Revisó su teléfono, hasta las redes sociales: Twitter e Instagram, y en esta última, se encontró con fotos de Natasha. Suspiró, y las vio. Tony las había subido, estaban los tres manchados de salsas, riendo y brindando con perritos calientes. Thor estaba con comida en la boca y una botella de vodka –el favorito de Natasha– en la mano. Eso lo sonreír y sentir una extraña presión en el pecho. Todo en ese punto de su vida era complicado. Ella estaba feliz y siguió adelante, ¿Por qué él no hacía lo mismo? Porque él si se había enganchado.

—Todo es tan complicado —dijo para sí mismo en la soledad de su habitación.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero no fue así, solo se encontró con un recuerdo.

"— _Natasha, me voy a caer —dijo poco convencido, viendo hacia la pista de patinaje detrás de ella. Estaba muy seguro que terminaría en el piso apenas tocase el hielo._

— _No, no lo harás —dijo ella optimista —. Ven._

— _No…_

— _¿Puedes dejar de ser tan negativo? —reprochó cruzándose de brazos—. Ven —repitió._

 _La pelirroja extendió sus manos hacia él, quien arqueó una ceja incrédulo._

— _Toma mis manos. Solo concéntrate en mis ojos y en mi voz. Yo te guiaré. Anda, hazlo. En menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaremos al otro lado de la pista y tú, patinando. Steve —rogó haciendo pucheros._

— _Natasha, solo quieres mi atención —bromeó._

— _Si… Pero, en este momento tengo otro objetivo y es: hacerte saber que todo el miedo está en tu cabeza. Toma mi mano, todo estará bien —. Levantó ambas cejas, esperando por Steve—. ¿No confías en mí?_

— _Sabes que lo hago —. Puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Entonces, toma mi mano, todo estará bien, ya verás —. Le guiñó un ojo—. Solo confía y concéntrate en mí._

 _Steve no necesitaba mucho parloteo para saber que confiaba y que podía concentrarse en ella. Clavó su mirada azul en la verde selva de Natasha, tomó sus manos heladas y, con paso dudoso, se acercó al hielo. La rusa puso las manos sobre su cintura y, las de ella, alrededor de su cuello. No dejaban de verse. Tal como ella lo había predicho, él había seguido sus movimientos con lentitud, al compás de una canción que solo ellos sabían._

— _¿Ves? Es como bailar._

— _Tienes razón, Romanoff."_

Otra vez esa sonrisa sin razón alguna apareció en su rostro. No se podía sacar a Natasha Romanoff de la cabeza ni del corazón ni de sus cuadros. ¿Por qué tanto dolor entonces? Cada vez que pensaba en ella, dolía. ¿Dolía porque la había perdido? ¿O porque nunca la tuvo? Solo necesitaba un por qué y muchas dudas en su cabeza dejarían de serlo. ¿Tendría el valor de escribirle?

—El insomnio te pone idiota, Rogers —se reprendió—. Ella te mintió. No deberías ni pensarla.

Se cubrió con la manta y cambió de canal de televisión. Nada bueno, nada que la sacase de su cabeza.

* * *

Estaban los tres sentados, con la cabeza entre sus manos, viendo fijamente las tazas de café como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo. Tenían un gran dolor de cabeza porque no se quedaron quietos cuando llegaron a la casa de Stark, sino que empezaron a tomar Jack Daniels y se quedaron dormidos en el sofá.

—Amigo Stark —intentó Thor hablar con la voz baja, pero hasta eso parecía un estruendo—. Debo retirarme.

—Está bien. Puedes llevar la SUV —masculló Tony.

—Gracias. Hasta luego, amigos —dijo el pobre tratando de no caerse en camino hacia el ascensor.

Después que desapareció, se quedaron otros treinta minutos viendo el café. El olor calmaba el estómago de Natasha, quien no tenía buen aspecto, estaba dos tonos más pálida y sus ojos parecían que iban a estallar en cualquier momento, esto preocupó a Tony.

—Arañita, no luces nada bien.

—No lo estoy.

Y antes de que dijeran algo más, la pelirroja corría al baño donde dejó todo lo que había ingerido.

Diez minutos después, estaba saliendo del baño, apoyándose de la pared.

—Creo que sigo borracha —le dijo a Tony, quien se había quedado dormido en el mesón.

—Yo sigo dormido.

—Tony, tenemos que hablar de algo que vi anoche —pareció recordar el por qué quería que Thor se fuera.

—Yo también tengo que decirte algo… —dijo adormilado.

—Wesker está vendiendo drogas dentro de las fiestas —dijo ella, una vez que estuvo acostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

—Lo sé. Pero, no es Albert; quien las distribuye es Brock —. Suspiró tomando del café.

—No me parece novedad

— ¿Quieres hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó viéndola.

— ¿Debería? —. Arqueó una ceja hacia él.

—No lo sé. Es tu problema —. Se encogió de hombros.

—No puedes decirle a Clint —. Le amenazó con una mirada.

—No lo haré —dijo a la defensiva.

— ¿Por tu nuevo Audi?

—Por tu Corvette —. Le guiñó un ojo.

—Cuando esté mejor, hablamos —. Se levantó del sofá.

Natasha salió de lugar, dejando a Tony en la cocina dormido. Llegó a su casa, donde entró sin tener el mínimo cuidado, y tropezó con todo lo que estaba de camino a su habitación. La puerta, el perchero donde estaban los suéteres, el sofá, una mesa con un jarrón –que no se partió por puro milagro–, con cada escalón, con la puerta de su habitación y, finalmente, aterrizó en su cama. Cinco minutos después, entró Clint haciendo demasiado escandalo para el dolor de cabeza que tenía la pelirroja.

— ¿Dónde diablos estabas metida? —exigió saber el rubio-castaño.

Natasha hizo una mueca y hablo en un susurro. —Deja los gritos. Duele.

— ¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó con pena fingida. Ella asintió—. ¡Pues, te lo mereces! Te largaste toda la noche y yo, como un idiota, preocupado por ti, y tú jugando con Thor y Tony.

Esto molestó a Natasha; bueno, aún estaba ebria, no tenía ni idea de que era lo que sentía a excepción de una cabeza palpitante. Se levantó de la cama, tambaleándose.

—Pues, te agradezco la preocupación, gracias. Pero, mil veces te he dicho que no te preocupes por mí, porque sé cuidar mi culo. ¿Te puedes ir? Lo agradecería —pidió alzando la voz.

—No sé qué mierdas te pasa, Natasha; pero, sea lo que sea, te está consumiendo y te va a matar —dijo, entre molesto y dolido.

— ¡Que me mate! ¿Qué más da? Una vida menos desperdiciada —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Que egoísta eres —. Clint negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Hasta ahorita te das cuentas? ―. Arqueó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

Él negó con la cabeza, viendo a su hermana con reproche y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

— ¡Bravo, Natasha! Acabas de joder las cosas con tu hermano también —se dijo a sí misma con despreció—. Eres la peor mierda, Natasha.

Se dejó caer en la cama, y viendo al techo de su habitación, se quedó dormida.

* * *

 **Welcome, welcome.**

 **This is The Natasha's Destruction B)**

 **Soy la mejor, lo sé. Ustedes son mis esclavos y *le pegan un tiro al mejor estilo de Black Widow, por presumida***

 **Ahora les habla el ser de luz… Había olvidado que hoy actualizaba, ahre. ¿Cuándo me darán una nueva memoria? ¡Qué funcione, por favor!**

 **Chicas/os, una vez más les agradezco por estar conmigo *se seca unas cuantas lagrimas* son 20 capítulos, leyéndome, aguantándome –y sé que soy insoportable–, pero me parece lo mejor de bidah que ustedes me comenten, y me apoyen y tengan ganas de matarme t.t**

 **Este es el principio de muchos fics, one-shots que vendrán, aunque sé que no puedo prometer nada porque aún no controlo el tiempo ni mi inspiración; pero, me falta poco c: y espero que, lo que sea que suceda en este fic, no me odien tanto u.u**

 **Les quiero y, nuevamente, gracias por leer**


	21. Chapter XXI

**Capítulo XXI**

Otra vez la canción sonando de algún lado. Ya hasta le molestaba. Natasha tomó su teléfono y contestó.

— ¿Quién mierdas habla?

—Tony —. Suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, ¿Quién más? ¿Qué quieres?

—Creí que estabas muerta —. La puerta de su habitación se abre y entra Tony.

— ¿Quieres dejarme dormir? —preguntó molesta.

— ¿Siempre despiertas con ese humor? Si quieres te traigo una pastilla de la felicidad, te puede caer bien.

—Tony, cállate. Me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Sabes que es lunes?

Los ojos de Natasha se abrieron como platos. — ¿Qué? —dijo asombrada viendo su teléfono que marcaba las seis y cuarenta y ocho del día lunes, 7 de febrero.

—Sí, es lunes. Tan rápido que pasa el tiempo, ¿no?

—Mierda.

La rusa se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió rápidamente al baño. De la misma manera, se duchó y, después de tener una pelea con Stark porque no quería salir de su habitación, se pudo vestir con lo primero que encontró: jeans, una camisa que no era suya y converses negras. Revisó su cara y lucia como la mierda, con ojeras y más pálida que de costumbre. Se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación bajando las escaleras. Clint estaba sentado, hablando con Thor y Lauren, y Tony estaba en el sillón, viendo la televisión. Ella vio a su hermano y pasó directo a la cocina, buscando las pastillas para el dolor de cabeza; tomó la caja completa y las guardó en el bolso. Tomó las llaves del Corvette, y salió.

—Tu y yo tenemos que hablar —le dijo a Tony, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Los presentes se quedaron asombrados, ellos nunca "hablaban". La pelirroja salió de su casa, sin decir media palabra más, se subió a su auto y tomó rumbo a la Universidad, donde corrió directo al edificio de arquitectura.

Dos después de un intenso examen oral sobre la historia de la arquitectura y sus remotos inicios. Luego, fue a la cafetería que quedaba cerca y pidió un café muy fuerte y un panqueque. Tomó asiento en la misma mesa de siempre y comenzó a buscar cosas en su teléfono de manera frenética y tomar notas en su cuaderno. Se desconectó del mundo exterior, hasta que le trajeron su pedido y escuchó una voz que conocía muy bien. _Steve._ Se estremeció al ver al dueño de la voz, que estaba pasando por su lado, hablando muy amigablemente con Peggy. Sintió como una avalancha le caía encima, pero no de manera externa, sino interna. La cabeza le palpitaba al son del _heavy metal,_ sentía una presión en el pecho que le dolía y sus extremidades parecieron dormirse cuando su mirada azul se clavó en la de ella, dándole un vistazo de pies a cabeza; algo en sus ojos habían cambiado desde ese día en el que discutieron, desde que él se enteró que era una corredora callejera. Quiso salir corriendo de ahí, salir y esconderse del mundo hasta que todo pasara. Sí, hasta las damiselas patea traseros sufren por amor; porque Natasha sentía eso por él, _amor._ Apartó la mirada de él y siguió con su intento de estudiar para el examen que tenía en la próxima hora. El pedido se quedó en la mesa, a excepción del café, con el que se tomó dos pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza que la estaba matando.

Terminó su investigación y leyó un WhatsApp que le había llegado.

 **Stark:** **«** ¿Dónde estás? **» 09:34**

Seguido, su teléfono sonó. Era el idiota de su amigo.

—Dime —dijo tosca.

— ¿Dónde está tu trasero ruso? —preguntó Tony.

—En la cafetería que queda a cerca de SHIELD —. Comenzó a escribir algo en su cuaderno.

—Y voy entrando.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco y colgó la llamada. Tony entró al lugar con Thor detrás.

—Zanahoria —dijo un poco demasiado alto, haciendo como que nunca la había visto en su casa ni la acababa de llamar.

La aludida le lanzó una mirada asesina que no surtió mucho en el hombre. El rubio de cabello largo se sentó a un lado de la mujer, pasando uno de sus musculosos brazos por sobre los hombros de ella y abrazándola.

— ¿Por qué tienes que hacer tanto escándalo cuando entras a un lugar? —bufó la única mujer en el grupo.

—Porque…

—Sí, porque eres Stark. Ya.

Tony suspiró y vio hacia lo que estaba haciendo su amiga. Tomando notas y algo que estaba escrito allí no encajaba con lo demás. _Steve_ , decía en letras pequeñas al borde de la página. El autoproclamado genio recorrió con la vista el local encontrándose con un rubio que conocía bien hablando con una castaña muy animadamente –de parte de ella–.

— ¿Qué con el artista? —preguntó volviendo su vista hacia la exnovia de Steve.

— ¿Qué con él?

— ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? —preguntó sin mucho tacto.

—Supo que corría.

— ¿Y por eso terminaron?

—Sí —. Cortó la conversación—. Hablemos de Brock.

— ¡Oh, sí! Lady Natasha, tenemos que hablar seriamente sobre él —dijo Thor, quien parecía haberse desconectado del mundo.

—Cuéntenme primero ustedes —dijo ella, cerrando su cuaderno y prestando atención a los dos hombres.

—Estos días hemos estado vigilándolo —comenzó Tony demasiado serio, como muy pocas veces—. Y hemos notado que ha estado distribuyendo una clase de droga que es nueva.

—Se siente como si estuvieras en las nubes, pero cuando deja de surtir efecto, necesitas más —explicó Thor.

— ¿Le diste droga? —. Las manos de Natasha chocaron contra la mesa del local, sonando demasiado fuerte y llamando la atención de casi todo los comensales.

—N-No —. Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, encogiéndose en su asiento.

—Lady Natasha, Lord Stark no me ha dado nada. Fue un amigo, Volstagg, quien la probó y fue enviado a Asgard de inmediato por órdenes mías —explicó Thor con tristeza—. Volstagg forma parte del equipo de futbol. Ahora me veré obligado a buscar a un arquero, porque el suplente se fracturó una pierna.

Natasha estuvo a punto de reír, pero se contuvo porque encontrar a un buen aquero que no tuviera miedo a un balón en su rostro estaba muy difícil y más a mitad de año, donde todo es era fuerte.

—Bien. Entonces, es adictiva al instante. ¿Por qué crees que sea? —preguntó la pelirroja a Stark.

—Soy un genio, pero debemos tener una muestra para poder examinarla.

— ¿Cuánto tarda eso?

—Uh… ¿Unas cuantas horas? Depende de cómo la distribuyen.

—Es en adhesivos.

—A Volstagg le dieron polvo.

—Y yo vi que eran pastillas con un líquido.

—Mierda. Tendremos que buscar las tres. Esto será más complicado de lo que creí —resopló Natasha, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

—Y también tenemos que tener cuidado con no pasar a lo ilegal, Howard dijo que si volvía entrar a la cárcel no me iba a sacar.

—Sé con quien hablar sobre esto.

— ¿Conoces a un policía, Romanoff? —. Tony como siempre tan pervertido y sugerente—. No sabía que te gustaban las esposas.

—No, conozco a un militar, ¿eso es suficiente? —. Arqueó una ceja en su dirección.

—Creo que sí —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces, ¿Qué les parece si hoy buscamos la bendita droga comenzamos con todos eso?

—Como quieras, Lady Natasha —. Thor le dio una sonrisa grande a la rusa y le abrazó por los hombros.

Una sonrisa se curvó a en sus labios y abrazó devuelta a Thor. Él era como un gran oso de peluche, que estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defender a los suyos, se habían tomado cariño desde el primer momento y eso no se podía negar.

— ¿Por qué Lord Clint anda molesto contigo? —preguntó Thor, tratando de no ser chismoso.

—Porque todos me odian —. Natasha puso los ojos en blanco—. Tuvimos una discusión, ya se le pasará.

—Nadie te odia, Lady Natasha. Solo no te conocen —dijo Thor con ternura acariciándole la mejilla.

—Dios, le diré a Jane que le están robando al novio —bromeó Tony.

—Y yo haré que te muerdas el codo, Tony —amenazó Natasha.

Todos rieron. Sí, Thor era muy tierno con ella. Él era como ese gran hermano mayor dispuesto a golpear a cualquier que le haga daño a su familia.

* * *

Al otro lado del café, estaba Steve con la mirada clavada en la mesa, la mandíbula apretada y los celos al máximo. No tenía derecho a estar celoso, Natasha ya no era nada suyo, pero la manera en que Thor la abrazaba y como ella se reía con él, le sacaba de sus casillas. Que estuviera con ellos no le molestaba, le molestaba que Thor le tocara la mejilla, la abrazara y la hiciera sonreír. _¿Por qué carajos estoy celoso?,_ se preguntaba una y otra vez.

— ¿Steve? ¿Me estás escuchando? —dijo Peggy trayéndolo a la realidad.

—No, lo siento —. Se sonrojó ante eso.

Su amiga tenía rato hablando de sus clases y lo interesantes que era y él estaba concentrado en la chica de cabellos rojizos que estaba al otro lado. Peggy se volvió hacia la mesa donde estaba la exnovia de su amigo y entendió el por qué su amigo no le prestaba ni la mínima atención.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —. Él sacudió la cabeza—. Steve no quieres hablar nunca de lo que te pasa y estás mal, lo sé. Cada vez que la ves, es como si quisieras salir corriendo a abrazarla, pero algo te detiene y quiero saber qué es.

Esto sorprendió al rubio. ¿Tan notorio era que la extrañaba como un loco? Sí, él extrañaba, pero la veía tan normal, como si ellos no hubiesen vivido nada, como si él nunca la hubiese conocido, como si nunca hubiese existido un _nosotros_ entre ellos.

—Peggy, ¿Si la ves? Está normal. No la veo triste, ni enojada, ni siquiera se inmuta cuando estamos cerca. No pretenderás que vaya atrás de ella rogándole que volvamos cuando fue ella quien acabó con esto. Ella fue la que mintió.

— ¿Y tiene que demostrar que está enojada o triste? Steve, puede que ella está mil veces peor que tú y aparenta estar normal.

— ¿Por qué aparentaría estarlo? Suele decir todo lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—Dijiste que era una mentirosa, ¿por qué no mentiría esta vez?

— ¿Quieres dejar de defenderla?

—No la estoy defendiendo, te haciendo ver las cosas de otro punto vista.

—Después hablamos, voy tarde a clase.

Se levantó de la mesa, dejando unos cuantos dólares sobre la mesa y saliendo del local hecho una furia. Le molestaba que ella estuviera tan normal, tan tranquila, también que otro la abrazara, la tocara, y muchos más que Peggy la defendiera. Se suponía que ella tenía que apoyarlo a él, no defender a Natasha.

Se fue a clases, donde apenas y pudo prestar atención. Las imágenes de Natasha con Thor se le repetían en la cabeza como película, tantas veces que quiso faltar a las dos últimas pruebas, pero ya no podía, estaba casi que en finales y no se podía dar lujo, puesto que ya empezaría con la exposición de sus pinturas dentro de poco y tendría que pedir permisos especiales para eso.

* * *

Natasha tocó la puerta de la casa y esperó unos segundos, volteó hacia la calle y pidió que no llegara Steve en ese momento. No se veía nada amable cuando salió ni de la cafetería ni de la Universidad. Suspiró y vio hacia el cielo, parecía que iba a llover, la nieve comenzaba derretirse, pero aún faltaba un mes para que el invierno terminase. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando parecía acabar, solo estaba preparándose para venir como más fuerza y acabar con todo. Y ella, tenía solo una chaqueta y su bolso.

— ¿Natasha? —preguntó una voz gruesa que conocía bien.

—Señor Rogers, ¿Cómo ha estado? —dijo ella volviéndose a verlo.

—Pasa, niña. Hace mucho frío ahí afuera —dijo el hombre que parecía ser Steve, pero mayor, abriendo más la puerta para la joven.

—Gracias. La verdad es que no se comparan con los inviernos de Rusia.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Tiempo sin verte.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted? —. Evadió la parte de "tiempo sin verte" no quería hablar de ello.

—Bien. Trabajando en el centro —. Ella frunció el ceño.

Entraron al living y pasaron directamente a la cocina, donde había papeles regados por todas partes. Natasha dejó su bolso en el piso junto a su chaqueta.

—Guao —murmuró.

—Toma asiento. Y, disculpa el desorden, es que aún no logró acostumbrarme a tanto papeleo.

— ¿Quiere que le ayude? Se ve bastante ajetreado.

—No. Mejor dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —. Joseph tomó asiento.

Natasha se sentó frente al señor y suspiró. —Necesito un poco de asesoría legal.

Esto sorprendió al señor Rogers, quien abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿En problemas te metiste?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No me he metido en ninguna clase de problema… aún. Es sobre algo que quiero saber si es legal.

—Adelante.

—Pero, prométame que no le dirá nadie.

—Lo prometo —. Levantó la mano y sonrió amablemente.

Ella tomó aire y comenzó a hablar: —Bueno, cuando estábamos en una fiesta, mis amigos y yo descubrimos que alguien que conoces está distribuyendo una clase de droga nueva —. Estas palabras hicieron que Joseph se tensara—. Y hemos iniciado una clase de investigación, solo que no sabemos si eso es totalmente legal…

—Primero que todo, tienen todo mi apoyo y me alegro que ustedes hayan tomado esa iniciativa. Segundo, esa clase de investigación es totalmente legal, siempre y cuando las pruebas sean totalmente verídicas, y ustedes no rompan ninguna clase de ley, porque solo haría que perdiera credibilidad —. Natasha asintió indicándole que entendía todo—. ¿Qué han hecho hasta ahora?

—Solo hemos buscado la droga para investigarla y saber qué componentes tiene. Luego, se supone que iremos recolectando pruebas.

— ¿Estás consciente que esto puede llevar mucho?

—Sí, y estoy dispuesta a correrlo. Valdrá la pena.

—Eres muy valiente, Natasha.

—Eso parece.

— ¿Por qué no has venido más los domingos con Steve?

—Steve y yo… —. Bajó la mirada a sus dedos entrelazados—. Terminamos.

—Eso es terrible. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo mi hijo?

—Nada. Él no tiene la culpa…

—Pero, tampoco lo exonera del todo, ¿no?

La pelirroja apretó los labios y asintió.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó? —preguntó con esa dulzura que le caracterizaba a los Rogers.

Los ojos de ella se empañaron y sintió una tormenta de sentimientos caerle encima.

—La verdad —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. No. No he hablado con nadie de eso y no sé ni cómo me siento al respecto. Solo sé que duele —. Su voz se rompió y Joseph le tomó de las manos—. Y no deja de hacerlo.

Pero ni una lágrima salió de sus ojos.

—Cuando te sientas preparada, puedes hablar conmigo. No soy el mejor para dar consejos, pero Sarah decía que sé escuchar.

Esto hizo reír a Natasha. —Nunca estaré preparada, Joseph. Steve…

La puerta sonó y seguida de alguno pasos dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Hablando del rey de roma.

* * *

Steve entró quitándose la chaqueta que estaba empapada a causa de la repentina lluvia que caía, la puso en el perchero, junto al paraguas y pasó directo a la cocina, de donde escuchaba la voz de su padre. _Seguro ha de estar hablando por teléfono,_ pensó el rubio; pero, para su sorpresa, lo que se encontró le molestó a tal punto que su furia se hizo notar, tanto en su expresión como en la forma en que apretaba sus manos, ahora puños.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, interrumpiendo en la estancia.

Ambos presentes se giraron al recién llegado. Sus miradas se conectaron al instante, y lo que la chica vio en ella, le hizo estremecer. Era el hielo puro lo que demostraban sus ojos, la furia siendo expresada en su forma más fría y cruel. Natasha sabía que la odiaba; pero, eso no significaba que le dejaría doler su rechazo y el rechazo que demostraba cada vez le veía.

—Steve —reprendió Joseph molesto por la actitud de su hijo.

—N-No, señor Rogers, no se moleste —dijo Natasha, casi tartamudeando—. Ya me voy. Un placer compartir el té y anécdotas con usted —. Le dedicó una sonrisa afectuosa y tomó su bolso junto a la chaqueta.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla al señor y, con la mirada en su camino, salió de la estancia mordiéndose el labio –prácticamente, torturándolo– para no derramar ni una lagrima frente a ellos y, como si no fuera suficiente para el rubio hacerla sufrir, la siguió hasta la salida donde la tomó del codo sin medir fuerza, y la vio a los ojos.

—No te quiero volver a ver en esta casa —dijo, haciendo uso de su tono autoritario, el de militar que no encajaba con su personalidad.

—No, no me verás —aseguró ella en un susurro. Se soltó de su agarre bruscamente y le lanzó una mirada furiosa. ¿En qué clase de patán se había convertido Steve?

Se metió bajo la lluvia, que caía con fuerza y caminó hasta su auto sin importarle que se estaba mojando. Dio un pequeño salto cuando escuchó el estruendo de la puerta cerrarse. Arrancó el R8 derrapando sobre la nieve casi derretida y se fue de allí pensando en lo que había hablado con Joseph.

Su teléfono sonó, era Tony.

— ¿Si? —contestó, después presionar un botón en el volante.

—Viudita, hay fiesta esta noche. Thor va de segundo en la Red List —escuchó decirle por los altavoces.

— ¿Dónde es? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—En mi casa, obviamente.

— ¿Va Brock? —inquirió.

—Sí. ¿Está todo listo?

—Sí.

— ¿Me quieres decir que te hizo ella para que la trates así? —regañó Joseph, molesto.

—Ella me mintió —replicó Steve—. Ella corría ilegalmente en las calles y no me dijo nada. ¿Y quieres que le trate normal? Lo siento, papá, no puedo.

—Steve, no te estoy pidiendo que la trates normal. Te un poco de respeto, es una mujer.

Esto hizo que Steve se sintiera avergonzado del trato que le dio a la pelirroja que solía ser su novia. Su padre tenía razón; él no tenía derecho a tratar a una mujer de esa manera. No tenía excusas.

—Lo siento —murmuró. Tomó asiento donde antes estaba Natasha.

— ¿Es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas?

—No, sé que es a ella.

—Me alegro que aún recuerdes eso.

—Papá, lo siento, ¿sí? Es que tuve un mal día y verla aquí hizo que explotara.

— ¿Tan malo fue?

—Sí. Esta mañana la encontré muy acaramelada con Thor y Peggy me dijo que debería hablar con ella. No pude concentrarme en los exámenes pensando en ella y me pone de mal humor no dejar de pensar en Natasha.

— ¿Estabas celoso?

— ¡No lo sé! Solo sé que tuve ganas de matarlo —. Las mejillas de Steve se tornaron de un rosado intenso y no se atrevió ver a su padre quien sonreía con ternura.

El chico de veintidós años parecía un niño hablándole de por primera vez de sus sentimientos.

—Steve, no quiero que te molestes conmigo, pero considero que Peggy tiene razón.

— ¿Por qué?

—Steve, sé que la quieres. Ella también está sufriendo.

—Pero… Ella no lo aparenta.

—Tu madre tampoco aparentaba estar mal.

—Es diferente.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estamos hablando de una enfermedad o no de amor? —. Steve suspiró—. Steve, ella me acaba de decir que no sabe cómo siente con respecto a su rompimiento, solo sabe que duele, y, créeme, sé que le duele. Su mirada estaba triste, vacía. Y se supone que no debo decirte nada de esto.

—Se supone… ¿Cómo sabes que es verdad?

—Porque las miradas no mienten.

Esto hizo que el rubio se pensara todo lo que sucedió la noche del veintisiete de diciembre, recordaba su mirada llena de rabia, dolor, tristeza y resignación. ¿Estaba ella resignada a terminar con él? ¿Era lo que ella esperaba de él? Si era cierto que necesitaba el dinero, como dijo aquella noche, ¿por qué había dejado de correr?

 _¡Dios, qué mujer tan complicada!_ , pensó él. Pero, aunque fuese menos complicada, no dejaba de quererla, porque era cierto, no la podía olvidar y la quería como nunca. ¿Estaría correcto ir a hablar con ella? ¿Tendría que ser él? ¡Claro que tenía que ser él! Fue él quien dijo la última palabra con respecto a su relación, no sería tan orgulloso como esperar a que Natasha se le acercara, ¿y si no lo hacía nunca? Si él quería salvar eso, que al menos estuvieran enterados los dos, asi no tendrían a quien echarle la culpa; era justo, ¿no?


	22. Chapter XXII

Capítulo XXII

 **N** atasha entró a su habitación y fue directamente al baño. Tenía poco tiempo para prepararse e ir a la fiesta en casa de Tony. Salió cinco minutos después y comenzó a buscar en su closet algo adecuado; se decidió por un vestido de tirantes rojo borgoña ajustado que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tacones negros y una chaqueta dorada. No era para nada como ella se vestía, pero era para la _ocasión especial_ que sería esa noche. Habían trazado un plan, Tony, Thor y ella, en el que Brock comenzaría a hablar sobre todo lo que ha hecho desde que tomó el puesto número uno de la Red List.

Bajó a la cocina, buscando algo para comer, pero solo se encontró con Clint, quien le vio de arriba abajo y no formuló ni media palabra. Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió con su búsqueda. Pero, la curiosidad era una de los defectos de Barton, así que suspiró y preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vas?

Que el hablara sorprendió a la pelirroja, quien se giró a verlo.

—A casa de Tony. Hay una fiesta.

—Creí habías dejado todo eso.

—No hay razón para dejarlo —. Se encogió de hombros y salió con medio sándwich en la mano.

Tomó sus cosas –llaves y teléfono– y subió al Corvette.

La mansión Stark ubicada a las afueras de Nueva York, estaba a reventar, había tantas personas como autos en ese lugar, las luces de todos los colores se reflejaban en las ventanas y salían de ellas, al igual que la música estridente. Natasha estaba buscando a uno de sus amigos o a alguien conocido en ese lugar, pero no lograba identificar a nadie. El segundo piso estaba abarrotado de personas, tanto o más que el primero, las escaleras eran las únicas despejadas.

— ¡Lady Natasha! —escuchó la pelirroja detrás de ella.

Se giró y vio al heredero de Asgard, con un trago en la mano, acercándose. Natasha, por primera vez, notó que Jane ya no estaba con él en las fiestas y solo los veía juntos en la universidad. Quiso preguntar por ello, pero un par de brazos le rodearon los hombros.

— ¡Arañita! —gritó Tony en su oído por sobre la música—. Vamos a un lugar más calmado

Los tres fueron al estudio de Howard Stark, que tenía paredes insonoras y serías el lugar donde Brock hablaría. Natasha tomó asiento en el gran sillón de cuero marrón que pertenecía al dueño de la casa.

— ¿Está todo listo?

—Brock está arriba. Solo quería decirte que no pruebes ningún trago de la fiesta.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Thor alarmado porque él tenía un trago en mano.

—Algunas botellas de vodka tienen la droga.

— ¿Por qué de Vodka? ¿No podían ser las de whisky, las de cerveza? —bufó ella cruzándose de brazos.

—Brock te quiere a ti, Romanoff —. La seriedad de Tony en el asunto hizo que las alarmadas de la rusa se encendieran al máximo—. Y el resultado de la droga, es dietilamida de ácido lisérgico con benzoilmetilecgonina.

Las mandíbulas de ambos cayeron al piso cuando escucharon que el estudiante de ingeniería decía tales palabras sin problema alguno.

— ¿Y eso es? —preguntó la rusa.

—LSD y cocaína, respectivamente. Pero, tienes más cocaína que LSD, porque no quieren que sus consumidores queden traumados, asi que, básicamente, es cocaína en cualquier presentación.

—Pero, si la cocaína no se puede inyectar…

—Eso creí yo, hasta que diluí la cocaína y la obtuve liquida. Es como la heroína, o el _speed._

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Bruce me ayudó, porque él es más con las pócimas y eso…

— ¿Banner sabe?

—No, solo le dije que quería diluir bicarbonato, pero que su fórmula inicial no se viera afectado.

Para Thor, sus amigos estaban hablando en chino, japonés, mandarín y hasta húngaro, no entendía nada y se alegró de estudiar historia y no química ni ingeniería ni nada de eso.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos ya? —preguntó el rubio saliendo de su mundo.

Los otros dos lo vieron, y asintieron.

— ¿Los micrófonos están encendidos? —. Natasha preguntó para asegurarse.

—Sí. Voy a revisarlos, de todas maneras —. Tony comenzó a hacer algo en su teléfono y llamó a Jarvis—. J, ¿Los micrófonos están encendidos?

—Sí, señor Stark.

—Eres el mejor, Jarvis —halagó la rusa.

—Gracias, señorita Romanoff.

—Manos a la obra, ¿no? —. Natasha se levantó del cómodo sillón y se preparó mentalmente que tenía que acercarse a Brock sin vomitar.

Treinta minutos después, ella se encontraba pegada a la puerta del estudio, siendo besada de una manera posesiva y brusca por el mismísimo Brock, quien la tenía sujeta de la cintura y su rostro estaba inmovilizado por su mano presionando su cuello en un incómodo ángulo. Lo empujó con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos. Se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano. Sí, era realmente repugnante besarlo, además que no era nada delicado. Natasha tenía el estómago revuelto gracias al perfume asqueroso del moreno, que se había impregnado en su vestido.

— ¿Qué pasa, viudita? ¿Te arrepentiste?

—No, tenemos negocios de los que hablar.

— ¿Negocios?

—Sí, quiero vender la _blanca_ *.

— ¡Qué! —Exclamó con asombro—. Yo no vendo eso, Romanoff —dijo, nervioso. Ella lo notó.

— ¿No? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que repartes? —. Ella se acercó a él y lo arrimó hasta chocar contra el escritorio.

—Yo no —. Tragó saliva—. Eso es de Wesker y Johann.

—Diles que quiero entrar —. El tono seductor estaba en su voz, y ya estaba comenzando a hacer efectos en el hombre al que tenía presionando con su cuerpo.

—S-si… ¿Si sabes lo que es?

— ¿Cocaína? —. Su voz sugería sexo e inocencia.

Brock negó con la cabeza. —Es… speed, co-cocaína y LSD —dijo con dificultad.

— ¿Y por qué la venden ellos? Si no tienes necesidad —. Elevó ambas cejas y comenzó a frotar la zona de la cremallera contra la dureza que se elevaba allí, haciendo gemir a Rumlow.

— ¿Por qué…ah…la venderías tú?

— ¿Dinero?

—Sí —jadeó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba disfrutando la sensación, pero ella solo tenía ganas de vomitar—. Nat…

— ¿Quién se los vende?

—Un tipo…No pares… —. Movía sus caderas en contra de la mano de la rusa. Tendría que lavársela con mucho desinfectante.

—No lo haré. Dame el nombre.

—Lo-lo único que sé es que…es que le dicen Pierce —. Estaba encendido el hombre, ojalá fuera en fuego y no en deseo.

Natasha se alejó y salió de la habitación, rápidamente, cuando el deseo fue sustituido por rabia en los ojos del hombre. Ella comenzó a buscar a Thor o a Tony entre las personas y preguntó por ellos, pero no los vio por ningún lado. Sabía que tenía que salir de esa casa antes de que Brock la encontrase, pero fue tarde puesto que él la vio llegar a su auto, y la tomó del cabello y chocó su cabeza contra el techo de éste dos veces; ella soltó un quejido y la sangre comenzó a salir considerablemente del corte en su ceja.

—Vas a terminar lo que empezaste, Romanoff. Te guste o no.

Natasha estaba aturdida, su vista estaba borrosa y comenzaba a odiar querer hundir a Brock. Decidió que iba a sacárselo de encima, pero sus brazos estaban inmovilizados, al igual que las piernas; los labios del tipo vagaban por su cuello y ella trataba de mantener los ojos abiertos, pero se estaban cerrando solos. _¡Natasha, resiste!,_ su conciencia le gritaba, los sonidos fueron amortiguados por la cercanía del Brock. Solo podía sentir en donde estaban sus manos, tocándola, mientras luchaba por alejarlo. Podía sentir el líquido caliente bajar por su rostro y pecho. Sintió un tirón y cayó al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Alguien estaba a su lado, y por el olor a hidromiel supo que era Thor.

—Lady Nat, ¿me escucha? —. Su voz parecía un murmullo. Ella asintió y soltó un quejido cuando sintió un pinchazo en toda la cabeza.

—Duele —expresó, elevando las comisuras de la boca.

—Thor, llévala al auto. Hay que suturarle la herida —. Esa voz ella la conocía, pero no recordaba quien era.

—Sí, Lord Steven.

— ¿Steven? ¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó molesta, o haciendo el intento de parecerlo.

Natasha sintió que un par de brazos la levantaban y la llevaban a algún.

—No dejes que se me acerque, Lord Steven —murmuró con voz pastosa en el oído de Thor. Él asintió.

La llevó hasta el asiento trasero del Mustang, donde puso un trozo de tela sobre su frente para que la sangre se detuviera, o al menos, no se desangrara.

—Thor, ¿no estabas saliendo con Jane? —preguntó. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba comenzando a dormirse.

—No dejes que se duerma —ordenó Steve, serio, subiéndose al auto.

—Sí, estamos saliendo —. Thor suspiró.

— ¿Todavía? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Sí, sabes que aún no me acostumbro a tener algo realmente serio.

—No importa con cuantas mujeres te has acostado, Thor. Cuando es amor verdadero, querrás hacer todo bien —. La pelirroja se identificó con esa frase, sonrió.

—Con Jane quiero hacer todo bien, pero no sé cómo.

—Piensa en las cosas que a ella no le gustan, y trata de no hacerlas.

—Creo que dejaré la Red List, a ella no le gusta que corra —anunció con una leve sonrisa.

—Hazlo —. No fue un consejo, fue una orden. Hasta Natasha medio dormida era mandona.

—Tony también se saldrá —. Eso no lo sabía la rusa, pero no le sorprendió.

—Eso no significa que dejaremos de competir —exclamó riendo.

—Llegamos —anunció el piloto, con seriedad.

—Tengo sueño —musitó Natasha.

—Dormirá después, Lady Natasha.

Diez minutos después, estaba sentada, esperando que le terminaran de suturar la herida que tenía en su ceja, apretando fuertemente el musculoso antebrazo del rubio asgardiano y maldiciendo en ruso. No tenía ni un ápice de sueño, pero si muchas ganas de golpear a la mujer que le pasaba la aguja por el corte con demasiado cuidado.

—Es usted una joven muy valiente —halagó la mujer castaña.

—Hay cosas que duelen peor —. Le echó una mirada a Steve, que hablaba por teléfono con alguien y parecía estar un poco molesto.

—Listo.

Pasó una mota de algodón llena de alcohol, que le hizo gemir de dolor.

—Dejará una pequeña cicatriz, pero si compras una crema a base de rosa mosqueta o manteca de ovejo, no se notará. Debes hacerle limpieza con alcohol y yodo hasta que se caigan los puntos.

—Gracias. ¿Me puedo ir?

—Claro. Joven, tienes una novia muy valiente —le dijo, dirigiéndose a Thor.

—Ella no…

—Y yo soy afortunada de tenerlo —. Una sonrisa esplendida se dibujó en el rostro de Natasha, mientras que la confusión estaba en el de Thor.

La enfermera se retiró, seguida de Steve, quien no había dicho ni una palabra. Solo seguía hablando por teléfono.

—Lady Natasha…

—Lo sé, no somos nada. Pero, no quería a esa mujer otro minuto aquí o a la que le suturarían la cara sería a ella —bufó.

Todo encajó en la cabeza de Thor y su rostro reflejó esto. Salieron de la habitación, al momento en que Steve terminaba su llamada. Estaba serio, muy serio, pero lo que realmente sorprendió a la rusa, fue que él se acercara a ella, acariciara su ceja y se alejara, soltando un suspiro. Ninguno comprendió su acción ni su actitud, asi que solo se vieron a la cara y se encogieron de hombros y lo siguieron. Subieron al auto y se quedaron en silencio. Natasha se quedó dormida en el camino, con la cabeza apoyada en los muslos de Thor, quien fue quien la llevó a su habitación.

Steve no entró a la casa, para no ver a Clint; no se sentía realmente preparado para escuchar a Clint gritarle cosas sobre Natasha, verla de esa manera era más que suficiente para una noche. Había ido a ese lugar para verla y hablar con ella, pero se encontró con algo que ni en sus peores pesadillas; Natasha siendo besada forzadamente, y sangrando de esa manera; vio sus nudillos rotos y recordó el par de golpes que le dio a Brock, después de arrancarlo de Natasha. Pasó las manos por su rostro, y vio a Thor acercándose a su auto.

—Lord Steven, me quedaré en casa de Lady Natasha. Gracias por esperar —dijo, acercándose a su auto.

—Bien. No hay de qué. ¿Podrías decirme como amanece mañana?

— ¿Lady Natasha? —. Steve asintió—. Bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Rogers arrancó el auto y fue a cualquier lugar, menos su casa. No quería estar allí, por alguna razón llamada Natasha Romanoff, no quería llegar a su casa; quería llegar a casa de ella y preguntarle, decirle, confesarle tantas cosas que lo abrumaban en ese momento, que pensó en el momento en que se las diría. Lo imaginó tantas veces que olvidó que ese día la había echado de su casa, tenía que pedirle disculpas por eso y muchas cosas que le dijo. Se recostó en el asiento del auto, cerró los ojos y la vio a ella, en el Empire State, sonriéndole a la cámara y a la altura, hablando que le gustaría lanzarse de paracaídas desde allí.

La mañana encontró a Steve dormido en el sofá de su casa, con muchos libros a su lado y un cuaderno de dibujo con el rostro de Natasha, nunca dejaría de pensar en ella ni de dibujarla. Su perfección no era suficiente con ser plasmada en miles de cuadros, eso pasaba por la cabeza del rubio. Despertó cuando su teléfono sonó, era un mensaje de Thor.

 **Thor: «** Lady Natasha está bien. Solo le duele la cabeza. Irá a SHIELD» 06.33

 **Steve: «** Gracias. ¿Y su corte?» 06.36

 **Thor: «** Está mejor.» 06.40

 **Steve: «** ¿No ha sangrado? » 06.41

 **Thor: «** No. Eso creo.» 06.42

 **Steve: «** Vale. Nos vemos en SHIELD» 06.44

Se levantó semidormido, buscando el camino a su habitación, donde llegó directamente al baño. Diez minutos después, estaba corriendo escaleras abajo para salir de su casa e ir a la Universidad. Su teléfono sonó, era su padre.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Cómo estás, hijo?

—Bien. Anoche tuve que decirle a Coulson que me hiciera un favor —. Tomó todas sus cosas y salió de su casa.

— ¿Cuál?

—Una orden de alejamiento para un tipo que molestó a Natasha —explicó, mientras tomaba el volante del auto.

— ¿Por qué?

—Luego iré a contarte. Ahora estoy camino a la universidad.

— ¿Hablarás con Natasha?

—No lo sé, eso espero.

—Qué tengas un buen día, Steve.

—Igual, papá.

La comunicación se cortó. Mientras el rubio estaba pensando en su próximo examen, que era importante, también pensaba en qué le diría a la pelirroja de ojos verdes selva cuando la viera. No tenía ni la menor idea de cómo empezar, y eso le ponía muy nervioso, tanto que sentía las descargas eléctricas en su estómago, solo esperaba que en el examen no pusiera nada de ella, o quedaría como un total idiota.

Steve pasó a casa de Peggy, donde la recogió y comenzaron a practicar para el debate de la castaña, pero él seguía pensando en su exnovia. Llegaron corriendo a sus respectivas aulas, donde estuvieron a poco de tener un colapso mental por tantas preguntas y tantos objetivos. No solo estaban ellos dos, sino que también Natasha, Clint, Thor, Jane y Pepper, quienes estaban en intensivos, mientras que Betty, Bruce y Tony, vagueaban por ahí por ser genios y no tener que presentar esa clase de pruebas.

Natasha fue la primera terminar, puesto que había pasado desde que despertó –a las 4 de la madrugada– hasta que la hoja con las preguntas fue puesta en su asiento, estudiando. Tenía todos los conocimientos frescos, y confiaba en que todas las noches repasando antes de dormir, sería suficiente para esos benditos exámenes que le tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso. Salió del aula, con sus cosas, y tomó asiento en las escaleras que daban acceso a su facultad, llenas de nieve, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de hacerse un masaje. No podía con el dolor de cabeza, no podía con un intensivo más, no podía con otra maldita cicatriz por culpa de Brock. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido demasiado. Ella nunca había tenido que ir a un hospital por una sutura, o un golpe, o algo que involucrara su integridad física. La herida sobre su ceja estaba palpitando, al igual que su cabeza; sintió las agujas pinchando en su nariz y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. De repente, todo era un poco demasiado para ella.

Clint apenas le hablaba; ese juego que tenía con Tony y Thor no sabía en que terminaría; iba a terminar los intensivos para pasar a la otra mitad del semestre y sentía que no podía más, y para completar, Steve había aparecido la noche anterior en medio del rollo con Brock, y la había ayudado, mientras que en la tarde la corrió de su casa. Se levantó de donde estaba, y chocó con alguien que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón, con olor a café, óleo y diluyente; su cabeza trastocada, reconoció quien era, pero no le impidió maldecir.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Su voz era profunda, parecía un susurro en su oído.

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—Nat, tenemos que hablar —. Esas frases hicieron eco en el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola pensar en recuerdos poco agradables.

Ella no quería hablar con él. —Steve, no tenemos nada que hablar.

Steve suspiró. La pelirroja no quería verlo a la cara, asi que la obligó; notó que tenía los ojos rojos, que lucían tristes, cansados. — ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no estudiaras en la madrugada? —murmuró él, percibiendo el famoso olor a canela y vainilla que tanto extrañaba.

— ¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que pase conmigo?

—Desde que casi te matan ayer por la noche —. Le dio una mirada molesta.

—Steve, sé cuidarme sola —. Rodó los ojos.

—Anoche no parecía eso.

—Errores técnicos —. Se encogió de hombros, y pasó por un lado de Steve, tratando de ignorar su existencia.

—Natasha —. La tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella vio el agarre, con molestia y el rubio lo supo.

—Steve, las cosas quedaron bastantes claras —dijo, sonando demasiado cansada como para querer discutir con él también—. Ni yo me meto en tu vida, ni tú en la mía. Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya.

—Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿En serio quieres confirmarlo? —. Él asintió. Ella fijo la vista en sus ojos azules y maldijo a su orgullo en todos los idiomas, además de maldecir su debilidad por ese hombre.

Sucedió lo que tanto temía, se ahogó en el mar azul que era ese par de iris, tan profundos, como un agujero negro, y tan claros, como el agua. Se quedó prendada de ellos, tanto como el rubio de los oscuros y misteriosos ojos verdes de la pelirroja, siempre le recordaban a la selva y siempre aparecían en sus sueños, y aunque no recordara haber tenido uno, siempre recordaba una mirada de ella. Quiso decir algo, besarla, tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, pero fue demasiado tarde, su hipnosis mutua había terminado con esa canción que empezaba a odiar desde ese momento.

— ¿Si? —dijo ella, con la voz hecha un hilo—. Vale. Nos vemos allí.

La pelirroja se giró hacia él, sabiendo que le debía una frase, pero siendo totalmente que no era capaz de decirla, no quería que sus sentimientos –guardados en algún lugar que ella desconocía– salieran a flote, donde no eran bienvenidos, y no los necesitaba.

—Parece que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Eso le dolió a Steve, pero pensó en que tampoco esperaba que Natasha lo aceptara de buenas a primeras en su vida, nuevamente. Sabía que ella era un hueso rudo de roer, como también sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa ridiculez de no querer estar cerca de sus cabellos rojos y sus labios carmesí. Ella era su vicio, y como todo débil adicto, volvía dispuesto a darlo todo.

—Entonces, esperará lo que tenga que esperar —. Le regaló una sonrisa, que no fue correspondida.

Steve se alejó con la cabeza gacha, y las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una nuevo dibujo en mente, mientras que Natasha se preguntaba qué clase de bicho le había picado a ese, porque el día anterior le había tratado de la peor manera, luego estaba preocupado por ella, y ahora, estaba actuando como si le interesara. Negó con la cabeza y rechazó toda clase de esperanzas de volver con él. Ya conocía el poder del amor, y dolor de haberlo perdido, no quería saber más de él en lo que quedaba de su vida; también se preguntó si alguna vez sentiría lo que con Steve, y no quiso saber la respuesta; Steve era el único en su vida, y lo sería. Ella ya no se sentía capaz de entregarle todo lo que era a otra persona, y ésta lo desechara como cualquier objeto viejo.

Caminó a donde se reuniría con Tony y Thor. Tenían cosas que terminar. Cosas donde sus sentimientos no eran bienvenidos, como en su vida.

Capítulo XXIII

La vida de Steve estaba tomando otro rumbo


	23. Aviso c:

**Aviso nada bueno :c**

 **Solo pasaba a dejarles esto y una gran y lamentable noticia.**

 **Debo detener las actualizaciones de Take my hand.**

 **Lo sé, merezco la muerte.**

 **Pero, la razón es de poder.**

 **No tengo inspiración.**

 **O sea, esta historia la he actualizado porque tengo escrito hasta cierta punto, que es unos capítulos más adelante, pero he tomado esta decisión porque no quiero verme en el dilema de tener que escribir algo para nada bueno cuando les he dado lo mejor de mí en los capítulos anteriores por la simple presión de no actualizar.**

 **Prometo darles una maratón, en serio. Lo juro por Scarlett y Chris.**

 **Y no me gusta hablarles sobre mis problemas, solo puedo decir que me he quedado sin inspiración o, quizá, no quiero terminar de escribir esta historia porque es mi alma, literal.**

 **Me cuesta cerrar ciclos, y me duele hacerlo. No es que ya se esté terminando Take my hand, no. Solo que por donde voy, ya casi está terminando y las cosas que me han pasado no me ayudan para nada.**

 **Espero que me perdonen, aunque sé muy bien que no merezco el perdón de nadie u.u**

 **Solo espero que, aunque sea, comprendan que la inspiración no ha llegado a mí.**

 **Seguramente estaré subiendo oneshots o empiece a subir una adaptación que estoy arreglando, pero aún no lo sé.**

 **Este tiempo de pausa solo será hasta la próxima semana, lo prometo.**

 **Estoy prometiendo muchas cosas, y no debería, pero espero, solo espero, que ya para la próxima semana esté bien y continúe esta maravillosa historia por y para ustedes.**

 **En serio, perdónenme.**

 **Les quiero mucho mucho mucho mucho**

 **Atte: Gisell Andrade.**


	24. Chapter XXIII

**Capítulo XXIII**

Steve salió de su facultad, y tomó rumbo a la cafetería, donde se vería con Sam para charlar, pero de camino alguien lo llamó.

—Steve

— ¿Si? —. Levantó la cabeza hacia la voz, y vio como éste caminaba hacia él.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó Clint Barton, viendo a cada lado.

—Sí, claro.

El rubio tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venía. La conversación que no quiso tener la noche anterior la tendría ahora, en medio de la universidad. Caminaron en silencio hasta encontrarse en un lugar donde no había nadie cerca.

—Lo de anoche… ¿Sabes algo sobre eso? —investigó el hermano mayor de Nat, tratando de contener la rabia que sentía de tener a Steve frente a él.

—Solo que Brock estaba a punto de abusar de Nat —respondió con los músculos más tensos que una piedra, con las manos formando puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.

Clint no tardó en ponerse igual. —Ese maldito… Me las va a pagar.

—No te preocupes —dijo Steve, para calmarlo, pero éste solo frunció el ceño—. Le puse una orden de alejamiento. Si se acerca a menos de veinte metros de Natasha, irá a la cárcel —explicó.

Esto pareció calmar a Clint, pero su expresión decía que seguía molesto. —Es que ¡Mierda!... no sé qué tiene mi hermana —. Se pasó las manos por el rostro, frustrado, molesto y preocupado.

Y la culpa nadó por Steve, cuál pez en arrecife nuevo, sus manos fueron a parar en el fondo de sus bolsillos y su mirada en el piso, junto a su zapato jugando con la nieve. Se rascó la nuca y el cuello, luego se pasó las manos por el cabello.

—Creo eso ha sido toda mi culpa…—murmuró, sabiendo perfectamente lo que vendría.

Clint pareció destaparse, explotar. Empujó violentamente al rubio más alto que él contra la pared cerca mientras que con el antebrazo lo presionaba en el pecho, con fuerza.

— ¿Crees que ha sido tu culpa? Rogers, te dije que no la lastimaras, y es lo primero que hiciste. Estoy malditamente seguro que no la dejaste, que no dejaste que te dijera por qué estaba en esa mierda —. Los ojos de Steve afirmaron lo que él sospechaba. Barton se alejó, sin dejar de mirar con odio a Steve—. Eres un asco.

— ¿Un asco? ¿Seguro? ¿Y lo que ella me hizo qué? ¿Dónde queda? —replicó Steve—. ¡Dime, porque no sé! ¡Me mintió y se suponía que confiaba en mí!

— ¡Lo hizo! —exclamó.

— ¡No lo hizo! Porque si lo hubiese hecho, no hubiésemos terminado de esa, si lo hubiese hecho estaríamos mejor.

— ¿Mejor? Mierda, sí que eres un cínico. ¿Sabes cuantas veces se la pasó pensando en cuanto la odiarías, en cuanto la dejarías de querer? ¡Miles! Todas y cada una de las noches pensaba en cómo decirte —. Su tono de voz era algo, pero nadie estaba cerca.

—Lo pensó demasiado.

—Sí, pensó en lo que perdería y estuvo dispuesta a eso creyendo que la ibas a seguir queriendo.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer encajar algunas piezas en la cabeza de Steve. Clint se quedó en silencio.

—La sigo queriendo —confesó.

—Si la quisieras, no le hubiese dejado. La convertiste en la misma que me costó sacar de un maldito agujero donde solo existían las exigencias de su padre, y por ti, no ha dejado caer ni un maldita lagrima. Así que solo imagínate cuán rota está.

El arrepentimiento estaba en él. Steve se agachó en cuclillas, con la mirada en el piso y las manos cruzada detrás de su cabeza. Sintiendo la culpa y el dolor de haberla dañado más de lo que estaba. Ahora todo dolía más, y ella le dolía más.

—Rogers, solo te digo una cosa, mi hermana es otra persona desde que terminaron. No ha querido cruzar media palabra sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes, y no ha hecho más que estudiar y salir con Tony a quien sabe qué —dijo, tratando de contener las ganas de seguir echándole en cara lo mierda que estaba Natasha.

—Lo sé. Sé que han estado saliendo… Y sé que en lo que sea que anda, no es bueno.

—Nunca es bueno cuando anda tan cerrada.

—Clint, prometo hacer que hable.

—No quiero más promesas, Steven. Quiero acciones. Ella está rota, y espero que no la sigas cagando con ella, o me veré obligado a partirte la cara y los huesos —amenazó, sin medir el nivel de crueldad que dejaba salir.

El rubio estudiante de arte sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al comprobar cuan verídicas eran las palabras de Clint. Sabía que se merecía una paliza, y mucho más; Natasha era otra, a él le constaba. No hizo nada más que asentir.

—Haré hasta lo imposible —aseguró.

—Más te vale, Rogers. Más te vale.

Barton se alejó con la vaga esperanza sobre Steve, que él la hiciera sacar todo lo que estaba matando a su hermana, mientras éste trataba de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer para poder hablar con ella.

* * *

Natasha fue la primera terminar, puesto que había se pasado desde que despertó –a las 4 de la madrugada, a causa de una pesadilla– hasta que la hoja con las preguntas fue puesta en su asiento, estudiando. Tenía todos los conocimientos frescos, y confiaba en que todas las noches repasando antes de dormir, sería suficiente para esos benditos exámenes que le tenían al borde de un colapso nervioso. Salió del aula, con sus cosas, y tomó asiento en las escaleras que daban acceso a su facultad, llenas de nieve, puso la cabeza entre sus manos y trató de hacerse un masaje. No podía con el dolor de cabeza. No podía con un intensivo más. No podía con otra maldita cicatriz por culpa de Brock. Lo que había sucedido la noche anterior había sido demasiado. Ella nunca había tenido que ir a un hospital por una sutura, o un golpe, o algo que involucrara su integridad física. La herida sobre su ceja estaba palpitando, al igual que su cabeza; sintió las agujas pinchando en su nariz y las lágrimas amenazaban por salir.

De repente, todo era un poco demasiado para ella.

Clint apenas le hablaba; ese juego que tenía con Tony y Thor no sabía en que terminaría; iba a terminar los intensivos para pasar a la otra mitad del semestre y sentía que no podía más, y para completar, Steve había aparecido la noche anterior en medio del rollo con Brock, y la había ayudado, mientras que en la tarde la había corrido de su casa. Se levantó de donde estaba, y chocó con alguien que llevaba una chaqueta de cuero marrón, con olor a café, óleo y diluyente; su cabeza trastocada, reconoció quien era, pero no le impidió maldecir.

— ¿Estás bien? —. Su voz era profunda, parecía un susurro en su oído.

—Sí —respondió cortante.

—Nat, tenemos que hablar —. Esas frases hicieron eco en el cuerpo de ella, haciéndola pensar en recuerdos poco agradables.

Ella no quería hablar con él. —Steve, no tenemos nada que hablar.

Steve suspiró. La pelirroja no quería verlo a la cara, asi que la obligó; notó que tenía los ojos rojos, que lucían tristes, cansados. — ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no estudiaras en la madrugada? —murmuró él, percibiendo el famoso olor a canela y vainilla que tanto extrañaba.

— ¿De cuándo acá te importa lo que pase conmigo? —preguntó, exaltada y molesta.

—Desde que casi te matan ayer por la noche —. Le dio una mirada molesta.

—Steve, sé cuidarme sola —. Rodó los ojos.

—Anoche no parecía eso.

—Errores técnicos —. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, y pasó por un lado de Steve, tratando de ignorar su existencia.

—Natasha —. La tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo. Ella vio el agarre, con molestia y el rubio lo supo.

—Steve, las cosas quedaron bastantes claras —dijo, sonando demasiado cansada como para querer discutir con él también—. Ni yo me meto en tu vida, ni tú en la mía. Lo que pasó, pasó, y ya.

—Dímelo mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿En serio quieres confirmarlo? —. Él asintió. Ella fijo la vista en sus ojos azules y maldijo a su orgullo en todos los idiomas, además de maldecir su debilidad por ese hombre.

Sucedió lo que tanto temía, se ahogó en el mar azul que era ese par de iris, tan profundos, como un agujero negro, y tan claros, como el agua. Se quedó prendada de ellos, tanto como el rubio de los oscuros y misteriosos ojos verdes de la pelirroja, siempre le recordaban a la selva y siempre aparecían en sus sueños, y aunque no recordara haber tenido uno, siempre recordaba una mirada de ella. Quiso decir algo, besarla, tenerla otra vez entre sus brazos, pero fue demasiado tarde, su hipnosis mutua había terminado con esa canción que empezaba a odiar desde ese momento.

— ¿Si? —dijo ella, con la voz hecha un hilo—. Vale. Nos vemos allí.

La pelirroja se giró hacia él, sabiendo que le debía una frase, pero siendo totalmente que no era capaz de decirla, no quería que sus sentimientos –guardados en algún lugar que ella desconocía– salieran a flote, donde no eran bienvenidos, y no los necesitaba.

—Parece que nuestra charla tendrá que esperar. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

Eso le dolió a Steve, pero pensó en que tampoco esperaba que Natasha lo aceptara de buenas a primeras en su vida, nuevamente. Sabía que ella era un hueso duro de roer, como también sabía que él no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esa ridiculez de no querer estar cerca de sus cabellos rojos y sus labios carmesí. Ella era su vicio, y como todo débil adicto, volvía dispuesto a darlo todo.

—Entonces, esperará lo que tenga que esperar —. Le regaló una sonrisa, que no fue correspondida.

Steve se alejó con la cabeza gacha, y las manos en sus bolsillos, tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y una nuevo dibujo en mente, mientras que Natasha se preguntaba qué clase de bicho le había picado a ese, porque el día anterior le había tratado de la peor manera, luego estaba preocupado por ella, y ahora, estaba actuando como si le interesara. Negó con la cabeza y rechazó toda clase de esperanzas de volver con él. Ya conocía el poder del amor, y el dolor de haberlo perdido, no quería saber más de él en lo que quedaba de su vida; también se preguntó si alguna vez sentiría lo que con Steve, y no quiso saber la respuesta; Steve era el único en su vida, y lo sería. Ella ya no se sentía capaz de entregarle todo lo que era a otra persona, y ésta lo desechara como cualquier objeto viejo.

Caminó a donde se reuniría con Tony y Thor. Tenían cosas que terminar. Cosas donde sus sentimientos no eran bienvenidos, como en su vida.

Natasha entró a la biblioteca, donde buscó a Thor con la mirada, y lo encontró leyendo un libro grueso, con Jane a un lado y Pepper frente a él, escribiendo algo en su ordenador rápidamente. Se sentó en la silla vacía, mientras tiraba su bolso en el piso.

—Hola chicos —saludó con desgana.

—Nat, ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Jane, quien estaba frente a ella.

Pepper despegó sus ojos de la pantalla, y vio a su amiga. Thor le dio una sonrisa tensa.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó, Romanoff? —. Pepper estaba molesta, por alguna razón la rusa desconocía.

—Anoche volví a pelear con Brock, y terminó estrellando mi cara contra el auto —. Puso los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa, y recostó su cabeza en ellos—. Mi cabeza va a explotar —se quejó.

—Lady Natasha, la enfermera le dio unos medicamentos para el dolor.

—Lo sé, Thor. Me he tomado cuatro pastillas, y no se calma el maldito dolor.

Las otras dos chicas se veían una a la otra sin entender nada.

— ¿Alguien me explica? —exigió Pepper un poco más molesta.

—Shh —. Natasha puso su mano en la boca de la otra pelirroja—. No hables tan fuerte.

—Nat, pareces drogada —. Jane estaba asustada, su amiga nunca había actuado tan _así,_ excepto cuando estaba demasiado borracha, pero sabían que ella tenía más de dos meses que no se emborrachaba tan horrible.

—Estoy drogada. Esas malditas pastillas me drogan, pero no me quitan el dolor de cabeza.

Por instinto, la pelirroja pasó su mano por sobre su frente, y la retiró de inmediato, estaba hirviendo.

—Natasha, tienes fiebre —anunció, demasiado seria.

— ¿En serio? No siento nada.

— ¡Por Dios, estás temblando! —exclamó Jane—. Thor, llévala al auto. Tenemos que llevarla a Nat al hospital.

En menos de cinco minutos, los jóvenes salían de la biblioteca. Natasha decía tonterías sobre que le dolía la cabeza, y se movían mucho. Pepper marcó el número de Clint, quien contestó al tercer tono.

—Dime, Peps.

—Nat está ardiendo en fiebre, vamos camino al hospital —notificó, subiéndose a la Range Rover de Thor.

—Maldición. Voy detrás de ustedes.

La llamada se terminó.

En menos de quince minutos, Thor entraba al hospital de la noche anterior, con Natasha balbuceando palabras sin sentido y quemándole los brazos, Pepper llamó al doctor Brian Banner, padre de Bruce, quien de inmediato hizo pasar a la chica a una habitación, donde le aplicaron suero por deshidratación a causa de la fiebre y le inyectaron algún antibiótico para que esta bajara.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiene fiebre? —preguntó una enfermera, a Jane.

—No lo sé. Hace unos veinte minutos Pepper le tocó y estaba así…

— ¿Dónde está Natasha? —preguntó un turbado Clint, con Lauren siguiéndole los pasos.

Pepper apareció nuevamente, con el teléfono en mano.

—Le están buscando la razón de la fiebre —respondió una mujer castaña, de unos veintitantos, que no dejaba de ver a los chicos—. ¿Ella tiene alguna herida reciente?

Thor asintió. —S-Sí. La que tiene en la ceja —habló un poco nervioso.

—Esa es la causa. Tendremos quitarle los puntos, y desinfectar la herida, en cuanto la fiebre se baje.

— ¿Le dolerá? —. El rubio de casi dos metros quiso saber.

—Le podremos anestesia local.

— ¿No es riesgoso? —. Clint no dejaba de morderse los nudillos.

— ¿Desea anestesia general?

—Si es menos riesgoso, sí.

—Clint, es el padre de Banner, claro que no se pondrá a inventar con Nat —dijo Tony, bromeando y llevándose una mirada molesta de parte de Pepper—. Anestesia local, Leslie —indicó él a la enfermera, como si ya la conociera.

Esto sorprendió a todos, cuando la chica se alejó asintiéndole, sin decirle nada.

— ¿Cómo la conoces? —preguntó Pepper, entre molesta y enojada.

—Trabajó en SHIELD un tiempo, me tuvo que poner hielo en la cara cuando Natasha me pegó con el codo —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala de espera, en silencio. Clint no dejaba de ver la ciudad por los ventanales que estaban al fondo de la habitación, entraban y salían camillas con gente herida; Pepper y Lauren no querían ver nada de eso, así que se mantenían hablando entre murmullos; Jane estaba con Thor en la cafetería, mientras que Tony no dejaba su teléfono quieto.

Estaba teniendo una conversación importante con el principal proveedor de la droga, tan concentrado estaba que no le prestaba atención al olor a químicos que tiene un hospital, y muchos menos a las chicas que estaban hablando a su lado.

 **Gafas685:** «Quiero entrar» 10.11

 **HailHydra:** «Tienes que pagar para hacerlo» 10.29

 **Gafas685:** « ¿Cuánto? » 10.47

 **HailHydra:** «$500» 10.50

 **Gafas685:** « ¿Dónde podemos vernos? » 10.56

 **HailHydra:** «Puedes darme la dirección de tu casa, te dejo el paquete. » 11.00

 **Gafas685:** «No, demasiado personal. Un lugar solitario. » 11.15

 **HailHydra:** « ¿Brooklyn? » 11.25

 **Gafas685** : «Sí, Brooklyn. Después te doy la dirección. » 11.30

La conversación termino allí. Tony comenzó a buscar en _Google Mapas_ un almacén de su padre que estuviera cerca de Brooklyn. Cuando lo encontró, llamo a su padre.

—Stark —dijo su padre, con el mismo tono monótono con el respondía a todas las llamadas.

— ¿Puedes darme las llaves del almacén que queda en Brooklyn? —pidió con naturalidad.

— ¿Para qué? —inquirió tosco.

—Necesito hacer una fiesta grande —mintió, recostándose en su asiento mientras veían al techo.

—Enviaré una copia a casa.

—No estoy en casa —. Suspiró, levantándose de ese incomodo asiento.

— ¿Dónde estás? —. Howard sonaba preocupado.

—En el hospital —respondió, cansado de tantas preguntas.

— ¿Qué pasó ahora? —. Ahora sí que estaba preocupado.

—Es Natasha. Tiene una herida en la frente, y parece que se le infectó. Brian la está atendiendo —explicó, mientras entraba al baño.

—Dile a Brian que yo pagaré lo que sea necesario, y mantenme al tanto —. No fue un pedido, fue una orden. Tony entendió eso.

—Sí, Howard.

—Tony, no hagas nada estúpido.

—Suenas como Pepper.

—Cuídate.

—Sigues sonando como ella.

Cortó la llamada y se lavó las manos, aunque no lo necesitaba.

* * *

Pasaron dos horas, Natasha aún seguía en el hospital, pero al menos le habían bajado la temperatura y lograron quitar la infección de la herida, ahora ésta estaba cubierta con suturas adhesivas. Brian Banner había dicho que lo sucedido con ella era una irresponsabilidad de la enfermera que la había atendido, puesto que no debió poner puntos, sino las banditas, para que no dejará cicatriz y mucho menos se infectara. La pelirroja, quien se encontraba con la mitad de la cara hormigueándole, suspiró y se quedó recostada un poco más. El dolor de cabeza se le había pasado, pero se sentía realmente exhausta.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Clint, entrando a la habitación con un chocolate en la mano.

—Me siento como la mierda —. Levantó el brazo izquierdo, donde la intravenosa pasaba suero a su sangre.

—Te ves igual —quiso bromear.

Natasha le hizo una mueca similar a una sonrisa. Clint tomó asiento junto a la pelirroja, y la rodeó con un brazo, acercándola a su pecho. Le dio un beso en el cabello, gesto al que ella correspondió con una media sonrisa. Se quedaron en silencio durante el tiempo suficiente como para volver a sentir que no había una barrera entre ellos, ni que habían estado hablándose poco estos últimos meses de sus vidas.

—Odio este lugar —comentó Natasha para romper el silencio.

—Me sorprende que no hayas salido corriendo.

—El Dr. Banner dice que debo esperar a que el suero pase completo y me puedo ir —informó, viendo al frasco que colgaba a su lado.

—Nat, sabes que tenemos muchas cosas qué hablar, ¿verdad? —habló, enfrentándola.

— ¿También contigo? —dijo fastidiada.

— ¿Conmigo? ¿Con quién más tienes que hablar? —. Frunció el entrecejo.

—Con Steve. Me dijo que teníamos qué hablar y no tengo ni la menor idea de qué —. Sopló algunos mechones de su cabello que estaban en su rostro—. No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

—Creo que deberían hablar… Las cosas entre ustedes no quedaron bien —aconsejó, recordando la charla que había tenido con Steve.

—Tampoco lo harán. Él no quiere escuchar, yo no me molestaré en darle explicaciones —. Le arrebató el chocolate de las manos a su hermano, y tomó.

—Nat…—reprendió por su actitud.

— ¿Qué?

—No me agrada para nada como te pusiste después de que terminaste con Steve y, creo que la única manera de que…

La frase fue interrumpida por un alboroto proveniente de afuera de la habitación. Natasha se deshizo de la intravenosa, tirando de ella y soltando un quejido, y salió para ver qué era lo que sucedía. Vio a Pepper siendo abrazada por Tony, alterada, llorando, también que el escandalo había pasado por allí. Dos mujeres, una mucho mayor que la otra, se abrazaban y lloraban inconsolablemente. La rusa se acercó, seguida por Clint, a donde se encontraba su amiga.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó a Tony, porque Pepper parecía ser incapaz de hablar.

—Un tipo que estudia con Pepper, acaba de tener un ataque epiléptico y pasó por aquí en una camilla.

— ¿Quién? —. Esta vez fue Clint, quien preguntó.

—Ga-Gale —tartamudeó la otra pelirroja, mientras se aferraba a la camisa de su novio con fuerza.

—Tony, mejor vámonos de aquí.

—No puedes irte así como asi, Natasha. Debes avisarle a Banner —dijo Tony, entre molesto y preocupado.

—Le que diga una enfermera que me fui. Pepper debe salir de aquí.

Sin importarle lo sucedido con ella, Natasha volvió a la habitación, de donde tomó sus cosas y salió, llevándose de ese lugar.

El frío era infernal, pero subieron a la camioneta de Thor, donde había calefacción. Jane y Natasha comenzaron a sacarle temas de conversación a Potts, para que se distrajera. Fueron a la casa de Stark y se quedaron allí el resto del día, haciendo que las cosas transcurrieran los más normal posible.

* * *

La noche cayó, y Natasha se encontraba dormida en el sofá de su casa, donde se había tirado después de haberse dado una gran ducha caliente después de llegar de casa de su amigo. El teléfono comenzó a vibrar continuamente en algún lugar del mueble, obligándola a despertarse. Tomó el aparato, vio que era unas notificaciones de la página de la Red List. Eras las 3.15 de la madrugada. Leyó lo que decía la publicación.

 **"** **Lamento informarles a los corredores de la Red List y estudiantes de SHIELD University en general, pero es necesario que sepan que nuestro queridísimo The Joker, acaba de fallecer tras sufrir una sobredosis en el Hospital General de la ciudad de Nueva York.**

 **Mañana a las 9.30 se le enterrará en el Green-Wood Cementery. Esperamos su asistencia"**

Natasha se quedó en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba leyendo. The Joker… El chico con el que compitió un par de veces, antes de entregar su puesto. Se levantó y fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, su teléfono comenzó a vibra sobre el granito y contestó de inmediato.

—Dime.

— ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí. Creo que Brock está metido —expresó Natasha.

—Justo pensaba eso.

—Tony, tenemos que hacer algo para que esto no vaya más lejos.

—Red, no podemos hacer mucho.

— ¡Claro que podemos! —exigió.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte de su amigo. —Mañana me encontraré con un informante, espero que todo salga bien.

—Yo me reuniré con mi consejero para saber cuál es el siguiente paso en cuanto a Brock.

—Recuérdame por qué no dejamos esto en manos de la policía —pidió.

—Porque no queremos terminar en la cárcel también, por eso —respondió ella, mientras iba de camino al sofá—. Nos vemos luego.

La comunicación se cortó. Natasha se volvió a recostar y pensó cuál el próximo paso que daría, pero Steve no parecía querer salir de su cabeza. El encuentro del día anterior aún nadaba libremente por su mente, al igual que un leve dolor iba y venía desde su pecho hasta su estómago y viceversa.

Se descubrió a sí misma viendo las fotos en su teléfono. Fotos con él, frente a un espejo, haciendo muecas, besándose, sonriendo; videos de él cantando en el auto, fotos de él dibujando, sentado haciendo nada, cocinando, fotos de él tomándole fotos a ella. Las imágenes se volvieron borrosas a causa de las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos.

Esa madrugada, se encontraba tan cansada de luchar con todo, que se permitió sentir. Se permitió llorar por primera vez en casi dos meses. Se dejó llevar por lo que sentía en ese momento: soledad y cansancio. Sentía que no podía más, que todo volvía a ser demasiado pesado, que ya nada lograría. Sollozó hasta caer rendida en los brazos del sueño que parecía ser demasiado profundo y oscuro como tener pesadillas, o recuerdos. Al menos Morfeo tenía compasión de ella.

* * *

 **¡LLEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Sí, después de una semana sin subir ni hacer nada excepto "relajarme", y resulta que las cosas han mejorado totalmente. Sé que nos les importa mis problemas, pero solo quiero decirles gracias, muchas muchas muchas muchas gracias, porque me dejaron comentarios demasiado bellos y creo que nunca en mi vida había recibido tan amor como ahora. Son lo mejor, en serio. Me animan a cada rato y me hacen porras y me entienden y ¡guao! Siento que no lo merezco :') Me hacen muy feliz, y que lean mis historias.**

 **Gracias lectores/as, son lo mejor que tengo. No tengo palabras para agradecerles lo que han hecho por mí. Y estas no son suficientes, creo que ni un testamento de 842374723 palabras lo es. Espero que con mis one-shots, historias cortas y cualquier otra cosa, sirva para agradecerles que me echen porras, que me lean y comenten, y me animen.**

 **Este capítulo es dedicado a las chicas que me comentan siempre, a ustedes que me leen, a las chicas del grupo evansson que me quisieron matar en un principio, pero luego comprendieron –y me alegra que lo hayan hecho–. Me siento como en una nueva etapa, porque han surgido muchas ideas, y no sé si lo notaron con mis one-shots evansson, y han surgido ideas nuevas evansson, también.**

 **Les comento esto porque, aunque no lo crean, no me sentía muy cómoda escribiendo sobre Scarlett y Chris, puesto que sus personalidades son un poco diferentes a los personajes (Natasha y Steve), y es más complicado plasmarlas en escritos, pero parece que mi cabeza desarreglada ha encontrado la manera de hacerlo y me alegra mucho 3 porque no hay nada más bello que escribir sobre ellos y creerme una adivina del futuro #EvanssonIsReal.**

 **Espero pronto traerles más one-shots, tanto romanogers como evansson. Estoy abierta a sugerencias, así que si desean, me mandan un privado con lo que quieren que suceda y haré lo posibles por plasmarlo en mis escritos y, obviamente, estará dedicado a quien me lo mande :3**

 **Los quiero un universo, galaxia y agujero negro completos t.t Gracias por leer y estar ahí, son las/los mejores. Nos leemos el próximo viernes.**

 **MUCHOS BESOS APLASTANTES Y ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS**

 **ps: si desean leer los one-shots, están en mi wattpad _delalluvia**


	25. Chapter XXIV

**Capítulo XXIV**

 **"SHELD UNIVERSITY SE VISTE DE LUTO"**

 _ **"Estudiantes de la prestigiosa SHIELD University fallecen a causa de una sobredosis. El rector, Nicholas J. Fury, afirma que en su institución no se vende ni se acepta ninguna clase de comportamiento que vaya en contra de las leyes. Lamenta el fallecimiento de los alumnos conocidos como Gale Hiddelston y Jenna Patterson, quienes estudiaban primer año de administración y literatura inglesa, respectivamente, en dicha universidad, la cual está calificada como la mejor del país…"**_

—Primera plana del Times —anunció Natasha, tirando el periódico sobre el desayunador de su casa.

Hacía tres días que había sido el entierro de Jenna, el grupo que Tony había comenzado a llamar "Los Vengadores", puesto que vengaría esas muertes, asistió al igual que a la ceremonia de Gale. Natasha se sentía impotente al saber que estos dos chicos, ambos un año menor que ella, se habían metido en el asunto de las carreras y, ahora estaban muertos. Se prometió hacer hasta lo imposible por hacer que Brock pagase esos crímenes con lo que se merecía.

El trío "vengador" –Tony, Thor y Nat– habían incluido a Clint en las investigaciones, porque desde el incidente con Natasha, no quiso despegarse de ella –casi literalmente– hasta saber en qué estaba metida. Se vieron obligados a incluir al arquero, quien parecía conseguir un descanso de tanto entrenamiento en la universidad sobre la próxima temporada de las olimpiadas universitarias.

Baton, quien estaba comiendo su desayuno, tomó el periódico y leyó el artículo.

—Nat, esto se pone cada vez peor. ¿Crees que debamos seguir con esto? —preguntó viendo a su hermana, que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

—Clint, estamos a poco de saber que fue Brock. Tenemos que encontrar la manera de presionarlo para que hable.

En ese momento, Tony entró a la cocina, con un periódico en mano y el teléfono en la otra.

—Supongo que ya lo leyeron —. Tiró el motón de papel sobre el otro exactamente igual—. Ahora, ¿qué hacemos, viudita?

Thor entró en la habitación, se quedó hacia su amiga pelirroja, quien parecía ser el centro de atención.

— ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? —quiso saber el genio.

—Tenemos qué hacer que Brock hable.

—No —dijo Thor, exaltando a los presentes—. Debemos seguir buscando más pruebas que le acusen —opinó.

—Pero, ya no tenemos mucho qué hacer. Los estudiantes están metidos en esto, y solo hay una sola persona culpable.

—De hecho, son tres. Brock, Wesker y Johann —corrigió Tony a su amiga.

—Natasha, no estoy dispuesto a que ese tipo se te acerque, además si lo hace, irá directo a la cárcel —dijo un tanto tenso.

— ¿Cómo que a la cárcel? —. Una confundida Romanoff veía a su hermano con el entrecejo fruncido,

—Sí. Steve le puso una orden de la alejamiento —explicó mientras terminaba de comer.

Esto pareció molestar a la única fémina en el lugar, puesto que apretó fuertemente los puños hasta poner sus nudillos blancos.

— ¿Con qué derecho Steve hace eso? —inquirió molesta.

—Ninguno, pero lo agradezco el gesto.

—Mierda. A Brock le tuvo que haber llegado una notificación de esto —. Natasha se pasó las manos por el rostro, molesta y alarmada.

— ¿Acaso estás sintiendo compasión por él? —. Esta pregunta de parte de Clint la espantó.

— ¡NO! —gritó horrorizada ante tal idea—. Si él empieza a indagar más, no tardará en darse cuenta que estamos haciendo algo.

Tony observaba a los hermanos discutir y sentía algo de alivio que Natasha no estuviese así de molesta con él, sino con su hermano.

—No sabrá nada —aseguró el de pupilas grises.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso ves el futuro?

Sin esperar respuesta, salió del lugar, con teléfono y llaves en mano. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa, subió al auto y condujo a una velocidad de muerte hasta casa de Steve.

— ¿Nat? —dijo él, entre asombrado y confundido de que la chica estuviese frente a su puerta tan furiosa.

—Quita la orden de alejamiento en contra de Brock —ordenó con el tono de voz elevándose.

—No —. Un firme Steve Rogers contradijo, mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

—Hazlo, Rogers —insistió, fijando su mirada en la de él.

—Natasha, no lo haré. Ese tipo casi te mata y no permitiré que se te acerque a menos que haya policías cerca o esté Thor contigo.

— ¡Mierda, Rogers! No tienes ni un maldito derecho de escoger quien se me acerca y quién no.

—No tengo derecho, pero lo hice. No dejaré que él se acerque.

— ¡No es tu problema! —gritó.

— ¡Es mi problema cuando te incluye! —chilló en respuesta.

Estas palabras la hicieron retroceder un paso. —Dejaste todo claro, Steven. Se acabó. Ni tú en mi vida, ni yo en la tuya —. Le recordó.

—Natasha… —. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿Steve? —. Esa voz hizo que ambos se quedaran en silencio, viéndose el uno al otro.

Natasha sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de la ira. Debía controlar sus ganas de pegar a algo, o terminaría lastimando a alguien, de cabello castaño, con cara de santurrona, y sonrisa de idiota. Peggy entró a la casa, donde la tensión parecía un iceberg; presente, palpable y gigante. La rusa le dio una mirada con desdén a la castaña y al rubio.

—Parece que sobro —murmuró. Dirigió una mirada a su exnovio—. Espero que quites esa maldita orden.

Se marchó de allí, chocando su hombro con el de Peggy, sin delicadeza alguna y azotando la puerta al cerrarla. Subió a su auto, y se alejó de la misma manera que lo había hecho el veintiocho de diciembre. Mordiéndose el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y corriendo por toda la ciudad sin rumbo fijo. Quería sacar esa maldita imagen de su cabeza que se formaba cada vez que pensaba en Steve. Estaba ella, Peggy. Ella estaba a su lado. Pisó el freno repentinamente, cuando logró captar que una señora junto a su hija cruzaban la calle, de manera imprudente; se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás con brusquedad. El corazón latía acelerado en su pecho, sentía la sangre en sus oídos y sintió que se asfixiaba allí dentro. Salió del auto, viendo a una considerable cantidad de personas a su alrededor, se recostó contra Jude, poniendo sus brazos en el techo y así poder apoyar la frente sobre éstos.

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó una voz infantil a su lado.

La pelirroja se giró a quien le hablaba, y se encontró con una pequeña de unos siete años, de rubios cabellos y ojos cafés casi negro. Asintió.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Estás tú bien?

Ella asintió. —Sí, estamos bien.

—Vale. Entonces, me voy —dijo, tratando de no sonar tan ruda.

La pequeña asintió y se fue a donde estaba su madre. Natasha volvió a su auto, y siguió su camino, ignorando totalmente que había una cantidad de autos detrás de ella, tocando el claxon sin compasión. Arrancó y condujo hasta la cafetería a la que fue con Steve la primera vez que salieron juntos. Se sentó en el mismo lugar. Pidió lo mismo. Y pensó en ello tanto tiempo que le dio un terrible dolor de cabeza.}

* * *

Las manos se deslizaban de frenéticamente por sus rubias hebras mientras que caminaba de un lado a otro con el teléfono pegado en el oído, en el living de su casa, que le parecía demasiado pequeño y él cada vez más grande. La castaña lo veía caminar de un lado a otro, sintiéndose una total idiota por quedarse esperando a que le prestaran atención o, aunque sea, le vieran.

— ¿Steve? —llamó ella, por quinta vez.

El nombrado salió de la burbuja de preocupación en la que se encontraba.

— ¿S-Sí? —tartamudeó.

— ¿Qué sucedió con Natasha? —investigó Peggy.

—Discutimos —dijo distraído.

—Es obvio —exclamó—. Pero, ¿Por qué? Ustedes tienen meses sin verse.

—Puse una orden de alejamiento contra un tipo que la molesta —dijo no muy confiado de hablar con Peggy sobre sus problemas con Natasha. Eran sus problemas, no los de Peggy. Él suspiró—. No hablemos de ello —. Se sentó frente a ella, dándole una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. Mi prima está destrozada —dijo con tristeza.

Él tomo las manos de Peggy entre las suyas. —No le deseo el dolor que está sintiendo a nadie, ni siquiera lo imagino.

—Nadie se esperaba eso. Y que el idiota le haya golpeado de esa manera…

Un estremecimiento corrió por el cuerpo de la castaña.

— ¿No ha dicho quien fue? —. Frunció el ceño.

—Dice que si habla, le matarán —. Suspiró, viendo los azules ojos de Steve.

— ¿Han hablado con la policía?

—Sharon no quiere —. Negó con la cabeza viendo a sus manos unidas.

—Deberían. Aunque, si Sharon no desea y teme por su vida, es compresible.

—He intentado convencerla, pero todo es inútil.

—Ya lo hará —. Le consoló él—. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? ¿Un chocolate? ¿Café? ¿Té?

Ella sonrió un poco. —Té, por favor.

—Enseguida.

Rogers se levantó de su asiento, y fue directo a la cocina, donde comenzó a preparar té de manzanilla para dos. Tomó su móvil nuevamente, y marcó decima quinta vez el mismo número. Nadie atendía. Reprimió una maldición, mientras mordía su puño.

—Oye, Steve, ¿Cómo vas con tu exposición? ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Peggy, sacando de sus pensamientos a su amigo.

—Bien. La moviera para Marzo porque el señor Vittoria no se ha sentido bien y tiene que descansar un buen tiempo —informó, volviéndose a verla

— ¡Genial! —celebró con entusiasmo—. ¿Para qué día de marzo la movieron?

—Para el 21, solsticio de primavera.

—Guao

Esta expresión hizo sonrojar a Steve, quien se puso a terminar de hacer el té rápidamente.

* * *

Diez, once, doce, trece, catorce y quince días…

Quince días pasaron desde la discusión que tuvo lugar en casa de Steven Rogers. Finalizaba Febrero. La pelirroja proveniente de Rusia, Natasha Romanoff, no hacía más que hacer trabajos, exposiciones, informes y toda clase de actividad que evaluaba su desempeño como alumna en SHIELD University. Vivía en su estudio, donde se encontraban todos los implementos que necesitabay el espacio necesario para hacer réplicas de grandes estructuras, y maquetas propias junto a planos sobre papel e informes sobre éstos. Su vida se estaba consumiendo, como los cigarrillos que fumaba sentada en marco de la ventana de su habitación que daba hacia la calle; rápidamente. La investigación sobre Brock se había visto obligada a ser archivada temporalmente; los Vengadores debían esperar a que las cosas se calmaban tanto dentro de la universidad como fuera de ésta. Ella no quería levantar sospechas, por lo que esa era la única solución posible.

Natasha salió de su primera clase, al momento en que encendía el último de su caja y salía de la facultad, para encontrarse con Tony y Clint hablando frente a ésta.

— ¿Lista? —preguntó su hermano.

—Eso creo… ¿Qué tengo que decir? —. Tony le dio un trozo de papel a Natasha con algo escrito.

— ¿Esto es verdad? —preguntó asombrada.

El heredero de la fortuna Stark asintió. —Totalmente verdad.

— ¿Dónde la conseguiste? —interrogó la pelirroja.

La mirada café se desvío de los orbes verdes de la rusa, quienes lo examinaban.

—Dime que no hiciste nada ilegal —. Su tono amenazante estaba presente.

—Solo… tuve que usar mis influencias… —confesó, tragando saliva.

— ¡Tony! —chillaron los hermanos molestos.

—Lo siento, pero es necesario para lo que harás.

—Te lo dejaré pasar solo porque necesito acabar con esto de una vez.

* * *

Natasha comía su desayuno tranquilamente hasta que escuchó un alboroto detrás de ella, solo que notó que ese alboroto iba hacía ella. Se giró al momento en que recibía un fuerte tirón de cabello, que le obligó a levantarse del asiento y las chicas, Pepper, Jane y Lauren, jadearon de asombro en cuanto ésta se giró completamente furiosa a la persona que se atrevía a tal cosa, y recibió un golpe en la mandíbula que la mandó directamente al suelo, y le rompió la mejilla interna.

— ¡Maldita zorra! —gritó Brock con el odio saliendo de sus palabras.

Inmediatamente, ella se levantó en un salto, escupiendo la sangre en su boca sin ninguna delicadeza y le respondió el golpe, tomándolo desprevenido por el cabello y chocando su rodilla contra la nariz del hombre, escuchando el famoso _crack_ de ésta romperse, y un grito de parte de él, lo soltó y golpeó su estómago con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo sobre su trasero. Tenía la cara llena de sangre que emanaba de su horrible, y ahora torcida, nariz, llenando toda su ropa. La ira brillaba en los ojos de ambos, las manos les temblaban y estaban estáticos, esperando el próximo movimiento del otro.

— ¿Te vas quedar ahí sentado como niña? ¿Sé te fue la valentía, Rumlow? —Le provocó la pelirroja con sorna—. ¿Ya no tienes tu droga para poder ser hombre? —le preguntó—. Siempre supes que eras un cobarde.

Brock se levantó y se acercó a la pelirroja al mismo paso en el que ella retrocedía.

— ¿Cobarde? ¿Quién está retrocediendo, Romanoff? —. Su voz era expectante. El morbo brotaba de ella.

—Yo no estoy retrocediendo.

Natasha llegó justo al centro del campus, donde había espacio suficiente para pelear, donde todos los estudiantes podían apreciar como ella le pateaba el trasero al idiota que había matado a varios de sus compañeros estudiantes por sus malditas ganas de tener dinero. Esos segundos eran los suficientes para trazar un plan rápidamente. Lo haría hablar frente a todos sobre todas sus fechorías, sabía que los estaban grabando miles de personas, entre esas: Tony y Clint.

—Brock, ¿por qué no hablas de lo hiciste? —preguntó ella audazmente, a lo que él lanzaba un gancho izquierdo que falló cuando Natasha lo esquivó hacia un lado.

—No tengo nada qué decir.

—Deberías dar una conferencia, ¿Qué tal si nos dices que tanto dinero ganaste a causa de las muertes de Jena y Gale?

Otro golpe enviado por el hombre y esquivado por la rusa.

—Yo no tuve nada que ver con sus muertes.

— ¿Ah, sí? —. Natasha se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. Entonces —. Hizo el ademán que fue a golpearlo en la cara, pero fue lo suficientemente rápida como para lanzarle una patada al muslo contrario. Él se tambaleó—. ¿Cómo explicas que tus huellas estaban en las bolsas que Jena tenía en las manos cuando murió?

Esta revelación hizo que Brock se tensara más de lo que estaba y un jadeo universal llenara el espacio.

—Anda. Cuéntanos —. Lo invitó—. ¿Cómo es que tu número era el último marcado en los teléfonos de Gale y Jena? —. Natasha volvió a pegarle, esta vez en el estómago.

Rumlow se llenó de rabia. Ella no podía saber nada de eso, se suponía que las bolsas no tenían las huellas de nadie. ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? Le lanzó una patada que ella esquivó nuevamente. Ella estaba totalmente atenta a sus movimientos, estaba concentrada en su cuerpo y en el de su oponente.

—Brock, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás distraído? —. La rusa golpeó el oído derecho del mencionado con la cara interna de su puño, haciéndolo tambalear nuevamente—. ¿Qué te pasa? —. Le volvió pegar, esta vez en la boca, de frente, haciendo que su cabeza se moviera hacia atrás de manera violenta.

—Brock, todos sabemos que estás metido hasta el cuello en esto. Todos sabemos que la muerte de esas personas fue tu culpa. Todos sabemos lo que hacías.

— ¡No! —gritó él—. ¡Cállate!

— ¿Por qué? Nací gritando, ¿Por qué callarme?

— ¡Maldita rusa! —. Brock se abalanzó sobre Natasha, intentando golpearle, pero ella lo detuvo y sus rostros se encontraban a centímetros.

—Eres un asesino, Rumlow —murmuró con malicia.

Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y lo vio sobre ella, otra vez. Solo se echó un par de pasos a un lado solo para ser expectante de cómo se caía de bruces, estrellándose contra la hierba aún con nieve. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

— ¡Párate, haces el ridículo! —le escuchó decir a Natasha, mientras se reía.

La furia lo dominaba. La adrenalina se subió a su cerebro y comenzaba a temblar más que antes. Se levantó, caminando a grandes zancadas hacia la pelirroja que lo esperaba.

— ¡Natasha, me las va a pagar! —gritó, cabreado inhumanamente posible.

— ¿Yo? Pero, si tienes dinero de sobra, Rumlow. ¿Acaso la droga esa no te dejó suficiente?

— ¿Quieres parar de hablar de la maldita droga?

—No hasta que me digas qué hacían tus huellas en esas bolsas —insistió.

Natasha se volvió a mover, para esquivarlo. Él ya estaba cansado, había perdido mucha sangre y podía notar lo débil que estaba, por sus movimientos torpes. Ella aprovecharía esto al máximo dentro de unos pocos minutos. A Brock le faltaba poco para perder la paciencia y su estado no ayudaba.

—O tú numero en el teléfono de Gale, porque él no era tu amigo, Brock. ¡Ya sé a quién le podemos preguntar! ¡A Sharon! —dijo como si fuera sorpresa. Los ojos del pobre hombre estaban abiertos como platos—. Seguro ella sabe qué hacía, como hasta le dijiste que abortara. ¡Qué monstruo eres! Si la criatura no tiene la culpa —dramatizó—. ¿O la golpeaste? ¿Qué le hiciste a Sharon, Brock? —interrogó, fingiendo estar muy interesada en saber.

Algo dentro de él pareció explotar.

— ¡Mis huellas no estaban en ningunas bolsas, ni mi número en los teléfonos! —gritó—. ¡Yo nunca tocaba esas bolsas, y nunca daba mi número a nadie, sabían dónde encontrarme!

Hubo un silencio colectivo antes esta confesión. Todos captaron el juego de la pelirroja, el único que no parecía darse cuenta era él.

— ¿Cómo que no dabas tu numero? —Fingió sorpresa—. Entonces, los detectives tienen información falsa, pero igual te acusarán, ¿o no? —siguió ella.

— ¡No tienen ni una maldita prueba contra mí! —gritó—.

—Brock, ¿La droga te mató las neuronas? ¡Todos sabemos dónde estás!

Natasha se acercó y lo golpeó en la cara. Estaba aturdido.

—Idiota —se burló—. Tonto—. Le volvió a golpear en la pierna—. Asesino —. Le dio justo en la nariz, en la cual le salió más sangre—. Eres un asesino, Brock —. Ella estaba a un metro de él—. ¿Por qué ellos? Eran inocentes al igual que tu hijo, al que también mataste.

— ¡Ellos no eran inocentes! Les gustaba consumir esa mierda que les daba, que les gustaba como a ti te gusta que te follen como la perra que eres. Ellos conocían el cielo, y no era suficiente una dosis, querían más, hasta que me cansé que me estuvieran pidiendo y les eché veneno para ratas, por eso murieron, porque eran ratas como tú, y las ratas se matan por la boca.

Un jadeo escapó de la boca de todos los estudiantes de SHIELD University, quienes comenzaron a gritar "asesino" en coro. Natasha tomó impulso, y al aturdido Brock Rumlow, le lanzó una patada en el estómago que lo mandó al piso directamente.

—Vales lo mismo que mi padre, Brock; nada

Natasha escupió estas palabras con tanto alivio que pareció que su pasado dejaba de doler en ese mismo instante. Varios vigilantes, pertenecientes a la seguridad de la universidad, tomaron a Brock por los brazos y lo levantaron. La rusa le dio la espalda, y comenzó su camino hacia donde estaban sus cosas.

— ¡Natasha! —escuchó la voz de Clint venir de algún lugar detrás de ella, se giró y lo vio entre la multitud.

Lo siguiente pasó tan rápido que ella no tuvo chance de reaccionar, solo sintió como alguien se lanzaba sobre ella, haciendo su cabeza colisionara contra la nieve y algo malditamente frío se clavaba en su piel. Sus ojos captaron a Brock siendo golpeado por Thor en la cara y la caída de él, mientras ella se paraba de su lugar, con una mano sobre su cadera derecha. La mirada gris de su hermano estaba preocupada y sobre ella, ¿Por qué estaba preocupada? Frunció el ceño cuando lo vio bajar la vista a donde ella tenía la mano y un líquido caliente salía de entre su ropa. Repentinamente, todo lo demás se volvió oscuro y lo último que vio fue a Clint acercándose a ella.

* * *

Los sonidos eran borrosos, las palabras no lograban captarlas. Estaba aturdido, preocupado, angustiado y cualquier palabra que describa ésta clase de desesperación que le inundaba una y otra vez, como tsunami, con tan solo el hecho de pensar que su hermana, su niña, su pequeña pelirroja, estaba metida en un quirófano, luchando por su vida. Corriendo contra la muerte. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, mientras se encontraba sentado en el pasillo por el que había entrado junto a su hermana en una camilla, desangrándose. Tenía las piernas pegadas al pecho y el rostro enterrada en ella, sentía el remordimiento carcomerle. No debió haber aceptado ese juego, no debió haberla dejado, si a ella le pasara algo no se lo perdonaría nunca. Unos brazos le rodearon, y sin necesidad de levantar la cabeza, supo quién era. Lauren. No supo cuánto estuvieron así, abrazados.

Clint solo sabía que iba a morirse junto a su hermana si algo le sucedía, las horas pasaban, la angustia incrementaban con cada nano segundo que pasaba. Nadie decía nada. El grupo llamado Los Vengadores se encontraba sujeto a esa sala de esperan en la zona de urgencias en el Hospital General. Tony no parecía querer soltar su teléfono, haciendo llamadas y pidiéndole a su padre que no dejara entrar a la prensa a ese lugar, Pepper estaba tratando de distraerse y no perder la cordura con esa insufrible espera, Thor parecía estar sumido en sus pensamientos, porque no se había movido de su lugar desde que llegó, y tomó asiento. Jane estaba a su lado, con Betty, mientras que Bruce no dejaba de preguntar por su padre y si podían decirle algo sobre la pelirroja para calmar al joven de ojos grises que no paraba de sollozar en brazos de su novia.

Al parecer, su insistencia dio resultado, puesto que una enfermera salió, preguntando por los familiares de Natasha Romanoff. Todos se levantaron, diciendo "Yo", mientras que la mujer ponía una mueca severa.

—Soy su… Hermano —gimoteó, sorbiendo la nariz.

—Venga conmigo.

Clint tragó saliva fuertemente y quiso prepararse para lo peor, pero él nunca estaría preparado para algo como lo que se imaginaba. La enfermera de cabello azabache, piel pálida y ojos azules, comenzó a caminar por un pasillo a un costado de la sala de espera y él comenzó a seguirla.

—La señorita Romanoff se encuentra en estado crítico —dijo con voz neutra—. Ha perdido mucha sangre y durante la operación tuvo un paro respiratorio —. Las lágrimas descendían por las mejillas de Clint—. Logramos estabilizarla después de hacerle dos transfusiones de sangre y la herida está sellada. La navaja traspasó ambos lados por lo que solo fue tejido.

Se detuvieron frente a una habitación con una ventana que daba la vista de una Natasha Romanoff dormida sobre una cama, tenía un tubo saliendo de su boca, más cables provenientes de su pecho y dos intravenosas en su brazo izquierdo.

—Tiene una leve contusión en la cabeza, pero no es importante. Hoy estará en cuidados intensivos, y veremos cómo evoluciona.

—P-Puedo… —dijo en un hilo de voz, pero ésta le falló.

— ¿Verla? —. Clint asintió—. Permítame darle la ropa adecuada. Puede quedarse solo diez minutos, por la seguridad de su hermana.

La mujer solo hablaba, parecía un ciborg. No tenía ningún tipo de emoción en ella, ni hacía algo que demostrara lo que sentía. Barton la siguió hasta la habitación donde olía a medicamentos y el típico de los hospitales que todos odiaban. Barton entró a la habitación de su hermana, no sin antes limpiarse las lágrimas que no parecían detenerse.

—Nat… —susurró a pensando en qué se despertaría, pero sabía que no era así—. Nat. No sé si me escuchas, solo quiero decirte que lo siento…

Su voz no siguió, no podía más. La contempló. Su piel estaba dos tonos más pálidos, sus labios resecos, tenía un pequeño corte en el labio y la cicatriz que estaba sobre su ceja estaba rojiza, al igual su ceja. Su cabello estaba sobre la almohada, regado. Estaba tranquila, como cuando dormía.

—Nat, tienes… tienes que salir de ésta —lloró—. Tienes que seguir pateándole el trasero a Tony y regañándome cuando la cago… —. Quiso reír, pero solo un extraño sonido amargo—. Tienes que seguir gritándonos cuando te enojas, y molestándome cuando Laura y yo nos ponemos cursi… Nat… Por favor.

—Joven, debe salir. Ya pasaron los diez minutos —avisó la mujer.

—Si…

— ¿Joven?

—Sí, voy.

Le dio un rápido beso en la frente a su hermana, y salió a rastras de la habitación. Se encontró con los chicos esperando por él.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Pepper asustada e intrigada.

—Parece que está dormida —. Sorbió la nariz y abrazó a Lauren—. La enfermera dice que está estable, pero estará hoy en cuidados intensivos.

Un sonoro suspiro colectivo llenó el espacio.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás? —murmuró Lauren, viendo a su novio.

—Mientras ella siga respirando, yo también —confesó, dándole un beso en los labios a la castaña.


	26. Chapter XXV

**Capítulo XXV**

Caminó por la sala de espera, los observó durmiendo unos sobre otros. Pepper estaba dormida sobre el hombro de Tony, mientras éste le abrazaba; Jane estaba sentada en el regazo de Thor, dormida al igual que él, y Betty estaba sobre un sofá, recostada, y Bruce que usaba sus piernas como almohada.

Fue a la pequeña recepción, donde preguntó por Natasha Romanoff.

—La señorita Romanoff se encuentra en cuidados intensivos —dijo una mujer de unos cincuenta y pocos que vestía uniforme de enfermera.

Tragó saliva y sintió una estaca hundirse más en su pecho. Las manos le temblaban y transpiraba. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares, y podía sentir las lágrimas queriendo salir en el momento menos indicado.

—P-puedo… ¿Puedo verla? —. Su voz decía claramente cuan preocupado se encontraba.

—Señor, la hora de las visitas terminó hace cinco horas.

—N-Necesito verla —pidió, poniéndose esos ojos de cachorro a los que nadie se le resistía.

—Pero, no puede entrar a la habitación…

—Por favor, solo necesito verla cinco minutos —interrumpió, rogando. Puso sus manos como si fuese a rezar, pero éstas iban en dirección a la señora.

—Está bien. Solo cinco minutos —cedió, totalmente convencida por el rubio que tenía unos cuantos moretones que no se veían nada bien en el rostro.

—Gracias. En serio, gracias.

Steve tuvo que contener las ganas de abrazar a la enfermera, y se limitó a seguirla hasta donde estaría la chica que quería ver desde el momento en que supo que estaba allí. Se limpió las manos con los vaqueros y las pasó por su cara, sorbiendo su nariz. Le obligaron a ponerse ropa quirúrgica que le incomodaba.

— ¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó a la enfermera.

—Bien. Se repondrá. Aunque su evolución es lenta.

— ¿A qué se debe?

—Siempre depende de los motivos que tenga para vivir.

Esto le hizo preguntarse si ella tendría motivos para vivir, y si él pertenecía a ellos. Quería pertenecer a ellos. Quería ser el primero de ellos. Así como ella era su principal motivo para vivir.

Llegaron a la habitación, contuvo la respiración en cuanto la vio y soltó todo el aire que estaba en sus pulmones. Estaba… dormida. Había cables por todos lados, saliendo de su cuerpo y se odió por haber permitido tal cosa. Por haberla dejado sola. Por haber terminado. Por no dejarla hablar. Se odió por cada momento que no estuvo a su lado para protegerla.

— ¿Va a entrar? —dijo la mujer de la cual desconocía el nombre, sacándolo de su trance.

Asintió, aturdido. Entró aturdido y se quedó dos segundos viéndola desde la puerta, se acercó con miedo de despertarla, pero eso era lo que él más quería: que despertara y le viera allí, y él viera esos ojos que tanto amaba.

—Nat… —murmuró—. ¿Puede escucharme? —preguntó a la enfermera que estaba parada en la puerta. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Nat… No sé si puedes escucharme. Solo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho…

Su voz se fue. No podía seguir hablando. El temor de perderla le invadía. Quería que despertara. Sabía que iba a iba a despertar.

—Nunca te pregunté cuales son tus flores favoritas —rió amargamente—.y ahora me doy cuenta que no sé muchas cosas de ti. Necesito saberlas. Por favor, tienes que despertar —gimoteó.

—Señor, debemos irnos.

Él no quería irse. Quería quedarse con ella. Quería estar allí cuando despertara. Le dio un cálido y largo beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Luego de cambiarse, fue a la cafetería, donde estuvo sentado viendo el mismo café frío y asqueroso por tanto tiempo que parecía haberse quedado congelado en el sitio. Sus pensamientos estaban en la habitación 867, su cabeza estaba con ella, su corazón, su alma, su vida, estaba allí. Quería verla devuelta, así no lo quisiera ver ni hablarle, como había hecho toda las dos semana anteriores a ese día. Pero, sabía que estaba bien, que estaba caminando, corriendo, peleando; haciendo lo que siempre hace: conquistando el mundo con sus sonrisas sensuales y sus ojos salvajes. No en una cama de hospital, poniendo sus razones para vivir en una balanza.

Una amarga lágrima bajó por su mejilla quemando todo a su paso y chocando contra el corte que tenía en su labio. No ardió, no dolió, no sintió nada.

—Steve…Steve —le dijo una suave voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Al fin, hombre! —exclamó Clint cuando lo vio girarse hacia las voces.

— ¿Ah? —. Estaba perdido—. Hola

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes aquí? —preguntó Lauren, preocupada.

El cuestionado revisó su reloj, eran las tres de la mañana.

—No lo sé, ¿cinco horas?

La sorpresa en los rostros de la pareja era obvia.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasó en la cara? —cuestionó Clint, tomando asiento frente a él, al igual que su novia.

—Digamos que ayudé a la policía —. Ninguno de los dos receptores pareció entender lo que decía, por lo que éste explicó—: Johann Schmidt fue quien le dio la navaja a Brock, y Albert Wesker estaba metido en el paquete de las drogas. La policía ya lo había arrestado por posesión de drogas.

—Tony ha dicho que estarán mucho tiempo tras las rejas —comentó Clint.

—Sí, mi padre se encargará de hacer que tengan un par más. Es Capitán.

—Bien. Solo espero que esos tipos no vuelvan a cruzarse en mi camino, lo mato si es así —. Lauren puso una mano sobre el antebrazo de Clint, para que se calmara.

—Pero, mientras no lo hagan, no matarás a nadie —amenazó.

Los dos hombres rieron.

— ¿Saben algo de Natasha? —preguntó el rubio, serio.

—No, aún no han dicho nada. Supongo que es bueno —. Lauren le regaló una sonrisa a Steve, gesto que fue devuelto.

—No entiendo como todo esto fue a terminar así —suspiró.

—Nat estaba detrás de ellos desde hace casi un mes, en algo tenía que resultar todo —dijo Clint, pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia y acercándola.

Steve se recostó en la incómoda silla. —Esa mujer está loca —afirmó, haciendo reírles un poco más.

—Ni que me lo digas. Tengo una hermana peculiar.

—Demasiado… Ella es peculiarmente grandiosa.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, viendo la mesa entre ellos, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo

* * *

Sentía un leve dolor cerca del hueso izquierdo de la cadera, al igual que en todo su cuerpo. Le dolía el trasero, las piernas, los brazos y hasta las pestañas. Sentía como si hubiese corrido en el Central Park por cinco horas seguidas. Intentó abrir los ojos, pero era demasiada luz. ¡Hasta eso le parecía doloroso! No recordaba nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni quien era esa voz que tanto le molestaba.

— ¿Quieren callar esa maldita voz? —protestó con voz pastosa, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Escuchó a alguien jadear.

— ¿Nat? —. Esa voz le hizo estremecerse dolorosamente.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando a cada momento para acoplarse a tanta luz. Y lo vio, de pie a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sonando grosera.

—Cuidando de ti —. Le dio una sonrisa de lado.

—Sé cuidarme sola, Rogers.

Se impulsó con los brazos para sentarse, pero un quejido salió de sus labios.

— ¿Puedes tener cuidado? La herida aún puede abrirse —le reprendió, ayudándola.

— ¡Déjame! Yo puedo, no soy inútil —protestó.

—Natasha —riñó, serio y molesto.

Ella se quedó de piedra. Nunca lo había escuchado hablarle de esa manera tan fuerte. Se quedó viéndolo a los ojos azules, que estaban viéndola con algo que le hizo sentir dinosaurios bailando la conga en el estómago. Él la estaba viendo de esa manera.

Steve.

La.

Estaba.

Viendo.

De.

 _Esa._

Maldita.

Manera.

Eso la sorprendió. Dejándola sin palabras. Creyó que encontraría esa mirada fría y dura como el hielo que muchas veces le lastimó, se equivocó. Ahora estaba _esa manera_ en que él solía verla. Que le hacía perderse, encontrarse y perderse, otra vez. Que le hacía sentir una y mil cosas. Que le hacía perderse del mundo y centrarse en él, en sus ojos, en su boca, en su rostro, en ese maldito lunar que tiene en la mejilla y que ella tanto adoraba, que ahora estaba siendo cubierto por barba. Estaba hipnotizada o idiotizada, para ella eran lo mismo. Sus respiración se volvió irregular, se cercanía le estaba afectando. Los latidos de su corazón estaban recibiendo los efectos colaterales que esto conllevaba y la maldita máquina que los medía comenzó a pitar más frecuente.

Steve iba por ellos, por sus labios, por sus ojos; por ella, otra vez. Sentía como sus ojos, claros, intensos y verdes, le decían que lo hiciera; que le besara. Escuchaba los pitidos frecuentes, eso le gustaba. Seguía teniendo efecto sobre ella, como ella en él. Puso una mano en su mejilla, apartando los desordenados rizos rojos, le acarició con la pulgar los labios resecos y entreabiertos. La puerta se abrió, la burbuja se explotó y el sonrojo bañó el rostro del rubio, quien se apartó de un salto. Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Natasha, quien no creía lo que acaba de pasar. La enfermera, una mujer castaña, pareció captar la situación y rió por lo bajo.

El único hombre en la habitación, tomo asiento en el sofá, lanzándole miradas de odio a la pelirroja que no dejaba de burlarse de él, y escuchó la conversación que tenía esas mujeres.

— ¿Hace cuánto despertaste?

—Hace cinco minutos. ¿Cuánto estuve apagada?

—Cuatro días.

—Creí que estábamos en el año 2020 —bromeó—. ¿Mi hermano está por ahí?

—No, dijo que iría a llevar a Lauren a su casa —interrumpió Steve, serio.

La rusa asintió.

— ¿Te duele la herida?

—Nope. Solo todo el cuerpo. Me estaba oxidando.

La enfermera rió ante esos comentarios. Y siguió revisando las pupilas de la joven.

— ¿Cuándo podré irme? —preguntó, ansiosa.

—En cuanto el doctor Banner lo ordene, puesto que todo por aquí está en orden.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó.

La enfermera salió, y casi al instante, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Tony, Jane, Pepper, Bruce, Betty y Thor, quien llevaba un gran oso de peluche, globos y flores, los cuales puso en el piso en cuanto entró a la habitación. Natasha estaba asombrada por tal cosa, y que nunca había recibido esa clase de obsequios, excepto de Steve.

—Lady Natasha, me alegra que haya despertado —dijo Thor, tan alegre como un asgardiano lo podía estar cuando uno de sus amigos se recuperaba de algo como lo que ella había sufrido.

—Gracias, Thor.

El rubio se acercó y le dio un leve abrazo, con cuidado de no aplicar mucha fuera, pues temía lastimarla. Steve se sintió totalmente desplazado y celoso del otro rubio, así que sigilosamente salió de la habitación.

—Arañita, creí que ya no la contabas —soltó Tony, quien recibió un golpe de Pepper al instante

—Tony, debo seguir pateándote el trasero —. Ahí estaba la Natasha que todos conocían.

Los jóvenes rieron y se pusieron cómodos en el lugar, quienes comenzaron a preguntarle a la pelirroja cómo se sentía, por parte de las chicas, mientras que los hombres –solo Tony– le molestaban, diciéndole que ya no era tan invencible como presumía ser.

—Stark, si no te callas, te voy a partir la cara —amenazó, comenzando a sulfurarse.

—Señorita, usted no se va a mover de allí hasta que el doctor lo ordene —dijo Pepper, acercándose a ella y dándole un abrazo—. Creí que practicarías más —le susurró contra el cabello.

—Solo tomé una siesta, Potts.

— ¿Una siesta? ¡Si ya te estaba buscando pozo para enterrarte! —exclamó Tony, dramáticamente sarcástico.

— ¡Tony! —le regañaron las tres mujeres, haciendo que éste pegara un salto y se enfurruñara cual niño chiquito.

—Stark —le llamó Nat, demasiado inocente para ser ella—. ¿Y si buscó un pozo para enterrar tus restos y que sean comidos por gusanos? —. Sí, demasiado inocente… inocentemente sádico.

Un gritito para nada masculino salió del genio heredero de una fortuna, quien se ocultó tras Pepper.

— ¡Aléjate demonio! —. Tomó a Pepper como amuleto, y la sacudía frente a la rusa—. Pelirroja contra pelirroja. Pepper debes poder vencer a ese demonio.

—Tony, deja de sacudirme. No soy un amuleto.

—Eres mi amuleto. ¡Haz que ese demonio se aleje de mí!

De haber sido en otra situación, esa frase hubiesen sido romántica, pero Tony no hacía más que moverla de un lado a otro, como si fuera un títere, mientras los demás trataban de contener las carcajadas.

— ¡Tony, ya déjala! —le dijo Bruce entre risas.

Pepper estaba molesta, furiosa y lo siguiente. Su rostro estaba rojo, tanto como el cabello de Natasha. Se zafó de Tony con un tirón, lo enfrentó y le estampó una mano en la mejilla. El sonido pareció resonar en todo el hospital. Todos se quedaron en silencio, y observaron cómo salía dando un portazo. Las miradas pasaron de la puerta cerrada al heredero Stark, y de regreso a la puerta, que volvía a abrirse. Apareció Steve, con el ceño fruncido, y el doctor Banner detrás de él.

— ¿Qué le sucedió a Pepper? —preguntó a Thor, que seguía impactado por la reacción de la mencionada.

—Se… Se molestó con… con el amigo Stark —tartamudeó.

Steve le dio una mirada molesta a Tony, quien tenía la mejilla roja y estaba tratando de descifrar que acababa de pasar.

—Señores y señoritas, deben desalojar la habitación —ordenó amable Banner padre.

Salieron como si estuviera en un velorio. Estaban arrepentidos porque su amiga se había molestado con todo ellos. Natasha se sentía n poco mal por Pepper, y tenía ganas de matar a Tony por hacerla enojar de tal manera. Nunca la había visto así.

Brian Banner se acercó a la paciente de cabellos rojizos que lucían mucho mejor a como había ingresado al hospital. Le dijo que revisaría su herida, a lo cual ella accedió y vio por primera vez lo que le había hecho. Era una línea de unos cuatro centímetros que tenía atado con puntos negros. Ella no sentía ese trozo de piel y Brian le explicó que era porque era reciente, que luego le iría volviendo la sensibilidad.

— ¿Quedará cicatriz? —preguntó temerosa.

—Eso parece.

Natasha suspiró. Otra cicatriz por Brock. No. La última cicatriz por Brock.

—Te daré unos medicamentos para que calmen el dolor, y trata de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco al menos por un par de días más. No debemos correr el riesgo de que la herida se abra, recuerda que es profunda y puede abrirse —explicó.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Clint muy emocionado.

— ¡Natasha! —casi gritó.

Tiró el bolso que llevaba en la mano al piso y corrió a abrazar a su hermana con fuerza. La pobre apenas lograba respirar y le dolían las costillas con ese abrazo tan asfixiante que le daban.

—Clint… —murmuró, tratando de buscar aire.

—Me asusté. Creí que me ibas a dejar solo —sollozó.

—Clint… —jadeó—. No… puedo…

Barton entendió lo que quería decir su hermana.

—Sí, lo siento —. Se limpió las lágrimas y se acomodó la camiseta que llevaba—. Te ves genial. Te extrañé mucho.

Los ojos de Natasha se cristalizaron. Tenía el mejor hermano del mundo.

—Bueno, lamento interrumpir, pero solo queda decir que ya puedes retirarte en cuanto desees —anunció el doctor, saliendo de la habitación.

Natasha abrazó a Clint y éste le devolvió el abrazo.

—No vuelvas tirártelas de Capitán América, Natasha. Me vas a matar si lo haces —susurró contra su cabello.

—Como digas, Hawkeye.

* * *

— ¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Clint a Natasha por quinta vez en la noche.

—No, Clinton. Deja de preguntarme cosas como si no pudiera pararme e ir a buscar comida —le reprendió, mientras buscaba entre las películas que habían comprado de camino a casa desde el hospital.

—Bien. Ya.

Se quedaron en silencio. Laura apareció con palomitas de maíz, siendo seguida por Pepper, que decidió pasar esa noche en casa de los hermanos Barton-Romanoff, porque sabía que Tony no la imaginaría allí para seguirla molestando.

—Nat, ¿has hablado con Steve? —inquirió la pelirroja de ojos azules.

La mencionada se tensó de pies a cabeza. —No, ¿Por qué?

—Deberías, eh —comentó Lauren, tomando un puñado de palomitas de maíz y llevándoselas a la boca.

Natasha se giró hacía Clint, pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

—Él estuvo contigo las cuatro noches que estuviste internada —confesó Clint.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debo decirle? ¿Gracias? Ni que yo lo hubiese obligado a estar ahí conmigo, ¿o sí? —respondió indiferente.

—Natasha… —intentó reprenderle su hermano, pero ésta ya había saltado del sillón y se había a la cocina cual cohete, molesta.

Abrió el refrigerador con fuerza, haciendo que todas las botellas de vidrio sonaran y comenzó a sacar cosas que no era para nada sanas comer a esa hora, pero nada le importaba a la rusa cuando había pasado cuatro días siendo mantenida por suero y se había perdido doce comidas. Hizo dos mega sándwiches, que devoró con zumo de naranja y sintió que iba a explotar.

Su hermano era un idiota. Ella no le diría nada a Steve, nadie lo obligó a estar con ella. Nadie le puso una pistola en la cabeza para que estuviera durmiendo en una incómoda silla. Nadie le obligó, lo hizo porque… quiso. Esto cayó sobre Natasha como si fuera un balde de agua fría. Steve estuvo cuidándola porque quería…

—Exacto, porque quería. No porque me quiere. Él ya no lo hace —se murmuró a sí misma, mientras tomaba un trago de su jugo.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió pensando en su salida del hospital. El papá de Bruce le había atendido de maravilla, también le había dicho que estuvo a punto de morir en el quirófano. Ese pensamiento le provocaba un escalofrío de muerte en todo el cuerpo. Steve le trató muy distante durante los segundos que estuvo en la habitación, esperando a que ella se cambiara y durante el camino a su casa, porque el muy tonto se había ofrecido a llevarla, pero no dijo nada en todo el camino. La rusa había notado el cardenal que estaba desapareciendo de su pómulo y la cortada casi invisible de su ceja, también sus nudillos tenían muestras de haber sido rotos. Quiso preguntarle con quien se había peleado, pero la mojigata de Peggy le llamó, y arruinó el único dialogo que pudieron haber tenido ese día.

Natasha comenzaba a odiar a Peggy, se metía donde nadie la llamaba siempre. Cada vez que se imaginaba a Steve con ella, le daban ganas de partirle la cara. No quería decir que eran celos, solo ganas de quitarle lo bonita a la inglesa. ¿

La hora en la cocina del microondas decía que eran las 00.17, y ella estaba cansada por alguna extraña razón. Tony le había puesto al día de lo que debía hacer el próximo lunes y lo que había sucedido con Brock y sus amigos, también que la Red List había desaparecido totalmente y el caso que ellos abrieron sobre la red de narcotráfico fue a parar al FBI. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, había hecho algo bien por primera vez en su vida, pero su ego no la iba a matar como lo hacía el de su amigo. También le había comentado que debía testificar en contra del trío y debía llevar los archivos que ella tenía guardados; el padre de Steve fue quien estuvo haciendo todas las gestiones junto a Howard, quienes resultaron ser viejos compañeros de secundaria. Obviamente, Howard era el chico rico y popular mientras que Joseph era el becado, ¡Qué cliché todo!

—Clint, voy a dormir —anunció a los tres que veían embelesados la televisión.

—Descansa, Nat —murmuró Barton.

—Chao, Nat —dijeron las chicas al unísono.

—Chao, chicas.

Subió las escaleras, apretando los labios porque la herida se contraía y estiraba cada vez que subía un escalón. Maldijo mentalmente tantas veces como pudo y, en cuanto llegó a su habitación, que estaba llena de los obsequios que los "Vengadores" le habían regalado, y un oso de gran tamaño estaba a un lado de su cama. Era más gigante que ella, pero le gustaba porque no era un oso normal, era un oso frontino, su favorito. Clint que había sido él quien le había dado el gran muñeco y le creyó, porque era el único que sabía ese detalle de su vida. Se tiró sobre su cama, y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho cuando cuerpo gritó de dolor. Muchos días en una cama "apagada" le estaban pasando factura. Se cubrió con las sabanas hasta el cuello, y vio su teléfono encendido sobre la almohada contigua a donde tenía la cabeza apoyada. Lo tomó y vio tres WhatsApp, abrió la aplicación, viendo con un solo ojo los mensajes.

 **Steve: «** ¿Cómo te sientes? **» 21.00**

 **Steve: «** ¿Podemos hablar después? **» 22.10**

 **Steve: «** Natasha, sé que no me quieres ver, pero tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedes siquiera contestar y decirme que no? **»**

Pulsó la barra para contestar, pero le vio "en línea" y salió de la aplicación. No quería decirle nada. Buscó las pastillas que le habían recetado para el dolor y se quedó dormida al instante.

* * *

Steve observó por enésima vez su foto en el teléfono, releyó lo que él le había escrito y vio el "en línea". La esperanza le hizo dudar sobre su pronóstico, pero la duda se esfumó en cuanto el "en línea" fue sustituido por un "última conexión a las 00.52". Vio la taza de café, luego su dibujo y luego su teléfono. Esa mujer era malditamente difícil. Ni siquiera habían hablado ese día sobre ella, sobre algo, sobre el tiempo. Solo hubo un ensordecedor silencio que parecía interminable.

Él no se daría por vencido. Si tenía que empezar a enamorarla y hacerla ceder, lo haría. Así le tocara imitar a su padre, y mandarle cartas con dibujos, lo haría. No le importaba el costo que tenía que pagar, él la quería devuelta y la haría regresar, así le costase todas las floristerías, tiendas y todos sus cuadros e inspiración poética. Haría que ella regresara a su lado.

Una sonrisa invadió su rostro cuando recordó en la mañana, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de besarla y ella parecía dispuesta a hacerlo. Le alegraba que todavia surtiera efecto sobre ella. Sabía que Natasha lo seguía queriendo, sus ojos se lo gritaban.

Sus ojos… Sus jodidos ojos estaban diferentes esa mañana. No diferente de color, de misteriosos, de perfectos, algo ya no estaba en ellos. Algo que los opacaba.

Le parecía la mujer más hermosa de su vida. Siempre le parecería la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo.

Subió a su habitación y se permitió descansar. Su cuerpo necesitaba dormir porque verla casi toda la noche y medio dormir en el hospital no había sido fácil. Decidió que soñaría con la chica de ojos verdes y cabellos rojos, y en ella se quedó pensando hasta que sus ojos azules como el mar se cedieron ante lo exhausto que estaba.


	27. Chapter XXVI

**Capítulo XXVI**

 **E** l lunes siguiente, Natasha salía del juzgado siendo fotografiada por tantos periodistas que, aun siendo de día, le cegaban. Thor caminaba delante de ella, apartándolos mientras que Tony y Clint iban detrás, siguiéndola y también siendo atosigados de preguntas. Joseph la mantuvo protegida de los cuervos abrazándola a su cuerpo con cuidado, y diciendo una y otra vez "La señorita no responderá a ninguna de sus preguntas" al momento en que caminaban hacia la limusina que esperaba al quinteto. Los guardaespaldas contratados por Stark padre estaban esperándoles, para poder llevarlos a la Torre Stark, donde se reunían últimamente.

La única mujer fue la segunda en subir, siendo seguida por su amigo y hermano, respectivamente. Todos estaban en silencio. Joseph decidió irse a casa en su propio auto y la pelirroja ya lo sabía.

Llegaron a su destino, donde se encontraba el resto del grupo, quienes no asistieron al juicio por petición de la rusa. Natasha tomó asiento en el sofá, justo entre Clint y Lauren.

— ¡Oye! —se quejó la pareja.

— ¿Qué? Es el único espacio vacío.

—Nat, no sabía que eras tan fotogénica —comentó Betty, pasándole una Tablet marca Stark.

La pelirroja la tomó y vio la foto del artículo donde se le mencionaba. Salía viendo hacia un sitio al azar, pero su cabello lucía espectacular con el traje oscuro que tenía.

—Parece que eres famosa, hermanita —. Clint le arrebató el aparato de las manos y comenzó a leer el artículo.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Jane, curiosa.

— ¡Cuenten! —pidió la otra castaña sentándose en el sofá de al lado.

—Bueno… Le dieron treinta años por la muerte de Gale y Jena, también por el intento de asesinato —informó Natasha, estremeciéndose.

—Parece que tiene lo que se ha buscado —. Jane se sentó junto a Lauren.

—Aún no podemos cantar victoria. Brock hará lo imposible para meternos en el asunto de la Red List —desanimó Clint.

—No, no hará nada con respecto a la Red List —habló Tony, quien parecía haberse ganado un premio porque la sonrisa de idiota que tenía no se la quitaba nadie.

—Algo que sustente tu argumento, Stark —exigió la rusa, cruzándose de brazos y arqueando una ceja en su dirección.

—La Red List ha desaparecido totalmente. El encargado de ella era el decano de la facultad de economía, Alexander Pierce. Y, gracias a mí, hemos salido bien librados.

— ¿Qué? —gritaron todos asombrados.

— ¿Pierce? ¿En serio? —preguntó Jane, totalmente desenfocada.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró Clint.

—Sí. SHIELD será intervenida por un par de meses debido a ciertas irregularidades, pero estoy seguro que Fury no tiene nada que ver —siguió el dueño de la casa.

—Claro que no tiene nada que ver. Pierce es un maldito corrupto —bufó Natasha.

—Pepper decía que le veía entrar y salir a cada rato durante la mañana —comentó Betty.

—Sí, me comentó eso varias veces —dijo Tony, pensativo—. Rojita…

— ¿Qué?

—Sí él era el que organizaba la Red List y él es sospechoso sobre la venta de droga de Rumlow, entonces él es el principal causante de todo éste lío —resolvió Stark.

—Obvio. Solo que me sigo preguntando por qué traicionaría a Fury…

—Quizá quería algo más, y no contaba con que Rumlow se saliera de control —atinó Clint.

—Pero, ¿Qué sería ese algo más? —se preguntó en voz alta Jane.

—Pierce quería venganza —habló Lauren por primera vez, quien parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos. Los presentes le vieron asombrados—. Sí, ¿recuerdas que a Thor le mandaron a hacer un resumen sobre la historia de SHIELD y todos le ayudamos? —preguntó la castaña a Jane, la cual asintió—. Bueno, entre los recortes hayamos una nota de un suicidio. Era sobre Angelina, Amanda…

—Ángela Pierce —completó Thor, entrando con un par de sándwiches en sus manos, dándole un mordisco a uno.

— ¡Ella! —. Le señaló Lauren dándole la razón—. Ella era hermana de Pierce y se suicidó por "amor", según la nota —informó, estremeciéndose un poco al recordar cuando encontró dicha nota y la leyó.

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó el heredero de Asgard, que tenía la boca llena de comida.

—Thor, no hables con la boca llena —le reprendió Jane, cual madre a su hijo.

—Lo siento, Lady Jane.

—Lauren, ¿puedes seguir hablando? —pidió Clint, quien estaba prestando demasiada atención a todo.

—Voy, señor —bromeó.

Todos estaban acomodados en el sofá, expectantes a la historia que les contaría la novia de Barton. Natasha se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo pudo haber tenido eso alguna clase de venganza en contra del Rector de la universidad a la pertenecía, sabía de antemano que Pierce nunca tuvo una buena fama, y era el principal encargado de la administración de la institución, como también mano derecha de Fury en todo. ¿Por qué razón habría de traicionarlo? ¿Qué habría hecho la tal Ángela?

Al grupo se le unió Pepper y Bruce, quienes estaban en el baño y laboratorio, respectivamente. Tomaron asiento cerca de sus parejas y escucharon con atención.

—Continúa —insistió Tony.

—Vale, vale. Voy —. Lauren se acomodó en su asiento y se preparó para hablar—. Ángela estaba perdidamente enamorada de Fury, pero éste estaba con su actual esposa, Melanie Fury, y Ángela había decidido estar con Nick a toda costa, aunque su hermano y sus padres se opusieran a la supuesta relación que tenían. Nick solo sabía que ella lo quería, más no que estaba obsesionada con él. Cuando él se casó con Melanie, Ángela decidió suicidarse y dejó una nota diciendo que estaba perdidamente enamorada del Nick, y que estaba embarazada de él. La autopsia reveló que la mujer lo estaba, pero no del director, sino de su mejor amigo, Stephen Rumlow.

— ¿El padre de Brock? —exclamaron Tony y Natasha asombrados ante tal noticia.

—Sí, el padre de Brock.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste esto antes, Lau? —preguntó Pepper, un poco confundida.

La mencionada se encogió de hombros. —La verdad, no lo sé. Pero, no creí que fuera a tener tanta importancia hasta ahora.

—Okay. Si todo esto que dice Lauren pasó hace años… —comenzó Tony pensando en voz alta.

—Pierce tuvo mucho tiempo para construir su venganza —completó la rusa.

En otra situación menos seria, se asombrarían de que ambos completaran la frase del otro, pero el grupo que se hacía llamar los Vengadores habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos y que tuvieran los mismos pensamientos los había llevado a donde estaban ahora.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasará con SHIELD si todo esto se llega a saber? —preguntó Banner temeroso.

—No creo que suceda. Pierce se encargó que la historia en los periódicos fuera otra —dijo Lauren.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —quiso saber Betty.

—Investigué un poco. La señora de la biblioteca y Ruth, la de la cafetería, saben sobre esa historia.

—Ajá. Y si el padre de Brock sabe sobre esto, ¿por qué dejó que su hijo se metiera? —inquirió Jane.

—Lauren, ¿existe la posibilidad de que Brock sea sobrino de Pierce? —interrogó Natasha, fijando la mirada en su cuñada.

—Eso es lo que aún no sé, porque si Brock tiene veintitrés, y esto paso hace diecinueve años… Brock tendría cuatro años. No, no lo creo, Nat.

— ¡Guao! —exclamó Clint, alucinado con todo lo que estaba escuchando—. Ustedes son mejor que el FBI, CIA y KBG juntos. Y esto está mejor CSI

Todos rieron ante tal comentario, que rompió la tensión que había.

—Creo que hablamos mucho sobre Brock. ¿Qué les parece si el viernes hacemos una fiesta? —propuso Tony.

— ¿Fiesta? ¿Por qué? —. Thor, quien ya había terminado de comer, habló.

—Porque la viudita está viva y no en la cárcel —. Usó su tono de diva diciendo algo obvio.

—Es un buen motivo —apoyó Clint.

—Sí, no es tan mala la idea —dijo Lauren.

Todos tenían la vista posada en Natasha, por alguna razón.

— ¿Por qué me ven a mí? —preguntó, sin comprender.

—Eres a quien le harán la fiesta, Nat —aclaró Pepper.

La pelirroja de ojos verdes se encogió de hombros. —Si digo sí o no, Tony igual la hará.

—Ella tiene razón —. Stark le señaló como solía hacer.

—Serás la razón por la que asista —dijo Betty—. Así que debes ir —sentenció a su amiga.

—Guao, mucha responsabilidad, pero iré —prometió—. Después de todo es mi fiesta, ¿no?

—Bien, entonces llamaré a Happy para que comience con los preparativos —. Tony se levantó de su asiento y buscó su teléfono.

—Chicos —llamó Bruce a sus amigos, captando la atención de todos—. Mañana tenemos que ir a SHIELD, habrá una reunión con los presidentes de la Asociación Estudiantil y Fury —notificó.

—Ay, no —se quejó Tony, poniendo cara de fastidio—. ¿Tengo que llegar temprano?

—Es a las nueve —. Banner verificó en el mensaje que tenía en su teléfono.

—Bueno, trataré de llegar antes.

—Ni que fueras necesario, Stark —comentó Romanoff con sorna, a lo que Tony entrecerró los ojos y le lanzó una mirada asesina a su amiga.

—Y yo que creí que íbamos bien —dijo una Pepper dramatizando cansancio.

Todos soltaron las carcajadas.

—Y eso que no estuvieron trabajando con ellos en este lío —dijo Thor, entre risas.

* * *

Steve leyó la nota por centésima vez en el periódico. Seguía sin creer todo lo que decía allí sobre Natasha, Brock y SHIELD. Se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la casa de su padre, tomando el té con él.

—Papá, ¿Y tú sabias de todo esto? —preguntó aún impactado.

—Casi todo. Solo la parte que Natasha estaba investigando —. El mayor de los Rogers tomó asiento, y comenzó a llenar las tazas de la infusión.

— ¿Cómo?

—Yo le estaba ayudando… de alguna manera —confesó.

El rostro de Steve pasó por tantas expresiones, que no tuvo chance de diferenciarlas. Estaba pasmado. ¿Su padre? ¿Su propio padre?

— _Espera, háblame más despacio —_ dijo en español sin darse cuenta.

—Steve, no entiendo nada —dijo, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—Lo siento.

Sacudió la cabeza, para ordenar sus ideas y las palabas que serían próximas a ser dichas. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó la taza té que le pertenecía, a la cual le agregó una cucharada de azúcar y le dio un sorbo.

— ¿Cómo es eso que ayudabas a Natasha? —trató de formular la pregunta lo más pacífico posible, pero falló cuando casi la grita.

—Sí, ella me pidió ayuda —contestó tranquilamente.

— ¿Por qué? —. Su desconcierto seguía presente y no hacía nada para ocultarlo—. ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?

Joseph suspiró. Pasó sus manos por la tela del pantalón que ocupaba y vio a su hijo. Le contaría la historia de manera resumida, porque eso no le correspondía a él, sino a la rusa que él consideraba como su otra hija.

—Natasha comenzó a sospechar sobre éste tal Rumlow. Yo conozco a su padre, puesto que él es Capitán en la Fuerza Aérea. Me pidió ayuda, porque no quería meterse en más líos y acepté. Además, tendría más credibilidad si yo le respaldaba —explicó pacientemente, viendo como su hijo captaba y procesaba la información.

— ¿Y sabías en todo el rollo en el que estaba metida y no me dijiste? —recriminó un poco molesto.

—El primer día que ella vino, me pidió que no le dijera a nadie y, además, no la trataste bien—. Ahora era su turno de recriminarlo.

— ¿Ese día...? ¿Ese día ella…?

—Sí, ese día ella vino a pedirme ayuda —completó, dándole otro sorbo a su bebida.

Steve se pasó las manos por el rostro, entre frustrado y molesto consigo mismo. Él la había tratado mal mientras ella lidiaba con aquello. ¡Sí que era un grandísimo idiota! Se suponía que no debía haber hecho nada de eso, pero no, tenía que joderlo un poquito más.

—Iré a hablar con ella —anunció, parándose de su asiento, decidido.

—Me parece bien —apoyó Joseph.

Ambos hombres se pusieron de pie. Steve le dio un leve abrazo a su padre, murmurándole un "gracias" que fue respondido por un "no hay de qué". Salió de su antiguo hogar, subió a su Mustang y fue a casa de su exnovia, sin fijarse mucho en seguir las normas que conocía. Se estacionó frente a la casa, donde pudo observar varias luces encendidas desde su lugar. Vio hacia la ventana de la habitación de Natasha, la luz estaba apagada. Respiró profundo para calmar los nervios que le invadían, deseó que ella estuviera despierta y se preguntó qué excusa le daría a Clint si le preguntaba la razón de su visita, o si Natasha lo hacía; no tenía excusa, solo que quería verla y hablar con ella.

* * *

La noche empezaba a caer, y por ser finales de invierno, donde las temperaturas aumentaban en la noche, mientras que en el día eran los principios de la primavera. Bajó de su auto, con las manos en el fondo de los bolsillos de sus pantalones buscando calor. Apenas llevaba una remera manga larga y una chaqueta, eso no es suficiente para cubrirse de tal temperatura. Tocó el timbre y frotó sus manos para calentarlas.

La puerta se abrió, dejándole ver a una Lauren sonriente.

—Hola, Steve. Pasa —dijo amable, como siempre.

—Hola. Gracias.

—Está helando allí afuera —comentó, al percibir la temperatura.

—Sí, clásico. Espero que llegue la primavera rápido.

— ¿Quién es? —preguntó Clint un poco alto desde la cocina.

—Steve —respondió su novia con el mismo volumen de voz.

Barton salió de donde estaba, y se acercó a Rogers con una sonrisa.

—Justo a tiempo para la cena —comentó el mayor de los hermanos, dándole un apretón de manos a Steve.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Solo vine a hablar con Natasha —. Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

La pareja se miró a los ojos y una sonrisa tensa se formó en los labios de Clint.

— ¿Le pasó algo? —preguntó Steve un poco preocupado.

—No, hombre. Es que se encerró en su salón de ballet hace como una hora, y no quiere que le molesten.

—Pero, el papá de Banner dejó claro que no debía hacer movimientos bruscos aún —bufó.

—Sabes cómo es ella. Nunca obedece —dijo Lauren, rodando los ojos.

— ¿Te quedas a cenar? —insistió Clint.

Repentinamente, un estruendoso aguacero se destapó, como si el muro retenedor de una represa se hubiese roto y el agua corría a sus anchas por todo el lugar. Esto sorprendió a los ocupantes de la casa. Steve se asomó por la ventana más cercana, para darse cuenta que era casi granizo lo que caía, asi que no le quedó más de otra que quedarse a cenar.

—No hay manera de que salga con esta lluvia —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres subir a hablar con ella o esperar a que baje? —. Las opciones no eran muchas, puesto que igual se verían y él seguía sin qué decirle en cuanto lo hiciese.

—Esperaré un momento.

El invitado siguió a la pareja hasta la cocina, donde se encontró con un pequeño desastre. Tomó asiento junto a Lauren, y comenzó a hablar con ellos sobre la nota que había leído, y que aún le impresionaba que todo eso hubiese ocurrido en un par de meses, mientras él se encontraba enfocado en sus cuadros.

* * *

Natasha se puso sobre las puntas de sus pies, y elevó sus brazos por sobre su cabeza. Sintió un leve tirón en su cadera, justo donde estaba la herida, pero le restó importancia. La música era opacada por el chaparrón que caía fuera. Dio dos pasos, elevó la pierna derecha a la altura de su cadera y giró tres veces, apoyando la planta del pie en piso en cuanto terminaba cada una de las vueltas. Tenía los ojos vendados, solo sentía la música y hacía sus movimientos. Sabía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa en la habitación, así que aprovechó para dar una voltereta, respiro profundo y la repitió, pero esta vez hacia atrás. Se posicionó de puntas nuevamente. Tomó la primera posición en ballet, y giró dos veces, como antes. Se detuvo y descansó con ambas manos apoyadas a la barra que estaba justo en medio de la pared de espejos. Tenía la respiración agitada, y la herida le palpitaba. Natasha rezaba porque no se hubiese abierto.

La venda en sus ojos cayó y dio un salto al sentir a alguien detrás de ella. En lugar de verle a través del espejo, se giró rápidamente, alarmada.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó exaltada.

El hombre retrocedió un poco, asombrado por ésta reacción y sintió una leve presión en el pecho al encontrar esa mirada color selva más turbia de lo normal. La respiración se trancó en su garganta cuando lo vio a los ojos, y sintió que las piernas le fallaban. Seguía perdida en sus recuerdos y quien estaba frente a ella, no era esa persona, sino su instructor de ballet.

Sentía la cercanía de él, sentía su calor, pero no era él.

 _No era Steve._

— ¿Nat? —preguntó en un susurro.

La pelirroja instintivamente se alejó al rincón más aparatado, justo donde estaba la ventana. Se apoyó en el marco de esta, viendo hacia el callejón que estaba a un lado de su casa. Llovía fuerte, las luces en la calle estaban parpadeando y lo inesperado pasó, todas las luces se apagaron, dejando todo a oscuras. El miedo le invadió brutalmente. Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir y los brazos se apretaban fuertemente alrededor en su cintura, lastimándole.

No quería llorar, sabía que no era real. Eso no era real. Quien estaba parado allí era Steve y no su instructor.

—Natasha —. Su voz decía que estaba preocupado.

No sabía dónde estaba, si en el lugar anterior o cerca. Le escuchaba lejos. Sacudió su cabeza de manera brusca y trato de llegar al presente, pero algo la seguía jalando a sus peores pesadillas.

—Natasha —. Su voz estaba en su oído, era un susurro. Sus manos en sus hombros, reconfortantes.

Él la estaba trayendo de regreso. Él apartaba su pasado. Pero, él le había roto el corazón.

Se quiso apartar de él, otra vez. Quiso escapar del calor que le transmitían sus manos, pero era demasiado reparador, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y éstos saborearon las lágrimas, tan saladas como el mar y tan amargas como un limón, que bajaban por sus mejillas. Sus ojos parpadearon un segundo, y estaba otra vez allí, en esa habitación llena de espejos.

 _La mujer vestida de negro con una vara de unos cincuenta centímetros, acrílica blanca, se paseaba entre las sesenta niñas, corrigiendo posturas, golpeándolas si era necesarios, y dejando marcas sangrantes sobre sus pálidas pieles._

 _—_ _Natasha, primera posición —exigió la mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos que estaba a su lado._

 _Ella obedeció._

 _Natasha, la mujer, podía observar desde otro punto de vista la escena, pero podía sentir el nerviosismo de la pequeña niña pelirroja, que parecía estar desnutrida y los huesos se le notaban por sobre las mallas oscuras que ocupaba._

 _—_ _Quinta posición._

 _La pequeña pelirroja volvió cumplir._

 _—_ _Battement tendú*_

 _¡No, el brazo!, gritó Natasha en su cabeza._

 _—_ _Ese brazo no va ahí —reprendió la mujer, dándole con la vara en el extremo que mencionó._

 _La pequeña se mordió el labio para no llorar._

 _—_ _Demi-pointé* cinco minutos, Romanoff —ordenó la instructora._

 _Ella no tuvo otra opción que obedecer._

—Natasha —un susurro proveniente de la oscuridad, le llamó.

La rusa parecía no reaccionar.

— _Natasha, guao. Me has sorprendido_ — _dijo una gruesa voz en ruso detrás de ella, que estaba tomando agua._

— _Gracias, señor Lavrov_ — _respondió sin sentimiento alguno y sin darle la cara._

— _¿Señor Lavrov? ¿Cuántas te he dicho que me llames Ivan?_ —. _Eso ya no le daba buena espina al musculoso y alto hombre que ella enfrentaba._

— _Ese es su nombre, señor Lavrov, y aquí no está permitido llamar a los instructores por su nombre._

— _Pero, puedo hacer una excepción a la regla._

 _Su mirada era lasciva, Natasha lo sabía. Sus grandes brazos la rodearon, atrapándola y acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella no se inmutó._

— _Y puedo enseñarte más que ballet, Natasha._

— _Yo no quiero que usted me enseñe nada._

 _La adolescente de perfectas curvas y fuertes extremidades, le dio un empujón muy bien aprendido en la clase de Artes Marciales, dejándolo atónito._

— _Sino quiere terminar con los pies inútiles para toda su vida, mejor manténgase alejado de mí_ — _amenazó, dándole una fiera mirada._

 _La rabia brilló en los oscuros ojos de Ivan. Natasha se estremeció. El hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndola chocar contra la pared y besándola con fuerza._

— _Es que no puedo, Romanoff_ — _jadeó contra sus labios._

 _El pánico corría en el cuerpo de Natasha, tanto como su corazón acelerado golpeaba en su caja torácica y su sangre por sus venas. Quería alejarlo. Quería quitárselo de encima. Quería que se lo quitaran de encima. Una puerta se abrió, haciéndolo. Ella rápidamente tomó sus cosas y huyó del lugar, pasándola por un lado del hombre mayor que acababa de interrumpir la escena._

 _Ese hombre merecía todo lo bueno, según Natasha._

—Natasha, cariño —su voz era un cosquilleo sobre su piel.

Ella estaba desconsolada, llorando sobre el pecho de Steve. Sintiendo cada recuerdo tan real, tan vivido, tan… presente. Sus dedos se clavaban en los brazos del rubio, con fuerza, mientras éste la abrazaba con cuidado, acariciaba su cabello rojizo que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros. Había desecho el apretado moño que tenía, y ahora le hacía un pequeño masaje. Le dolía el pecho con verla tan rota, tan ida, tan fuera de sí.

Sus sollozos eran de rabia, intentaba detenerse pero no podía. Algo dentro de ella estaba doliendo demasiado como para tener fuerzas para hacerlo.

Él susurraba palabras cariñosas, le decía que estaba ahí, que le tenía y no la dejaría ir, eso parecía calmarla.

Los minutos parecieron segundos, Steve quería tenerla toda vida entre sus brazos, pero ella no parecía querer lo mismo, puesto que en cuanto reaccionó, regresando a su vida presente, al momento en el que estaba, donde se encontraba en ese instante y lo que estaba haciendo: besando con brusquedad a Steve; lo empujó, como había hecho con su profesor en algunas ocasiones, haciéndolo golpear su espalda contra la ventana y que ésta sonara. Todo estaba oscuro, apenas se lograban distinguir las sombras, pero Natasha no necesitaba iluminación para saber que la expresión de Steve; estaba asombrado.

— ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó bruscamente.

—Nat…Tú…

— ¿Qué acaso no hay manera de hacerte entender que no quiero nada contigo?

 _Eso dolió._ La rusa tuvo que reprimir un jadeo cuando esas palabras salieron de su boca e imaginó el destello de dolor cruzar por el rostro de Steve.

—Natasha, tenemos que hablar sobre eso —murmuró, tratando de mantener la calma y no pegarla a la pared y besarla con fuerza hasta hacerla reaccionar.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar —espetó, firme y decidida.

—Sí, tenemos mucho de qué hablar —contradijo, acercándose a ella un par de pasos.

— ¡Que no! —gritó ella, empujándolo nuevamente contra la ventana.

—Natasha…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, dejando ver la sombra de Clint.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó.

—Sí —contestó Natasha cortante.

—La cena está lista —informó un poco extrañado por la actitud de ambos ocupantes en la habitación.

—Bien —. La pelirroja parecía estar enojada, o eso notaba Clint.

La mujer fue la primera en salir con urgencia para nada fingida, mientras que el rubio trataba de recuperarse de tal impacto. Nunca la había visto reaccionar de esa manera. Estaba pasmado y toda ella gritaba que estaba molesta. Se preguntó si era por él, y sabía que sí era así. Se sintió mucho peor que antes, pero antes no había tenido los suaves labios de Natasha sobre los propios y, lo mejor, era que no había olvidado cuan delicioso saben, a pesar de haber lagrimas sobre ellos. No había olvidado cuán sedosos eran y su increíble sabor que parecía intensificarse con el paso del tiempo.

* * *

Se sentaron a cenar con velas iluminando lo suficiente como para distinguir sus rostros y su comida. Parecía ser más de medianoche afuera, cuando solo eran las siete y cincuenta y ocho de la tarde. Una brisa fría corría dentro de la casa, haciendo estremecer más de una vez a la pelirroja, que no apartaba la vista de su comida como tampoco probaba bocado.

Steve sentía que le dolía no estar a su lado, abrazándola. Parecía que estar lejos de ella, aunque fuese un par de puestos en la mesa, era los puestos más dolorosamente distantes de su vida.

Odiaría esa cena toda su vida.

Verla tan desconectada de sí, tanto que parecía una total extraña, le dolía como si un cuchillo fuese clavado en su pecho tantas veces como la cantidad de años que tenía la tierra de existir. Podía ver cómo ella luchaba con las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, como siempre hacía cuando estaba así. Él la conocía.

Clint se levantó de la mesa, tomando el plato vacío de su novia y de Steve para llevarlos a la cocina. Fue en un par de segundos, y regresó. Su hermana ya no estaba y su comida esta toda revuelta e intacta. Se giró hacia el rubio, que estaba con la cabeza entre sus manos.

—No me digas nada. Lo sé —murmuró al borde de las lágrimas.

Eso le dolía más que nada. Que Natasha no soportara su presencia le dolía un poco más que ser apuñalado setenta y cinco mil millones de veces. Respiró profundo, y a pesar de estar cayendo un terrible aguacero que no parecía querer detenerse, decidió marcharse.

—Clint, gracias por la cena, pero no soporto ver a Natasha así —dijo, con un hilo de voz—. Me voy —anunció.

Le dio un apretón a Barton y un beso en la mejilla a Lauren, que no encontraba nada más qué decir sino un "cuídate" y un "por favor, avisa en cuanto llegues". Se habían vuelto cercanos desde el incidente con Natasha y Brock. Lauren parecía la madre de ellos, y se preocupaba tanto por su cuñada como por el estudiante de artes, quien salió, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos, de la casa, mojándose en cuestión de segundos.

Rogers subió a su auto y le echó un último vistazo a la ventana que correspondía a la habitación de Natasha, teniendo la vaga ilusión de que ella lo estuviera viendo, pero solo fue eso, una ilusión. Se dirigió a su casa por las oscuras calles de la ciudad. Sintió como su corazón se quedaba enganchado de los labios de ella, y se iba descociendo cual hilo suelto de una prenda, con cada centímetro que los separaba.

* * *

Ella lo vio partir, a través de las cortinas de su habitación, y su alma se iba con él. Lagrimas amargas, llameantes y dolorosas salían de sus ojos y bajaban por su rostro. Sus labios quemaban, ardían, dolían, como cada momento en el que debía respirar sin él a su alrededor. Pudo haberse ahorrado toda esa maldita tortura, pero sus recuerdos la volvían a enredar en la oscuridad. Ya no parecía distinguir que era blanco o negro, que era color y que no.

Se estaba perdiendo a sí misma.

Rodeó su cuerpo con la gruesa sabana que estaba sobre su cama y seguía temblando de frío. No era frío externo. Era el vacío que sentía en su cuerpo. Era el _malditamente doloroso_ vacío que sentía dentro que se exteriorizaba por cada grieta de su falsa molestia, de su falsa mascara, de su falso caparazón.

Después de todo, él tenía razón.

 _Ella era una completa mentira._

* * *

 **Por si quieren saber :3** **Battement tendú:** es básicamente la extensión de una pierna (adelante, atrás o al costado) sin levantar la punta del suelo.

 **Demi-pointe:** Posición que adquieren los pies en determinada pose o movimiento, donde el peso de todo el cuerpo se reparte sobre el metatarso y todos los dedos del pie. El talón se mantiene despegado del piso en sus máximas posibilidades. Su designación seguida de un paso puede ser tanto en plural como en singular. **/** Se usa siempre la _demi-pointe_ al realizar un _relevé_ , los ejercicios de tracción, y los _soussus_. **/** Las zapatillas de danza clásica aptas para bailar de este modo reciben el mismo nombre: media-puntas.


	28. Chapter XXVII

**Capítulo XXVII**

—Y, para culminar esta conferencia, creo que es necesario hacer un gran reconocimiento a los alumnos pertenecientes a ésta universidad, Anthony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clinton Barton y Thor Odinson, que de no ser por ellos, en especial a la señorita Romanoff, quien arriesgó su vida, ninguna de estas atrocidades hubiese sido descubierta y estaríamos en total ignorancia de ellas —finalizó Nicholas J. Fury, rector de la SHIELD University, quien se encontraba de pie, en el auditórium de la institución, dando una conferencia de prensa con respecto a los acontecimientos sucedidos con los estudiantes y el profesor Alexander Pierce.

El grupo denominado Los Vengadores, aplaudió con fuerzas, vitoreando y haciendo escándalo, cuando la mayoría en solo se le limitaron a aplaudir. Natasha, quien estaba sentada junto a su grupo, con la cabeza entre los hombros y rezando porque fuese invisible, solo supo dar unas cuantas miradas asesinas a los payasos que tenía como amigos para que se comportarán como personas civilizadas y no como orangutanes en celo.

El rector informó que tendrían dos semanas de vacaciones, debido a las investigaciones, pero no por eso dejarían de ver clases. Estas serían por internet, y evaluadas por los mismos profesores. Además, las exposiciones de la facultad de Artes y las de Arquitectura se llevarían a cabo la semana siguiente en la galería perteneciente a SHIELD, ubicada en el centro de la ciudad; donde estarían las mejores réplicas de edificios históricos de todo el mundo y las pinturas y esculturas inéditas de los estudiantes. Natasha sabía que su Palacio Bolshói estaría allí, como principal exhibición y que varios cuadros de Steve estarían allí también, como también sabría que tendría que ir obligatoriamente. Tan solo el hecho de pensarlo, le dolía.

La pelirroja fue la primera en abandonar la sala, pues no soportaba el dolor de cabeza que tenía por no haber dormido nada la noche y tenía sin probar bocado el mismo tiempo. Su garganta estaba cerrada, no pasaba nada de comida, solo líquidos. Estuvo a poco de irse a casa, de no haber sido porque Clint la había llevado a SHIELD y no tenía ganas de caminar. Como los campos de la universidad estaban solos, decidió subir al único lugar donde conciliaría el sueño por un momento, puesto que su habitación, que estaba llena de peluches y unas cuantas flores marchitas, solo le parecía que la estaban aprisionando. Llegó a la azotea más alta de todo el campus, la de arquitectura, y se recostó en el sofá que siempre estaba allí, oculto entre el pequeño invernadero que habían hecho alguno chicos de su clase. The Script sonaba a todo volumen en sus oídos, y el sueño la invadió por completo.

Estaba cansada, tanto mental como físicamente. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos dormir durante mil años y que ella despertase con otra vida, otra historia, sin secretos, sin dolor, sin nada; o, mejor, que ella misma pudiera escribir su historia. Definitivamente, siempre para la rusa era un poco demasiado, y su empeño en no decirle a nadie la hundía unos centímetros más. Por suerte, no soñó nada, simplemente flotaba en la oscuridad espacial preguntándose si había alguien ahí afuera.

* * *

La vio salir cual alma que lleva el diablo, y de inmediato, se puso de pie en su asiento, pero alguien le tomó la mano.

— ¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya vengo. Me están llamando —mintió, levantando su teléfono.

Simuló que contestaba una llamada y salió del auditórium, solo para ver a la pelirroja alejándose a paso lento hasta el edificio de su facultad. Acomodó su bolso en el hombro y caminó al edificio. Sabía a donde iba, por lo que no se preocupó en apurarse. Su noche no había sido buena, la de él tampoco. Su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que se estaba consumiendo a sí misma. Cada vez que se le acercaba, el olor a cigarrillo le invadía las fosas nasales, pero no por eso dejaba de percibir el olor a canela y vainilla que expedía su cabello. Subió las escaleras con paciencia, preparándose para lo que sea que fuese a encontrar y la Natasha que se fuese a encontrar.

Él había aprendido que se había enamorado de una chica multifacética que prefería ocultar sus sentimientos en una máscara inquebrantable, donde los ojos eran los únicos que no cubría. Por eso le veía a los ojos para saber cómo estaba, con qué Natasha se encontraría ese día, aunque últimamente esa Natasha no solía cambiar su máscara, no solía decir nada con sus ojos. Steve tenía miedo de que estuviese demasiado rota como para sentir algo, así sea dolor. Abrió con cuidado la puerta del invernadero, captando la mochila de la pelirroja en el piso, a un lado de sus zapatos. La encontró dormida en el sofá, con los audífonos a todo volumen y en la misma posición que la había encontrado en su casa la primera vez, solo que estaba incomoda en ese instante.

El rubio sonrió melancólicamente al notar sus ojeras y que tenía el labio inferior roto. Odiaba eso, que se hiciera daño. Tomó asiento en la pared frente al sofá, y cuidó sus sueños mientras la dibujaba en su cuaderno. Su cabeza viajó a unos meses atrás, cuando ellos estuvieron en ese lugar.

 _"Natasha lo arrastraba por las escaleras, mientras él intentaba seguirle el paso, pero parecía que ella estaba o en forma o demasiado entusiasmada. Llegaron a una puerta de hierro gris que le daba el punto final a las escaleras, la rusa la abrió con facilidad y subió unos cuantos escalones, dejándole a él la responsabilidad de cerrarla. Había otra puerta, pero esta era de madera y tenía rejilla. Natasha la abrió de igual forma y corrió hacia algún lado, dejando su bolso tirado en el piso, al igual que sus zapatos. Steve cerró la segunda puerta, la buscó, encontrándola tirada sobre un viejo sofá negro de terciopelo y revisando algo en su teléfono._

— _¿Qué es esto? —preguntó un poco confundido._

 _—_ _Un invernadero, Steven. ¿Qué más puede ser? —respondió sarcástica sin apartar su mirada del aparato._

 _Steve se sonrojó, y puso su mochila a un lado del mueble._

 _—_ _Ven. Acuéstate —dijo la pelirroja haciéndole espacio en el pequeño mueble._

 _—_ _Es muy pequeño, Nat —. Se rascó la nuca._

 _—_ _No importa, es mejor. Estamos más juntos._

 _Él suspiró y se acostó en el diminuto espacio que le había dejado su novia para acostarse. Tenía la mitad del cuerpo fuera y las piernas las tenía que doblar para que cupieran, porque él era demasiado grande y alto. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de Natasha, para que ésta quedara con la mitad del cuerpo sobre él y estarían menos incomodos._

 _—_ _Esto es muy pequeño, Natasha —dijo riendo._

 _—_ _No importa. Estamos juntos y ya no tengo frío —. Le dio un beso en los labios, haciendo que Steve se estremeciera por lo fríos que estaban._

 _—_ _Siempre tienes frío cuando no estoy cerca._

 _—_ _Es que tú eres como mi calefacción personal._

 _—_ _¡Qué romántico! —exclamó sarcástico._

 _—_ _Es lo más romántico que escucharás de mí —respondió seria._

 _—_ _¿En serio? —. Natasha asintió—. Bueno, supongo que tampoco me darás flores._

 _Ambos rieron, pero la pelirroja se puso seria repentinamente._

 _—_ _No, y ni se te ocurra darme flores porque las boto._

 _—_ _No se me ocurrió en ningún momento darte flores —pensó en voz alta._

 _—_ _¿Ah, sí?_

 _—_ _Es que no eres esa clase de chicas_

 _—_ _¿Qué clase de chica soy, entonces?_

 _—_ _No perteneces a una clase de chicas, porque eres única, Nat —. Le acarició la mejilla, y rozó su pulgar contra sus labios. Sus ojos estaban conectados. Ella seguía esperando una explicación a sus palabras—. Eres la única que existe, como la gran excepción del mundo._

 _Natasha bajó la vista un poco ¿avergonzada? Steve siguió hablando._

 _—_ _¿Sabes? Como cuando encuentras algo diferente entre tanas cosas iguales, y no lo digo porque eres pelirroja o tienes los ojos más misteriosos, sino por cómo eres. Eres… —. Se quedó en silencio pensando alguna palabra—. No sé, no encuentro palabras para definirte, porque ni perfecta te llega a los talones._

 _El rostro de Natasha estaba rojo carmesí y eso le encantaba a Steve. Verla sonrojada._

 _—_ _Cállate, Rogers —protestó ella._

 _—_ _No, ¿Por qué lo haría? Si eres inefable_

 _—_ _¿Ine… qué?_

 _—_ _Inefable —repitió._

 _—_ _Definición —pidió._

 _—_ _Según internet, inefable es algo que no puede ser dicho, descrito o explicado con palabras por tener cualidades excelsas —explicó._

 _Esto dejó en silencio a la rusa y una sonrisa en el rostro de Steve. Había logrado dejarla sin palabras. Le dio un beso en los labios, que la hizo olvidar lo que sea que estaba pensando, porque de inmediato metió sus manos en el cabello rubio de Steve y se subió a su cuerpo para poder besarlo con más fuerza e intensidad…"_

Una voz ronca y adormilada lo sacó de su ensimismamiento bruscamente.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó una Natasha enojada.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo —dijo medio descolocado.

— ¿Sigues con eso? ¿En serio? Steve, supéralo, ¿quieres? —dijo ella, sonando obstinada.

Steve se paró de su sitio, después de guardar sus cosas y se acercó un paso a la rusa, ésta se paró de golpe y se tambaleó bruscamente. El rubio la sostuvo de la cintura, y notó algo que no había visto antes, estaba demasiado pálida y fría.

—Suéltame —exigió ella, apartándolo de un empujón.

—Natasha —. Le cerró el paso, y la obligó a mirarlo unos segundos antes de que ella volviera a apartarlo.

—Steve, ¿Quieres dejarme en paz? ¡Me molesta que estés encima de mí todo el tiempo! —gritó, exasperada.

—Natasha, solo necesito que hablemos —pidió, calmado.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Qué quieres hablar? ¿Qué vas a decirme esta vez? ¿Me vas a volver a recordar lo que hice? —. Su voz era alta, y sus ojos eran llamas. Estaban rojos y el verde se había vuelto negro—. Ya tengo suficiente, Rogers. No quiero recoger nada, si salvar nada y no quiero verte, ¿quieres simplemente largarte de mi vida y dejar de dolerme? Porque, mierda, cada vez que te veo duele y tus malditas palabras se clavan un poco más hondo.

Natasha tomó una profunda respiración y el nudo en su garganta se deshizo, pero sus lágrimas seguían en sus ojos, a poco de caer. Ver como Steve se le caía la cara de enojo, y sus ojos reflejaban la culpa.

—Sabes que no quise decir nada de eso, Nat —murmuró.

— ¿En serio? ¿No querías? Dejar de mentir, Steve —escupió con rabia—. ¡Ah, no, lo siento! La que miente aquí soy yo, la maldita cínica, mentirosa y manipuladora soy yo —. Se señaló a si misma exageradamente—. Tuviste chance, Rogers, de pedir disculpas, y no ahora, cuando esta mierda está jodida y yo ya no siento nada más que lastima por lo que tuvimos.

— ¿Quieres dejar de mentir? —despotricó, cansado de escucharla.

— ¡Ves! Siempre soy una mentirosa —chilló molesta.

—Natasha, sé que lo que estás diciendo es mentira…

—Todo lo que digo es mentira, Rogers —interrumpió, enarcando una ceja.

— ¡Maldita sea! —bramó—. ¿Quieres dejar de recriminármelo? Suficiente tengo con haberlo hecho y recordármelo a cada segundo.

— ¿Quieres tú dejar de seguirme? —replicó.

Steve acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos, la tenía a centímetros. Quería abrazarla y besarla hasta que le doliera, pero no quería que ella saliera corriendo cuando había logrado acorralarla contra la pared del invernadero.

—Natasha, solo quiero decirte que lo siento, ¿sí? No quise decir nada de lo que dije ese día, pero estaba tan molesto y tan dolido por todo que no supe cuánto daño te hice con lo que dije. Sé que lo jodí también, que no te deje hablar y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento por no haberte dejado hacerlo. Quiero que este infierno se acabe y quiero que dejes de estar así, porque me duele…

—Pues, creo que no queda nada que hacer, Steve. Sigue en tu infierno, que yo sigo en el mío. El daño ya está hecho y no creo que puedas volver a pegar una hoja que está más que rota —fue lo último que dijo antes de salirse de su encierro, tomar sus cosas y salir casi que corriendo de allí.

Steve suspiró y una lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla. Recostó la frente en la pared y sintió como su corazón se rompía un poquito más. Intentaba ser optimista, que haría que Natasha hablara con él, pero no hacían más que discutir y discutir, y él que se moría por volver a abrazarla, por volver a besarla, por volver a decirle lo bonita que era aunque se acabase de levantar.

La rusa terminó de ponerse sus zapatos y bajó corriendo las escaleras que se volvían borrosas. Su cabeza y su pecho parecían querer explotar, mientras que la presión en su garganta se volvía más fuerte. Cuando llegó a planta baja, se detuvo y tomó aire. Estaba mareada, le dolía todo el cuerpo y parecía que no tenía fuerzas ni para respirar. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y su teléfono estaba descargado. No quedaba casi nadie en la universidad, y supuso que su hermano ya estaba en casa. Fue a la cafetería a la que solía ir con Steve, y compró un café para poder continuar su camino a casa.

* * *

En el camino a ésta, no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido. Steve le había pedido disculpas y ella las había aceptado sin mayor inconveniente, pero ¿Lo perdonaría sinceramente? ¿Lo perdonaría de corazón, como quien dice? ¿Aceptaría sus disculpas así como las había aceptado en la terraza?

 _Mierda, Natasha. Tú lo amas como nunca nadie, deberías perdonarlo,_ le gritó la zona de su cerebro responsable de crear los sentimientos.

 _Pero, él te destrozó sin importar cuánto te dolieran sus palabras,_ replicó la razón.

 _Él ha dicho que lo siente._

 _Él sabía que te dolerían._

 _Él te ama. Él te hace feliz. Él te hace estar bien._

 _¡Por Dios, él puede volver a romperte como ahora y pedirá perdón y le seguirás perdonando aunque te lastime!_

Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente para deshacerse de esa pelea interna que le dominaba. No era la razón o los sentimientos, eran los pros y los contras de querer perdonarlo. ¿Podía perdonarlo y decirle que se mantuviera lejos de ella? ¿Cómo sería capaz? Si aún se preguntaba cómo era capaz de tratarlo de tal manera cuando solo quería abrazarlo, pero cuando recordaba cada palabra que le había dicho y lo miserable que se había y sabía con total certeza que si había sucedido una vez, podría suceder dos y tres veces. No quería volver a pasar por ese infierno; no quería volver a darle todo; no podía, simplemente, entregarse y que todo volviera a caerse, porque sabía que ella no podría prometer que no volvería a mentir, porque alguien como _ella_ , que estaba acostumbrada a sobrevivir, a pasar por lo peor, a nunca mostrar lo que realmente sentía, no podría prometer que dejaría de hacer lo que la mantenía viva de alguna manera, porque ¿Quién querría conocer a la verdadera Natasha? ¿Quién querría saber de lo autodestructiva que ha sido y sigue siendo sin querer saliendo? Podía contar con una sola mano las personas que la conocían y éstas eran: Clint y Lauren. Stark podría tener una vaga idea de cómo era, al igual que Pepper, Jane y Betty, pero Thor y Bruce podrían hasta ignorar cualquier cosa que sucediera en la cabeza de ella.

Los pasos de Natasha eran lentos, a comparación con el tiempo que parecía que iba volando, ya el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y con él se iba el calor que daba. La pelirroja llegó a su casa, justo cuando el reloj daba las seis de las tarde. Antes de que abriera la puerta, Clint lo hizo y chocó contra ella.

—Qué mierdas…—murmuró Natasha.

—Lo siento, Nat —. Barton se alejó de ella, y le dio una sonrisa inocente—. ¿Dónde estabas? Te busqué todo el rato y no te encontré.

—Subí a la azotea de Arquitectura y me quedé dormida allí —confesó, bajando la mirada a sus dedos con las uñas medio pintadas de negro.

—Vale. Creí que estabas explorando Nueva York —suspiró un poco aliviado.

—Ya lo conozco todo, no creo que falte rincón por conocer —bromeó con amargura.

—Voy a casa de Lauren… —notificó algo apurado.

—Bien. ¿Vendrás hoy?

—No lo sé —. Se encaminó hasta su auto.

—Bien —murmuró cabizbaja.

— ¡Hey, Nat! —gritó el mayor de los hermanos desde su vehículo. La mencionada dirigió su mirada a quien le llamaba—. Te quiero y llámame si necesitas algo.

Ella le dedicó una mueca similar a una sonrisa, y entró a la vivienda. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, zapatos y bolso, y caminó directo a la cocina, donde encontró la mitad de un vodka y un poco del almuerzo que seguramente había comprado Clint en el restaurant chino. Lo calentó en el horno microondas y tomó un trago de la bebida directo de la botella, que le quemó la garganta, el pecho y el estómago. Que se llevó un poco de dolor y de tristeza.

La pelirroja subió a su habitación con la comida en una mano y el alcohol en la otra. Se sentó frente al televisor y puso cualquier canal al azar.

* * *

Volvió a pasar el pincel que tenía pintura roja y se detuvo.

Ella otra vez.

Ella en sus cuadros, en su cabeza, en su teléfono, en sus sueños, en su casa, en todas partes.

Ella en cada rincón.

Ella en el medio de la sala.

Sus palabras en su cabeza. Sus palabras en su corazón. Clavándose como cuchillos, enterradas como si fueran parte de él, pero no lo son.

Ella le dolía mucho.

Otra lágrima solitaria bajó por su mejilla, y se estrelló contra sus labios. No podía dejar de pensarla, no debía, pero seguía doliendo.

¡Qué masoquista era! Podía sacarla de su vida, de un tirón para que no doliera tanto, pero no encontraba la manera de tirar sus recuerdos con ella de una sola vez. No encontraba el trozo escarapelado del cual jalar. No quería encontrarlo. La quería en su vida.

¡Claro que la quería!

Se levantó del taburete y caminó directo a donde reposaban sus cuadros secos. ¡Y le valía un comino si ella no quería verlo! Al menos se encargaría de que lo viera.

Habían pasado tres malditos días sin verla, tres malditos días soportando aquella intriga de saber cómo estaba. Quería verla mejor, pero si no salía de su casa, ¿Cómo hacía para saberlo? Clint ya estaba cansado de decirle que seguía igual y él no iba a insistir.

Bajó trotando las escaleras con el cuadro en mano, y poco le importaba como vestía. Quería darle a la pelirroja de sus sueños algo que le pertenecía.

Rápidamente tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, allí escribió algo que solo le pertenecía a ellos. Dobló el papel por la mitad, y salió de casa. Subió a su auto y tomó rumbo a su destino.

Llegó y vio como Clint entraba a la casa. Sin pensarlo, salió del vehículo y se llevó junto con él, el cuadro cubierto con una sábana y la nota.

— ¡Clint! —lo llamó.

—Hey, Steve —respondió ante el llamado.

El rubio se acercó a Barton.

— ¿Natasha está? —preguntó sin rodeos.

— _Noup_ —respondió buscando algo en sus bolsillos—. Mierda, no. No puede ser.

— ¿Qué pasó? —. Steve ya estaba preocupado.

—Perdí las llaves de la casa —. Y Clint se sintió el idiota más idiota del mundo por haberlo hecho—. Natasha me va a matar. Es la quinta vez en lo que llevo de año.

Esto hizo reír a Rogers.

— ¿No las dejaste en el auto? —preguntó, reprimiendo un sonrisa.

—No, las dejé en casa de Tony —. Estaba totalmente seguro de ello.

Clint tomó su teléfono y lo llamó. Le dijo que le llevara las llaves, y Tony le dijo que ya iba. Cuando él cortó la llamada y tomó asiento en el escalón de la entrada de su casa. Notó lo que su excuñado llevaba en la mano y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué es eso? —inquirió curioso.

Steve se sonrojó hasta las orejas y se puso nervioso. —Es–es… un cuadro d–de Nat —tartamudeo.

El rubio–castaño comprendió y levantó las cejas insinuando algo.

—Y… ¿Cómo es? —. Su voz era sugerente y Steve se puso más rojo que tomate.

—Es… U-Un sim-ple cuadro. E-ella lo-lo en-entenderá —. Se rascó la parte posterior del cuello y trató de bajar el calor de su rostro, pero Clint estaba más que claro que Steve estaba nervioso y sonrojado.

—Tranquilo, hombre. No diré nada —lo tranquilizó.

Para suerte del rubio, llegó Tony en un Audi R8 negro mate haciendo demasiado escandalo con su AC/DC a todo volumen. Los chicos le vieron bajar, vestía informal y llevaba unos lentes de sol como si los necesitara.

—Katniss, aquí están las llaves —. Le tiró el objeto a su dueño y le dio una mirada de arriba abajo el rubio de metro ochenta y cuatro, notando que su ropa estaba demasiado desgastada y llena de pintura—. ¿Ahora eres vagabundo? —bromeó.

Rogers puso los ojos en blanco. —No, solo estaba pintando.

—Ah, claro. Olvidaba que eres Da Vinci —. Se encogió de hombros y entró a la casa de los hermanos Barton-Romanoff.

Steve los siguió.

—Clint, ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo? —preguntó refiriéndose a lo que él llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Qué es? —chismoseó Tony, tratando de tirar de la sábana blanca.

—Deja —. Steve se alejó de él.

—Déjalo en su habitación. No diré nada.

—Légolas, ¿Qué es? —insistió Stark cual niño chiquito.

—Algo de Nat —respondió el arquero con simpleza.

— ¿Está desnuda?

— ¡No! —exclamó Rogers horrorizado ante la idea.

La cara de Clint y Tony cayó en la desilusión. Esto molestó al rubio, quien siguió con su camino a dejar el cuadro. Entró a la habitación de Natasha y vio lo pulcra que estaba, parecía que nadie había estado allí por días. Vio los osos que le habían regalado mientras estuvo hospitalizada, y los dos peluches que él le había dado sobre la cama. Eso le hizo sonreír. Buscó un lugar adecuado para dejar su nuevo presente y lo encontró, justo en la butaca de la ventana que daba a la calle. Si Natasha entraba, era imposible que no lo viera. Comenzó a buscar cinta adhesiva en toda la habitación, tratando de no desordenada nada y la encontró en una caja donde Natasha parecía tener un montón de materiales de arquitectura, también encontró una hoja de cuaderno que tenía su elegante letra y decía:

 _"_ _Día cinco: ¡Steve Rogers acaba de poner los ojos en blanco! Y luego se sonrojó, pero ¡Esto es una novedad! Primer gesto grosero que hace. Creo que le estoy haciendo efecto."_

 _"_ _Día quince: Me gusta besarlo. Me gusta mucho. No sé por qué, pero me gusta besarlo. ¡Se siente tan bien!"_

 _"_ _Día veintitrés: Steve es increíble. No puedo creer que sienta tal cosa por él. Me siento como una idiota adolescente enamorada. ¡MIERDA, ESTOY ENAMORDA! Alguien que me mate, por favor"_

 _"_ _Día treinta y siete: Me gustan sus ojos, y su boca, y sus nariz, y esos putos lunares que tiene en el cuello. ¡ES TAN JODIDAMENTE HERMOSO! Siento que no lo merezco, pero no puedo dejarlo. Él es tan… perfecto que duele._

 _Pd: soy una maldita cursi"_

 _"_ _Día cuarenta y nueve: ¿Dije que es bueno hasta en la cama? Bueno, él muy idiota es bueno hasta en la cama y no lo reconoce. ¡Alguien que le diga que es buenísimo en la cama!"_

 _"_ _Día cincuenta y cuatro: Lo amo. Maldita sea, lo amo más que a mi vida, y tengo miedo de perderlo. Si lo pierdo, sé que me perderé a mí misma. Tengo miedo de volver a perderme. Él se ha vuelto mi vicio, es mejor que una noche fría en verano llena de cigarrillos y vodka._

 _Steve, no sé cómo diablos decirte esto, pero te amo tanto que duele. Y amo tus abrazos. Nunca me habían dado tantos en tan poco tiempo. Pero, te amo y quiero más abrazos. Y esa chaqueta gris y que me enseñes tu estudio. Es el único lugar tuyo que no conozco._

 _Pd: Solo no quiero que me rompas el corazón. Yo tengo el tuyo en una caja de cristal y vibranuim"_

 _"_ _Día setenta y tres: me rompió el corazón. Yo rompí el suyo. Me duele como la mierda y siento que estoy cayendo malditamente profundo y no podré salir de este agujero. Mierda. Es como si me cortara cincuenta mil veces en el mismo sitio y tan profundo… Ni siquiera eso se compara a lo que siento._

 _Perderlo es peor que cortarse profundo entre las costillas."_

Esto último dejó helado a Steve. _Cortarse profundo entre las costillas…_ Esa frase había quedado grabada en su cabeza a fuego y un nudo se había formado en su garganta. _Acaso Natasha…_ Negó con la cabeza. Tan solo pensarlo le dolía. _No, ella no…_ Se levantó de donde estaba y pegó la nota sobre la tela, asegurándose de que no se cayera y tampoco se rompiera en caso de que la jalasen.

Seguía aturdido por las últimas palabras escritas en esa. Después de haber guardado todo y haber dejado todo en su lugar, su cabeza seguía releyendo esa frase una y otra vez.

—Hey, Da Vinci —le llamó Tony, quien ya tenía un vaso de whisky en la mano.

— ¿Si? —respondió un poco aturdido.

—Hoy fiesta en la Torre Stark, tienes que ir. Le dije a este tipo… ¿Sam? Que fuera —ofreció el joven que se señalaba a sí mismo como un "prodigio".

— ¿Sam? Y ¿Por qué?

—Es que él ayudó a encontrar algunas cosas para que Brock terminara donde está —explicó Clint.

—Oh —musitó el rubio—. No sé si vaya…

—Vamos, Da Vinci. No seas tan aburrido —insistió Stark.

—No lo sé, Tony… Estará Nat y no hago más que joderle la vida…

—Steven "Da Vinci" Rogers, tú vas a esa fiesta esté o no Natasha —exclamó el de ojos castaños con tanto drama que parecía telenovela—. Además, sé que lo de ustedes no terminó bien, pero Natasha es más obstinada que yo y mira que yo soy el primero en todo, así que debes ir esté ella o no. Y no le jodes la vida, ella está así porque le da la gana. Si vas a la fiesta, haré que hable contigo así esté borracha —propuso.

Steve dudó unos segundos, pero un plan se formó en su cabeza. Sabía que Natasha era insufrible cuando estaba borracha y si la convencía de llevarla a casa, podría hablar con ella al día siguiente.

—Haré lo posible por ir.

—Te espero, Rogers. Empieza a las nueve, pero puedes llegar a la hora que quieras y no necesitas llevar bebidas, pero si condón.

Ese último comentario incomodó a Steve y Clint apareció de algún con una mochila al hombro.

—Fuera de mi casa a los dos —exigió en son de broma.

Salieron de la vivienda. Rogers agradeció al hermano de Natasha, y subió a su auto pensando en ir o no a la dichosa fiesta. No tenía ganas de ir, pero si iba Sam y estaba la rusa, quizá iría.

Solo quizá.


	29. Chapter XXVIII

**Capítulo XXVIII**

 **N** atasha terminó de ponerse el maquillaje en los ojos. Ahora si podía decir que estaba lista para la fiesta que estaba dedicada a ella por ser tremendamente estúpida y dejarse clavar una navaja en la cadera por Brock. El solo hecho de volver a pensar en cómo el frío metal se clavaba en su piel la hizo estremecerse. Aplicó un poco más de labial color vino en su labios y se vio por última vez en el espejo, llevaba una vestido color lila de tirantes gruesos y cuello cuadrado que se aferraba a su cuerpo marcando cada curva a la perfección, con tacones negros y el maquillaje que, básicamente, era un poco de polvo, sombras de tonalidades bajas y labial oscuro para acentuar sus labios gruesos. El cabello lo llevaba en rizos perfectos que caían por sobre sus hombros, por obra y gracia de Pepper y su famoso don para los peinados. Y no tenía nada más que hacer en esa habitación de la gran casa de Stark, donde se había estado quedando los últimos tres días, ya que el resto del grupo también estaba allí.

Un suspiro sonoro escapó de los labios de la rusa cuando llegó al living de la mansión, donde había muchos estudiantes, tanto de SHIELD como de otras universidades, hablando y comentando sobre cualquier cosa, pero en cuando ella llegó al lugar del bar improvisado, una luz la ilumino completamente, cegándola, y la voz de Tony se escuchó por los altavoces.

—Y aquí la guapísima festejada, la única capaz de dejar que la usen como carne de cañón, ¡Natasha Romanoff! —. Se escuchó un montón de aplausos y vítores hacía la mencionada que estaba a poco de esconderse detrás de la barra—. Muchos la conocen como la grandísima Black Widow, y otros también como la chica que patea traseros a profesores de Lucha Libre —. Se escucharon risas generales—. Pues, yo la conozco como la arañita y la única mujer que no lleva el apellido Stark con la que no he tenido sexo y me ha pateado el trasero muchas veces —. Las risas se hicieron más fuertes—. ¡Ya está, ya hice el ridículo! Pepper, quiero un trago para pasar la vergüenza, por favor. ¡Y que disfruten la fiesta!

Se escucharon gritos, silbidos y personas haciendo escandalo con tal de sonar como una celebración de universitarios queriendo emborracharse hasta perder la razón.

El maestro de ceremonias, Tony, se acercó a su amiga la pelirroja, quien ya tenía un Martini en la mano.

—Ya hice el ridículo, ¿me darás el auto? —fue lo primero que dijo.

Natasha sonrió de lado y asintió. —Te lo daré. Estorba en mi cochera.

— _¡SIIIIIIIIIIII!_ —gritó el castaño, alzando los brazos en señal de victoria y tomándose un trago de tequila que lo hizo arrugar el rostro—. Ese tequila estaba rico —dijo, haciendo reír a la rusa y Jane, quien acababa de llegar.

—Parece que será una gran fiesta —comentó la estudiante de astrofísica.

La perteneciente a la facultad de arquitectura asintió y le dio un trago a su bebida.

—Eso parece, hasta que Tony se pone bien borracho y empieza a hacer ridiculeces —rió la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

—Solo espero que no saque el prototipo que está haciendo con ayuda de su padre —agregó Pepper, quien lucía un vestido rosa pálido y sandalias altas plateadas, que le quedaban a la perfección con su altura y sus curvas poco pronunciadas.

Las chicas brindaron por una gran noche y, obviamente, por Natasha que estaba viva, ilesa y sin multas o cargos en su contra. La noche prometía, y las tres señoritas no se quedaron en la barra, sino que fueron jaladas a la pista por chicos que eran compañeros de clases o conocidos, o sus novios.

Tony encontró a Pepper bailando con un moreno alto, y se la arrebató de un tirón. Jane bailaban con Thor, y Natasha estaba muy concentrada bailando con un tipo que había visto alguna vez, pero no recordaba dónde.

Esa noche se prometió que perdería la razón; y así fue, perdió la razón cuando llevaba diez _shots_ de tequila, dos de whisky y había perdido la cuenta de cuantos de vodka llevaba.

* * *

La fiesta estaba armada, todos bailaban con vasos plásticos en mano al ritmo de la música, que pasaba de electrónica, a _break dance,_ a rap y volvía a la electrónica. Las luces estaban apagadas, mientras que los colores iluminaban intermitentemente a la pista llena de cuerpos. El aroma de diferentes bebidas llenaban el lugar y la música hacía vibrar el piso.

Steve entró, evitando chocar con jarrones, personas demasiado ebrias o personas bailando demasiado ebrias. Seguía a Sam a corta distancia entre la multitud, hasta que llegaron a la barra improvisada.

—La casa de Stark es demasiado genial —dijo Sam con emoción.

—Sí, lo es —suspiró.

— ¿Qué quieren par de señoritas? —anunció Tony llegando a la barra—. ¡Steve, que genial verte!

—Hola Tony.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieren? Tenemos desde cerveza hasta Daniels, ¿qué desean?

—Yo, una cerveza —dijo Sam.

—Yo igual.

Los recién llegados recibieron sus bebidas. El moreno se alejó a la pista, buscando con quien bailar mientras que los otros dos se quedaron hablando.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Tony, como si no supiera nada.

—Sam me trajo a rastras.

—Lo supuse —. Vio a la multitud que bailaba en su amplia sala, algo dentro de ella pareció llamarle la atención—. Espero que disfrutes la fiesta, Rogers. Iré poner un poco orden por ahí.

El rubio rió un poco, Tony nunca ponía orden. Seguramente iba a bailar con alguien, como todos los demás hacían.

En la oscuridad del lugar, logró distinguir a Thor, a Sam cuando una luz le dio justa en la cara y a Natasha, cuando la vio salir a la terraza con un tipo detrás de ella.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago y apartó la vista de la escena que seguramente montarían afuera, pero no fue así, la pareja volvió entrar. Notó como el hombre que estaba con ella, la abrazaba por la espalda, le besaba el cuello y se pegaba a su cuerpo, pero también como ella lo apartaba y le decía algo. Él sonrió cuando el hombre se alejó.

Ahora no podía despegar la vista de ella, lograba encontrarla entre las personas y muchas veces una luz le iluminaba. Le vio bailando con Tony de manera muy obscena y éste no paraba de reír; luego, estaba tomando y bailando con Thor, tampoco parecía querer parar de reír junto con el capitán del equipo de fútbol. La última vez que la vio, estaba besando a un tipo que la tenía contra la pared, al otro lado de la estancia. La sangre le hervía en ese instante, sabía que no tenía sentido sentirse así, pero esa mujer estaba buscando que alguien la llevase a uno de los cuartos de la casa de Tony y él no iba a permitir eso. Estaba molesto, celoso y no sabía cuánto tiempo tenía ahí parado, viéndola bailar con el primero que la jalara a la pista.

Sintió que alguien lo tomó de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta la misma. No supo quién era, pero tampoco se molestó en saber; no podía despegar la vista de la pelirroja al otro lado. Segundos después, se encontró tomando a la chica que bailaba con él por la cintura y llevándola hasta donde se encontraba Natasha sin parar de bailar.

—Lo siento —le dijo a la chica que luego identificó como Sharon Carter.

Se acercó a la pareja que se besaba a un lado y, sin medir fuerzas, tiró del hombre que parecía querer ahogar a la rusa con su lengua.

—Hey, a dónde…

Las palabras de ella fueron calladas por los labios de Steve, quien hizo lo mismo que el hombre al que le había quitado el lugar. Pegarse al cuerpo curvilíneo de la pelirroja, mover lentamente su pelvis en contra de la de ella y besarla con lentitud. Él pudo sentir el sabor a licor en su boca, olor que la impregnaba, y también que, por la forma en la que se dejaba dominar por él, pudo notar que estaba demasiado borracha; aunque nada de eso le quitaba la sensación placentera que era volver a besarla después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin hacerlo –porque más de cinco días era una eternidad–.

Sentir sus labios moverse al ritmo de los suyos, su lengua dejarse dominar por la de él, sus manos delicadas masajeándole el cuero cabelludo y despeinándole, mientras él tenía las manos en su cintura, hasta que recordó cual era la verdadera razón por la que estaba besándola. Un sentimiento de culpa y enojo le hizo presión en el pecho. Tenía que sacarla de allí sin que se diera cuenta o armaría un gran escándalo. Puso sus manos en la cintura de ella e hizo lo mismo que con Sharon; llevarla a donde él quería y con Natasha borracha sería más fácil; o eso pensó hasta que llegaron a la terraza.

— ¿Qué mierda crees que haces? —dijo ella empujándolo, y tambaleándose a su vez. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos en cuanto notó quien era el que la estaba besando. Estaba borracha, Steve lo sabía—. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? —. Arrastró las palabras—. Olvídalo, no me interesa.

Pasó por un lado de Steve, quería volver a la fiesta. Solo que éste no la dejaría irse tan fácil, así que la tomó del brazo y se paró frente a ella.

— ¿Qué crees tú que haces? —preguntó Steve serio, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

—Disfrutar de la fiesta, eso hago —respondió sin importancia alguna.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, Steve, estoy segura —. Puso los ojos en blanco, cosa que la mareo y se cruzó de brazos para no demostrar que tan evidente era.

— ¿Besarte y manosearte con cualquiera es disfrutar de la fiesta? —preguntó enojado.

—Sí, eso es lo que haces en una fiesta. ¿O qué piensas que se hace en una? ¿Hablar? ¿Sentarse a ver las caras de todos? Lo siento, esa no soy yo —. Intentó empujarlo, pero fue inútil.

—Ni ésta tampoco.

—Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que no me conocías.

Esto le dolió a Steve, pero no se apartó del camino.

—Steve, ¿te quitas? Quiero seguir bailando —. Estaba fastidiada de tener que dar cuentas a alguien.

—Querrás decir besándote con cualquiera —murmuró.

— ¿Y cuál es el maldito problema que me bese con cualquiera? —gritó enojada.

—Que no quiero que beses a otro idiota que no sea yo, ese es el problema —respondió con la mandíbula apretada.

—Si no te acuerdas, terminamos y no tienes derecho a prohibirme nada.

Estas palabras lo hicieron darse cuenta de que, otra vez, era ella quien tenía razón. La dejó irse a la fiesta, pero ella no pudo llegar muy lejos, puesto que todo le daba vueltas y sentía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento o lugar. Intentó bajar el par de escaleras con el máximo cuidado, pero terminó dándose de bruces cuando se dobló el pie en un mal paso. Maldijo en ruso cuantas veces pudo, su vista estaba borrosa e intentó levantarse, solo que un par de brazos que conocía bien, a pesar de estar demasiado ebria, la ayudaron a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él preocupado.

—Suéltame, estoy bien —refunfuñó, golpeando los brazos del hombres como si tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Steve le hizo caso. No la detendría más y menos en ese estado, pero algo le dijo que no se alejara tan rápido. La pelirroja no pudo terminar de dar un paso, cuando soltó un quejido y siguió caminando.

—Natasha…

— ¿Qué, Rogers? —preguntó con fastidio y enojo.

—Te doblaste el tobillo.

—No me duele —mintió.

—Te vas a lastimar

— ¿Y? —exclamó aún más molesta.

Cansado de la situación, la tomó y la tiró sobre su hombro. Sin importarle el espectáculo que daría, entró a la fiesta, apartando a las personas con un brazo y sintiendo los golpes fuertes en su espalda. Subió las escaleras y entró en la primera habitación que encontró, la de Tony. La bajó con cuidado. Lo siguiente que sintió fue la mejilla adolorida y el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Sí que pegaba duro cuando se enojaba y estaba ebria.

— ¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Rogers? Estoy en una maldita fiesta que es para mí ¿Y vas a armar tremendo espectáculo solo porque estas celoso? No lo creí de ti.

—No puedes caminar. Estás borracha ¿Y quieres que no salve tu trasero cuando te estás besando con media fiesta?

— ¿Qué putas te importa si puedo o no caminar? ¿O si me beso y manoseo con toda la maldita fiesta? —chilló a todo pulmón.

— ¿Quieres dejar de decir groserías? —. Estaba irritado con la actitud de esa mujer.

—Yo digo lo que se me da la puta gana, si no me quieres escuchar, lárgate.

—No quería hacer esto, pero ya que insistes…

— ¿Hacer qué?

En un dos por tres, Natasha estaba metida en la ducha mojada y muy molesta, maldiciendo en todos los idiomas que conocía. El agua estaba muy fría, y Steve no le dejaba salir.

—Te odio, Rogers —lloriqueó.

Él no le prestó atención, solo salió del pequeño cuarto y comenzó a buscar ropa que le podría servir a Natasha. No encontró nada que le sirviera, así que pensó en que le daría su camisa manga larga y él se quedaría en camiseta. Entró al baño, donde la encontró sentada en el piso con la cabeza recostada a la pared, los ojos cerrados y el agua cayendo sobre sus piernas desnudas. La culpa lo estaba invadiendo, no tenía derecho a hacerle eso, pero tampoco le había dejado otra opción.

—Nat… —le llamó con cuidado.

— ¿Hmm?

—Vamos a la cama —. Su voz era un suave murmullo.

—Pero si el baño está cómodo —protestó con sarcasmo.

—Agarrarás un resfriado.

—No importa —. Se encogió de hombros.

—Ven, vamos.

La sacó de allí, adormilada y comenzó a secarla. Se deshizo del vestido color lila que cayó al piso por la cantidad de agua que tenía.

— ¿Qué intentas hacer, Rogers? —preguntó ella con _picardía embriagada de sueño._

—Quitarte la ropa para que no te refríes.

—Eres un muy mal mentiroso. Sé cuáles son tus intenciones.

— ¿Ah, sí? —. Ella asintió, sosteniéndose de él—. ¿Cuáles?

Fijó su mirada azul en la de ella unos segundos, haciéndola tartamudear un poco.

—Q-Quie-Quieres llevarme a la cama, como la primera vez —dijo, muy convencida.

—Sí, quiero llevarte a la cama, para que duermas.

—Sí, claro —. El sarcasmo estaba más que marcado en su voz.

Steve ignoró los comentarios de ella, y siguió con su trabajo. Quitó la ropa interior mojada, y con una toalla, comenzó a secarla, desde el cabello hasta la punta de los pies, con mucha concentración y delicadeza. Terminó con esto, y se quitó la camisa, para que Natasha la ocupara, pero ésta se negó, diciéndole que dormiría así y haciendo el rubio la obligara a ponérsela.

— ¡Qué santurrón eres! —se burló—. Cualquiera que me viera desnuda, no dudaría en llevarme a una cama.

Éste comentario hizo que Steve se enojara con la pelirroja, y también le entristecía ver cómo se trataba a sí misma.

—Yo no soy cualquiera, Nat…

—No, eres el idiota que me rompió el corazón. Eso eres.

—No sabes lo qué dices

— ¿Qué no sé? —. Estaba molesta, borracha y tenía ganas de sacar toda la mierda que no le dejaba respirar de una maldita vez—. Dime, ¿Acaso no sé lo mierda que estoy hecha? ¿No sé qué me rompiste en mil malditos pedazos? ¡No, no lo sé! Porque, según tú, yo siempre te mentí, siempre estuve contigo porque me dio la gana de joderte la vida. Pues, no. Entérate que no.

—Natasha, vamos a dormir.

—No, Steven, ahora me vas a escuchar —dijo con determinación—, porque estoy malditamente harta que siempre estés persiguiéndome a donde quiera vaya, solo porque te crees que tienes derecho sobre mí, pues no. No lo tienes. Puede que esté borracha, pero eso no me hace insensible ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que me acuerdo de cada palabra que me dijiste ese día, y duelen una y otra vez. Y tu mirada se repite en mi cabeza como un video, y duele más de lo que podrías imaginar —. Su voz ya no era segura, como antes, ahora fallaba. Estaba luchando con las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer—.Sí, sé que te mentí, que no te dije que corría, y muchas otras cosas; como que en ningún momento te hablé de mi familia, ni de mi historia, ni nada de mí, porque no lo consideré necesario.

—Es necesario.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para qué sientas más lastima de alguien a quien su padre repudió desde el día en que nació? —. Esto sorprendió al estudiante de artes, y sintió un inmenso golpe en estómago, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por la rusa—. Sí, Steven, mi hermoso padre me odió desde el primer momento en que me vio, y me lo hizo saber cada maldito día que estuve viviendo con él —. Su voz se terminó de romper, las lágrimas bajaban libremente por su rostro, mientras que ella intentaba quitarlas bruscamente. Algo dentro de Steve se rompió un poco más. Le dolía verla así—. Él no me prestaba atención, nunca me dijo una palabra bonita, nunca un "estoy orgulloso de ti" salió de su boca; nada salió de su maldita, excepto mierda. Pero, así es la vida, ¿no? Te jode tanta veces que acabas por joderte a ti misma y volverte solo un pez que se deja llevar por corriente —. Se encogió de hombros, limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la manga y saliendo tanto del baño, como de la habitación de Tony.

Steve se quedó de piedra con todo eso. Sabía que ella no había tenido una vida fácil, pero imaginarse a una pequeña de grandes ojos verdes y rizos rojos despeinados siendo ignorada por su padre, hizo que su corazón se encogiera. Se obligó a salir del letargo en el que había caído, y salió en busca de Natasha. No fue difícil encontrarla, puesto que la rusa estaba apoyada al barandal del balcón que quedaba al final del pasillo de las habitaciones, se acercó a ella, con paso sigiloso y escuchó sus sollozos. Cualquiera que la viera, no pensaría que estuviera llorando.

—Nat… —musitó cuando estaba a menos de un paso de ella.

—Steve, déjalo, ¿quieres? —hipó. No quería verlo, no quería tenerlo cerca.

—No lo voy a dejar, lo sabes.

Dicho esto, se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la espalda. La abrazó fuerte, enterrando su rostro entre sus cabellos húmedos, sintiendo como su cuerpo temblaba y se estremecía cual hoja al viento. Sintió lo rota que estaba, sintió cada trozo punzante, cada pedacito que le lastimaba, que la cortaba más profundo, y se sintió culpable por haber contribuido a ese dolor, cuando ella había estado junto a él los días antes y después de la muerte de su madre, cuidándole, animándole.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—Déjalo.

La obligó a girarse, y verlo. Limpió sus lágrimas, inútilmente, y enfocó sus miradas, sintiéndole revolverse entre sus brazos. —No lo haré. No quiero dejarte.

—Steve, no hago más que arruinar todo —musitó tan bajito, que Natasha creyó que esas palabras no habían salido de su boca.

—Pues, arruíname. Destrúyeme. Jódeme la vida, pero no te vayas. No quiero estar lejos de ti ni un segundo.

Estas palabras la hicieron derramar muchas lágrimas silenciosas.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, acariciando le mejilla del rubio con ojos azules que le apreciaban—. Siento todo lo que hice, lo que hago, lo…

El dedo índice se posó sobre los labios carmesí de la rusa, obligándola a callarse.

—Deja de disculparte. Tenemos la culpa. Los dos —explicó.

Ella suspiró. Una idea un tanto alocada pasó por la cabeza de Steve. Quizá era necesario. Todo necesitaba un verdadero fin, para poder empezar de nuevo, porque eso quería él, empezar de nuevo con esa chica pelirroja que hacía galopar su corazón. Natasha se quedó observándolo, estaba pensando en algo, casi veía los engranajes de su cabeza, tenía el ceño fruncido de curiosidad.

—Señorita, quizá esto le parezca una locura y tengo la sospecha de que usted está pasada de copas… —empezó con tanta clase, que la chica creyó que se había vuelto loco. Parecía un hombre distinguido de la realeza.

Natasha rió un poco y lo interrumpió diciendo: — ¿Qué haces?

—Déjame terminar —pidió. Se aclaró la garganta—. Pero, mi intención no es aprovecharme de usted, sino todo lo contrario. Me siento obligado a decirle que me parece una hermosa dama, y sería un honor que usted me permitiera cortejarla. Me llamo Steven Grant Rogers, y estoy a su disposición.

Ella sintió una especie de torbellino en su estómago. Eran cosquillas, saltos, maratones de miles personas, eran dinosaurios, elefantes, eran mariposas, eran tantas cosas, tantas emociones que se arremolinaron en sus ojos, en forma de lágrimas. No pudo decir ni media palabra, solo tomó al rubio apuesto frente a ella y tiró de él para besarlo con ganas, fuerza y suavidad. Sintiendo todo nuevamente; sintiendo como las piezas volvían a encajar, como sus pedazos encontraban el camino al lugar donde pertenecían, como su corazón volvía a la vida dentro de su pecho y comenzaba a bombear sangre por todo su cuerpo. Las manos de Steve las sostenían mientras mantenía sus piernas entrelazadas alrededor de la cintura de éste, quien la llevaba a algún lugar, y las lágrimas no dejaban empapar las mejillas de ambos, mezclándose en el beso lleno de suspiros, entusiasmo y sentimientos saliendo desbocados como agua que estuvo contenida durante mucho tiempo.

Cayeron sobre una cama, Natasha estaba sobre él. Sus labios no se despegaban ni un segundo hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente, seguido de un bostezo de parte de la rusa.

—Dime que estoy demasiado borracha y esto es un sueño —murmuró ella.

Esto hizo reír a Steve.

—Si estás demasiado borracha; y no, esto no es un sueño —contestó aun riendo.

—Steve… sabes que tenemos qué hablar…

—Lo sé.

—Pero, estoy ebria y eso no asegura nada…

—También lo sé.

— ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo? Necesito que estés conmigo, que todo esté bien —pidió con la voz entrecortada.

El rubio no hizo más que entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella y besarla.

—Si tomas mi mano, todo estará bien —prometió.

La pareja se acomodó en la gran cama matrimonial, donde cabían cuatro personas cómodamente, pero ellos estaba uno frente al otro, con las manos entrelazadas y las miradas conectadas.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró él—. Eres tan malditamente hermosa que duele.

—Seguro me veo hermosa con el maquillaje corrido.

—Te ves hermosa hasta con el maquillaje corrido.

—Estás ciego, Rogers.

—Pobre de los ciegos que no pueden admirar tal belleza como la tuya…

Ella comenzó a reírse.

A Steve le pareció la risa más hermosa de todas.

La besó una y otra vez. La besó hasta quedarse dormido con ella aferrándose a su cuerpo. Sintiendo su suave piel en contacto con la de él. Sí que la amaba, la adoraba y quería pensar en lo que pasaría al día siguiente, pero por el momento se dedicó a disfrutar de lo deliciosamente divino que era tenerla entre sus brazos, dormida.

* * *

Un movimiento brusco en la cama le hizo despertarse, seguido de una puerta cerrándose. Steve espabiló cuando escuchó arcadas provenientes del baño de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Repentinamente, las imágenes de la noche anterior cayeron sobre él, haciéndole sonreír, luego recordó que Natasha estaba demasiado borracha y se levantó de un salto. Abrió la puerta del baño, y se encontró con Natasha de rodillas en el piso, vaciando su estómago. Él se limitó a sentarse junto a ella, recogerle el cabello y sobarle la espalda hasta que se detuvo y se dejó caer en el pecho del rubio.

—Mierda, no vuelvo a tomar nunca en mi vida —musitó con voz ronca.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —preguntó, dándole un beso en la sien.

Ella negó levemente con la cabeza y se acomodó en el cuerpo de Steve.

—Vamos a la cama —dijo él, ayudándola a levantarse.

Natasha apoyó el pie, el cual le dolía, e intentó caminar, pero solo consiguió que un gruñido saliera de sus labios.

—Yo te llevo —ofreció Steve.

La tomó en brazos, y la llevó hasta la cama, donde la dejó con suma delicadeza. Podía escuchar la música electrónica abajo y unos cuantos gritos de la multitud, pero sabía que estaba mejor allí, en esa habitación. Puso a la rusa cerca de una de las orillas de la cama, y no tuvo ningún problema en ponerla sobre su pecho, puesto que ella dormía de esa forma. Estuvo pendiente de ella durante una hora y media, viéndola descansar. Notó que esa habitación tenía productos de mujer en un buró, y zapatos que eran de Natasha, cosa que le hizo preguntarse la razón por la que estaban allí. Luego, recordó que había dejado las cosas de ella en la habitación de Tony, así que se paró de la cama y fue por ellas; agradeció porque la torre tuviera un ascensor un tanto más privado, por lo que bajó al cuarto de lavandería y mandó a hacer la colada con Jarvis para que el vestido no se arruinara. Pasó por la cocina, y encontró bolsas herméticas para ponerle en el tobillo.

Volvió a subir a la habitación, y Natasha seguía en la misma posición. Le ubicó la bolsa fría en el lugar que comenzaba a hincharse y esperó unos minutos más para permitirse dormir.


	30. Chapter XXIX

**Capítulo XXIX**

Natasha sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella antes de siquiera pensar en moverse, o abrir los ojos. Se quedó tan quieta que hasta parecía no respirar. A la velocidad de un caracol, abrió los ojos temiendo lo peor: que su cabeza estallara en un dolor de cabeza y la persona que estuviera abrazándola no fuera de su agrado. Lo primero, sucedió; un dolor de cabeza explotó en su cabeza como estuvieran golpeándole con una roca congelada cada cinco segundos. La rusa intentó apartar su rebelde cabello del rostro, notó algo azul en su brazo. Definitivamente no entendía un carajo.

 _¿Qué diablos hice anoche?,_ se preguntó una vez.

Sintió el movimiento de alguien a su lado, rápidamente cerró los ojos y se hizo la dormida. No quería saber con quién se había acostado, así que se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que, quien sea que fuere, cerrara alguna puerta –la de salida, o el baño–. Escuchó lo esperado. Dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, se dio la vuelta y volvió a acomodarse para seguir con su siesta cubriéndose mucho más con las sabanas. Debajo de estas, pudo notar que tenía un short corto y una gran camisa que, obviamente, no era de ella. Percibió un olor demasiado familiar que la hizo sentarse de golpe en la cama y soltar un quejido cuando algo dentro de su cabeza pareció estallar cuatro veces más fuerte que antes.

Y su peor temor se hizo realidad, cuando él salió del baño, con solo una camiseta y jeans.

—Su. Puta. Madre —murmuró entre asombrada y molesta –por alguna razón, lo estaba–, y que el rubio levantara la vista hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un poco tímido.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —quiso saber.

Su cabeza buscaba algún indicio de lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero ésta no parecía funcionar adecuadamente cuando estaba siendo golpeada con una piedra congelada cada tres segundos.

—Natasha… —. Steve suspiró rascándose la parte posterior del cuello y tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirle lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

— ¿Nos acostamos otra vez borrachos? —. Su tono indicaba que eso le parecía el peor error, y un poco de desilusión le llegó al rubio.

—No —musitó, acercándose a la rusa.

—Entonces, ¿Qué mierdas pasó anoche? —insistió.

Steve suspiró y tomó asiento en la orilla de la cama a una distancia prudente.

—Anoche… —. Apartó la mirada de ella, pues se sentía demasiado vergonzoso contarle cómo inició todo.

— ¿Anoche qué? ¡Habla, dios! —exigió perdiendo la paciencia que no tenía.

—Anoche te saqué de la fiesta porque estabas demasiado borracha y te estabas besando con todo el mundo. Después, discutimos y te dije que no lo iba dejar e iba a estar contigo y dijiste que teníamos que hablar, pero me besaste y nos besamos y fue genial —soltó las palabras a borbotones, como si estuvieron retenidas en su boca mucho tiempo.

Tomó aire y vio a la pelirroja que estaba impresionada y con los ojos fijos en su acompañante.

— ¿Y-Yo te besé? —tartamudeó la pregunta. Él asintió—. ¿Qué cosas dije?

—Explotaste —murmuró—. Dijiste demasiadas cosas y… y solo puedo decir que no mereces nada de lo que te hizo tu padre y que lo siento… Yo no quise decir nada de lo que te dije y me duele que no estemos juntos y que sufras. Y, te juro Natasha, que te amo tanto que duele.

Sus ojos azules se enfocaron a los verdes de la mencionada, quien apretaba fuertemente la sábana entre sus manos para no dejar caer ninguna de las lágrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus orbes. Apartó la mirada del océano que le estudiaba. Ya no había muro que retuviera sus sentimientos, ya no había nada que ocultar, ya no habían mentiras, ya no había ningún puente que los separara. Ahora él estaba allí, frente a ella, diciéndole que le amaba y ella no podía decir nada porque lo amaba, pero tenía miedo. ¿Y si salía corriendo? No quería que él saliera corriendo. No quería que la dejara. No otra vez.

—Nat… Sé que estás enojada conmigo y que me odias por lo que dije, hice y que tuve mucho tiempo para buscarte, pero fui idiota al no hacerlo cuando saliste de mi casa esa mañana tan herida… ni después…

—Steve —. Su voz era un hilo, temía que se quebrara por sus palabras—. No te odio…

Esto pareció quitarle un peso de encima al estudiante de artes, quien esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Mierda —musitó ella.

Las imágenes de la noche anterior, obligándola a recostarse en la cama.

Era como fotos, videos, _gifs_ , con demasiada luz y que todo le cayó encima como si pesara demasiado. Las lágrimas parecieron acumularse más. Rogers se acercó a ella, preocupado y observó como las lágrimas bajaban por las sienes de Natasha; descontroladas, amargas, dolorosas, como la noche anterior o mucho peor. Su máscara se rompió, y ya no era la impasible Romanoff; era la niña de grandes ojos verdes y largos rizos rojos, que exigía el amor de su padre, pero éste no le miraba ni un segundo.

El corazón le dolía Steve y no pudo resistirse a abrazarla. Ella se aferró a su cuerpo, cual naufrago al único trozo de madera que le mantenía a flote. Verla así le dolía demasiado, tanto que no notó cuando unas cuantas lágrimas caían de sus azules ojos y terminaban en la almohada.

—Steve, haz que pare. Duele demasiado —gimoteó ella contra su pecho.

—Estoy aquí, Nat. No me iré.

—Los re-recuerdos… los recuerdos duelen…

—Ellos no pueden hacerte daño ahora, cariño. Estoy contigo y no te harán daño —respondió, besando su frente muchas veces, tantas que quiso tener el poder de querer quitarle ese horrible pasado de su cabeza y hacerle uno nuevo.

—No quiero que me sigan doliendo…

—Olvídalos. Haremos recuerdos nuevos —prometió con sus miradas llorosas conectadas.

—Solo dilo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Dime que me perdonas y que me amas.

Esto hizo sonreír a Steve con tristeza.

—Te perdono y te amo… Te amo demasiado, Natasha.

Y selló sus palabras con un beso suave, cariñoso, lleno de perdón, lagrimas, de amargos recuerdos que se iban, de sentimientos que se desempolvaban, de amor. Porque eso era el principal motor de ellos, el amor que se tenían. Sus pieles se erizaban. Sus labios y lenguas exigían más cercanía. Las manos de ella jugaban con las hebras rubias de él, queriendo tenerlo más cerca. Sus piernas viajaron hasta la cintura del joven Rogers, quien tenía más que claro que la pelirroja quería más.

Y él también.

Ellos querían más.

—Hazlo, Steve —jadeó Natasha, en el nanosegundo que se separó de los labios del artista para tomar aire y volver a besarlo.

Él no tuvo más impedimento y comenzó a desvestirla de manera lenta. Besando su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen y esa cicatriz que estaba rojiza aún. Se deshizo de los pantalones cortos y la camisa azul que le pertenecía, pero en ella lucía mejor, lanzando las prendas a algún sitio de la habitación. Repitió la acción con sus prendas, dejándolos desnudos a ambos, no sin antes sacar la protección y ponerla sobre la mesa de noche.

La observó desnuda y la parecía aún más hermosa, aunque tenía los ojos rojos y una horrible cicatriz en la cadera, seguían siendo hermosa. Se prometió a sí mismo, en ese instante, que la amaría con su vida y que cada cosa que hiciera sería por y para ella. Se prometió que la haría feliz, que la haría olvidar cada recuerdo horrible, que _construirían nuevos recuerdos._ Entonces, le besó con cariño; con esa suavidad y esa delicadeza con la que se le trata a una rosa.

Sabía que ella era frágil, aunque no lo admitiera. Sabía que ella era delicada, aunque no lo demostrara. Sabía que ella era su vida, y debía cuidarla como tal.

—Eres malditamente hermosa, Natasha —susurró contra sus labios, antes de bajar a su cuello.

Y allí comenzó de buena manera la nueva era de los recuerdos que construiría para ella, _junto a ella_. En la habitación de huéspedes en casa de Tony, donde estuvieron la primera vez, donde comenzaban los nuevos recuerdos, donde volvía a estar juntos. Sus manos se entrelazaron inmediatamente después de que el papel metálico fuese rasgado y sus cuerpos se volvieran uno, siendo anunciado por un gemido de parte de ambos.

Sus movimientos eran lentos, tortuosos y sus besos solo dejaban claro que se amaban con locura. Sus cabezas se desconectaron totalmente del mundo exterior. Sus cuerpos eran solo sensaciones. Sus pieles sudadas se resbalan y labios hinchados de tanto besarse parecía que se iban a desgastar. Steve entraba y salía, estudiándola desde su posición, grabando a fuego en su memoria cada expresión de ella, quien parecía no querer despegarse de los rosados labios de él, puesto que sus manos lo mantenían a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

Natasha quería el control, pero se sentía tan amada en sus brazos, que no hizo más que entregarse al placer que le era dado. Protestó porque quería más, y sabía que él le daría más, y más, y mucho más hasta hacerlos caer en un abismo sin fondo donde sus manos aferradas a las del otro que eran lo único que lo mantenía en la superficie.

—Te amo —murmuró él contra sus labios.

—Te amo —contestó ella antes de volver a besarlo.

El rubio se acostó a un lado de ella, con sus ojos enfocados en la selva que eran los de ella. Ya no le parecía tan oscura, ni tan triste, y sonrió al sentir el mismo cosquilleo en el estómago que le indicaba que estaba dispuesto a enredarse en ella.

—Eres tan hermosa…

La volvió a besar.

—Te extrañé tanto… —murmuró ella.

—Ya no más extrañar a nadie, Nat. No pienso separarme de ti ni un segundo. Ni esta vida, ni en la otra, ni en la siguiente.

—Deja de ser tan cursi, harás que salga corriendo —bromeó.

—Vale. Me guardaré las cursilerías.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, contemplándose mutuamente.

—Siento que sigo borracha y esto es un sueño —comentó ella, sonriendo.

—Pues, señorita, usted no está borracha ni esto es un sueño. Esto es totalmente real como que me llamo Steve Rogers.

La risa de Natasha inundó la habitación. Era tan fuerte y contagiosa que Steve no hizo más que reírse.

Sí, eran nuevos momentos que quedarían labrados en su memoria como los únicos testigos de lo que sucedía cuando estaban solos. Ella, Natasha Romanoff, podía decir que algo había cambiado dentro de ella, que ese hombre, que la sostenía entre sus brazos, la hacía mejor persona. Lentamente los días que parecían lo mismo sin él se estaban convirtiendo en un borrón negro de su libro. Las cosas parecían no pesar tanto y Steve se encargaba de decirle que todo estaría bien si tomaba su mano. Porque, a eso se reducía todo, que tomara su mano, que entrelazara sus dedos, que le diera un leve apretón y le murmurara un "te amo".

Las piezas parecían encajar, y la agonía de esos días separados se estaban olvidando con cada segundo que estaban allí, tendidos en la cama, viéndose a los ojos y estudiándose.

―Sigo sin creerlo ―murmuró ella.

―Debes empezar a creerlo. Está pasando, Nat ―respondió de la misma manera. Le dio una sonrisa y un suave beso en la nariz.

* * *

Estaban bajo el agua caliente, besándose y Steve no dejaba de murmurar cuanto amaba besarla. Besaba todo su rostro; sus ojos, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros, su frente, sus cejas y volvía a sus labios.

―Deja de hacer eso ―. Lo apartó la pelirroja, riendo.

―No. No puedo. Es que quiero darte tantos besos que no sé si me alcance la vida ―. Tenía las manos en sus mejillas, y sus miradas estaban conectadas.

Natasha sabía que debía hablar con él sobre su pasado, pero no se encontraba psicológicamente preparada para hablarlo con él o con alguien más que no fuera Clint. ¿Podría Clint decirle sobre todo? ¡No, no podía! Eso le correspondía a ella, porque era su pasado y Steve era su novio, ¿No?

― ¿Qué... ―dio un beso en su sien derecha―. Tanto... ―otro beso en el centro de su frente―. Piensas? ―. Finalizó dándole un beso en la parte izquierda de su frente.

Ella se había quedado inmóvil, bajo la ducha, aunque el rubio evitaba que le cayera una gran cantidad de agua porque casi la cubría completa. Él era demasiado alto y musculoso... o ella era demasiado bajita.

―En que estamos gastando demasiada agua, cuando se suponía que íbamos ahorrar ―comentó antes de ponerse sobre la punta de su piel no lastimado y darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

―Pero... Me gusta estar aquí contigo ―. Hizo puchero y ojos de cachorrito, a los que Natasha se resistió solo porque tenía demasiada hambre.

La tomó de la cintura y la besó con más fuerza e intensidad. A la rusa le costó todo su autocontrol y un poco más para no ceder ante los carnosos labios tentadores del rubio.

―Steve... ―. Lo intentó apartar solo que éste se resistía y seguía besándole―. Tengo... Hambre... ―. Logró decir entre besos.

―Yo también, pero la comida puede esperar un poquito más... ―pidió. La pelirroja negó con la cabeza―. O no.

Rogers fingió estar triste, pero tomó desprevenida a la chica cuando comenzó a hacerles cosquillas y su risa contagiosa se escuchó en cada rincón de la habitación.

― ¡Steve, para! ―chilló cuando se encontró acorralada contra la pared y el de orbes azules no hacía más que reírse―. ¡Steve, por favor! ―suplicó.

― ¿Por qué? ¡Si tu risa es genial! ―siguió riendo a carcajadas.

Pero, éstas se detuvieron cuando sus dedos notaron un relieve poco perceptible entre sus costillas y Natasha se estremeció fuertemente. Steve quería comprobar si lo que estaba sintiendo estaba allí o era producto de su imaginación, asi que lo hizo, y vio una línea entre dos costillas que decía que allí había habido una herida un poco profunda, seguido de ésta, habían más líneas blancas tanto arriba o como abajo, se cruzaban entre sí y una gran cantidad era cubierta por las aves de su tatuaje, pero lo veía desde otro punto, lograba ver algunos relieves. ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta antes? Una frase vino a su cabeza y sintió una dolorosa presión en el pecho.

 _Duele más que cortarse entre las costillas..._

Sus ojos buscaron los de ella por alguna explicación, pero no los encontró, puesto que la rusa salió corriendo de la ducha, tomó la primera toalla que encontró y terminó su salida dando un portazo. El rubio estaba petrificado en su sitio y una tonelada de cemento estaba sobre su pecho. No podía ni imaginar siquiera la razón de esas marcas, no quería hacerlo y la reacción de ella indicaba que probablemente era cierto lo que él no se atrevía a admitir.

* * *

Salió de la pequeña habitación con una toalla sujeta en la cadera, después de secarse. En la estancia contigua, no había nadie. Solo estaban algunas cosas que pertenecían a la pelirroja en la cama y su ropa. No había nadie más en la habitación. Se limitó a vestirse y bajar al living, donde encontró a Natasha totalmente vestida con pantalones de yoga y una camiseta. Su cabello estaba húmedo; tenía la cabeza entre sus hombros y parecía totalmente concentrada en su comida. También estaban los chicos, demasiado confundidos con lo que pasaba entre ellos y sus dolores de cabezas, puesto que todos, a excepción de las chicas, que charlaban amenamente lejos de sus novios.

― ¡Steve! ―saludó Pepper aliviada de que hubiese un hombre al que no le estuviera a punto de explotar la cabeza.

―Hey, Peps, chicas. Buenos días ―asintió con la cabeza en dirección de las chicas.

Se alejó a la cocina para preparar algo para comer, porque sabía que el cereal no llenaría el agujero negro que era el estómago de Natasha y porque él también moría de hambre. El reloj en el horno microondas daban las 13.59 y esa era la razón por la que tenía tanto apetito.

Preparó sus famosos panqueques con miel y mermelada de frutos rojos, para dos personas, y se dirigió a la mesa, donde la rusa encontraba demasiado interesante el elegante vidrio que dejaba ver sus pies. Steve se sentó frente a la pelirroja, y extendió uno de los platos hacia ella, para que, aunque sea, lo viera, pero no fue así. Solo consiguió un "gracias" de parte de ella y comieron en silencio.

La cara de Natasha era digna de un jugador de póker, pero en realidad, en su cabeza ocurrían mil y un discusiones con respecto a lo que Steve había descubierto en su cuerpo. Sabía que debía decirle, que tenía que hacerlo si quería que funcionara lo que sea que tenían ellos. Porque, otra vez, volvía a no saber qué eran. Quería decirle, preguntarle, salir de su duda, pero había algo más fuerte que su incertidumbre; era el miedo de verlo. No quería encontrarse con esa mirada fría como el hielo que sabía que la estudiaba y que le dolería como una estaca siendo enterrada en su estómago.

―Nat... ―. Su susurro suave como la seda, y el mínimo roce de la punta de sus dedos le hicieron subir la mirada, para encontrarse con una par de ojos como el cielo, tan claros que parecían translúcidos y tan intensos que la hacían sentirse desnuda ante él.

― ¿Sí? ―dijo demasiado cortante, cuestión que no pretendía.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó en un murmullo. Estaba nervioso, no quería arruinarlo todo―. Lo que... Lo que pasó allá arriba…

― ¿Ajá? ―. Hacia como si no le importase lo recién sucedido.

Quería saber hasta qué punto hablaría Steve, pero este solo se quedó en silencio. Le escuchó suspirar.

―Solo quiero que… Nat, no quiero presionarte para que me hables sobre eso ―musitó con cuidado de que no dijera nada equivocado―. Solo… Solo quiero decirte que si quieres hablar conmigo sobre ello o no… Lo entenderé.

Natasha abrió los ojos como platos, y no tuvo que decir ni media palabra para hacerle saber al rubio que estaba estupefacta con lo que estaba diciéndole. Esa nostalgia que le invadía cuando la rusa tenía estas reacciones, regresó. Seguía sin comprender la razón de su impresión a palabras que, de por sí, no eran necesarias ser dichas

—Lo prometo —murmuró, enredando su dedo meñique con el de ella.

Vio como sus orbes verdes se empañaban, pero inmediatamente, volvieron a estar igual que siempre. Expresivos para él, inexpresivos para los demás. Clint se sentó a un lado de Natasha, y le robó un poco de su panqueque. Cuando percató el contacto entre la pareja, se sorprendió con demasiado drama.

— ¿Me quieren explicar que significa eso? —exigió, señalando los dedos enredados que se soltaron de inmediato.

—Nada —dijo rápidamente Natasha, mientras volvía a concentrarse en su comida y no en el sonrojado Steve.

— ¿Cómo que nada? —exclamó el de ojos grises, llamando la atención de varios en la habitación—. Ustedes andan juntos, otra vez, y no dicen nada. ¡Qué bonito! Y yo, como un grandísimo imbécil, preocupándome por cómo estabas, Natasha —dramatizó enfadado—. Y ni te molestas en decirme. ¡No! ¿Para qué? El idiota de Clint que se dé cuenta solo.

Sí que estaba indignado el hombre, porque había montado todo un teatro en ese momento mientras recibía la peor mirada de parte de su hermana. El resto del grupo solo observaba con perplejidad tal escena.

—Clinton Francis Barton —. Natasha pronunció su nombre pausadamente y con dureza.

El aludido se quedó estupefacto en su sitio y se dijo mil veces que estaba muerto. Todos tragaron saliva ante tales palabras. La rusa estaba molesta, enojada, furiosa y lo que le sigue.

—Podrás ser mi hermano, y todo lo que quieras, pero eso no quiere decir que debo contarte cada segundo de mi vida. Y, con respecto a mi relación con Steve, pues no tengo nada qué decir. Solo que no quiero hablar sobre ello, ¿entendido? —habló con voz fuerte y clara. Clint asintió perplejo—. Y, si alguien más pregunta, que se declare muerto —amenazó a todos.

Nadie dijo más nada al respecto y Barton regresó a su antiguo lugar como perro arrepentido. El rubio de ojos azules se limitó a quedarse en silencio y, en cuanto la tensión del ambiente bajó a un noventa por ciento, se atrevió a mirar en dirección a la chica que comía frente a él, para verla tomar su plato vacío e irse a la cocina. Repitió la acción, y la encontró con la vista clavada en la encimera de granito. Rogers dejó el objeto en el lavavajillas, y se acercó a ella con cuidado.

—Creo que me pasé con Clint —murmuró después de un par de minutos en silencio.

Steve sonrió y rodeó su cintura, atrayéndola en un abrazo y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

—Quizá suene cruel, pero creo se lo merecía.

Este comentario la hizo sonreír. Nat acarició la nuca de Steve, y jugó con su cabello.

— ¿Tú crees? —. Ella buscó su mirada, después de pasar por sus labios.

Él asintió con esa sonrisa en el rostro que le hacía parecer un niño.

—Y sobre lo otro… —comenzó la pelirroja insegura.

—Ya lo dije; no te voy a presionar, Nat. Si quieres hablar, aquí estaré y si no, aquí estaré —le interrumpió, viéndola directamente a los ojos para que ella supiera claramente que no estaba mintiendo—. Una promesa, esa una promesa.

Las manos de Natasha estaban a cada lado del rostro del rubio, unió sus frentes y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios. Seguía sin creer que eso estaba pasando. Que estaba otra vez con él.

— ¿Qué hice para merecerte? —preguntó más para sí misma que para él.

—Entrar ilegalmente a mi casa —comentó riendo.

—Oh, sí. Y Clint quería decirme que no lo hiciera…

—Pues, que bien que eres terca.

— ¿Eso es un halago a mi peor defecto? —. La pelirroja fingió estar sorprendida.

—Eh… —. Steve pensó un poco—. Creo que sí.

Ella rió un poco.

* * *

Clint estaba sentado en el sofá, aún inmóvil por lo dicho por su hermana hacía más de media hora. No entendía su reacción, pero era obvio que estaba muy enojada con él. Lauren, Jane y Betty estaban hablando sobre lo que medio habían visto la noche anterior que sucedía con la pareja conformada por Rogers y Romanoff. Thor se había quedado dormido en el sofá grande, y Brucen había ido por un protector estomacal porque demasiado alcohol la noche anterior le había caído mal. Tony estaba quejándose en su habitación, mientras Pepper intentaban que se parase de su cama y se diera una ducha. El rubio–castaño decidió salir de su trance cuando escuchó la risa de Natasha, proveniente de la cocina, quiso levantarse e investigar, pero su novia le impidió tomándole de la mano.

—Déjalos. Natasha te dirá cuando lo crea conveniente —dijo.

—Pero, Lau… —rezongó—. Se supone que me dice todo, que nos decimos todo. No entiendo por qué no me dice —se quejó.

—Clint, no siempre va a decirte todo —afirmó Betty—. Natasha nunca le dirá todo a nadie. Ni con nosotras lo ha hecho.

—Pero, soy su hermano. La conozco mejor que a ella misma —protestó.

—Si la conoces, entonces sabrás que ella luego te dirá —opinó Jane, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Jane tiene razón, Barton —apoyó Bruce.

El mencionado resopló cual niño chiquito, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es más, es lógico que andan otra vez —animó la novia de Banner.

Clint el dio una mirada incrédula.

—Ellos anoche tuvieron una discusión en la terraza —explico Jane, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Y Steve se veía muy celoso cuando la vio bailando con James, el DJ —prosiguió Lauren.

El mayor de los hermanos pareció entender y decidió esperar a que Natasha le diera la gana de hablar. Solo esperaba que no esperaba que tuvieran hijos para poder decirle algo. Era muy obvio que andaban juntos, pero él quería escuchar de sus labios decir que eran novios, comprometidos, esposos, lo que sea, como había sucedido la vez anterior.

— ¿Veremos una película? —preguntó para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, solo tendremos que escoger cual

Y así pasaron el resto del día, sentados viendo películas, jugando a la Play Station, hablando y bromeando un poco. Natasha y Steve subieron a la habitación que ocupaba la pelirroja, puesto que él iba a buscar las llaves de su auto para ir a su casa a cambiarse y luego volvería.

* * *

Natasha permaneció en la Torre Stark por lo sucedido en su tobillo y que Rogers no quería que caminara tanto, puesto que ella seguía empeñándose en que estaba perfectamente bien a pesar de que cojeaba y su pie estaba un poco hinchado, pero tampoco dejaba que éste que la cargara.

Tony no salió de su habitación en todo el día, y Pepper decidió quedarse allí por unas cuantas horas, durmiendo.

— ¿Cómo sigue tu pie? —preguntó el rubio en cuanto salió del baño, vestido con pantalones de dormir y una camiseta.

—Mejor, creo —murmuró Nat, quien parecía estar perdida en sus pensamientos.

Steve tomó asiento cerca de sus pies, y tomó el que se encontraba lastimado. Estaba un poco hinchado. Se puso de pie y buscó una crema corporal que solía usar la rusa, y vertió un poco en sus manos para luego volver a su anterior posición.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó ella un poco intrigada.

—Voy a hacerte un masaje —. Su tono sugería obviedad.

—Hmm —. Fue lo único que salió de Natasha, quien seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Él comenzó con su labor, tratando de no lastimarle y en cuanto terminó, se recostó a un lado de donde ella estaba sentada. La observó. Sabía desde hacía rato que estaba totalmente desconectada de su presente y pensaba en cualquier otra cosa.

— ¿Nat? —le llamó, acariciándole el brazo.

La mencionada reaccionó, y le vio confundida.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué tanto piensas? —. Sus labios formaron una media sonrisa.

Natasha le pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio, que estaba largo, y le dio un beso antes de recostarse junto a él, apoyando el mentón en su pecho para verlo, aunque solo apreciaba parte de su rostro y todo su cuello.

—No lo sé. En todo… —respondió aun pensativa.

— ¿Qué es todo exactamente? —. Los dedos de Steve dibujaban círculos en su hombro desnudo y la veían atentamente.

La rusa pelirroja se sentó y conectó sus miradas. No tenía ni idea de qué iba a decir o qué iba a preguntar.

—Es que… Todo esto entre nosotros…—. Señaló primero a Steve y luego a ella—. No lo sé, está sucediendo demasiado repentino y tengo miedo —confesó, jugando con sus dedos y viendo cómo lo hacía.

Rogers se incorporó, y tomó sus manos haciendo que lo viera.

—Así es todo en esta vida, Natasha; repentino. Y esto entre nosotros, es. Existe. Y te prometo, te juro, Natasha que haré lo que sea necesario para hacer que ese miedo deje de existir —aseguró, viéndola con sus grandes ojos azules que le parecían mucho más translucidos que en la mañana.

—Steve —su voz sonó estrangulada y las lágrimas ya estaban en sus ojos. Vio hacia el techo y parpadeó rápidamente para disiparla, cuestión que logró—. Siento que… No te merezco. Dios, ¡eres tan perfecto! —exclamó, abalanzándose sobre él y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

El rubio devolvió el gesto, acariciando su espalda y cabello. Sabía de sobra que debían hablar, pero no iba a apresurar nada. Quería que fuesen paso por paso, Natasha lo valía. Que le compartiera toda ella lo valía. Quería saber todo sobre su vida, pero su paciencia era mucho más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Le daría el tiempo y el espacio que necesitase.

—Te amo tanto, Steve —musitó ella contra su cuello.

—Yo te amo, Nat —respondió, dejando un par de besos en su sien.


	31. Chapter XXX

**¡HOLA! Escribo a principio del capítulo porque es importante que lean primero mis GIGANTES disculpas. Sé que el viernes no lo hice *sonlibresdematarme* porque lo olvidé, tengo memoria de pez. Y ayer, sábado, no lo hice bc mi internet estuvo mierda, e incluso está ahora está igual, porque en mi país hay elecciones y todo se vuelve loco. Bueno, eso pasa. Y apenas pude tener internet, me apure a actualizar, ni suiqiera revisé el capítulo por lo que no sé si tiene errores *perdónenme***

 **El martes habrá actualización, y gracias por todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alegro que les haya gustado esa reconciliación. Como pueden notar, esta belleza está llegando a su fin, aún no escribo los últimos capítulos, por lo que posiblmente, actualice semanalmente después del martes, porque yo no quiero que termine esta belleza que es mi vida :c Solo sé que si lo hago, habrán más proyectos.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Espero que les guste éste capítulo :3 Lxs amo3**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXX**

Tres, cuatro, cinco y seis semanas pasaron.

Sus vidas parecieron tomar verdadero sentido.

El alma volvió a sus cuerpos. Ya no parecían zombis siendo llevados por la multitud.

La pareja parecía estar más que feliz. Su relación había dado un verdadero paso esa noche en la fiesta de Tony para Natasha, además de que Steve era el hombre más paciente de todos al no querer presionarla para que hablase sobre su vida, sobre su pasado, y la rusa no se cansaba de decirle lo perfecto que era.

Las clases en SHIELD University se habían retomado justo en la semana en la que Rogers tenía su primera exposición, a la cual asistieron millones de personas y los cuadros fueron vendidos en su totalidad. Por suerte, él tenía muchos guardados para las próximas exposiciones que se darían en varias zonas de la ciudad. La exhibición de la universidad, también fue un éxito, puesto que muchos consiguieron un pequeño trabajo en empresas grandes, como Clint, que consiguió ser asistente de un famoso diseñador gráfico por su excelente trabajo con unas cuantas líneas. Natasha recibió varias ofertas, pero dijo que aún estaba pensando en qué quería tener su propia empresa, además había ganado fama gracias al incidente con Brock, y muchos raros en la exposición de su novio se le habían acercado para preguntarle cosas sobre ello. Fue una de las cosas más incomodas de su vida.

Ese sábado, Natasha se encontraba dándole los últimos retoques a su perfecta maqueta del Kremlin. No había dormido nada, a pesar de que Steve intentó convencerla de que debía hacerlo, pero solo se quedó en un intento. Él se había despertado hacía tiempo, porque eran pasadas las nueve de la mañana, le había dicho que iría a su estudio un momento y luego bajaría a molestarle un rato. Él comprendía sobre su exigente carrera, y aunque se ofreció a ayudarle, Natasha le dejó bien claro que no necesitaba ayuda cuando él puso mal un edificio y la rusa casi le quita la cabeza.

Steve quiso seguir conservando su integridad, por lo tanto la dejó sola.

— ¡Nat! —gritó el rubio dueño de la casa desde las escaleras.

— ¿Si? —respondió ella mientras organizaba un poco el estudio, que estaba lleno de recortes y habían muchos frascos de pintura destapados.

Rogers abrió la puerta y entró, quedándose helado cuando vio la gran maqueta que había hecho su novia.

— ¡Guao! —fue lo único capaz de decir.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, haciéndose la desentendida.

—Tu-Tu maqueta —. Steve se acercó al prototipo a menor escala del Kremlin.

— ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—Está genial, Nat —halagó, sintiéndose orgulloso de tener a la mujer más talentosa como novia—. Guao, si no logras ofertas de trabajo con esa espectacular obra, las personas están totalmente ciegas e idiotas —. Sus ojos seguían embelesados viendo la mesa.

—No es para tanto, además es para una exhibición sobre los edificios más importantes del mundo —dijo, restándole importancia.

—Nadie hace el Kremlin de esa manera, Romanoff —contradijo un poco molesto de que se quitara crédito.

—Paremos de hablar de eso. Creo que no lo quiero ver más hasta que lo entregue.

— ¡Pero, si quedó perfecto! —. Steve parecía escandalizado ante la reacción de la pelirroja.

—Todo lo que hago, lo hago perfecto, Rogers —bromeó ella, acercándose a él y dándole un gran beso de "buenos días" en los labios.

—Eso me consta —murmuró en respuesta, antes de besarla.

Un suave jazz que Steve parecía reconocer sonaba de fondo e, inconscientemente, estaban bailando al ritmo de Paul Desmonad.

—No sabía que te gustaba el jazz —comentó él, a centímetros de sus labios, viéndola a los ojos.

Ella sonrió. —Lo hace cuando me aburro de mis canciones.

—Es relajante…

—Y más cuando tienes que hacer algo tan estresante como una maqueta del Kremlin.

Steve le dio otro beso, mientras seguían moviéndose lentamente. Las manos de él estaban en su cintura, mientras que los brazos de Natasha envolvían el cuello del rubio, al momento en que se daba pequeños besos en los labios.

—Nat, te tengo una sorpresa.

— ¿En serio? —murmuró sorprendida, deteniéndose y abriendo los ojos cual niña emocionada.

Steve asintió con una sonrisa en el rostro, entrelazó su mano con la de ella, y no esperó a que preguntara algo más, sino que la sacó del estudio y la llevó escaleras arriba.

— ¿Qué es? —quiso saber con demasiada curiosidad.

Algo de nerviosismo se apoderó del estómago de la rusa cuando no entraron a ninguna de las habitación del primer piso, sino que pasaron por el pasillo que estaba al final, giraron a la derecha y subieron las escaleras que daba una puerta rustica de madera que decía "El estudio de Steve".

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Natasha, deteniéndose abruptamente al pie de las escaleras.

—Voy a mostrarte algo… —respondió Steve un poco desconcertado por su reacción.

—Steve, es tu lugar, no quiero que te sientas obligado a mostrarme nada.

Él suspiró y bajó los pocos escalones que les separaban. Tomó su rostro que decía que estaba agotada a gritos entre sus manos y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

—No es mi lugar desde que te conocí, Natasha. Y no estoy sintiéndome obligado a nada, yo quiero enseñarte _nuestro_ lugar —finalizó, sin apartar ni un segundo sus azules ojos de los verde amazónicos que eran los de ella.

— ¿Nuestro? —. Tragó saliva, un poco insegura.

—Sí, nuestro.

El rubio no esperó más, y la volvió a tomar de la mano y la llevó directo al estudio de arte que ahora _les pertenecía._ Abrió la puerta y solo escuchó un jadeo de parte de la chica que le seguía. Una sonrisa se expandió por su rostro, y se giró para enfrentarla, no sin antes echarle un vistazo al salón donde pasos tantas noches en vela. Estaba orgulloso de lo ordenado y hermoso que lucía. Tenía casi el mismo tamaño que si living, solo que la pared de fondo, que daba hacia el patio trasero de su casa, eran ventanales que iban del techo al picho y había una rendija en el techo; a la izquierda estaban unas estrechas escaleras que daban a una pequeña terraza, mientras que la pared del lado opuesto estaba repleta de cuadros de todos los tamaños. Uno a un lado del otro, sin ningún tipo de separación entre ellos.

Steve quiso tener una cámara a su lado, quería tener grabado ese momento para toda la vida, pero se conformó con su memoria para mantener la expresión que Natasha tenía plasmada en su rostro con respecto a esta nueva habitación. Sus ojos brillaban, y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Ella buscaba alguna palabra para decir o expresar lo que estaba sintiendo. No podía creer que estuviera viendo aquella demostración tan… perfecta.

—S-Steve… —. Su cerebro y su boca parecían haber perdido la conexión, estaba realmente conmovida y no estaba segura si pondría a llorar ahí mismo o resistiría apreciar cada retrato.

— ¿Deseas verlos cada uno o primero desayunamos? —preguntó, cual caballero de los años cuarenta.

 _¿Desayunar? ¿Dónde?_ Entonces, Natasha notó la mesa rustica para dos estaba cerca de las ventanas con dos platos tapados, una jarra de jugo y un sencillo florero con una única rosa violeta.

—Quiero… Quiero verlos primero —musitó aun emocionada.

Él la guío hasta el principio de aquel gran mural, donde la primera imagen era un cuadro al óleo de Natasha recostada en árbol del Central Park, leyendo algún libro de tapa roja. Los colores eran hermosos, otoñales. Cada detalle estaba allí, incluso el sentimiento con los que habían sido creados. Luego, estaba una fotografía de ellos sonriéndole a la cámara, era una _selfi_ e donde apenas se lograba ver la cara de Steve. Esa había sido tomada por Natasha, que estaba montada sobre Steve en el campus de SHIELD University, y así iba el gran mural que había creado el estudiante de artes para su chica. Las fotos que estaban allí eran desde que su relación había comenzado, en octubre del año pasado, hasta el momento actual. Había una en especial que era un collage con muchas fotos de ellos, dominaban las que la pelirroja tomaba mientras él conducía, cuestión que se había vuelto una especie de costumbre.

Cuando llegaron a la última, donde la protagonista la pelirroja durmiendo en el sofá, la primera que Steve había hecho de ella. Natasha pasó sus dedos por la pintura, sintiendo el relieve de esta sobre sus dedos, y sintió que algo se encogía en su estómago de la emoción.

—Guao —murmuró, completamente cautivada por tal retrato de ella.

—Te dije que este lugar dejó de ser mío en cuanto te conocí —dijo Steve en su oído, y dándole un beso el cuello descubierto.

—No tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento… —. Pareció recordar algo—. Solo puedo decir algo —. Se giró para decirle la siguiente frases viéndole justo a los ojos—, _"porque lo inefable es más que la perfección"_ —citó.

Steve sonrió ampliamente al recordar tal frase, era la que había dejado en la nota junto con el cuadro del paisaje de Caracas que ahora adornaba la habitación de Natasha.

—Eres inefable, Natasha Romanoff.

—Y yo te amo, Steven Rogers.

—No más que yo, pero te dejaré ganar esta vez —bromeó—. ¿Desea la señorita pasar a desayunar?

—Sí, porque la señorita tiene mucha hambre.

Se dirigieron a la mesa, donde Steve corrió la silla para su novia y ésta, tomó asiento. Él destapó los platos al mismo tiempo para dejar ver la ensalada de frutas, con unos sándwiches especiales que tenían más fruta. Todo se veía delicioso, y el pan aún estaba caliente. Natasha se preguntó en qué momento había preparado todo, luego recordó que él había pasado parte del día anterior metido en su estudio y no sabía a ciencia cierta si había pegado un ojo en todo la noche, aunque no se le notaba para nada.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso —comentó ella, sin dejar de sonreír—. Nunca habían hecho algo así para mí.

—Pues, prepárate, cariño. Te prometí crear recuerdos nuevos, y haré que sean los más maravillosos de todos.

—Es imposible que las cosas no sean maravillosas contigo, Steve. Haces que todo parezca tan… perfecto —. Suspiró un poco nostálgica.

—Nada es perfecto, Nat. La perfección solo la haces tú. Yo solo me limito a demostrar cuanto te quiero.

Sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y precedieron a comer en silencio, dándose miradas cariñosas y sonrisas que dejaban claro cuánto se querían. Ella seguía pensando que todo eso era un maravilloso sueño del que, obviamente, no iba a despertar. Le parecía tan extraordinario que todo aquello le estuviese ocurriendo a ella. Nunca había considerado su vida un cuento de hadas, ni lo haría ahora, pero una frases que nunca había abandonado su cabeza y siempre le repetían en el internado en el que estuvo dejó de tener en ese momento; cuando compartía un desayuno en el estudio de Steve; cuando sus dedos se encontraban enredados con los de él; cuando sus labios sonreían al momento en que sus miradas se encontraban.

 _"_ _Nosotros no tenemos un lugar en este mundo"_ eso era una total mentira. ¿Por qué? Porque ella parecía haber encontrado su lugar en este mundo, y era junto a él, a su lado.

* * *

La risa de Natasha llenaba cada rincón de la gran casa. Las cosquillas y la risa de parte de Steve también estaban presente. Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, el sol aún no se terminaba de ocultar. Las sabanas revueltas y la escasa ropa delataba que estuvieron divirtiéndose de la manera más sensual que puede haber. Las cosquillas fueron reemplazadas por besos en el cuello de la pelirroja, que aún seguía riendo como si la estuvieran matando a cosquillas.

El toque del timbre los hizo detenerse, se quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos y cuando volvieron a escucharlo, seguido del teléfono de ambos, decidieron vestirse e ir a ver quién les llamaba.

Natasha fue la primera en bajar, puesto que solo ocupó una camisa de Steve y sus pantalones cortos. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con el padre de Steve siendo acompañado por Clint y por otro señor que no conocía.

—Señor Rogers, ¿Cómo está? —dijo entre sorprendida y confundida.

—Bien, cariño. ¿Steve está? —. Su voz anunciaba preocupación y ese ceño fruncido constantemente le decía que algo no andaba bien.

—Sí, él está… —. Se hizo a un lado para que los visitantes entraran y le dio una mirad interrogante a su hermano.

—Papá. Coulson —saludó Steve, dándoles un apretón de manos, al igual que a Clint—. ¿Desean algo de tomar? —ofreció, aunque notaba la tensión que venía con ellos.

—Un té —habló Rogers padre.

—Agua, por favor —dijo el amigo de Joseph, Phil Coulson.

— ¿Clint? —preguntó el rubio de ojos azules.

—N-No, gracias. Estoy bien.

Steve fue a la cocina, y por un vaso de agua. Tomó asiento frente a Coulson y a su padre, y Natasha seguía de pie junto a Clint en el umbral de la sala. Steve sospechaba que algo no andaba bien y esa extraña visita de su padre con su amigo, definitivamente, no era nada bueno.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Natasha tosca, acercándose a su novio unos cuantos pasos.

Todos los hombres en la habitación la veían. Su rostro era inescrutable, pero era lógico que sospechaba. Joseph le desvió la mirada a la pelirroja, al igual que Phil. El padre de Steve se aclaró la garganta y se decidió a hablar.

—Es sobre Brock —inició.

— ¿Qué sucede con él? —. Esta vez fue Steve quien habló, poniéndose en guardia.

—Escapó —informó Phil, con la cara tintada de vergüenza.

La pareja de jóvenes compartió una mirada preocupada, a la que se le unió Clint, posicionándose detrás de Natasha.

— ¿Qué quieren decir con que escapó? —habló Clint por primera vez.

—Escapó de la cárcel, al igual que Pierce —. Phil soltó la carpeta marrón que llevaba consigo sobre la mesa—. De alguna manera formaron un plan y escaparon.

Steve se frotó el rostro con las manos antes de tomar el objeto que estaba sobre la mesa central de su living. Natasha había tomado asiento en el reposabrazos del sofá, sus pensamientos habían comenzado a torturarla, pero el apretón que su novio le dio en la rodilla fue suficiente para darle una sonrisa.

—No estás sola —murmuró solo para que ella escuchara.

Rogers hijo abrió la fulana carpeta, comenzó a leer una copia del informe del escape de Brock Rumlow y Alexander Pierce. No decía mucho, solo la hora aproximada y el día, que fue el día anterior, aproximadamente a las siete de la noche. También que detuvieron a los policías involucrados y que iniciaron las investigaciones del paradero de ambos.

—Steve —dijo Natasha en voz baja—. Hay que es importante que deban saber…

Los hombres vieron a la rusa entre intrigados y confundidos. Ellos lo sabían todo sobre el caso, ¿Qué les faltaba por saber?

—Existe la posibilidad de que Pierce y Brock sean familia —anunció.

La confusión se hizo más presente en la sala. Natasha comenzó a contarles sobre la investigación que Lauren había hecho, dejando a todos anonadados, exceptuando a Clint que ya sabía.

— ¿Cuándo supieron esto? —preguntó Phil.

—El día del juicio de Brock —respondió Barton, acercándose.

— ¿Crees que Pierce vaya detrás de Fury? —interrogó Steve, aún asombrado.

Natasha asintió. —Pierce piensa que su hermana se suicidó por Fury. No sé si es así, pero de igual manera, no creo que el rector salga bien librado.

—El plan inicial de ese par era hacer quedar a SHIELD University como la peor del país, y si vamos a este paso, lo lograran —. Clint ahora tomaba un vaso de agua.

Estaba a un lado de su hermana y Steve estaba en la cocina, terminando de preparar el bendito té por segunda vez. Phil se encontraba llamando a casa del rector Fury, pero nadie contestaba. Necesitaba ponerle en alerta, e incluso mandó a una unidad a verificar si estaba allí.

La pelirroja se acercó a su novio, quien parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos con dos tazas de té delante de él.

— ¿Steve?

El mencionado subió la mirada hacia la verde selva que le estudiaba. Estaba confundido y sabía que era capaz de cualquier cosa solo porque a Natasha no le pasara nada. Quería alejar cualquier peligro de ella y sabía que no necesitaba más dolor en su vida. Él mismo se encargaría de ello, asi su vida tuviera que ser entregada como sacrificio.

—Steve, sabes que este problema es mío… —comenzó ella.

—Nuestro, Natasha —interrumpió un poco tosco.

Se detuvo frente a ella, captó la mirada de ella y, aunque ella intentó evitarla, él la obligó a verlo.

—Natasha, es _nuestro_ problema. Porque _somos_ una pareja y las parejas se _apoyan_ en la otra persona para seguir adelante —. Su voz había sido totalmente firme, pero no dejaba de ser suave.

La mano en la mejilla de la rusa, acariciándola con el pulgar y, con ese simple movimiento, diciéndole cuanto le amaba. Y esa mirada… esa mirada que le daba, con los ojos claros, casi translucidos que dejaban su alma descubierta para ella. Natasha sintió un escalofrío cuando la intensidad de esas palabras la cayeron encima. Ahora eran una _pareja y las parejas se apoyan en la otra persona para seguir adelante._ Dios. Esa frase estaría grabada en su corazón y su mente toda la vida.

—Pero, no quiero que nada te pase —intentó protestar, mordiéndose el labio.

—Yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada, y me parece que es suficiente con lo que sucedió hace meses.

—Steve, no quiero que te metas en esto. Por favor —insistió.

—Pues, sabes que no te dejaré sola y no discutiré sobre el asunto —decidió.

La rusa solo resopló. Sabía que Steve no cambiaría de opinión. Le dio un leve abrazo, y se alejó para ir a hablar con su hermano sobre el asunto.

—Hey, Nat. Nada de hacer cosas a escondidas —advirtió a su novia, antes de que estuviera demasiado lejos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y se llevó a Clint al patio trasero, donde estaban seguros que no los escucharían.

— ¿Qué tienes pensado? —preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, seguro de que Natasha estaba planeando algo.

—Necesito poner al tanto a Tony, y que me ayude en lo que estoy pensando hacer.

— ¿Y eso es…?

—Necesito que hablar con Brock, verlo, saber dónde está. Algo.

— ¿Para qué?

—Mierda, Clint. ¡No quiero que se acerque a Steve! —exclamó un poco alto, como si su hermano no entendiera nada y su materia gris se hubiera reducido.

— ¿No es él quien deba protegerte?

— ¿Desde cuando eres tan machista? —comentó un poco molesta.

—Lo siento, solo decía…

— ¿Tony está en Nueva York?

—Eh, no… Está en The Hampton —. Se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y sabía que su hermana explotaría.

—Entonces, tendré que hacerlo venir por las malas.

—Natasha, ¿quieres decirme exactamente que pasa por tu cabeza?

— ¿Acaso un mago revela sus secretos? —bromeó arqueando una ceja.

—Solo dime que no harás ninguna estupidez —pidió, casi rogando.

—Suelo ser brillante haciendo estupideces, Barton —. La pelirroja entró a la casa, y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no te quedaste en Rusia, ah? —protestó mientras escuchaba la risa de Natasha por las escaleras.

Mientras la pelirroja de descendencia rusa subía a la habitación que compartía con Steve en algunas ocasiones, el dueño de la casa tenía una seria conversación con su padre que, lógicamente, incluía a la única mujer en la vivienda y su seguridad.

—Steve, haré todo lo necesario para que esté a salvo ella. Pero, sabes que se negará.

—Phil, puede poner a sus mejores agentes con ella, Steve —lo tranquilizó.

El rubio suspiró. —Solo quiero protegerla.

—Lo sé, hijo. Solo te pido que le digas a ella o te tendrás un problema con eso.

—Lo sé, papá. Es que… —. Tomó aire y vio hacia la chica que subía por las escaleras riendo—. No entiendo porque se empeña tanto en querer hacerlo todo sola, cuando puedo acompañarla o ayudarle.

—Por eso te gusta, ¿no? Por eso estás así de loco por ella, ¿no?

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

—Por eso millones de cosas más —confesó.


	32. Chapter XXXI

**Capítulo XXXI**

Natasha despertó gracias a un gran rayo de sol que le daba justo en el rostro y un par de brazos que le apretaban bajo las sabanas. Tenía calor, demasiado calor. Intentó apartar a Steve de su lado, pero fue imposible, puesto que él solo apretó más su agarre.

—Buenos días, Romanoff —murmuró una versión demasiado ronca de la voz de Steve.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó una vez que estaba viéndolo al rostro.

—Mejor si estás aquí —. Él le dio un beso a su novia en la mejilla y enterró su rostro en el cuello de ésta.

—Steve, hoy tienes que ir a clase —le recordó en cuanto vio la hora que daba el reloj en la mesa de noche a un lado de la cama de la pelirroja.

—No tengo ropa aquí —protestó Steve como niño pequeño.

—Steve, no podemos seguir faltando a clases cuando estamos a poco de terminar el año.

Algo pareció recordar el rubio, puesto que enfocó sus orbes azules en las facciones de la rusa. Sus ojos decían algo que ella no sabía definir si era asombro o había recordado algo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella curiosa.

—Es nuestro primer año universitario, juntos —murmuró.

Una escandalosa risa salió de Natasha. Steve era demasiado cursi; pero, era tierno que estuviera recordándole eso. Para ella era como si tuviesen solo semanas junto a él cuando, en realidad, eran casi dos meses.

Un movimiento brusco a su lado la hizo detener su risotada, Natasha se sentó de golpe para ver a Steve entrando al baño. Inmediatamente, se le siguió, pero la puerta de este fue cerrada justo en sus narices. Iba a decir algo o, más bien, gritarle algo, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar en algún lugar de su habitación, a la cual le echó un vistazo. Estaba totalmente desordenada, y más con el montón de peluches nuevos que tenía –gracias a Steve–, y unas cuantas prendas, tanto de Steve como de ella, estaban tiradas por todas partes y su teléfono seguía sonando en algún sitio. Comenzó a buscar, y lo encontró debajo de la cama, donde contestó.

—Dime, Stark.

— ¡Viudita! —gritó éste desde el otro lado de la línea, haciéndola saltar de su lugar y que se pegase con el borde en la cama.

Después de unos cuantos insultos mañaneros hacia Tony, Natasha tomó asiento en el piso junto al gran oso que Steve le había dado cuando estuvo hospitalizada a causa de la herida de Brock.

—Calma, cariño. Tengo lo que buscabas en MI Jarvis —dijo tan despreocupado como siempre.

— ¿Qué buscaba en tu Jarvis? ¡Nada! —respondió totalmente inocente.

—Bah, Red. ¿Lo quieres o no?

Ella bufó. Steve salió del baño, y se le quedó viendo con mala cara.

—Envíalo a mi ordenador —ordenó y cortó la llamada—. ¿Qué hice? —preguntó de manera tosca.

—Nada, ¿Por qué?

Bien, ahora ambos estaban molestos. Natasha se puso de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y se detuvo frente a Steve. Sus miradas estaban clavadas en la del otro.

— ¿Te han dicho que eres un mal mentiroso? —preguntó, elevando una de sus cejas.

Un suspiro o, más bien, un poco de aire comprimido salieron de los labios del rubio, provocando que la mujer frente a él, insistiera con su mirada mucho más intensa que antes.

—Steven Grant Rogers, habla. ¿Qué te molesta? —interrogó con un tono demasiado frío, como el hielo.

Él no tuvo más remedio que hablar, porque esa mirada y ese tono, para ser sinceros, le daba un poco miedo.

—T-Te burlaste de lo que dije —pronunció tan bajito que apenas la rusa logró escucharlo.

El rostro del rubio se puso tan rojo como un tomate, y esto provocó la risa de Natasha, risa que tuvo que contenerse.

—Pareces un tomate —. Su volumen de voz era el mismo que Rogers había usado.

Ya Steve no estaba rojo, estaba de color vino. Ella no pudo contener más su risa y tuvo que cubrirse la boca para que no se escuchara por toda la casa, pero fue en vano. Natasha siguió riendo.

— ¿Es en serio, Romanoff? ¿Vas a seguir riéndote? ¿Acaso soy un chiste? —dijo molesto.

Las carcajadas se detuvieron.

—No eres un chiste, solo me hace gracia que te enojes por nada.

—Te estás riendo de lo que digo —recordó.

—No, bueno… Sí —dijo un poco culpable.

Steve negó con la cabeza hacia ella y comenzó a buscar sus prendas, cuando encontró la camiseta, Natasha se la arrebató de las manos y, en lugar de decir algo, lo tomó firmemente del cuello y lo besó con fuerza. Las manos de él fueron directo a la cintura de la pelirroja y la atrajo a su cuerpo. Cuando ese ferviente beso terminó, ambos se encontraban agitados.

—Lo siento —murmuró ella entre bocanadas de aire.

— ¿Tenías que besarme para poder decir esas palabras? —se burló un poco.

—No importa si me enfermo y, lo siento —repitió mientras daba pequeños besos en las mejillas y labios del rubio.

—Tendrás una horrible gripe…

—No me importa.

—Creo que no tenía que ponerme así —masculló un poco apenado—. Estoy de mal humor por tener una estúpida gripe —confesó.

Natasha soltó una risita y asintió.

—No puedes controlar las bacterias, Steve.

—Pero, tengo que hacer varias presentaciones la próxima semana y estar así…

—Relájate, hombre. Estaré contigo la próxima semana, y todas las exposiciones que tengas. ¿Recuerdas? Si tomas mi mano… —entrelazó sus dedos— todo estará bien.

Él asintió, y sonrió abiertamente.

Esas palabras lo marcaron de por vida, y nunca las olvidaría. Igual que esa chica de bellos ojos verdes que tenía al frente y abrazaba con fuerza, a esa ni la dejaría escapar, ni la olvidaría nunca; así pasaran diez mil millones de vidas, ella era su otra parte, así que no podía olvidarla.

* * *

Natasha esperó a que su clase terminara, donde le daban las pautas para el próximo y último ensayo, y ya sería libre de sus clases universitarias hasta el próximo agosto. Tendría demasiado tiempo para pasar junto a su novio, y sus amigos…Pero, no debía hacer planes aún, tenía que solucionar el problema con Brock.

Un suspiro involuntario salió de sus labios, y varios de sus compañeros se giraron a verla. Así de aburridos y distraídos estaban que cualquier sonido les llamaba la atención. Les lanzó una mirada asesina y comenzó a revisar su teléfono descaradamente. Revisó el archivo que le había enviado Tony. Eran una serie de direcciones donde, según Jarvis, había estado Brock; también, un número de teléfono.

La rusa le envió un mensaje al multimillonario, pregúntale sobre el número en el archivo y éste le dijo que era el número que tenía Pierce.

 **Natasha: «** ¿Por qué no le das esto a la policía? **»** 12.09

 **Tony: «** Ya la tienen. Pero, no creo que lo encuentren. **»** 12.13

 **Natasha: «** ¿Por qué? **»** 12.17

 **Tony: «** Acabo de ver a Brock pasando el puente de Manhattan. **»** 12.20

—Mierda —murmuró.

Tomó su bolso, y salió del aula sin importarle que interrumpía una explicación del señor Mitchell. Cuando estaba a poco de llegar al estacionamiento, mientras marcaba a su amigo, recordó que no había llevado auto y se maldijo mil veces. Ya no podría hacer nada hasta que llegara a casa.

Fue a una de las tantas mesas cerca, tomó asiento y esperó a Stark le diera la gana de contestar.

—Maldición, contesta —farfulló molesta.

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó una voz a su lado.

Soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo, guardó su teléfono y se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba. Sonrió ante la excelente vista que tenía de su novio, con las mejillas y la nariz sonrosada a causa de su gripe, pero eso no evitaba que se viera tierno. Su enojo pasó a segundo plano y un leve cosquilleo le llenó el estómago.

—No… nada importante… —. Se acercó a él, y aunque estuviera haciendo un poco de calor, lo dio un gran abrazo que tomó descuidado al rubio.

Él sintió algo que le transmitía esa muestra de afecto; como la intensidad con la cual el fue dado ese leve apretón. Le dio un beso en el cabello a su chica, y la envolvió con sus brazos.

— ¿Y eso por qué fue? —quiso saber.

—Nada en especial. Solo tenía ganas de abrazarte.

—Me estás asustando —bromeó.

— ¿Por qué?

—No sueles andar tan cariñosa ni risueña los lunes…

— ¿Acaso tengo que estar de una manera determinada cada día? —fingió estar molesta.

—N-No, y-yo solo decía… —tartamudeó. Exhaló el aire de sus pulmones—. No importa, olvídalo. ¿Ya terminaron tus clases?

—No sé si salirme de la clase de Mitchell cuenta como terminarlas... —pensó en voz alta.

Steve frunció el ceño. Natasha lo notó y no quería que él le hablara sobre su comentario en la mañana de no faltar a clases por lo que lo distrajo diciendo:

—Bueno, parece que sí, asi que podemos hacer lo que queramos.

—Bien, entonces… —. Rogers vio hacia el frente y luego recordó algo—. Vamos a un lugar —comentó.

Tomó a la pelirroja de la mano, obligándola a levantarse y la llevó hasta el Mustang azul que parecía ser el auto de ambos, puesto que, a veces, Natasha lo usaba o él llevaba el Corvette. Sí que eran una gran pareja. Se compartían casi todo, se decían todo, hasta las cosas que no les gustaba del otro aunque eran muy pocas, hablaban todo el tiempo y, lo más importante, tenían una gran confianza. Y muchas veces, -con muchas veces me refiero a la mayor parte de las veces- saben cuándo las cosas no andan bien con ellos.

Como la vez en que Natasha estaba celosa de que Steve hubiese pasado con Peggy casi todo el día, mientras ella estaba en casa, haciendo sus deberes.

" _Natasha dibujaba una y otra vez la misma parte de la curva sobre el papel y seguía quedando de igual manera. ¿Qué nunca le quedaría?_

 _Tiró su lápiz y goma de borrar contra la mesa, malhumorada, pero lo segundo chocó con el vaso de agua que terminó derramándose sobre el dibujo y arruinando la mitad de los planos que estaba haciendo la rusa. Las maldiciones se oyeron por toda la casa y, gracias a Dios que estaba sola, porque el que las escuchara, seguramente se ofendería, y pobre el que se le atravesara en el camino o le preguntara algo, moría con tan solo recibir una mirada de su parte._

 _Su teléfono sonó y ella lo tomó sin ver quien llamaba, por lo que contestó igual de molesta._

 _—_ _¿Quién demonios habla?_

 _—_ _Steve —murmuró el hombre tímido._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres? —dijo cortante._

 _—_ _Nada… Solo llamaba para decirte que llegaré más tarde a tu casa, porque estaré con Peggy…_

 _—_ _Bien. ¡Haz lo que quieras!_

 _Dicho esto, cortó la llamada y salió del estudio tirando su teléfono en sofá de mala gana. La rusa caminó a la cocina por una botella de agua, y seguido de esto tomó su iPod y llaves de la casa. Se puso los audífonos. Iba a andar bicicleta hasta que se calmara, porque esos planos la estaban volvieron loca. Y no ver a Steve sino hasta más tarde era peor, porque él estaba con Peggy y no pintando o con su papá o con otra persona que no fuera su amiguita. ¡Como detestaba que estuviera con ella!_

 _Un bufido salió de sus labios y comenzó su camino a algún lado en el vehículo ecológico. Después de andar por casi dos horas, entre las veredas y calles cercanas a su casa, la rusa regresó a ésta muchísimo más calmada. Vio el auto de Steve frente a la entrada de su casa y tomó aire. Tenía que hablar con él. Haberle dicho eso de esa manera no había sido lo correcto._

 _Entró a su vivienda, y vio a su novio sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión mientras tenía su cuaderno de dibujo en las piernas. Llevaba una camiseta de algún comic, jeans negros y zapatos deportivos, también esa barba de varios días que Natasha catalogaba como sexy, y sus lentes._

 _—_ _Hasta que llegas —murmuró él un poco áspero._

 _—_ _Hola —responde un poco abochornada—. Iré darme una ducha._

 _—_ _Vale. Te espero aquí._

 _La rusa subió a su habitación, y en menos de diez minutos, ya estaba bañada y vestida. Steve seguía en el mismo sitio, esta vez estaba dibujando algo. Natasha tomó asiento a su lado. El silencio era incomodo; demasiado para ellos que solían estar bien todo el tiempo._

 _—_ _Te dije que cuando salgas en bicicleta te lleves el teléfono —farfulló el rubio unos cuantos minutos después, mientras seguía dibujando._

 _—_ _Me llevé el iPod…_

 _La atención de Rogers pasó de la hoja hasta la mirada de su novia. La pelirroja sintió una ola de culpabilidad cuando vio que él estaba enojado y preocupado por alguna razón que ella desconocía. Bajó la vista a sus dedos y murmuró:_

 _—_ _No quise decirte lo que dije. Estaba molesta y la pagué contigo._

 _La mirada azul se suavizó un poco, pero la rusa no pudo notarlo porque estaba demasiado concentrada en sus dedos._

 _—_ _Además… me dijiste que estabas con Peggy… y me molesta que estés con ella —confesó sintiendo algo de calor en sus pálidos pómulos._

 _Esto sorprendió al rubio, puesto que no se esperaba que estuviera ¿celosa? de su mejor amiga._

 _—_ _¿Estás celosa? —inquirió sin ocultar su asombro._

 _Natasha se quedó en silencio y desvío la mirada del hombre frente a ella hacía la televisión._

 _—_ _No lo puedo creer… ¿Por qué? Digo, no te he dado razones para que lo estés, ¿o sí?_

 _—_ _No me has dado razones, pero me molesta porque… —. Las palabras no fue capaz de decirlas, si tan solo pensarlo le hervía la sangre y le aterraba al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué…? —insistió._

 _Ella tomó aire y se animó a decirlas._

 _—_ _Porque ella estuvo primero que yo y-y sigue estando en tu vida, Steve. Me molesta que estés con ella porque-porque… —soltó en tartamudeos._

 _Sus palabras se quedaron en el aire cuando él la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con cariño, atrayéndola a su cuerpo hasta ponerla a horcajadas sobre su regazo, y con ello que su beso se volviera más intenso. Se separaron cuando la rusa se alejó, necesitando decir unas cuantas palabras._

 _—_ _Lo siento —murmuró ella. Necesitaba que él le dijera que estaban bien._

 _—_ _Deja de disculparte. No tienes por qué. Ni tampoco una razón por la cual ponerte celosa de Peggy. Ella es mi amiga, y tú eres mi novia, mi presente y futuro, si quieres._

 _Una sonrisa se asomó en los rojos labios de la pelirroja._

 _—_ _No te merezco._

 _—_ _No importa. Yo quiero estar contigo, eso es lo que importa._

 _Natasha le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó._

 _—_ _En serio, no te merezco._

 _—_ _Claro que sí._

 _Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, percibiéndose solamente. La presencia del otro les reconfortaba demasiado que hasta parecía una necesidad._

 _—_ _La próxima vez, me llevó el teléfono._

 _—_ _Por favor._

 _—_ _Y no te hablo de esa manera, a menos que tengas la culpa._

 _—_ _Me seguirá dando miedo._

 _Ella rió un poco._

 _—_ _¿Estamos bien? —cuestionó por curiosidad._

 _—_ _Super bien y más contigo asi de cerca._

 _—_ _Te amo._

 _—_ _No más que yo."_

— ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de tonto y a dónde me llevas? —preguntó la pelirroja rusa sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos.

—En nada en especial… —mintió, o lo hizo para distraerla de la segunda parte de la pregunta que había hecho.

—No entiendo por qué te molestas mentir…

—Estaba pensando en el día que estabas celosa, y te fuiste a correr en bicicleta —interrumpió.

—Oh, ese día… Estaba muy molesta… Y me hiciste los planos —recordó.

—Sí, cuando llegué comprendí por qué estabas tan enojada.

—Sabes que no quise decirte nada…

—Deja de disculparte, Romanoff —volvió a interrumpir.

—Es que…

—Nada. Mejor cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? —. Sonrió de esa manera que a Natasha tanto le encantaba.

—Bien… creo. ¿A dónde me llevas? —volvió a preguntar.

—Aquí.

Steve se estacionó frente a la cafetería que conocía muy bien, Café Grumpy. Un pequeño café que había vuelto especial para ambos. Ella vio por la ventana a donde estaban, y luego a su novio, con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —interrogó totalmente desconcertada.

— ¿No te gusta la elección? —. Un poco de inseguridad y desilusión se mostró en Steve.

—Sí, siempre me gustará esta elección pero… Estás escondiendo algo…

El rubio salió del auto sin terminar de escuchar a la rusa, abrió la puerta del copiloto y esperó a que la mujer saliera. Le rodeó la cintura y la llevó al interior de la cafetería que tanto les gustaba y Natasha calificaba como de ellos.

—Steve, ¿qué tramas? —preguntó una vez que pasaron a las últimas mesas.

—Nada, solo quería venir aquí contigo —. Le besa la mejilla antes de correrle la silla para que tomase asiento.

Él se sentó al frente y al instante llegó una camarera y pidió la orden de ellos. Pastel de manzana, pie de limón y dos chocolates.

— ¿Me vas a decir por qué me trajiste aquí?

—No hay ninguna razón en especial.

— ¡Deja de mentir!

—Está bien, está bien —. Alzó las manos en señal de rendición—. Si hay una razón, pero no sé si te gustará —empezó.

—Habla. ¿Qué estás tramando?

—Nat, no te enojes. Es solo que quería que fuera especial —. Hizo un puchero y el poco enojo que podría tener la pelirroja desapareció.

—Vale, no estoy enojada. Es solo que… el misterio y yo…

—Lo sé, no se llevan —. Exhaló el air de sus pulmones.

El pedido llegó y, junto a él, un cupcake con una vela. Agradecieron a la chica, y ésta se retiró con una gran sonrisa.

Natasha estaba totalmente desconcertada de lo que estaba sucediendo, no tenía ni idea ni se lo podía llegar a imaginar, y como todo esto lo demostraba su rostro, Steve se apresuró a explicar.

—Sé que nunca celebras tus cumpleaños, pero como es mañana, no veo ningún problema en que yo te lo celebre de ésta manera. Espero que no te enojes, pero si lo haces o no te gusta, lo entenderé —. Las palabras salieron desesperadas de sus labios.

Steve se había puesto nervioso, repentinamente y las manos le sudaban. La rusa tenía una expresión de póker, y sus ojos estaban fijos en el cupcake. Él estaba totalmente consciente de que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, por lo que tomó su mano, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. La espera lo estaba matando.

Mientras a Rogers lo consumían los nervios, a Natasha unas vagas imágenes de su infancia corrían en cámara rápida por su cabeza. No sabía qué decirle a Steve, o cómo reaccionar o, al menos, qué expresión tener. Solo podía pensar en su abuela, llevándole un pequeño pastel a su habitación cuando cumplía siete u ochos años. Ella rechazándola y diciéndole cosas feas, pero en realidad, quería ese pastel y una fiesta de cumpleaños, como a las que le hacían a las niñas que iban al internado.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los verdes ojos de la rusa, y ella pudo sentir como el tabique de su nariz dolía al igual que sus labios por morderlo tan fuerte. Su vista borrosa enfocó al rubio con expresión preocupada frente a ella y luego su cupcake, y sus manos juntas a una lado.

—Yo…

Las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, y sentía que se asfixiaba en ese lugar. Natasha se puso de pie y salió corriendo del lugar, chocando con varias personas en el proceso. Steve le siguió de cerca, pero la perdió entre la multitud de personas que caminaban fuera del local. Se maldijo mil veces por creer que esa herida de su novia había sanado, pero parece que la muerte de una madre nunca podrá ser superada.

Regresó al Café Grumpy, pagó por los daños y por todo, y llamó a Clint para decirle lo sucedido. Él se desilusionó de la misma manera en que lo hizo Steve, y ambos intentaron marcar al teléfono de Romanoff, pero solo podían escuchar su voz pidiendo que dejen un mensaje.

Clint habló con Steve, diciéndole que ella regresaría y tratando de calmarlo, porque no hacía más que caminar y echarse una culpa que no tenía en casa de los hermanos Barton-Romanoff, pero nada de lo que decía el estudiante de diseño lograba calmar al de artes. Su novia estaba en algún lugar de Nueva York y con Rumlow suelto, corría más peligro todavía. Él confiaba en Natasha y sus habilidades, pero no en Brock ni mucho menos en cualquier parte o persona de la ciudad.

Necesitaba encontrarla, aunque sabía que ella necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas.


	33. Chapter XXXII

**Capítulo XXXII**

Natasha entró a su casa de manera silenciosa, caminaba a ras del suelo como cuando se escabullía en el internado o en su casa en Rusia hacia la cocina cuando estaba más pequeña. Eran pasadas las siete de la mañana del día tres de mayo, su cumpleaños y el día que había muerto su madre. Subió a su habitación de la misma manera, y soltó el aire de sus pulmones cuando cerró la puerta de ésta y se encontraba en la seguridad que le brindaban esas cuatro paredes.

—Creí que nunca volverías —murmuró un somnoliento Steve, que se encontraba acostaba de lado, viendo hacia la puerta.

Natasha pegó un salto que la hizo chocar contra la puerta del susto.

—Me asustaste —murmuró ella tratando de ordenar rápidamente sus pensamientos.

—Me di cuenta.

Steve se puso de pie, y mantuvo la distancia con la pelirroja que acababa de llegar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella, bailando sobre las puntas de sus pies.

—Me quedé dormido esperándote… Sabía que vendrías a tu habitación…

—Steve, necesito estar sola —pidió de la manera más amable.

El rubio asintió, y tomó su suéter, mientras se rascaba la parte posterior del cuello. Estaba triste porque ella necesitase "estar sola", cuando normalmente le contaba qué le sucedía y tomaban la decisión, o se daban opiniones sobre qué hacer. Él pasó por su lado, no sin antes de tomarla de la cintura y dejarle un gran beso sobre su frente.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha —murmuró.

La rusa asintió y se echó a un lado para que él pasase. Antes de que la puerta interrumpiera su contacto visual, dijo:

—Te amo.

—Yo más que ayer. Nos vemos después —. Las comisuras de los labios de Rogers se elevaron, y ella solo asintió.

Cuando la puerta por fin se cerró, soltó un suspiro con dificultad. Volvía a preguntarse si estaría haciendo lo correcto, volviendo a ocultarle cosas a Steve. No se sentía bien haciéndolo; en su lugar, estaba una sensación de separación cada vez que no le hablaba a su novio lo que le sucedía, pero esta vez, volvía a ser necesario.

Natasha soltó un suspiro pesado y se vio en el espejo de su buró, parecía cansada y lo estaba. No había tenido buena noche y había dormido en un hotel del Bronx donde hacia demasiado calor, pero al menos había logrado poner un poco de orden a sus ideas. Vio una pequeña caja color verde militar sobre la superficie de madera, frunció el ceño y sintió curiosidad por saber que era, asi que no esperó demasiado y la abrió. Había un anillo en ella, era plateado, y la banda, que la unía al frente, eran dos manos sosteniendo un corazón que tenía una piedra color granate y, sobre éste, una corona. El anillo le parecía familiar, pero no recordaba donde lo había visto. Lo tomó de su lugar, y percibió las diminutas letras escritas en el interior de la banda.

 ** _"_** ** _Para la chica de mis dibujos. Feliz cumpleaños. S.R."_**

Una gran sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de la rusa, y pensó en que era la mujer más jodidamente afortunada de éste mundo. Tenía al mejor novio del mundo, y por ello, la culpa pesaba más en sus hombros.

 _Esto es para que nos deje en paz, Steve,_ se repitió ella como un mantra, tratando de convencerse que lo que hacía era lo correcto. No decirle a Steve sobre lo que ella haría era lo correcto.

O eso esperaba Natasha que fuera y que Steve no lo tomara tan mal.

* * *

Subió a su auto, y en ese momento, su teléfono sonó por tercera vez. Era un mensaje de Brock con una dirección de donde se verían. Un suspiro salió de sus labios, vio el anillo en su dedo y se repitió por enésima vez que eso era por ellos y todavía no encontraba una razón que los perjudique, y la detenga.

Condujo hacia las afuera de la ciudad, rumbo a Nueva Jersey, donde estaba Brock según la dirección. Aparcó su Audi frente a un gran portón, que era una básicamente una reja gigante. Apagó el motor y se quedó meditando qué hablaría. No podía evitar sentirse nerviosa, puesto que se estaba exponiendo demasiado y ninguno de los chicos sabía dónde estaba metida, puesto que Tony se había alejado de esa investigación por pedido de Natasha y ella se había encargado de que no quedara nada que rastrear.

—Natasha, te metiste en esto sola, ahora tienes que salir sola y bien librada —suspiró.

Bajó del auto, con solo las llaves de éste en mano. Abrió la reja y caminó con algo de temor por el campo de arena con una edificación en el centro, lejana a donde ella se encontraba y a donde se tenía que dirigir, según el último mensaje que había leído de él. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, y los nervios iban aumentando a medida que se acercaba al edificio. Natasha pasaba saliva una y otra vez. No tenía ni idea de qué se encontraría allí, si a Brock solo o a una banda adictos que estaban dispuestos a cualquier. Volvió a tomar aire, y subió los tres escalones del viejo edificio.

La puerta de metal estaba entre abierta, por lo que se atrevió a abrirla. Era un gran salón que le recordaba al estudio de baile del internado, pero a diferencia de ese, éste parecía un gimnasio desocupado. Había polvo por todas partes, la luz era poca y poco se percibía del exterior. Los pasos de la rusa resonaron y una leve risilla se escuchó de alguna parte detrás de ella, por lo que se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con la peor versión de Brock Rumlow.

Parecía un vagabundo, con demasiada barba y cabello, su ropa eran harapos viejos y sucios. Ocupaba un pasamontañas, apenas y lograba distinguir que era él. Ahora, ella entendía cómo era que la policía no había dado con él, viéndolo en ese estado, pudo haber pasado desapercibido millones de veces.

—Mírate, Romanoff. No la has pasado tan mal sin mi cerca —. Su voz ronca y pegajosa la hizo estremecer, pero ocultó esto moviéndose unos cuantos pasos más lejos.

—Pues, la he pasado de maravilla sin ti cerca —confesó.

—Rogers te ha hecho débil; parece que te has vuelto la tonta enamorada de ese pintorcito —se burló.

— ¿Acaso te molesta que sea su novia? No sabía que estabas celoso —respondió con ese tono de voz seductor que, claramente, indicaba que se estaba burlando de él.

Los músculos del castaño se tensaron de pies a cabeza y la distancia entre los conocidos como Black Widow y Crossbones en el mundo de las carreras, se vio acortada en menos de diez segundos.

—No te burles de mí, Romanoff, o lo lamentarás —amenazó.

— ¿Qué me harás? —preguntó con cierta molestia—. ¿Me vas a hacer lo mismo que a Sharon? ¿Golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente? —retó.

—Te recuerdo que estás solas aquí, y esto es un campo minado.

Natasha no supo si lo último que dijo era literal o no, pero de igual manera, que recordara que no tenía alguien que cuidara desde lejos como siempre, le daba un poco de miedo.

 _Debo seguir adelante con esto,_ se dijo.

—Y yo te recuerdo que no soy la rubia oxigenada que tenías por novia.

—No, eso lo sé perfectamente —. Una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en el rostro de Rumlow—. Eres una rusa pelirroja que huele muy bien —farfulló con sadismo.

Ella tuvo que reprimir las ganas de romperle la cara al convicto, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando lo hizo, puesto que su mano izquierda hecha un puño se había estrellado en la mejilla del hombre, como si tuviera vida propia. Él, por su parte, se enojó y tomó a la descendiente de Rusia por el cuello y apretó su agarre, cortándole la entrada de oxigeno notablemente. Natasha quiso darle una patada y lanzarlo al piso, pero pensó que era mejor a que él hablase y no se anduviera con rodeos.

—Mira, Natasha Romanoff, en este juego, mando yo —recalcó—. Y si vuelves a hacer una cosa como la de ahorita, tu noviecito pagará las consecuencias, y si no te basta con el idiota ese, tu hermano también entra en el paquete, ¿entendido?

La pelirroja asintió a medias y el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones de manera violenta, haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas por unos pocos segundos. Se incorporó, y vio como Rumlow la veía con una especie de ¿deseo?

¿Acaso estaba tan enfermo que la deseaba? ¿Qué clase de tipo era ese?

Si Natasha no tenía ni una pizca de qué clase de persona era Brock, anteriormente, ahora solo tenía sospechas de que sufría alguna clase de problemas psicológicos, porque que la viera de esa manera tan sádica y se comportara tan extraño cuando ella estaba cerca, asustaba hasta al más valiente.

—Entonces, si eres quien manda en esto juego, ¿Qué quieres? —. Trató de ocultar la sorna en su voz, pero le fue imposible.

Brock suspiró y se armó de paciencia para no darle una gran paliza a la rusa que se atrevía a burlarse de él. Estaba convencido que ella aceptaría su trato, le gustase o no, porque, para su decepción, la estudiante de arquitectura se había enamorado de Steve, pero tampoco era tan malo, porque podrá chantajearla cuantas veces quisiera.

Natasha arqueó una ceja, esperando su respuesta.

—Te quiero a ti —soltó él.

Una risotada resonó en el gimnasio, llenando cada vacío. Romanoff no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Ese tipo sí que estaba loco. ¿Tenerla a ella? Ni muerta.

—Estás loco —dijo entre risas—. ¿Yo? ¿Contigo? Ni muerta.

Siguió riéndose, hasta que sintió un gran golpe en la cara, seguido de otro más fuerte que el anterior. El tercero no llegó, puesto que pelirroja lanzó una patada firme al frente, empujando a Brock unos cuantos metros.

—Creo que te dije que no era la rubia oxigenada que tenías por novia, Rumlow —dijo con furia.

El hombre apodado Crossbones se estaba recuperando del éste impacto que le sacó el aire, cuando la rusa volvió a patearlo en una de las piernas, haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

—Brock, no sé si te ha quedado claro, pero no necesito estar acompañada para patearte el trasero.

—Y que yo soy quien manda en éste juego, Romanoff

Las palabras salían como bramidos de sus labios. Él se levantó y se abalanzó sobre Natasha, cayendo los dos contra el piso y comenzaron a rodar, mientras se daban golpes, tanto en las costillas como en el rostro. La rusa iba ganando; apenas y Brock le había alcanzado dar en la mejilla, pero eso no la exoneraba de estar sangrando y de que sus costillas protestaban cada vez que el hombre le daba con las rodillas.

En un instante, la apodada Black Widow, quedó sobre Brock y comenzó a golpearlo sin compasión en el rostro, hasta que una de las piernas de éste logró tumbarla, y presionar su garganta contra el piso del lugar, y hacerlo tomar el control. Los ojos del hombre eran negros, y la ira estaba en ellos. Ahora era él quien estaba sobre la pelirroja y la estaba dejando sin aire en su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a dormirse y apenas podía ver a su atacante. Intentaba quitárselo de encima, pero las fuerzas le fallaban.

Natasha pensó en que ese era su fin.

* * *

— ¡Maldición, Natasha! ¡Contesta! —decía el rubio de metro ochenta y cuatro mientras conducía hacia donde había visto cruzar el Audi.

Era un camino de tierra, lleno de monte por ambos lados y estuvo conduciendo casi un kilómetro para poder ver al auto detenerse frente a un gran portón. Se quedó, manteniendo la distancia, y marcó al número de su papá, por tercera vez.

—Papá, ya llegué. Natasha aún no sale de su auto, y no me contesta —habló, apenas Joseph contestó.

—Steve, estamos preparando lo más rápido posible los permisos necesarios para poder ir al estado de Nueva Jersey —informó un poco más calmado que su hijo.

— ¿No pueden simplemente venir y ya? —pidió impaciente.

—Steve, ni siquiera estamos seguro de que verá con Brock —recordó.

— ¡Maldición, papá! Conozco a Natasha, y sé que trama algo. Estoy seguro que con quien se verá...

—Sí, Steve. Entiendo. Pero, en el departamento, alguien más tiene que aprobar la orden —explicó el mayor de los Rogers.

— ¿Coulson no puede hacer nada?

—No… Espera, la orden fue aprobada. Y ya están saliendo para allá.

— ¡Gracias a dios! —. Suspiró él aliviado—. Esperaré a que Natasha salga del auto, y la seguiré.

—No te metas en líos.

—Si ese maldito la toca, se las verá feas —fue lo último que dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Esperó pacientemente diez minutos, hasta que vio a la pelirroja vestida con jeans, camiseta y zapatos deportivos, negros. La vio entrar al lugar sin asegurar de que alguien la seguía, y también que en sus manos solo tenía las llaves del auto. Espero a que se alejara de su vista para bajar del vehículo y trotar hasta el Audi. Tuvo que esperar unos cuantos minutos más, hasta verla desaparecer dentro del único edificio que había en el área desierta. Se adentró con paso calmado, no sin antes poner en silencio su teléfono, porque no quería que nadie lo descubriera.

Cuando llegó a la construcción de hace unos cuantos atrás que lucía abandonada, se quedó escuchando lo que parecían ser golpes contra algo, jadeos y un murmullo. No esperó en entrar, y lo que vio hizo que la sangre le hirviera de ira y todo el autocontrol que poseía no le fue suficiente para contener las ganas de darle un gran empujón a Brock, y quitarlo de encima de su novia, quien al instante comenzó a toser y se alejó arrastrándose mientras recuperaba el aire por el que tanto había estado rogando.

—Ahora si me las vas a pagar, maldito infeliz —murmuró Steve, tomando del cuello al castaño unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que él de la ropa y levantándolo.

Le dio tres puñetazos en la cara con una fuerza casi inhumana, seguido de dos rodillazos en el estómago, sacándole todo el aire al alter ego de Crossbones. El rubio lo soltó y éste cayó cual muñeco de trapo, retorciéndose del dolor.

Natasha se encontraba unos cuantos pasos atrás, tratando de recuperar el aire y asombrada por ver a su pareja siendo tan violento, cuando él parecía ser el mismísimo Buda.

—Nat… —susurró él, para captar la mirada verde y algo desorientada de la rusa, cuestión que logró.

— ¿Qué… ha-haces a-aquí? —tartamudeó, intentando ponerse de pie, pero su costillas chillaron haciéndola soltar un quejido.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil ese?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Estoy bien. Solo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te seguí. Sabía que algo no andaba bien —confesó un tanto avergonzado.

—Steve… ¡Mierda, Steve, cuidado! —gritó ella.

El de ojos azules se giró y logró detener a tiempo a Rumlow, quien lo iba a atacar con una navaja oxidada.

—Cobarde. Solo atacas por la espalda —murmuró con sorna Rogers.

El arma blanca cayó al piso en cuanto el castaño recibió un empujón de parte del estudiante de artes, pero eso no hizo que menguaran las ganas de golpearlo. Comenzaron a pelear, cuerpo a cuerpo, golpes iban y venían. Steve intentaba detener la mayoría, o esquivarlo, pero eso no era suficiente, Brock tenía más tiempo empleando tales movimientos.

Natasha se encontraba paralizada por alguna extraña razón, no se podía mover de donde estaba. Sus piernas parecían haberse desconectados de su cerebro.

En un momento, el rubio empujó a Brock cuando éste intentó golpearlo en la mejilla, pero no hizo nada más que empujarlo hasta donde se encontraba la navaja, y Crossbones decidió no esperar a que Steve se preparase para el ataque, sino que se abalanzó sobre él. Natasha soltó un grito cuando éste estaba sobre Rogers, casi clavando el arma en su cuello.

La rusa se decidió a actuar, utilizando toda su fuerza para empujarlo y alejarlo de su novio.

—Romanoff, no te metas en esto —amenazó Brock.

—Esto entre tú y yo, idiota —replicó.

—Pues, espero que tu noviecito no se meta otra vez.

—Natasha, ¿qué mierdas haces? —preguntó Steve, enojado.

—Esto es entre él y yo, no te metas Rogers.

—Natasha…

— ¡Cállate y déjame acabar con esto de una vez! —exigió ella, mucho más molesta que antes.

Esto impresionó a Steve, porque al momento en que la rusa le gritaba, estaba esquivando los golpes de Rumlow, a quien le dio dos golpes, a lo que éste le acorralaba. Lo que ninguno de los hombres se esperaba era que la única fémina en el gimnasio sacara una especie de imán y se lo lanzara a Brock, electrocutándolo de alguna manera, como un de un mini _taser_ se tratase. El castaño cayó, temblando a causa de la electricidad y, en ese instante, comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas.

Natasha puso los ojos en blanco y sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas, tanto que tuvo que sostenerse de la pared detrás de ella. Sabía que no desayunar y hacer una muestra de cómo se pelea no eran buena combinación.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó un golpeado Steve cerca de la pelirroja, sujetándola a su cuerpo.

—S-Si, solo…

— ¡Steve! ¡Natasha! —les llamó Joseph, mientras corría hacía ellos—. ¿Están bien?

—Sí —respondió el hijo de Joseph.

Los policías se acercaron para llevarse al convicto y un par de detectives se acercaron a la pareja.

— ¿Quieren dar su declaración ahorita o en el departamento? —interrogó amablemente uno de ellos, un moreno vestido de traje.

—Donde sea —dijo Nat, un poco molesta.

Steve no dijo nada, solo siguió a los hombres y comenzó a contar la parte de su historia al hombre moreno, mientras la pelirroja hablaba con el otro detective. Vieron como sacaban a Brock casi inconsciente y lo llevaron a un auto que tenía letras grandes del NYPD. Coulson se encargó de leerle sus derechos y llevarlo a la ciudad de Nueva York.

Natasha se fue en su auto, al igual que el rubio en el suyo, mientras su padre era el que conducía. Fueron primero al departamento de detectives, para corroborar muchas cosas y para que pagaran una pequeña multa por no haber notificado a tiempo y unos cuantos cargos que Brock puso contra ellos, aunque no era nada importante.

* * *

Después de darse una ducha y haberse curado las heridas en el rostro, Steve se quedó pensando en la actitud de su novia. Estaba molesta, por alguna razón que él no comprendía aún, y las palabras que ella le había dicho esa mañana cuando lo vio, se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Él quería creer que solo lo había dicho porque necesitaba una excusa para poder salir a ver a Brock, pero sus ojos decían que estaba confundida. La conocía, y quizá estaba molesta porque necesitaba estar sola. ¿Quería él dejarla sola? ¿Y si insistía y le pedía que hablaran?

El sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos, lo tomó y vio que era de la misma mujer que no abandonaba su mente en ningún segundo del día.

 **Natasha: «** ¿Cómo estás? **» 16.12**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se tensó al pensar cómo debía estar la pelirroja de golpeada por el imbécil de Brock.

 **Steve: «** Bien, creo. ¿Y tú? **» 16.14**

 **Natasha: «** Bien. Tengo las costillas doloridas, y a Clint pegando gritos como loco **.» 16.20**

 **Steve: «** Clint está haciendo bien. Debería enojarme contigo, también, pero no tiene sentido. Él es suficiente por los dos **» 16.22**

 **Natasha: «** ¡Vaya, que hermoso regalo de cumpleaños! **» 16.23**

 **Natasha: «** Por cierto, gracias por el anillo. Está hermoso **» 16.24**

Seguido de este mensaje, ella envió una foto de sus nudillos rotos y el anillo en el dedo anular derecho. Steve sonrió de oreja a oreja.

 **Steve: «** Me gusta como se ve en tu mano, y los nudillos rotos le da un toque especial. Feliz cumpleaños, amor **» 16.27**

 **Natasha: «** Gracias. ¿Quieres venir a cantarme un patético cumpleaños número veinte? Lauren está haciéndome una torta en contra de la voluntad de Clint **» 16.30**

 **Steve: «** Lo que sea para la chica que adorna mis cuadros **» 16.32**

 **Natasha: «** Necesito una distracción o Clint estará muerto en unos momentos. No deja de gritar **»** **16.38**

 **Steve: «** Voy en camino **»** **16.40**

Éste último mensaje le hizo sonreír a Steve, después de todo no se había arruinado el cumpleaños de su novia y ella parecía haber cambiado de opinión sobre no celebrarlo. Eso era un gran paso. No importaba si la fiesta era gigante, o una simple reunión, ella había aceptado y eso era muy bueno.


	34. Chapter XXXIV

**Capítulo XXXIV**

Las clases universitarias llegaron a su fin, y las exposiciones del joven Rogers también.

No hacían más que pasear para todas partes el grupo de diez personas y, al ser verano, se iban a las residencias del heredero de la fortuna Stark, que estaban regadas por todo el país. Habían ido a California, donde duraron cinco días, luego a Florida donde duraron dos y, estaban de vuelta a Nueva York, descansando de esa semana llena de sol, playa, arena, fiestas y mucho alcohol.

Aunque, no del todo iban a descansar, porque Clint debía retomar sus clases de arco y flecha, al igual que Thor quien debía entrenar a los novatos del equipo de futbol.

Lauren decidió ir a curso de cocina y repostería junto a Betty y Jane, mientras Pepper daba clases a niños de primaria. Tony solo flojeaba y estudiaba al mismo tiempo con Bruce. Natasha se concentró en tomar clases de ballet clásico, nuevamente, y terminó como instructora temporal de la categoría entre 6-8 años, y Steve le acompañaba cada día, mientras se preparaba para su próxima exposición que empezaría a finales de Julio.

Las noticias de Brock se vieron opacadas por otras; y la universidad se había vuelto a hacer de renombre por la cantidad de egresados de esta, y las exitosas exposiciones de los estudiantes de artes y arquitectura. Y que, muchos de ellos, como Steve, estaban comenzando a ser conocidos, tanto en la ciudad como en algunos alrededores.

La rusa había olvidado la caja que estaba en su closet hasta esa noche en la que debía guardar una gran cantidad de ropa que estaba en casa de su novio y, aunque no le vio mucho sentido a ello, comenzó a ordenarla, e incluso a sacar algunas cosas que no le servían, o no usaba. El paquete que había llegado el día siguiente a su cumpleaños, estaba sobre la cama, la cinta de embalar estaba rota, pero lo demás seguía intacto.

Su teléfono sonó al momento en que ella se mordía el dedo pulgar, dudando si debía ver lo que estaba en su interior o no. Tomó el aparato y vio el correo electrónico que le llegó. Era del banco; informándole que una gran cantidad de dinero le era depositada. Su cabeza se trasladó a Rusia, y sin pensarlo mucho, marcó el número de propiedad del emisor que decía en la caja. Esperó a que la llamada se redirigiera y vio la hora en su reloj de mesa.

Eran las 22.45, en Rusia debían ser las 6.45.

—Buenos días. Casa del señor Romanoff, ¿Con quién hablo? —le dijo la voz de una mujer en ruso.

—Habla Natasha Romanoff. Quiero hablar con Drakeov —pidió en el mismo idioma.

—Un momento, por favor.

Los nervios de la rusa aumentaron mientras esa espera se hacía más larga.

—Natasha —. La voz gruesa de su padre en el teléfono le hizo pegar un salto a la mujer.

—Drakeov —murmuró, temiendo que la voz que le fallara más.

—Mucho tiempo sin saber de ti.

—Veinte años sin saber de mí.

— ¡Que malagradecida!

—No pretendas que te agradezca por arruinarme la vida.

—Pero, si estás demasiado bien ahora.

—Que esté "demasiado bien" no borra lo demás, Romanoff.

—Recuerda que también eres una Romanoff.

—Por desgracia, lo soy. En fin, no te llamaba para saber si te mueres o no, quiero saber quién ha hecho el depósito a mi cuenta bancaria y por qué hay una caja con tu dirección en mi casa —exigió sin ninguna amabilidad.

—No sé nada de depósitos ni cuentas bancarias. Y, en la caja, están algunas cosas de tu abuela, seguro el abogado lo ha hecho.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que ver?

—No.

—Me alegra. Hasta dentro de otros veinte años, Drakeov.

La llamada se cortó y Natasha tomó asiento en el piso. Con la cabeza entre sus manos, tomó varias respiraciones e intentó calmar las ganas de agarrar toda la habitación a golpes. Después de todo, él seguía siendo su padre y ella una Romanoff.

La puerta se abrió. Era Steve. Ella no tuvo que levantar la vista, con escuchar sus pasos era suficiente. Él se sentó a su lado, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Nat?

—Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… —. Levantó la mirada verde hacia la azul—. Acabo de tener los veinte segundos de valentía e idiotez de toda mi vida.

Esto hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

—Llame a Drakeov, porque tengo una gran suma de dinero en el banco. Creí que había sido él.

— ¿Y eso que tiene de idiota? —seguía sin entender.

—Que él no fue. Y, de alguna manera, me duele que aún sin verme le siga importando lo mismo que una mosca.

—Nat…

—Es que, no sé qué diablos estaba pensando cuando le marqué —lo interrumpió, apretando los puños con fuerza.

—Hiciste lo que creíste necesario —. Steve la abrazó, sentándola sobre su regazo.

—Sigo sin creer que sea tan poca cosa para él como para que le dé igual si estoy viva o muerta —masculló, ignorando las ganas de llorar.

—Nat, cariño. No te tortures así. Él no sabe lo que se está perdiendo. Eres una mujer maravillosa —. Le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

—Soy una idiota, Steve.

—No lo eres.

—Sí, lo soy. Todavía la vida lo he sido —remarcó.

Natasha tomó aire, y se obligó a hablar. Era ahora o nunca.

No tuvo chance de pensárselo dos veces, porque ya sus labios habían dicho las palabras iniciales a los que se vendría.

— ¿Recuerdas la cicatriz que cubre el tatuaje?

Él se tensó y asintió, pasando saliva.

—Me la hice porque… porque Drakeov me dijo que parecía una puta barata —. Se mordió el labio inferior y no dejó escapar ni una lágrima—. Tenía… Tenía diez años… Él había ido a reunión obligatoria al internado donde estaba, y me vio vestida con el uniforme, me había vuelto a pintar el cabello de rubio y tenía los labios rojos… Lo hizo frente a todas las de mi clase y ellas se burlaron de mí.

Un sollozo reprimido escapó de sus labios y Steve sintió cómo su corazón se rompía. Imaginó a una Natasha de diez años con el cabello rubio y los labios rojos, y su padre diciéndole aquellas palabras. Podía sentir como las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos, por lo que tomó aire y quiso decir algo, pero ella continuó hablando.

—Desde ese día comencé a cortarme —confesó, apretando sus manos al borde de la camisa y con la vista clavada en ellas—. Hasta que Clint me vio haciéndolo… Estaba en el baño de mi habitación… Todo estaba lleno de sangre…Ese día tuvieron que llevarme a emergencias. Estaba matándome.

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de rubio, y las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta. Rodeó a la chica con sus brazos, haciendo que ella se recostara y escuchara los latidos de su corazón y su respiración pausada.

»—La mamá de Clint fue quien me atendió y se encargó de que la mayoría de las cicatrices físicas se borraran, aunque quedaron las marcas…—. Sorbió fuertemente y jugó con el anillo—. Fueron los peores cinco años de mi vida… No hacía más que estudiar y estudiar y las chicas del internado se burlaban que era una friki, y cada noche las cortadas eran más profundas… Él no hacía más que insultarme y decir a todo el mundo que era la peor hija. Lo veía pocas veces al año, pero no dejaba de doler cada palabra suya… Se sentía como estar muriendo a cada momento que respiraba.

—Nat… —masculló Steve, tratando de pasar el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

Ella subió la mirada y se encontró con dos ojos azules con tintes de rojo y unas cuantas gotas saladas deslizándose por las mejillas del hombre.

—Creo que… Nat…

Rápidamente, ella se puso de pie y se alejó de él.

—Steve, lo siento. Yo no… Yo no debí decirte nada… Seguro me crees la peor idiota del mundo —. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la nariz.

El rubio se levantó de donde estaba, y la tomó de las muñecas, inmovilizándola totalmente con la mirada intensa que le daba.

—Nat, no tienes por qué decir que lo sientes ni que no debiste decirme nada —habló con suavidad—. Sé que es un gran paso para ti, y que el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero tampoco puedes dejar que te consuma…—. Soltó su agarre y la tomó de las manos—. Esto que me dices… Me duele; y no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo… Pero… Si puedo hacerlo ahora, que estoy y estaré contigo.

—Steve… Yo…

Ella estaba dejando fluir sus sentimientos, porque esas palabras viniendo de él le reconfortaban más que de cualquier otra persona.

—Si piensas que voy a salir corriendo, no lo haré —. La abrazó, rodeando su cuerpo y besando su frente una y otra vez—. No me importa lo que hayas hecho contigo, ni lo que haya sucedido; me importa el ahora y el que estés conmigo.

Se quedaron allí, abrazados hasta que ella se acomodó y lo vio al rostro.

—No sabes cuánto te amo —murmuró.

—Espero tener alguna idea —. Sonrió e, instantáneamente, ella también.

Se besaron, sin prisa y sin pausa. Sintiendo todas las emociones transmitidas hacia el otro, balanceando sus labios lentamente, donde las lágrimas de la rusa volvían a enredarse en el dulce beso, que duró hasta que les faltó el oxígeno. Natasha lo abrazó otro momento más.

—No me gusta cuando soy la razón por la que lloras —confesó ella.

—A mí no me gusta cuando dejas que todo te caiga encima y no hablas.

—No quiero preocuparte.

—Tus preocupaciones son las mías —. Acarició su mejilla y los labios.

Se quedaron varios segundos, estudiando sus facciones y sonriéndose como idiotas.

—Gracias por dejarme el tiempo necesario para hablar.

—No tienes nada que agradecer.

—Tengo muchas cosas que agradecer —. Una sonrisa se expandió por el rostro de la rusa.

— ¿Desde cuándo agradeces? Normalmente das ordenes —bromeó.

—Pues, nunca. Siéntete afortunado porque te estoy dando las gracias —siguió con el juego.

—Claro que me siento afortunado. Tengo a la mejor novia y musa de todas, ¿por qué no hacerlo? —. Le dio un beso en los labios.

— ¿Por qué es una idiota? —afirmó en forma de pregunta. Arqueó una ceja, juguetona.

—Nat… —. Entrecerró los ojos.

—Tengo toda una habitación por arreglar y sigo besuqueando a mi novio.

—A tu novio le gusta ser besuqueado —. Intentó darle otro beso, pero ella se apartó.

—Nop. A mi novio le gusta ayudarme a ordenar.

— ¡Natasha! Te dije que no era necesario que te trajeras toda esa ropa —protestó, demasiado dramático.

—Si me ayudas, vemos las cosas que hay en la caja, ¿va? —propuso.

Steve suspiró y asintió. — Está bien. Aunque eso es chantaje, pero yo quiero saber si en esa caja hay fotos tuyas de bebé.

—Seguramente —. Se encogió de hombros.

Comenzaron a ordenar el desastre entre juego y besos. Steve era el encargado de guardar toda la ropa, mientras ella iba seleccionando cuales usaba y cuáles no.

—Oye, esta camisa me parece conocida —comentó él en cuanto vio una camisa que le pertenecía.

—Eh… Sí. Creo que es de Clint —mintió descaradamente.

—Sí, de Clint, ¿eh? —. Elevó una ceja en su dirección—. Eres una terrible mentirosa, Romanoff.

— ¿Yo? ¿Mentirosa? ¡Por Dios! Si ni notas cuando digo mentiras.

—Claro que sí. Te conozco demasiado bien.

—Tú también eres un terrible mentiroso —atacó.

—Nunca dije que fuera un experto —. Se encogió de hombros—. Pero, porque eres tú, te dejo mi camisa.

— ¿Solo porque soy yo?

—Sí, solo porque eres tú.

Continuaron con la labor, hasta que todo el closet de la rusa quedó totalmente ordenado y con espacio para otra tonelada de ropa, como si la que tenía no fuese suficiente.

— ¡Tienes demasiada ropa! —exclamó Steve tirándose en la cama.

—Agradécele a Pepper y Jane —. Natasha se acostó a su lado.

—Les diré que no te lleven de compras como por dos años seguidos.

—Cuando no quiero ir, terminan obligándome.

— ¿Acaso te obligan a comprar ropa?

—Eh… Técnicamente, no; pero, casi.

Él se echó a reír. La pelirroja se giró sobre su pecho, quedando de frente a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de él, y ella sintió curiosidad.

— ¿Qué piensas?

—En la noche que paseamos por Nueva York y terminamos durmiendo en el sofá porque tenías demasiado sueño.

Natasha soltó la risotada.

—Esa noche caminamos desde el Empire hasta el Museo de Arte Moderno, y luego me hiciste caminar hasta el Central Park y estuvimos casi toda la noche en la Upper East Side, planeando como robar a alguien —dijo entre risas.

—Luego, pedimos un taxi hasta el puente de Manhattan y escuchamos todas tus canciones —recordó.

—Esa noche fue genial —murmuró ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—Esa noche fue una de las mejores de mi vida.

—Lo que no fue bonito fue Clint. Estaba como un cavernícola.

Se rieron un poco más y la rusa recordó qué harían cuando terminasen de arreglar la ropa.

—Quieres… ¿Quieres ver lo que hay dentro de la caja? —inquirió un poco temerosa.

— ¿Quieres tú?

Se encogió de hombros, y posó su mirada verde en la dichosa caja sobre la cama.

—Es ahora o nunca.

Steve se incorporó, quitándose los zapatos y sentándose cerca de la cabecera de la gran, mientras que la pelirroja tiraba del objeto hasta ponerlo entre su novio y ella. Suspiró y lo vio a los ojos.

— ¿Lista? —murmuró él.

Natasha asintió en respuesta.

Puso ambas manos debajo de la caja, y la giró completamente, dejando caer su contenido sobre las sábanas blancas. Cayeron libros, fotos, prendas, álbumes y unas cuantas cosas más. Entre los dos, comenzaron a seleccionar algunas cosas. Había unos cuantos collares un poco estrambóticos de oro, y anillos con grandes piedras. Ella sonrió al recordar que todo aquello solía usarlo su abuela. Subió la mirada hacia el rubio, quien se encontraba viendo una foto con cara de idiota.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Una foto —tartamudeó.

— ¿De quién? —. Intentó arrebatársela, pero él fue más rápido, y saltó fuera de la cama.

—No, no la verás. Haré algo con ella.

—Rogers, dámela —exigió, intentando agarrarlo por la camisa.

—No.

En ese momento, echó corriendo y se encerró en el baño, donde se las ingenió para guardar la foto en su billetera sin que se arrugase. Salió campante y sonante, y siguió viendo las cosas que estaban sobre la cama. La pelirroja no siguió insistiendo con el tema porque encontró un sobre que en el reverso decía con letra rusa "Para mi Natasha de Rusia".

— ¿Quién la escribió? —. Su tono era suave y cariñoso.

—Mi abuela —. Su repuesta fue automática, estaba embelesada apreciando el elegante sobre con bordes dorados.

— ¿La leerás?

—No lo sé, ¿debería? —. Vio a los ojos a Steve.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Si te sientes preparada, hazlo.

—Mejor no —suspiró.

La volvió a guardar, y siguió revisando. Se puso de pie, y rebuscó en su closet. Regresó a la cama con una caja que tenía extrañas decoraciones por fuera, y comenzó a guardar las joyas que le había dejado su abuela. Él, por su lado, estaba curioseando unas cuantas fotos dispersas.

— ¿Quién es éste niño? —preguntó enseñándole la foto de una niña pelirroja con risos que tocaban el piso de unos cinco años y un niño de cabello oscuro a su lado.

—Es Aleksi. Un niño con el que solía jugar. Fue el único amigo que tuve antes de Clint —reveló con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

— ¿Y ella? ¿Quién es? —. Le enseñó otra foto, esta era de una mujer de cabellos rojizos, dos tonos más oscuros que el granate del cabello de Natasha, y unos intensos ojos verdes color esmeralda. La rusa se tensó—. ¿Es tu mamá?

—Sí —musitó.

—Tú…

—No lo digas. Lo sé —cortó.

Steve se quedó pensando en por qué ella no quería que dijera ese cumplido, ¿acaso era uno? Se encogió ligeramente de hombros, y siguió viendo las fotografías que estaban en un álbum, donde en la mayoría aparecía la pequeña pelirroja de rizos alborotados.

* * *

Después de ver una cantidad innumerable de fotos, tanto de la familia de Natalia Romanoff como de Natasha. Había fotos de ella con Clint, durante toda su adolescencia. En muchas salía seria, o triste, o tenía una simple mascarada. Eran contadas en las que sonreía, y eran las favoritas de Steve.

La vio dormida sobre su pecho, suspirando y, por consiguiente, él también lo hizo.

Era, simplemente, una maravillosa mujer que nunca se cansaría de admirar.

La sintió removerse y la vio sentarse de golpe en la cama de su habitación. Tenía la respiración agitada, le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Él se sentó a su lado, le abrazó hasta que se calmó. Volvieron recostarse.

— ¿Un mal sueño? —musitó.

—Soñé con… soñé con mi mamá —confesó con la voz hecha un hilo, minutos después—. Me… me decía que me quería.

—No pongo en duda que lo haya hecho —. Puso su rosto a la altura del de ella, le besó con suavidad—. Una madre siempre quiere a su hijo, sin importar lo que haya pasado o haya hecho.

—S-se sintió tan-tan real.

—Quizá lo es.

—Mi abuela siempre me decía que ella desde el primer momento supo que sería niña —sollozó un poco—. A pesar de que Drakeov quería un varón y le mentía diciéndole que sería uno, siempre supo que sería Natasha y no Nikolai.

—Las madres siempre saben primero que los doctores —concordó, acariciando su mejilla.

—Tam-también sabía que-que tenerme era peligroso…

—Ella realmente te amaba.

—Ni siquiera llegó a conocerme —lloró, cubriéndose el rostro con las sabanas.

—Ella está en cualquier parte, cuidando de ti —. Rodeó a la rusa con su brazo, y la atrajo a su cuerpo.

—Seguro se arrepintió de-de haberse sa-sacrificado… —hipó.

—No, no creo que se haya arrepentido.

— ¿Có-Cómo lo-lo sabes?

—Solo lo sé, cariño.

* * *

 **¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! ¿Cómo están? ¡feliz año, feliz navidad, feliz día de reyes! Sé que me ausente demasiado, en exceso diría yo, y están en todo el derecho de venir a buscarme y matarme, no tengo palabras para disculparme. ¡Aquí estoy! Y les traje un nuevo capítulo, el penúltimo de hecho, ya pronto subiré el último y Take my hand termina. Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero que lo haga. Pero, he estoy trabajando en otra historia y tienen "Steve" que es algo corta, pero bonita *eso creo yo***

 **Chicxs, me tardé porque estuve de viaje *lo siento, tenía que decirles* y recién empecé la Universidad *sí, sigo sin creerlo* Y han pasado tantas cosas… y debo otro tanto más *esto es para Nemo, y Cece* Solo espero que me tengan paciencia y que, en cuando tenga tiempo, así sean dos minutos, intentaré editar y arreglar cosas de take my hand para que puedan tener una versión en PDF, porque esto lo hice para ustedes y si lo desean, pueden leerlo mis veces sin necesidad de internet…**

 **Intentaré actualizar el próximo sábado y les dejaré tres capítulos de Steve para recompensar que me han esperado como mil años, y eso muy bonito para mí.**

 **Lxs quiero mucho.**

 **ps: perdonen los errores.**


	35. Chapter XXXV

**¡Hola mis corazones! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, like me.  
Sé que tengo algo escrito para éste capítulo, porque es el final, pero primero quiero pedirles disculpas por no subirlo. Es que, si les soy sincera, no quería hacerlo.**

 **Take my hand es mi primera historia terminada, aunque sea fic, es la primera que termino y, sin embargo, siento que el final no es muy merecedor, puesto me parece que la historia en general es OZOM *justo así como lo escribí* Sé que les dije que lo editaría, y todo ese rollo, pero no contaba con tener una semana tan ajetreada y llena de deberes que se extienden hasta el fin de semana, aparte soy un desastre organizándome y aún no me acostumbro. Nada de eso quita que quiera editar mi historia, y volverla PDF porque… no sé, es un deseo xD**

 **Les dejaré hasta aquí mi testamento, abajo continúa xD.**

 **¡Espero que les guste y disfruten de este bello capítulo que tanto me costó hacer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXV**

 **"** **Mi Natasha de Rusia:**

 **Seguro te estarás preguntando por qué he decidido hacerte llegar esta carta a través de Vladimir y justo un mes después de tu cumpleaños número veinte, y es porque no he encontrado otra edad más adecuada que ésta. Ya eres toda una mujer adulta y seguro has de tener miles de pretendientes detrás de ti, eso puedo asegurarlo.**

 **Sabes que nunca he sido buena escribiendo y mucho menos cuando debo hablarle a mi niña de Rusia, la que corría por toda la casa arrastrando las puntas de sus cabellos y preguntando sobre todo lo que le rodeaba. Debes saber que he hecho muchas cosas por tu futuro, la cantidad de dinero que está en tu cuenta bancaria es mi herencia para ti. Sé que tu padre no te dará nada, además, sé que él no dejará que vivas bajo su mismo techo pero, también sé, que lamentara haber perdido a tan maravillosa hija, y que cuando intente remediarlo, será demasiado tarde.**

 **Él te ha hecho mucho daño y yo he hecho hasta lo imposible para evitarlo, pero parece que el destino se ha ensañado contigo dándote al peor hombre como padre. No sé quién es ese hombre en lo que se ha convertido Drakeov. Sé que es mi hijo, pero eso no me da ningún poder de apartarle esas horribles ideas de odio hacía la única heredera y digna de llamarse una Romanoff; tú. Y desearía tener ese poder.**

 **Ahora, mi niña, te pertenece media fortuna, que es todo lo que tu abuelo me dejó, incluso las joyas son tuyas. Puedes hacer con ella lo que te venga en gana. También, te pertenece la propiedad de San Petersburgo, sé muy bien que amas ir allá. Como también sé que encontrarás a un chico con el cual compartir tu vida, y lo mereces.**

 **No dejes que tu padre arruine tu vida, como lo hizo enviándote a ese terrible internado, hice lo posible por sacarte, pero mi enfermedad no me lo permitió. No sabes cómo me gustaría estar contigo en éste momento, y poder darte un gran abrazo; pero, me conformaré con verte desde los cielos y cuidarte.**

 **Natasha, mi niña, mi única nieta, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir esta carta y en este momento cuanto quisiera poder ver tus bellos ojos verdes, pero me es imposible hacerlo. Me conformo con la foto que he sacado el día después de Navidad, donde luces tan feliz por recibir tanto regalos y dulces.**

 **Te aconsejaré una cosa, cariño.**

 **Sigue siempre tu corazón, sin importar lo que suceda, lo que digan los demás, siempre sigue tu corazón y cree en ti, porque tú eres quien tiene el poder sobre ti misma. Tú eres tu llave maestra.**

 **Desde donde sea que esté, te estaré cuidando.**

 **Con amor, tu abuela, Natalia Romanoff."**

Natasha se secó las lágrimas del rostro, y respiró profundo.

Esas palabras de su abuela, la única mujer a la amaría incondicionalmente, le habían hecho pedazos y habían cerrado una gran etapa de su vida. Por fin se estaban cicatrizando sus heridas, aunque eso no significaba que picaban y dolían aún. Intentó reprimir el sollozo que escapó sin permiso de sus labios y se cubrió la boca con la mano. No quería despertar a Steve, pero lo había hecho cuando sintió alguien moverse a su lado.

— ¿Nat? —Se sentó, tallándose los ojos e intentando ver a través de la escasa luz que daba la lámpara al otro lado de la cama.

Ella guardó el papel y lo vio.

— ¿Si?

Steve de inmediato se acercó cuando vio que tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados.

— ¿Qué sucede? —fue lo primero que preguntó.

La vio negar con la cabeza y limpiarse el rostro.

—Nat… —presionó suavemente.

La rusa se quedó en silencio, y se recostó en la cabecera de la cama, jugando con sus manos. Suspiró y subió la mirada hacia su novio, viendo la preocupación en su rostro, y sintiéndose culpable.

—Leí la carta —musitó—. Mi abuela me dijo que… —respiró profundo—, la propiedad de San Petersburgo es mía y… Siempre pensó en mi futuro, todo el dinero que ahora tengo fue lo que le dejó mi abuelo —resumió.

—Eso es genial, ¿no? —sonrió de lado, no muy seguro de su comentario.

—Si —exhaló—; pero se siente… confuso y… triste.

— ¿Por qué?

—Ella… Mi abuela fue la única que me quiso y… me sorprende que me haya dejado todo… Ella siempre confió en mí…

—Y sientes que la decepcionaste —interrumpió él, tirando de la pelirroja hasta tenerla entre sus brazos—. Yo no lo creo así. Cada quien tiene sus razones para hacer las cosas, no estoy diciendo que estuvo bien, solo que… no quiero que te sigas juzgando por algo que ya pasó.

—Steve, es que me sigo sintiendo culpable porque…

—No tienes la culpa, ¿bien?

Enfocó sus ojos, obligándola a sostenerle la mirada de esa manera que la hacía perder las defensas y sentirse diminuta; no era un mirada dura, como las que le daba su padre años atrás, sino más bien llena de cariño. Asintió y se abrazó más a él, cual naufrago a la orilla.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales Natasha sentía cierta necesidad de hablarle, de sentirle cerca, de saberse protegida por él y sus palabras, porque Steve le hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto y no la dejaba en su terca oscuridad; él la daba una mano, en lugar de darle la espalda; él no la juzgaba, sino la comprendía; él la aceptaba tal cual como es, no la criticaba ni la intentaba modificar a su conveniencia.

Después de todo, las acciones de su padre durante su infancia si le trajeron muchas consecuencias, más de las que creía. Natasha se preguntó sí, en algún momento, Drakeov quiso ser un buen padre para ella, quiso ser mejor persona por ella, pero eso sonaba demasiado absurdo.

Drakeov nunca cambió ni se doblegó ante nadie, ni siquiera ante su madre enferma lo hizo.

Los pensamientos con respecto a su padre dejaron de dar vueltas en la cabeza de la rusa cuando ésta se dejó caer en las manos de Morfeo.

Steve suspiró y se sintió acongojado. Ella no merecía recordar tanto dolor y echarse la culpa de cosas como esas. Él entendía el porqué de sus acciones, pero eso no significaba que dejaran de dolerle.

El que una Natasha de once o doce años se estuviese auto-lesionando porque era la única manera de sentirse bien consigo misma le dolía demasiado. Que el dolor la hiciera sentir bien siempre sería demasiado.

Se levantó con cuidado cuando sus necesidades fisiológicas lo obligaron, y luego de ponerse una camisa, decidió hacer aparición en el mundo exterior, notando en el reloj que eran las dos de la tarde. Ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre levantarse a esa hora.

—Buenas tardes —murmuró, rascándose la parte posterior del cuello.

—Hey, Steve. ¿Quieres jugar? —ofreció Tony, quien estaba sentado en el piso del salón jugando _Need For Speed: Most Wanted._

—No, aún no. Tengo que hacer algo —se excusó, yendo a la cocina.

Se encontró a Clint, preparando una especie de sándwich.

— ¿Buena noche? —cuestionó un poco serio.

—No tan buena... —Comenzó a sacar las cosas que necesitaría para su desayuno y el de Natasha, que seguramente se despertaría al no sentirlo a su lado.

Clint se giró, dándole toda su atención al rubio. — ¿Pasó algo?

—Natasha leyó una carta de su abuela, y anoche hablamos sobre... Bueno, ya sabes —cambió sus palabras cuando el hijo de Howard Stark iba entrando con su teléfono en mano a la estancia.

Barton se tensó y asintió. —Entiendo.

—Oigan, par de niñas, ¿Quieren ir a una fiesta ésta noche? —ofreció mientras comía un trozo de queso que estaba a la deriva.

—Paso. Tengo que trabajar después de las cuatro —anunció Clint.

—Yo tengo cosas que hacer —. Steve comenzó a preparar su comida.

—Y esas cosas incluyen a la rojita, ¿No? —bromeó Stark.

El rubio se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué no se cansan de andar en lo mismo? Van a todos lados juntos, incluso viven juntos ya —. Hizo una mueca de asco y se estremeció dramáticamente—. Incluso Pepper me pide espacio.

Steve lo vio, serio. En definitivo, no andaba para bromas.

—Tony, ¿Por qué no te metes en tus propios asuntos? —le interrumpió una Natasha somnolienta, pasando por su lado y saludando a su hermano.

—Perdón, señora Rogers. Ya solo falta que se casen en Las Vegas y tengan una casa en los suburbios —siguió molestando, aunque esta vez su tono era más chocante y sarcástico que bromista.

—Tony...

Sonó el teléfono del aludido y se alejó rápidamente. Ella se frotó los ojos y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos una vez que se sentó en el taburete.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Clint, dándole una mordida a su comida.

—Sí, solo... Me duele la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres algo para calmar el dolor? —Barton se alejó, en busca de alguna pastilla y un vaso de agua.

Steve se concentró en hacerle el desayuno-almuerzo, porque sabía que a las tres la pelirroja debía ir a sus clases de ballet y él tendría que irse a hablar los últimos detalles de la exposición.

Por su parte, Clint y Natasha estuvieron hablando un poco sobre lo que había sucedido mientras dormían y Tony tuvo que irse porque su padre requería de su presencia de Industrias Stark.

* * *

Después de haberse despedido de la rusa, cambio el rumbo directo a su casa. Se encerró en su estudio, donde comenzó a pintar la nueva sorpresa para su novia. Se dedicó de lleno a ello, porque quería que quedara perfecta.

Reaccionó cuando el teléfono le sacó de esa clase de trance en la entraba mientras el pincel se deslizaba por el lienzo y la música clásica lo acompañaba. Estiró el brazo y contestó la llamada entrante.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Señor Rogers? —cuestionó una mujer suavemente.

— ¿Si? —frunció el ceño.

—Le estamos llamando de Agora Gallery, para hacerle una oferta con respecto a su arte.

Inmediatamente, el rubio artista se puso nervioso.

— ¿O-oferta? —tartamudeó.

—Sí, oferta. El señor Vittoria nos ha enseñado su arte, y estamos interesado en exponerlo en nuestras galerías. ¿Está usted interesado?

— ¡Por supuesto! —exclamó riendo.

—Fabuloso. ¿Cuándo le gustaría reunirse con nosotros?

—Cuando guste. —Una sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

— ¿Le parece el lunes a las tres de la tarde?

—Si, por supuesto.

—Entonces, nos vemos el lunes, señor Rogers.

—Hasta el lunes, señorita...

—Clarke.

—Hasta el lunes, señorita Clarke —se despidió.

Steve cortó la llamada y sintió que iba a explotar de la felicidad. Era la primera llamada que recibía para exponer su arte, y tan solo habían pasado dos semanas desde que se terminaron las exposiciones con el señor Vittoria y para SHIELD University.

Minutos después, volvió a sonar su teléfono, esta vez era Natasha.

—Hola, Nat —respondió muy feliz—. Justo estaba pensando en llamarte.

— ¿En serio? —bromeó.

—Sep. Acabo de recibir una llamada de Agora Gallery, están interesados en mi arte.

— ¿Qué? —gritó feliz.

—Como escuchaste, están interesados en mi arte.

— ¡Dios, Steve! ¡Te felicito! —exclamó Super emocionada.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, y a la pelirroja se le ocurrió algo

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una especie de cena de celebración anticipada? —expuso.

— ¿Es una cita? —Rió un poco—. ¿Tú y yo?

— _Sep._ Tú y yo.

—Me agrada la idea.

—Entonces, paso por ti las ocho —informó.

— ¿No sé supone que yo debo pasar por ti?

—Esta vez, yo conduzco y yo digo dónde cenaremos.

—Pero, déjame pasar por ti. Me gusta ser el primero en verte —insistió.

Natasha suspiró y lo imaginó con ojos de cachorro y puchero.

— ¿Nat?

—Vale. Pasas por mí, pero yo conduzco —objetó.

—Vale.

Cortaron la comunicación. Steve vio por última vez su pintura. Se sentía orgulloso de cómo estaba quedando, era una de sus mejores obras. Definitivamente, cuando tenían que ver con Natasha, todo lo hacía mejor. No es que a las otras cosas, o pinturas que hiciera no eran bonitas, o buenas, sino que el amor que les ponía era diferente.

Se dio una ducha, viendo que la hora de su teléfono eran las 19:28, y tenía poco tiempo para escoger qué ponerse, porque las últimas veces había sido Natasha quien lo había ayudado. Se decidió por jeans, camisa marga larga blanca y zapatos de vestir, junto con un pullover y una chaqueta que hacían juego, puesto pertenecían a algún traje.

Steve subió al Mustang y condujo hasta la casa de su novia, donde se encontró con que la única luz encendida era la de la habitación de ella. Se acercó a la entrada y dudó en tocar, pero escuchó los pasos acercándose a la puerta. Tocó un poco, y la puerta se abrió. Lo que vio lo dejó con la mandíbula desencajada, podía jurar que estaba soñando, era un suertudo o, en definitiva, estaba muerto y veía a una especie de ángel de cabellos rojizo.

Natasha estaba parada frente a él, con una sonrisa brillante y sincera, como nunca antes. Ocupaba un vestido negro sin mucho detalle, solo que era sin tiras, que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y abrazaba su figuras en los lugares correctos, zapatos de tacón dorados y un simple collar que tenía una N, rodeaba su cuello desnudo. Sus hombros pecosos, debido al sol que había tomado últimamente, resaltaban y su cabello, que caía en rizos sobre ellos, lucía esplendido. Llevaba poco maquillaje, solo los labios estaban un poco más rojos.

—Guao —fue lo único que pudo decir cuando encontró la conexión cerebro-boca—. Estas… ¡Guao!

—Gracias. Me gusta tu elección —le echó otro vistazo a su atuendo.

Ella río un poco, y lo tomó de la mano, arrastrándolo hacia el auto y quitándole las llaves, porque juraría que Steve no era capaz de moverse por sí solo, o se quedaría plantado allí viéndola.

El rubio abrió la puerta del piloto para la rusa, y la cerró, para luego subirse al asiento contiguo y admirar lo hermosa que estaba su novia desde ese lugar durante todo el camino hacia el restaurant que fueron, y durante la amena y divertida cena que tuvieron, donde la pelirroja le estuvo comentado que la profesora a la que suplía debía tomarse más vacaciones de reposo y que debía seguir con el programa, y sería la encargada de dirigir el espectáculo que daban las niñas al final del verano. También que ese día había ido un niño que bailaba muy bien.

Él, por su parte, le comentó lo que anteriormente le había dicho y le aseguró que estaría viendo ese espectáculo desde la primera fila. Además, le sugirió algunas canciones que podrían bailar esas pequeñas. No comentó nada acerca de la carta, ni sucedido los días anteriores, pero que ella hubiese sido la de la invitación le decía a Steve que muchas cosas habían cambiado desde esa carta que la había dejado de esa manera tan dolorosa para ambos.

* * *

— ¿Quieres dejar de verme de esa manera? —preguntó Natasha, una vez que estaban de vuelta en el auto y se dirigían a algún lugar que el estudiante de artes desconocía.

— ¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño.

—Como si fuera de porcelana, y la cosa más hermosa del mundo —rió incomoda.

—Eres la persona más hermosa del mundo —murmuro, sonriendo y elevando las cejas un poco, gesto que lo hacía lucir inocente y tierno.

—Eso es mentira.

—No, no lo es. —Sacudió la cabeza y tomó la mano de la pelirroja que descansaba sobre la palanca de cambios—. Sabes que no es así.

—Hoy no trajiste los lentes; seguro necesitas otros —se burló.

— ¿Para verte mejor? —siguió con el juego, porque sabía que ella nunca admitiría era hermosa, y menos frente a él.

La mirada sensual que le dedicó ella, le hizo sonrojarse y ver al frente.

—Me gusta cuando te sonrojas —murmuró ella en su oído, mientras detenía el auto en algún lugar oscuro.

Steve dirigió su mirada hacia la rusa, pero solo la vio bajarse del Mustang y caminar hacia el frente. La siguió, sintiéndose un poco confundido. Echó un vistazo, pero solo se encontró con un viejo edificio de ladrillos a unos veinte metros de donde estaba.

—Nat, ¿todo bien? —cuestionó una vez que estuvo detrás de ella, y se encontró con una de las mejores vistas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Apreció tan visto, como quien ve el mundo por primera vez. Natasha sonrió, viéndolo tan involucrado la vista que expandía a los largo y ancho de donde se encontraban, que era realmente oscuro, y apenas lograban diferenciarse entre las sombras, pero era verano las noches no eran tan oscuras y la luna los acompañaba en su cuarto creciente en lo más alto del cielo.

— ¿Te gusta? —fue ella quien cuestionó esta vez.

Él apartó la mirada de la ciudad y la posó sobre ella. —Es hermosa...

La atrajo en un abrazo, rodeando su cintura, dejó varios besos en el camino de su frente hasta sus labios, donde la besó con

—Ven, veamos más de cerca —murmuró ella, una vez que se separaron.

Con los dedos entrelazados, se sentaron en el muro que dividía la civilización del barranco que era aquello. Ella se recostó en la hombro del rubio, mientras éste le rodeaba con una brazo, para mantenerla más cerca.

— ¿Cómo conoces éste lugar? —musitó él, cuando sintió que era correcto hablar.

La rusa se tensó, pero no le vio sentido ponerse a la defensiva. — ¿Recuerdas el día que entré a tu casa ilegalmente?

—Cómo olvidarlo —rió un poco.

—Esa noche, volvía de una carrera contra Tony, estábamos aquí bailando y tomando —comenzó con la experiencia que de alguna manera, los había unido—. Yo estaba pasada de tragos, así que salí a fumar y Brock me llamó para despedirse de mí, había llamado a la policía y le había dicho que aquí era el lugar se estaba llevando a cabo una carrera.

Rió un poco.

—Tuve una pelea con Johann y Albert; y cuando les avisé a los demás, me aseguré de ser la única en el lugar para incendiarlo. Clint estaba como loco diciéndome que me seguían y me ocultara en tu vecindario, quiso decirme que no me metiera en una casa, pero no lo hice caso. Quería fumar, no tenía encendedor y terminé durmiendo en tu sofá.

Esto hizo reír un poco más a Steve.

—Entonces, debo agradecerle esa idiotez a Brock. —Natasha lo vio a los ojos—. Si no fuese porque él llamó a la policía, tú no hubieses terminado en mi sofá. —Quitó un cabello rojizo que bailaban al son del viento en el rostro de la rusa, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja—. Y, no es que yo lo apruebe, pero gracias a esas ganas de fumar que tenías y a tu terquedad, que fueron las que dieron el empujón a que lo hicieras.

— ¿No te arrepientes de nada? —quiso saber ella, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —De nada. Cada acción que llevamos a cabo, cada error que cometimos, nos trajo hasta acá. No tengo nada de qué arrepentirme, que no lo haya hecho ya.

Natasha asintió y lo besó, para luego juntar sus frentes.

—Te amo —exhaló ella, como quien dice sus últimas palabras de vida.

—No más que yo, señorita inefable —musitó.

La besó como si fuese el retoño de una rosa, con suavidad, anhelo y cariño; con lentitud, disfrutando, sintiendo como ella se estremecía mientras su mano acariciaba su mejilla y cuello, apartando sus cabellos entrometidas. Dibujó la línea de su clavícula con el índice y descendió por su brazo, hasta entrelazar sus dedos. Sus labios era un suave vaivén, donde sus lenguas saboreaban el vino chileno que habían escogido compartir, se acariciaban como la oscuridad a ellos. Sintiendo ese extraño tirón de emoción en el estómago como cada vez que se besaban, se veían, se percibían, todo ello sin quitarse una sola prenda.

Porque Natasha había aprendido que no debía estar desnuda para amar y sentirse amada.

Porque Steve le había enseñado que no debía hacerlo para amar.

Porque amar es una mirada, una sonrisa, una tomada de mano, una caricia, un pequeño toque, un abrazo.

Porque amar es lo más sencillo y bonito.

* * *

 **Si se fijan, no puse "FIN" porque me parece que TMH no lo tiene. Take my hand es de esas historias que podrían ser eternas, pero porque no quiero que lo sea, solo la dejo hasta aquí. Como les comentaba arriba, y si no leíste porque querías el capítulo solamente devuélvete *mentira*, en algún momento la voy a editar y extender, y se los haré saber. También voy a terminar de subir Steve, para que no me quede pendiente luego *no me quiero deshacer de ustedes, eso jamás*, no lo voy a subir completa, pero si tres capítulos. Soooooo, quería decirles tantas cosas… Entre esas GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS.**

 **Y creo que llenaría la página entera de agradecimientos, porque ustedes son lxs que leyeron esto, y aunque era fantasmas algunos, quiero agradecerles igual, porque leían. Y cada bella persona que me animó a seguir subiendo, a que lloró, sintió cada una de las cosas que describí, a cada personita que me dejó un "Siguelaaaaaaaa" o un voto, o un fav y follow, a esa linda personita, quiero agradecerle porque leyó algo que yo escribí y se enamoró de algo que para mí es sumamente importante *ya se siente famosa* y es que no me quedan palabras para agradecer que ustedes son la razón porque la que ahorita estoy escribiendo dos historias totalmente diferentes, porque quiero que tengan algo bonito que leer y, pues… Saben que yo hago todo con amor, y si no está hecho de esa manera, no lo subo, ahre.**

 **Le agradezco a las chicas que están/estuvieron en el grupo de Whatsapp, porque estuvieron allí y, a pesar de todo, las sigo queriendo como mi familia *aunque no las conozca*. A la mujer que apoyó y fue la primera en leer esta locura, Yenifer, aka AmericanWidow, ¡GRACIAS! Porque onda, por ti terminaba cada capítulo XD y, bueno, no sé a quién más debo agradecer… ¡A SCARLETT JOHANSSON POR SER MI OBSESIÓN Y A CHRIS EVANS! A ambos por haber aceptado el papel, por quererse, porque yo sé que entre ellos hay fire *emoji del fuego* y creo que me extendí bastante.  
Lectores, los quiero un mundo.  
Pronto estaré con nuevas ideas, solo déjenme encontrar la bendita manera de organizarme.  
Sigan leyendo y apoyando este fandom, no hagan caso a rumores.**

 **Civil War nos matará, espero estar de vuelta para ese momento y con mucho material para sanar el corazón.**

 **Recuerden: el canon no importa, tenemos a James B)**

 **Estoy en twitter, por si quieren bardear, iGissAndrade XD  
Atte: La loca que escribe testamentos.  
Psd: SON LO MEJOR.**


End file.
